Through Ginny's Eye's
by ginny.Pottr1993
Summary: Ginny's life at Hogwarts is better than she could have imagined! Harry notices her as someone who isn't just Ron's little sister from her first year already. How does their relationship change the course of events to come?This is Ginny's P.O.V throughout the books with my own added twists and changes to the plot. J.K.R owns everything. My very first fan-fiction so please R&R
1. First Year

**My First Fanfiction**

**Chapter One:First Year**

Ginny Weasley stood nervously in her bedroom, pulling her hand through her perfectly straight, trait Weasley-red locks in her miniature mirror. She was a small, pale girl with horrible freckles sprinkled across her plain face. She hated how ordinary she looked when her personality often said otherwise, but she knew when Harry Potter arrived, she would be too nervous to be even have much of a personality at all around him.

She had overheard Ron, Fred and George's plan to sneak her father's flying car to rescue him from his family so that Harry could stay with them over the summer. Harry hadn't responded to any of Ron's letters. Her friends Rebecca and Julia, had questioned her consistently about Harry ever since they had discovered that he was one of Ron's best friends. She had resorted with giving them as much information she knew about Harry, which was pretty much the same as everyone else in the wizarding world as she had not met him properly herself yet.

She worried that Harry would only think of her as Ron's little sister, as she, like Rebecca and Julia, had developed a massive crush on him. He was the boy every witch she knew of her age dreamed about and this year, she was going to Hogwarts with him! How nerve wracking was that?

Suddenly she heard her mother yelling and she knew they must have arrived. She had gone down earlier to eat breakfast so that she wouldn't have to be in Harry's presence for very long. Instead she had started packing her trunk for Hogwarts, all of her spell books, her cauldron, and her pots of ink were packed neatly already. They were all hand me downs from Bill, but she didn't mind. It was what was expected, being the youngest child in a big family. She just had to get a wand from Diagon Alley and a new quill.

When she thought breakfast had finished, and had heard someone going upstairs, she hurried to asked her mum, "Mummy, have you seen my jumper?" And her mother replied, but she didn't hear her as she noticed Harry sitting closer to her than anyone else. He had turned at her question to see who had come in the room, greeted her with an almost nervous, "Hello," and she scarpered back up three flights of stairs at a time to get away from him without replying.

When she reached her room, she closed her door and rested against it with a sigh of relief, in the comfort of her own room. If only she were prettier, like Rebecca or Julia, then she would have the confidence to speak to the boy who lived-who was in her house right now.

Her heart beat sped up at the thought and she heard Harry and Ron talking as they walked up the stairs. She held her door ajar to see if she could get another peak at Harry as he was saying, "Ron, why is Ginny so afraid of me?" They were talking about her! Her heart sank as Harry turned, as if sensing her presence there, and she snapped the door shut.

How on earth was she going to survive this summer?

A few days later, after they had been to Diagon Alley, and Ginny had embarrassingly defended Harry from Draco Malfoy (which later, she grew to be entirely mortified by), Rebecca and Julia came over for a visit. She felt stupid enough as it was defending him, realising later that he was perfectly capable of defending himself against Malfoy without _her_ help. The scene played over and over in her head. Malfoy's cold, grey eyes glaring at Harry, and then she had told Malfoy to, "Leave him alone." As soon as the words had left her lips, she felt humiliated. Malfoy only made it worse by sneering, "Oh look Potter, you've got yourself a girlfriend." She had come home and cried on her bed for all the embarrassment she now faced.

Ginny was playing a game of Quidditch with her friends in the trees and was wholly regretting having told them about defending Harry. They would not shut up about it and their constant teasing was growing more and more humiliating! Ginny was on Bill's old Shooting Star and Julia and Rebecca had bought their own brooms and were flying much faster than her.

Suddenly, Harry entered the clearing in the forest with Ron, who asked the girls, "May we join you guys?" Ginny couldn't help the blush spreading in her cheeks at the mere sight of Harry as Julia replied, "As long as Harry joins us?" She glared at Julia who did a one eighty degree flip in the air to show off and Ginny wanted to throw a bludger at her.

Thankfully, she managed not to embarrass herself in front of Harry while on the broom and felt a sense of pride when she shot an apple past Rebecca's ear and into the imaginary goals which caused Harry to begin clapping and whooping. When they landed to go and get some lunch, Rebecca and Julia walked back with Harry, but Ginny stuck by Ron. As they stashed their broomsticks away in the shed, Harry joined them and commented, "You're really good Ginny!" She blushed furiously and mumbled, "Thanks," under her breath. He looked at her seriously and replied, "Really, you should try out for the team!" Ginny couldn't help but blush further and Ron laughed, making it worse as she asked, "Isn't the team full?" Harry shrugged, "They're still having try outs as far as I know. I reckon you should try out." Ginny nodded but didn't comment further as she rushed back inside to find her friends. She was quite proud of herself. She had just spoken more than a word to the famous Harry Potter. He had even complimented her Quidditch skills! For these two reasons alone, her heart was still soaring through the treetops in the field, as though she had left it there.

That evening, Ginny wrote in her diary that she had mysteriously discovered in her cauldron after returning from Diagon Alley:

_Dear Diary_

_Harry complimented me today. He said that I should try out for the Quidditch team, because I'm good enough! Ron, Fred and George laughed at him of course. They would never believe that I'm good at a sport, because I'm their little sister. But here's Harry, who can see me in a different light! He's such a refreshing change..._

As Ginny wrote, her words faded mysteriously into the paper and her eyes widened in disbelief! How on earth could her writing just..._disappear_ like that?! She frowned as she continued to write:

_I think Harry actually noticed me for the first time today. I mean, I know he's _seen_ me before, but that's not the same as _noticing_, or am I over-thinking this?_

She watched as this writing, too, faded and Ginny nearly fell off her chair from the shock when a response replied to her thoughts in a _different_ handwriting to her own. The reply read:

_Dear...what is your name please? You are most definitely _not_ over-thinking this situation. I agree, the boy has clearly noticed you. And, who is this Harry you speak of?_

Ginny stared at the text in front of her and she gasped as she quickly scribbled a response as the mysterious reply faded:

_Diary...my name is Ginny Weasley. What is your name, or do diaries not have names? Well I'm talking about Harry Potter of course_.

There was a heartbeat before another reply was aided to her:

_You can call me Tom, Miss Weasley. Tell me, is he staying with you? And your brothers are imbeciles to see you as a mere, incapable little sister. They should know that you are old enough to fly on a broom._

A smile spread across Ginny's face. This diary seemed to know _exactly_ how to make her feel better, more than any human could at any rate! How is it that she could relate better to a diary than people around her? She grinned at the part of her brothers being imbeciles, and she told the diary about Julia and Rebecca's merciless teasing of her defending Harry in the book shop. Her diary was quickly becoming her number one confidant.

When Ginny arrived at Hogwarts for the first time, it was just as magical as all of the countless tales her brothers had told her over the years: the portraits on the wall talked to you, the stairs moved when you weren't watching, Peeves would tackle you from behind and scare you witless, Nearly Headless Neck would pull his head off on occasion, the ceiling reflected the night's sky perfectly and Dumbledore was indeed the best principal the school could have asked for.

It was easier to get on with daily life as normal now that she could put more space between herself and Harry. However, she still found herself longing to cross paths with him on a regular basis. Somehow she could not completely banish the thought of him from her mind. She had just been having dinner in the Great Hall with Colin Creevey and was thinking about Harry as usual when she was walking back to the common room.

By mistake she bumped into someone and sent all of their books flying. She apologized profusely until she looked up and realised it was Draco Malfoy, who watched her studiously as she picked up his books for him. Ron had pointed him out on the first day of her arrival as someone she didn't want to mess with, and now she was getting starting to understand why. He got too close for comfort.

Ginny got up and he chuckled as she handed his books back to him, "That's exactly where you belong, Weasley, at my feet!" Ginny clenched her fists but prevented herself from retorting. It wouldn't do anyone any good. So she tried to walk on as if nothing had happened and then he bumped her shoulder and put a hand out to stop her from moving. Ginny glared at him and said coldly, "Out of my way Malfoy," she snarled. He laughed again and shook his head, "You don't understand do you Weaslette? I'm not letting you get away from this Scot free!" She frowned at him and replied irritably, "Honesly Malfoy, it was an accident! I didn't do anything on purpose!" He laughed darkly and replied, "Really? You expect me to believe that, coming from a girlfriend of Potter's?" She grimaced and shook her head, "I'm _not_ Harry's girlfriend! So stop calling me that." She replied with as much indignation and dignity as she could muster. Draco grinned evilly and replied, as he lifted her chin up so that she was forced to look him in the eyes, "Oh, but you _wish_ you were. The whole school knows it!"

Just then her heart crumbled as she heard an all too familiar voice behind her, "Oi! Malfoy! Get away from her!" Harry. How humiliating. She closed her eyes and maneuvered her chin out of Malfoy's grasp. She felt like she wanted to fall into oblivion and never reappear again. Draco laughed at Harry and said, "Hey scar-head, butt out! I think she was rather enjoying it, weren't you sweet cheeks? At least it's some attention from a _boy_, since you don't give her any Potter!" he retorted, winked at her and flounced off towards the Great Hall.

It was only then that Ginny realized that she had been holding her breath. She began to breathe properly and Harry looked at her awkwardly as he grabbed her arm to prevent her from running, "Ginny, are you ok? He didn't hurt you did he?" Ginny shook her head miserably and avoided Harry's green eyes. He sighed and asked quietly, "Ginny, why won't you ever look at me?" She removed her arm from his grasp and she flew up the stairs, two at a time. Really, was he so clueless?

Later in the common room that evening, Ginny worked up the courage to talk to Harry when he was sitting alone opposite the fire. She inhaled deeply to calm her nerves and then placed herself next to him and asked, "Harry?" he looked up from his thoughts and smiled. She could feel her heart racing in her chest and he grinned, "Finally! She speaks! What's up Ginny?" he asked curiously.

Ginny blushed furiously and nodded as she asked, "Harry, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't mention my run-in with Draco to any of my brothers please? It would only get them into trouble if they thought..." she trailed off and stared at the carpet floor in front of her.

Harry gasped and asked quickly, "Ginny...he isn't..._harassing_ you is he?" he asked in alarm. That caused Ginny to look up and she shook her head fervently, "No Harry, well apart from throwing a few insults my way every now and again, and well those don't bother me so much. It's just...sometimes...he can be really, um, sort of touchy feely, and, um, well I know he's just doing it to get under my skin, but, um I really don't like it." She glanced up nervously and then found Harry's expression to be gobsmacked momentarily, but then suddenly it seemed to turn furious. He nearly growled under his breath, "Ginny, if that bastard ever _touches_ you again, you tell me alright?" She was slightly taken aback from Harry's anger. She would have expected this from her brothers, but not from him, "It's ok Harry. He's just doing it because I'm Ron's younger sister, and he thinks I'm likely to tell Ron, which would make Ron lash out him and get him into trouble." She fiddled with her hair nervously as Harry still looked murderous. She wished now that she hadn't told him and she asked shyly, "Harry...you can't tell anyone ok? Please promise me you won't?" Harry sighed and nodded, "Fine, but if it happens again Ginny, you tell me straight away ok?" She nodded and smiled shyly, "Deal! Thanks Harry!" and she hurried off to her dormitory.

Once she was in her bedroom, Ginny turned to her diary to recall the evening's events and ask for some much needed advice. The diary told her that it wasn't a good idea to talk to Harry about such inconsequential details, and that Harry wouldn't care if Draco Malfoy was harassing her. According to the diary, being a second year, Harry had more important things on his mind than her trivial affairs. The diary had suggested that she rely solely on its help for everything. She didn't need Harry at all. She hadn't expected such a harsh response. The diary was usually kind and understanding and she had come to rely on it a lot for moral support. Such a harsh response didn't seem so characteristic of the diary at all.

Time moved on, but it felt like something was missing. There seemed to be gaps between periods where she couldn't remember what she had done! And she didn't want to tell anyone in case they thought she was mad, so instead she took to the diary more and more, hoping it wouldn't be so judgemental of her. It was its kind, usual self and said that it would always be here for Ginny, especially when she felt like no-one else was, which turned out to be quite often these days.

Ginny suddenly woke up, stared around in a panic stricken way and realised immediately where she was! In the chamber of secrets! Harry was holding a bleeding arm in front of her and she sat up and gasped at the sight, "Harry! Your arm!" Ginny exclaimed worriedly. He shook his head and replied, "It doesn't matter. Ginny, get yourself _out_. Follow the chamber, and you'll find Ron." She watched Fawks descend and Harry said sadly to the Phoenix, "You were brilliant Fawks, I just wasn't quick enough." Fawks dripped tears of healing power onto Harry's injured arm and Harry looked at her with a brilliant smile, "Of course! Phoenix tears have healing powers! Thanks!" he said to Fawks. Then he turned to her, "It's alright Ginny. It's over, it's just a memory."

Ginny stood awkwardly and helped him slowly to his feet. She stared at him morbidly and whispered mostly to herself, "I can't believe I did this." Harry turned sharply then as Ginny stared at the dead Basilisk which stretched for miles within the chamber. Harry shook his head and turned her to face him as she stared at the ground, "No Ginny, _you_ didn't do this, Tom Riddle did." Ginny nodded but couldn't seem to accept anything he said. Then silent tears fell down her eyes and understanding hit her, "D...Harry...you didn't _kill the Basilisk_ did you?" Harry smiled sheepishly as they began walking down the chamber and whispered, "Well if I hadn't, it would have killed you." Ginny shook her head in dismay and replied, "You probably should have let it kill me instead."

Then she swallowed and realized what she had said. Harry's eyes widened and he responded slowly, "Ginny...don't you ever say that. This _isn't your fault_." Ginny shrugged her shoulders and avoided his green gaze, "Believe what you want Harry." Harry pulled her to a stop with his stronger hand and forced her to look at him as he said loudly, "Ginny, you _cannot_ think liked that. I don't know what that diary has told you, but you can't believe it Ginny. They were all lies!" Ginny bit her lip and retorted, "Except for the part about how pathetic I am for..." she stopped mid sentence and then realized who she was talking to. She had been about to say, 'For fawning over you when you show no interest,' and then scolded herself for thinking out loud. Harry was looking at her curiously, "For what? I'm sure whatever the diary told you was rubbish." Ginny shook her head, "No, Riddle got one thing right." Harry sighed, realizing that he wasn't going to win this argument with her.

When they reached Ron further along in the chamber, he flew his arms around her the minute she climbed through the rock mountain and he clung to her tightly. Eventually she murmured, "Ron, I can't breathe," and he let her go immediately. She saw small tears fall down his nose as he whispered, "Oh Ginny, I thought we had lost you. Really I had. I'm never letting you out of my sight again!" Ginny rolled her eyes and smiled, "That's virtually impossible Ronald, but if you say so." Then when he had made certain she was OK, he hugged Harry and whispered, "Thanks mate, for saving her life." Harry smiled bleakly and replied, "I would have done it for any of you." Wow, way to make a girl not feel so special, Ginny thought bitterly to herself. Then she scolded herself for even thinking such thoughts when the boy had just saved her life-her own personal knight in shining armor! She couldn't help but blush at the thought as they walked with Lockhart to Dumbledore's office and Harry and Ron filled her in on what had happened in her absence.

When Harry finished, Ginny shook her head in wonder. She even giggled and said, "I swear you're the Boy Who Has A Billion Lives." Harry chuckled halfheartedly, and then they had reached the stone Phoenix which lead to the office as Harry replied, "Believe me Ginny, I wish I wasn't."


	2. Second Year Chapter 1

**Second Year:**

**Chapter One**

After Harry saved Ginny from Voldemort, she remembered panicking about his bleeding arm which contained Basilisk venom. She had been more concerned about his life than she had her own. Her attraction to him scared her a little. It was so strong, so powerful, and it was her biggest weakness. Voldemort had seen that, and used it against her to get to Harry. She couldn't do it. He wouldn't use her again, she had promised this to herself. And the only way to do that was to stay far away from Harry. Ignore him completely and never think twice about him, try to get over him for once and for all.

However it was tougher than she had ever imagined! He was there all the time. It was like she couldn't escape him. Now that he had saved her, she felt like it was a connection they shared that no-one else could understand. Harry often asked her how she was, how her day had been, and it was now as if he had noticed she was an actual _person_ and not just Ron's little sister. He was giving her the attention she had craved which was making it that much harder to avoid him.

Rebecca and Julia, who had joined her at Hogwarts, also commented on the change in Harry's attitude towards her on a regular basis. One day during lunch, when they were eating at the Gryffindor table, Harry had come and sat with Ginny while he waited for Ron and Hermione, who were running late. Ginny had felt a bit embarrassed around her friends at first, but once they got talking about their chances of winning the next Quidditch match against Slytherin, her confidence issues disappeared. He wasn't so thrilled that Angelina couldn't play due to a bludger injury in the previous game and then Harry asked her suddenly, "Could you be chaser Ginny? I've seen you play! You're good!" Ginny felt a familiar blush creep up on her face and she smiled shyly, "I can play Harry, but I don't know how Ron, Fred and George would feel about it." Harry rolled his eyes and replied, "Oh don't mind them. I'll keep them in check for you!" She smiled nervously and said quietly; avoiding his gaze, "Alright then, if you really want me to..." she trailed off and looked up at him to find his eyes on her. She tentatively chanced a glance into his emerald eyes. Not a good idea. The blush brightened.

Harry grinned at her and said happily, "Great then!" and she heard Ron's voice behind her so it was his queue to leave. She told him quickly, "I want a trial run first though. If I'm not good enough, I don't want to decrease your chances." Ron's laughter halted mid laugh and he stared at Ginny in amazement, "What's this about Ginny? You're playing Quidditch?!" he asked dumbfounded.

Ginny glanced at Harry as he explained patiently to Ron, "I've asked Ginny to play Angelina's subsitute for Saturday's match Ron." Ginny watched as Ron's face quickly became red, "What? Harry are you out of your mind? I mean yeah she's good, but what if something happens to her? Mum would kill you!" He nearly exploded in Harry's face. Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped in front of him, "Oh for heaven's sake Ron, stop treating Ginny like a child!" Ginny smiled her thanks to Hermione, who returned her smile in acknowledgment and Harry nodded in agreement, "Hermione's right Ron. And we _need_ a chaser urgently! Plus, if something happens to her, you can blame it on me, alright?" Ron gave Ginny one more annoyed glare and then turned on his heel towards the other end of the Gryffindor table. Hermione nodded goodbye and Harry smiled at her gratefully, "Thanks so much Gin! I can't wait to play with you on Friday!" Ginny nodded and replied, "No problem Harry," as he joined his friends further along the table.

That's when Julia announced bitterly, "Well, Harry's certainly changed his tune about you Ginny! Defending you to Ron, that's a biiiiig step! Maybe we all still stand a chance." Ginny shot a look that could kill at her friend who packed up laughing and she rolled her eyes. Ginny couldn't believe that Harry had defended her, but she was secretly relieved. If he hadn't been there, Ron would have lost it in front of the whole hall! After the Chamber of Secrets incident, Fred, George and Ron had become much more elder brotherly towards her and she found herself actually detesting it. It could be incredibly suffocating at times.

As she ate the remainder of her dinner quietly, she heard Julia and Rebecca plotting a scheme about how they could somehow get Harry to notice them. A love potion perhaps? Ginny rolled her eyes because they were wasting their breath. Harry didn't seem to notice anyone except Ron and Hermione. And Ron was a boy and his best friend, so that ruled him out-romantically of course. If he was interested in any girl, it could only be Hermione, but she knew they were just best friends too, so that meant he wasn't interested in anyone. If Ginny could just be friends with Harry, that was more than enough for her. Harry was far too preoccupied with fighting dementors and other things to care about any girl right now.

Halfway through the meal, Ginny felt someone's eyes on her. She looked up the table and noticed _Harry_ staring at her. When she looked his way, he gave her a small and embarrassed smile which she returned. Maybe Harry and her becoming friends was the first step towards what she truly wanted? Maybe...

Colin Creevey snapped a camera and interrupted her thoughts. His camera light blinded her as she shook herself out of her reverie and she held her hands up to protect her face, "Colin! Careful!" she said slightly irritably. Colin sat down opposite her and grinned, "Sorry Gin, the lighting was just _perfect_ at that moment and I couldn't resist." She smiled. She had a sneaky suspicion that Colin liked her, but the feeling wasn't mutual so she tried to just be friendly towards him. He sat down and told her enthusiastically, "When I go home, I'll develop the prints and give that one to you." She smiled because he was so nice to her and she felt guilty for not paying him much attention. She decided that she should be nicer to him. It wasn't, after all, his fault that Harry didn't like her...

The following Wednesday evening was her tryout with the team. The match was two weeks away and now it was her test to make sure she could play well enough. Harry had suggested to Wood that Ginny be chaser in Angelina's place and Wood had agreed to give her a try out. Ginny was busy walking down to the pitch with Colin chatting excitedly at her side, "You're so lucky! Has Harry seen you play before? He must have, otherwise he wouldn't have recommended you! I wonder if I'd get a shot..." Ginny drowned him out because she knew when Colin rambled like this he didn't often want an answer and it was just fine with her. She was currently trying to keep herself calm by inhaling deep, lengthy breaths as she walked briskly, her broom swung over her shoulder and her hand me down Quidditch robes fluttering behind her.

Eventually she arrived at the pitch and found all of the team mates waiting for her in the centre. Ginny even spotted Angelina with a broken arm hanging to her side and she didn't look _too_ happy about Ginny being her replacement. So she smiled tentatively at the elder girl and Angelina nodded hesitantly but didn't return the smile. Harry greeted her first and enthusiastically, "Gin! I'm so happy you're here! I thought you were going to bail on us." Ginny laughed nervously, "Well I might still Harry, so don't get your hopes up." Fred and George didn't look exceptionally pleased either with the exchange between them. They gave each other meaningful looks and Fred retorted, "As long as you don't get knocked off your broom Gin, we'll support you." Oliver cut in then "Hey! She may be your sister and you can bully her as much as you like off the pitch, but if she's gonna replace Ange, then you two better shut it!" Ginny blushed furiously at the way Oliver had just reacted, but then she realised it was probably to try and keep the peace.  
>Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "I don't mind...uhhh...captain. I'm used to it." Harry raised his eyebrow but didn't comment to her relief. Wood didn't look impressed, "It doesn't matter Ginny. I want a positive energy on this team. Fight among yourselves off the pitch because then it doesn't affect anyone else." George rolled his eyes, "Oh Oli! We're always teasing our Ginbug..." Ginny felt the usual blush brighten her cheeks at the nickname. Could they be any more embarrassing?!<p>

Ginny shot them an angry glare which she knew would make then shut up. They feared her temper as much as any normal person. Wood nodded in approval at the twins, "Good. Now Ginny I've decided how we're going to test your abilities as a Chaser. We're going to pretend that we're playing an actual game but we're not playing with the snitch or the seeker. It's going to be your job to get us to at least fifty points, which is half the number of points we need in order to stand a chance at winning. In this game, we're playing as if you're the only Gryffindor and everyone else is a Slytherin, so we're aiming to make you lose. It increases the pressure. Do you understand so far?" Ginny nodded and Wood grinned as if he had something up his sleeve. Turned out her suspicion was right when seconds later he announced, "We're even going to dress in their robes to make it more realistic." Ginny grimaced looked at the twins sternly, "As long as they don't aim at me like they would at Draco Malfoy I'm okay I think." Fred and George laughed loudly, "Deal," they said simultaneously and grins broke out on their faces.

Ginny swung her second hand Cleensweap underneath her as Wood nodded and said, "Right. Let's kick off!" Ginny grinned as she found herself angling her broom higher. She didn't want to go too high though and miss the Quaffle. Harry flew beside her and grinned, "I'm going to be Keeper so that Wood can keep an eye on you. Good luck Gin!" He high fived her and it was such an innocent gesture that Ginny couldn't break out into a grin herself. It's like his was infectious.  
>Wood aimed his wand at the twins and Harry, transforming their robes into Slytherin colours. Fred was higher than her on his broom, with his bat in his hand as he did a perfect impression of Malfoy bragging about their new broomsticks, "You see Weasley, unlike <em>some<em>, my father can afford the best!" There was a group of girls walking onto the pitch now, probably coming to watch the practise. They were laughing at Fred's imitation and Angelina seemed to be getting embarrassed as she rushed over to her friends and led them to the stands. Behind her were Ron (who had been grumbling about Ginny being suggested for the game and not him) and Hermione who had been trying to keep the peace between the two siblings ever since Harry suggested this.

Ginny felt slightly more nervous now that she knew that she had an audience. She shook her head and decided it didn't matter because she was going to get this position anyway. She wanted to prove to her brother for once and for all that she could play the game just as well as they could! So Ginny narrowed her eyes and watched Wood bring out his whistle and yell, "On the count of three! One, two, three!" He released the Quaffle and a Bludger.  
>Ginny angled her broom higher in order to try and reach it. She nearly had reached the Quaffle when Katie darted in front of her and swiped it out of her grasp. She was speeding towards Harry at top notch and Ginny darted after her. She pushed the broom faster than it could actually handle and she felt it shaking beneath her but she sped on. If she could just block Katie from throwing it...She did! She made it and she heard Hermione cheering in the stands and Colin's. She hadn't noticed him go off and sit on the stands to watch her once she had reached the team. Katie tried swerving to the left of Ginny and she managed to throw the ball with much force towards Harry, who was swerving widely in order to trying and catch it. His fingers brushed the ball but it got through by about an inch through the lower left hoop. Katie fist punched the air and grinned enthusiastically at the twins who were cheering her on.<p>

Ginny grimaced as Harry hit the ball into the middle of the field with a bat. It went flying to the other end of the pitch and because Ginny was further behind Katie, she managed to zoom towards the dropping ball faster. She even narrowly missed a Bludger that one of the twins had hit and she reached the ball right before it hit the ground. She then swerved and headed towards the far right side of the pitch in order to have a better aim at the posts and she noticed Katie following her tail.  
>Ginny sped the broom up as fast as she could and when she was five feet from the posts, she threw the ball with all of her strength. Harry darted towards the middle post because Ginny had decided to take him by surprise and throw it into the there instead of the far right one he was actually guarding. It soared through and Ginny punched a fist firmly into the air and yelled, "YES!" There was applause from the stand and Colin yelled, "GO GINNY!" She couldn't help but grin and feel pleased with herself.<p>

Seven rounds later she had scored another thirty goals and Katie had scored thirty. She just needed one more round to get on the team. Wood was making the match an hour long so if she didn't manage to score within the last fifteen minutes now she wouldn't make the cut. Ginny focused her soul attention on the Quaffle as Wood tossed it into the air. She swung her broom to the far side of the pitch which was where the Quaffle had been heading and she sped after it at lightning speed. So far Fred and George had not scraped her too badly with a Bludger, but she reckoned that was because mum would be furious if she found out. Ginny halted as she saw something golden float past her. It was the snitch! Ginny wondered if this was a trick...a test to see if she would focus on her goal or let herself be distracted by a small flying object.

Instinct inside her made her change direction and swoop after the tiny golden ball. She had never caught a snitch before in her life and she'd always dreamed of it. Literally. She tilted her broom so that she was going upwards at a ninety degree angle. If she lost control now, she would fall to the ground. She focused her vision on the tiny golden ball in front of her and reached out to clasp her hand around it.

Ginny heard Wood's whistle blow loudly and she felt the smoothness of the wings on the ball. She was a little in awe at how beautiful it was. She hadn't expected that!

Ginny let her broom stoop towards the ground and when she landed, she couldn't read Wood's expression. It was stern looking as he asked, "Why did you go after the snitch Ginervra? That wasn't your job." Ginny cringed at the dead-pan voice he used as she swallowed, "Uh...It was just instinct I guess. I've never caught a snitch before and I've always wanted to." His face broke out in a smile, "Excellent! Quidditch is a game of instinct and trusting in yourself. You've just shown you can do that. Well done Ginny! You've made the team."  
>She grinned like a hyena as she heard the team cheer loudly. Even Fred and George looked impressed. They all patted her on the back in congrats and the team headed to the change room to change. Harry waited for her and enveloped her in a warm hug, "Well done Gin! If I'd known you were that good I would have asked you last year." Ginny grimaced as he pulled away and replied, "I wouldn't have been able to last year. I wasn't...in a good space remember?"<p>

Harry's eyes widened as if he had forgotten and nodded, "Oh yeah, sorry I forgot about that. How are you coping with it?" Ginny bit her lip. She did that when she was nervous and shrugged as they walked back to the changing rooms, "As well as anyone could I guess," she replied, "I just have recurring nightmares about Tom." Harry sighed and shook his head, "I wish we could have known sooner. But I mean the fact that you fought him on your own for nine months is incredible. You're really strong willed Gin." She blushed and whispered, "I'm not. I gave him what he wanted- a way of getting to you." Harry halted mid step right outside the changing room and turned her to face him, "Is that why you've been avoiding me?" Ginny smiled bleakly and answered his question with a question, "You've noticed?" He nodded and she sighed, "I can't let it happen again, Harry. I don't know if you noticed, but last year I had a crush on you and..." at this point Fred and George walked out of the changing room, dressed in everyday clothes. George commented, "Nice game Gin. Are you coming for dinner?" Ginny nodded, "I'll catch up."  
>She turned to Harry who was staring at her with such a great intensity that she had to look away as she continued, "I told him all about you. I told him how my brothers teased me about you and about how wonderful I thought you were. I was naive. I trusted an inanimate object with my deepest secrets, and that's exactly what he needed to get to you. I've promised myself I won't let it happen again. And that's why I'm keeping my distance. It's for the best." Harry looked away from then and murmured, "If you say so Gin," and he walked into the changing room without another word.<p> 


	3. Second Year Chapter 2

Ginny finally felt like she was getting over Harry half way through second year. Her friendship group now included Colin Creevey, Rebecca and Julia-although Rebecca and Julia were mostly included because they tended to hang onto her as they (like herself) had not made many other friends. They all sat at the Gryffindor table together, and Julia and Rebecca still pestered her about Harry. Of course, they still thought the idea of him saving her was romantic, but Ginny secretly wondered if they were jealous. Either way it was pathetic. They tried flirting with him, but he showed no sign of interest. Even though Ginny wouldn't admit it, she was entirely grateful about that he didn't. The fact that he greeted her in the hallway made it harder to ignore him, but it also felt good at the same time.

Ginny liked having the routine of getting up every morning at the same time, and going to all of her different classes. She particularly enjoyed Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid. Ginny had always found magical animals fascinating and she had desperately wanted to fly Buckbeak. However, Hagrid had selected another member of the class to do it. That was before Harry had flown on him of course, and Malfoy had taunted Buckbeak.

Now Harry, Ron, Hermione and herself were discussing the event the evening of the incident and Hermione was fretting, "I don't know how they can pin this on Buckbeak! It's entirely Malfoy's fault! Everyone knows that!" Ron groaned, "It doesn't make a difference! You know how Malfoy can be!" Harry shot a meaningful glance at Ginny and she knew what he was thinking about-how she had complained about Malfoy making her feel uncomfortable. She shook her head subtly and he seemed to sigh in relief.

It was at that moment that Colin appeared out of nowhere and snapped a picture of Harry, "Hi Harry! How are you?" Harry blinked furiously and responded, "I'm good thanks and yourself, Colin?" Colin grinned enthusiastically and nearly seemed to bounce off the floor as he replied, "I'm great thanks! Good luck for the big game on Friday!" Harry nodded and said thanks in dismissal, but Colin plonked himself down next to Ginny started jabbering eagerly away to her.

Colin continued to pursue her, until one day she'd had enough. It was embarrassing, to say the least. They were sitting at the breakfast table on Thursday morning (the day before the game), and Ron and Harry sat down beside her, with Hermione on the opposite end. They greeted her and Ron watched her interactions with him closely.

Harry was telling Ron and Hermione, "I really hope Hagrid isn't getting sacked." At the same time, Colin was pestering her and she snapped at him, "What is it Colin?!" she asked almost furiously. She heard Ron snicker and threw him a death stare as Colin asked quietly, his cheeks flushing, "I um...was hoping um... you would come to my house over the summer?" He stared at the table and she felt a bit bad for snapping at him, but she also wished the others would stop watching. It irked her. Ginny sighed and took another bite of cereal before saying, "Sure Colin." His smile lit up his entire face and he hugged her tightly in front of everyone, "Thanks Gin! I'll let my parent's know!" He hurried off, probably to the owlery to post a letter.

Rebecca rolled her eyes and laughed, "You know you're leading him on, don't you?" Ginny shook her head in confusion, "No, I was just being kind to him, wasn't I Hermione?" Hermione shook her head and smiled, her curls falling over her shoulders messily as she replied, "I'm afraid Rebecca's right, Gin. You know he likes you in that way. He may think this is like a date." Ginny groaned while Harry and Ron snickered into their cereal. She punched Ron in the arm and muttered, "It's not funny." Ron laughed and shook his head, "That's where you're wrong little sis!" Ginny groaned and shook her head in frustration, "I don't know what to do! I want to be a friend to her but he's just so..." Harry, who sat opposite her supplied a word, "Tiresome?" She nodded in agreement and Harry's eyes shined at her as she laughed, "Exactly!" He chuckled and commented, "I know. I also feel like he's perusing me. That sounds wrong though!" She giggled and replied, "No you're right! He's got this...I don't know like determination or persistence or something. He won't give up easily." Hermione remarked through fits of laughter, "It's a good quality for a future boyfriend Ginny! You don't want to be the one perusing the guy! It needs to be the other way around" Ginny shot her friend a glare and retorted, "I'm not even looking for a boyfriend Hermione. So it doesn't matter either way. I just feel bad about...well you know." She looked at Harry who nodded in understanding. Ginny was the one who had unleashed the Basilisk, but Dumbledore had somehow kept who had opened the chamber under wraps and had managed to pin it all on Tom. Ginny felt bad because she felt like she was to blame for it attacking Colin and Hermione. Only Ron, Harry and Hermione knew the truth and she had quickly forgiven her.

Harry was watching her intensely after her last statement of not wanting a boyfriend. He had been keeping his distance ever since she had suggested it at practice two weeks ago. He'd been polite and made conversation when he had to, but he hadn't asked about Riddle again, and for that she was grateful. She didn't even like thinking about it, let alone discussing it. And besides she knew Harry had other things on his mind which were more important, like fighting dementors and Sirius Black. It was common knowledge amongst the students now that Harry suffered from the dementors more than anyone else.

Ginny stood up from breakfast and said, "I better get going. I have Snape first so I don't want to be late. He already hates my guts because I'm a Weasley." Ron replied through a mouthful of food something that she couldn't make out what he was saying. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Have a good day guys." They nodded and said the same as she walked to Snape's class.

The next day was the Quidditch match and she woke up with nerves in her system. They had practised yesterday evening and it had gone fairly well. She'd managed to score fifty points before Katie had and that had made Harry clap enthusiastically. But somehow she _still_ felt nervous, as if that wasn't good enough. Wood had told her to specifically pay attention to the Quaffle. Don't let anything else distract you. Ginny was especially good at being distracted when Harry was around and it bothered her that she might lose focus.

She got out of bed early, showered and dressed in the bathroom which led off the dormitory. Everyone else was still sound asleep as it was only seven o clock. As she walked down the stairs and into the common room, she noticed a lone figure sitting on the couch with shocking black hair and he was hunched over. Harry.

Groggily, Ginny sat beside him and he looked up tiredly, "Hey Gin! Why are you up so early?" Ginny smiled and replied grimly, "Bad dream." He frowned at her and pushed his glasses up as he asked tentatively, "Riddle?" Ginny grinned and shook her head, "No actually, although I still have those too. This was about the match." Harry laughed, "Well I think that's a better dream to have. What happened in it?" Ginny shivered at the memory as she retold Harry, "I just felt really cold all of a sudden and it was like my broom began to freeze up and I couldn't fly..." she turned to look at him properly and he nodded in realisation, "Dementors?" he asked curiously. Ginny nodded and he shrugged before putting an arm around her whispering in her ear, "You don't have to worry Gin. You'll be amazing and even if we don't win, it will in all likely-hood be because I didn't get the snitch, not because you didn't score points for us." Ginny felt herself blushing at the intensity of his closeness and she found herself moving away from him. Now she couldn't even look at him as she murmured, "Thanks Harry." He seemed to notice that he'd over stepped his mark and so he backed off and replied, "It's no problem Gin. We're going to send Slytherin to Askaban with the way we defeat them today!" Ginny giggled, "Is that the prep talk you always give yourself?" She asked cheekily. He shrugged his shoulders and replied, "The positivity lessons the nerves." Ginny nodded and looked outside at the stormy weather. She wasn't feeling _too_ positive herself...

Author's Note: I've written most of the story already but I realised that her second year was far too short, so I'm trying to add more to it, so it might take longer to put chapters up than usual. Thank you to my first reviewer!


	4. Second Year Chapter 3

As Ginny walked into the Great Hall that morning with Harry at her side, there were already a few people milling around even though it was still so early. A cheer went up from the Gryffindor table and Wood approached them, already in his captain uniform as he grinned at them, "How are you both feeling?" Ginny swallowed and replied, "Nervous." Wood shook his head, "The whole house is supporting us and then most of the Hufflepuff's and a few Ravenclaws. If we win the majority of the school will be ecstatic and if we lose they will be…mourning with us." Ginny felt the nerves twist in her stomach, "Right, so no pressure?" she asked sarcastically.

Wood chuckled and it was the first time she had seen him laugh since she had been placed on the team. It seemed like the prospect of the game erased his stern attitude, but for Ginny it just made her more tense. As they sat down at the table she whispered to Harry, "Is he _always_ like this on game day?" Harry nodded and grinned, "Yup. It's normal. He's trying to keep the positivity up!"

Ginny grimaced as Colin sat on the other side of her and snapped a picture, "Hey Gin! How are you feeling?" he asked enthusiastically. Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "We still have lessons today so I'm not exceptionally excited." She was right because it was a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow and so McGonagall had decided to move the match to the Friday afternoon. Therefore they would be ending classes early.

Colin nodded, as if listening intently to every single word she was saying before replying, "Well at least we have double Care of Magical Creatures first. That should make the morning go quicker!" Ginny shrugged her shoulders as she grabbed some toast off the table and began buttering it. However when she finished she decided she didn't actually feel like eating anyway. Harry smiled at her, "Not eating that?" She shook her head dismally, "Butterflies." He chuckled and grinned at her like a hyena, "I know the feeling." She found herself blushing for the first time in weeks around him. She thought that reaction had faded!

Ginny's attention was diverted from Harry when Fred and George walked into the Great Hall and the entire house stood up in applause. It was like they were the hero's of the Gryffindor team or something. She shook her head at Colin, who was even whooping. She couldn't help that notice how Harry had tried to remain inconspicuous as much as possible and so he ate his toast somberly.

As the twins approached the table, they sat opposite her and George grinned at Ginny, "How are you feeling little sis? Nervous?" Ginny swallowed a bit of toast quickly and her response died on her lips as applause from the Slytherin table ensued and Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle walked in. However instead of walking towards _his_ table, he walked towards the Gryffindor's. Ginny felt her hands clench tightly and looked around to see if there were any teachers yet. None.

When she looked back towards Malfoy, she realized that he was standing right in front of her! He was glaring down at her with harsh, grey eyes and Ginny felt Harry unclench her fist and slide his fingers in between her own. They were underneath the table so that nobody could see as he squeezed her hand in reassurance before he asked bitingly, "What do you want Malfoy?" Malfoy smirked at Ginny and retorted, "Nothing Potter. Just want to wish you and your girlfriend today for the match. After all, we all know it's the only reason she made the team." Ginny felt all the color drain from her face and she wanted to fall through a hole in the floor and never return. Then Malfoy turned to Angelina, who was sitting a few seats away, before saying, "You better watch your back, Johnson. This one's a sly snake. She should really be in Slytherin." Malfoy winked at Ginny and Angelina glared at him before retorting, "Harry isn't the captain and doesn't make the decisions. Oliver does and I trust him to keep me on." Harry, Fred, and George both stood up in protest then and Fred snapped, "Watch it Malfoy! Don't you dare speak to our sister again!" Malfoy laughed exuberantly, "Or what? I can talk to whomever I want _Weasley_. It's a free world." Ginny felt like vomiting, the way he said her surname as if it was an insult. Malfoy was about to leave when Harry whispered haughtily, "If you so much as _communicate_ with her again, I'll make sure everyone knows who was the _real_ reason that the Chamber of Secrets was opened Malfoy." His face paled considerably, but then he smiled confidently and replied, "I don't believe you. See you on the pitch, Potter." As he strutted off, Ginny felt like she'd lost her appetite completely.

It was only then that Ginny realized the entire hall had fallen silent and was watching her intensely. She let go of Harry's hand, even though it felt incredibly warm in her own. She wanted to run out the hall and scream so loudly that the entire school could hear. She also wanted to go back to the Slytherin's and punch Malfoy into oblivion. But she forced herself to remain sitting.

Instead she poured tea for herself and pretended as if nothing had happened. The boys sat down and Fred asked concernedly, "You okay Gin? We'll beat him up if need be?" Ginny shook her head, "Nope. It's fine." At that moment, Ron and Hermione entered the hall and walked happily towards the table. They sat opposite Fred and George, who filled them in on the confrontation. Ron looked positively murderous, and Hermione just shook her head in disgust and said, "Don't mind him, Gin. He's just scared he'll lose today."  
>Ginny nodded and waited a few more minutes before she stood up and said, "I better get going to Care of Magical Creatures. See you guys at the pitch." Colin tailed her and she couldn't be more relieved when Harry stayed where he was. She didn't have the strength or energy to deal with his green eyes right now. She didn't know how she felt about him-whether she still liked him in <em>that<em> way or not. The way he had held her hand in reassurance was obviously a gesture of something…something more than friendship. But she _liked_ her friendship with him, even though it was complicated. She knew her plan was to avoid him as much as possible, but that was going to fail epically and their friendship almost seemed inevitable. So where did that leave her? She really didn't have an answer…

Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone reading this story! I really appreciate it and it makes me want to keep writing that much more! Also remember Ginny is one year behind Harry, Ron and Hermione so that's probably why the time might seem a bit confusing to some. Just keep that in mind when reading please!


	5. Second Year Chapter 4

As classes took forever to end, Ginny grew increasingly more anxious about the game. It was finally a chance for her to prove to her brothers that she could play like a professional. The only way to do that was to _win_ this game. It made Potions as her final subject of the day drag and she couldn't concentrate at all. When she was trying to brew Amortentia, she accidently dropped a vial of Dragon's liver.

It broke all over the floor as Snape was walking by and he tittered irritably, "Weasley, you better clean that up without a wand. I hope your skills in the match this afternoon aren't _as_ clumsy as the ones you are displaying now. Detention for you tomorrow morning at nine o clock, my office." This caused much cackling around the Slytherin table from Astoria Greengrass and her cronies. Ginny inhaled deeply in order to keep a retort at bay and found some parchment she could use to clean up the mess.

Finally at one clock, the class ended and Ginny was the first to leave the room. It was miserable weather for a match and she felt like that wasn't a good start. Grey clouds scattered the skies and she felt some of it drizzling on her head. On the way down to the pitch, Colin jabbered on excessively. In this scenario it was probably actually _better_ that he did because it helped a tiny bit to distract her from her anxiety that was gripping her like the plague and wouldn't go away.

Once she reached the changing rooms, Ginny was squeezed to death in a viper like hug from Colin who said really loudly so everyone passing by could hear, "You're going to score Ginny! You can do this!" The insinuation that he didn't seem to understand made a few Slytherin's who were passing by snicker. He was simultaneously making her look like she was _so_ uncertain-which she was but she didn't want anyone to know this.

Ginny quickly removed herself from the embrace and nodded, "Thanks Colin," before heading into the changing room. A round of applause echoed off the walls of the red room, and Fred was the first at her side. He looped his arm over her shoulder and grinned down at her before saying, "You've got this Gin! Send the Slytherin's to Azkaban!" Ginny turned to face Harry and teasingly accused, "I thought that was _your_ saying that you used?" Harry chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "It's the team's saying I suppose." George placed his arm around her other side and rolled his eyes, "Potter's just trying to get your attention with witty sayings he didn't come up with. Don't mind him Gin!" Harry's eyes widened in dismay as he protested, "Oi! I didn't say anything about…" but the twins just laughed at him and Wood emerged from the bathroom as he interrupted, "Now now, guys seriously concentrate. Focus. Ginny please go and get changed in the bathroom. Be quick. We're scheduled to start in five minutes." Ginny nodded as she headed towards the bathroom. It seemed like Wood was back to his former, bossy self.

Ginny quickly dressed into her shin guards and Quidditch gear before heading back. Wood had the team huddled in a circle around a board and Ginny went to go and stand next to Harry. Wood had a stick in his hand, indicating how each member should be flying. She looked out the window to see it pouring with rain and she grimaced because this wouldn't help anyway in the match.

Finally it was time to step out onto the field and Wood said to them, "Guys it doesn't matter if we win or lose. Just do your best." Ginny saw the twins rolling their eyes, probably because it went against everything Wood had been lecturing them about for two weeks. Once she stepped onto the field, Ginny felt the rain dropping onto her. She placed her broom beneath her and kicked off, just like everyone else.

They all circled the centre of the pitch around Madame Hooch's case of balls and waited for her to blow the whistle. She bellowed loudly over the resounding rain, "One the count of three! One, two, three!" The balls were all released into the air and Ginny zoomed after the Quaffle as fast as she could. However Katie was quicker than her so she snatched the ball out of the air at lightning speed. Ginny pushed her broom as fast as she could until she got far enough away from Katie in order for her to throw it. However, she had to swerve in order to narrowly miss a Bludger directed at her by Marcus Flint on Slytherin.  
>Ginny despised that guy. He had a constant, horrible sneer on his face, like he wasn't unattractive enough. He was disgusting and he zoomed after the Bludger.<br>Ginny sped closer towards the goals, because by now Katie had caught up to her and was being tailed by the Slytherin Chaser's and Beaters. She reached a few meters in front of the goals and Fred was yelling something at her, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. She was _focused_ on the Quaffle, just like Wood had told her to. She wasn't about to let Fred distract her.  
>That's when she saw a body falling from her peripheral vision. She heard screams from the Gryffindor stands and she turned to see who it was. A figure in scarlet robes and shocking black hair was falling quickly and uncontrollably towards the ground…<em>Harry<em>. Her brain froze and not because of the hard drops of rain now falling around her. She hadn't even noticed them because she'd been _that_ focused on the Quaffle. Her heart beat sped up as she accelerated towards the ground. All she could think about was getting to Harry on time before he hit the ground. Her focus had quickly diverted from the match and everything that came with winning to Harry's life, because that was infinitely more important than proving a point to her brothers. 

Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter! I've had a very busy weekend ever since Thursday and so this is my first time to sit down and write properly. Thank you to my five amazing followers who make this worth writing for! It really gives me so much motivation to keep going- the fact that you guys actually like my writing! And updates should be more regular from now on I promise! Also thank you for reviewing! It means so much! Also second year should be done in a chapter or two, just so you know where the story is heading.


	6. Second Year Chapter 5

Ginny was sitting beside Harry's bed in the hospital wing. She'd been there all afternoon since he had fallen and she had somehow pushed her broom to breaking point. Once she had hit the ground and had Harry's unconscious figure in her arms, her broom had split up the tail end and was now un-fly-able, but she didn't care. Her concern was only for Harry's life. He'd been unconscious for three hours since the game, and herself, Ron and Hermione were watching over him.

When Professor Dumbledore had been there, he had informed Ginny that he had placed an enchantment on Harry when his body was falling, which would somehow protect him when landing. But the professor had said that Harry would _still_ have been severely injured and it was only thanks to Ginny that this didn't happen. The enchantment wasn't one hundred percent guaranteed to work, especially if Professor Dumbledore hadn't aimed properly and missed.  
>When he'd told her this, Ginny had shivered at the idea of Harry's life ending because of a dementor. Dumbledore had left after the first hour of waiting because he was determined to discover why the dementor's had been in the grounds in the first place. Ginny was curious to know too.<p>

The team had also been in here within the first hour before Madame Pomfrey had showed them out with as much vigor and protest as she always did. Wood had congratulated her with a handshake and said, "Well done Ginny! I'm so impressed you flew _that_ fast on a Shooting Star! I didn't think it was humanly possible." Even Angelina had approached her embarrassedly and muttered, "You're really good, Ginny. I'm so glad you were playing. I don't know if I could have done that. Your reflexes are unbelievable!" Ginny blushed at her praise as she pulled her aside from the group and told her profusely, "I'm so, _so_ sorry that Malfoy said those horrible things to you. I was so embarrassed. And you must please know that there is _nothing_ going on romantically between me and Harry. He's seen me play before, last year, and I can guess that's the only reason he suggested me to Oliver over anyone else." Angelina was shaking her head before Ginny was even done and she grinned, "I don't believe a word Malfoy says, don't worry Ginny. I'm not that naïve! Besides which you earned your place up there. We witnessed that, and he didn't. That's his problem. I also think you're wrong."

Ginny frowned at the last statement, "What about?" Angelina grinned like a Chesire Cat and giggled, "About a romantic interest. Maybe it's not coming from your side, but I think it's almost definitely coming from Harry's side. Also judging by the way you took off so quickly and nearly risked your own life to save him, I would say the attraction is mutual." At this, Ginny was speechless, and she wasn't someone who became speechless often-except maybe sometimes around Harry. Angelina had laughed at her daft expression and she had winked at Ginny before returning to Harry's bedside.  
>Now all Ginny could think about was that conversation. She couldn't believe that <em>Angelina<em> thought that of the both of them, and she didn't peg Angelina as the romantic type. Hermione interrupted her thoughts to say, "I can't believe he hasn't woken up yet. I mean he's been in comas before, but not this long." Ron took her hand in his and squeezed it tightly, "It will be okay Hermione. Harry's a strong guy. He can get through this, no problem." Hermione bit her lip and shrugged before asking, "Hey Ginny, you were amazing! I can't thank you enough for getting to him that fast!" Ginny smiled half heartedly and replied, "I'm just glad I did."  
>Silence washed over all of them again until another hour passed. Finally Harry was stirring out of his slumber and they all jumped up around him. Harry groaned and stretched his arms stiffly before noticing all of them surrounding him. He jumped in surprise and stretched for his glasses, which Hermione had had to repair. He placed them on and sighed, "Back here again?" Ron nodded and grinned, "It's your home away from home Harry!" Hermione elbowed and said irritably, "Ron! That's <em>so<em> insensitive! He's not up for teasing!" But Harry grinned at Ron in return.

Ginny whispered quietly, "How are you feeling Harry?" Harry turned to her as he thought about it, "So so, just a bit drowsy." That's when Madame Pomfrey bustled in and told them, "Alright you lot better head down for dinner. Visiting hours are over." The three groaned in protest but she shoved them out of the room and sent a patronus charm in the direction of Professor Dumbledore's office. Her patronus was an otter.

Once the doors had been closed behind them, Ron asked, "Do you think we should have told him about his broom?" Ginny shook her head and Hermione replied at the same time, "No. He'd be devastated. We need to tell him what exactly happened first before we jump the gun." Ginny nodded and replied, "Right. He needs to be told with perspective. Otherwise he will be all moody." Ron shook his head, "I know. I just feel so bad for him. He prized that broom almost as much as the invisibility cloak."

Hermione shrugged and changed the topic as they walked towards the dining hall, "So Gin, what was Angelina speaking to you about earlier?" Ginny did a double take and stopped mid-step before recovering herself and replied, "Uh…um it was just about Draco Malfoy and I apologized for what he said to because it was so rude and I felt guilty about it." Hermione nodded and frowned suspiciously, "Anything else you spoke about?" Ginny tried to act casually as she replied, "Nooo, what else would we talk about?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders but glanced at Ginny suspiciously. Ginny refused on principle to discuss what Angelina had said in front of her brother. Ron had become annoyingly protective since the Chamber of Secrets. She had thought she'd wanted her brothers to show more interest in her life at the time, but now she was realizing that that wish was entirely wrong.

When they entered the Great Hall for dinner, a round of applause went up and the team members were cheering for her. Fred and George were clapping the loudest and chanting:

Ginny saved the Chosen One

And although we never won

Her savior was a victory

So we need none!

Ginny found herself laughing as Colin joined in the chant, and eventually the entire house was clapping and chanting for her. Ginny just stood there in awe, speechless for the second time that day. It was more than she could have ever imagined! As her housemates congratulated her one by one, she was beginning to feel slightly embarrassed. When she turned around after all the cheering had settled, she realized that Ron and Hermione had gone.

Author's Note: I decided to post two chapters today as I have hardly posted this weekend. Another reason is because I will be starting lectures tomorrow and so I may not have time to post then, but you can definitely expect another chapter on Tuesday!


	7. Second Year, Chapter 6

The following day was a Saturday, and Ginny was serving it spending detention with Snape. It irked her so much because she desperately wanted to go and visit Harry in the hospital wing. Ron and Hermione had visited him first thing and then gone down to Hogsmeade together. Harry couldn't attend that anyway as he didn't have a permission form signed by his awful relatives.

So Ginny spent her Saturday morning wiping the desks in Snape's classroom clean with some muggle cleaning liquid and a sponge. When she had finished all fifty desks, she was sweating and she rubbed her forehead with her aching palm. She stood up and knocked on his door, "Professor? I'm finished." The professor looked up and squinted his tiny, black beady eyes at her. Ginny felt like she was looking at her through a microscope. She knew about those because her father had somehow obtained one once and allowed her to look through it. It felt like she was under scrutiny.

He nodded stiffly and looked at the time, "Fine. You may be dismissed Miss Weasley. I don't want to hear cheek from you again in my class." Ginny nodded in understanding, as he gave her back her wand and she fled from the dungeons. She hurried up to the hospital wing, taking several flights of stairs at a time.

Once Ginny arrived at the big double doors, she caught her breath and then headed slowly towards Harry. He was sitting up against the pillow, but he had his eyes closed and his glasses off. When she arrived at the side of his bed and sat down, Madame Pomfrey poked her head around the door and said, "He took some sleeping draught about two hours ago. He should be waking up soon." Ginny nodded and said thanks, then she fell asleep in the chair beside him.

When she woke up, it was because she had had a nightmare. It was a Riddle nightmare of during the time he had been fully possessing her in the chamber. She had been aware of what was going on around her, but it was almost as if she was paralyzed and she couldn't move anything-like she was under water and couldn't reach the surface, but she could see fuzzy images. The part where Harry killed the Basilisk was an image she thankfully hadn't even been aware of, because by that time she was sinking further and further in unconsciousness. That feeling though, of no self control, of having your life drained out of you against your own free will, was a feeling of dread and despair. And this was this feeling that caused her to sit up panic-stricken and gasping sharply for breath.

Ginny looked around the room frantically and the heavy breathing continued until her eyes fell upon Harry. He moved his hand worriedly towards her but she jumped at the movement. He pulled it back carefully and asked concernedly, "Are you okay, Ginny?" Ginny swallowed and tried to calm her rapid breathing. When she managed to she muttered, "You're asking me if _I'm_ okay, yet you're the one in the hospital bed!" This caused Harry to chuckle but he still looked worried, "Seriously what's the matter?" She sighed as she turned to face his emerald eyes, which she hadn't looked into like this in so long and just shook her head, "Riddle…" Harry nodded in understanding, because it was enough for him to understand. He sighed and searched her eyes with his own before asking hesitantly, "Do…do you want to talk about it?" She grimaced and replied, "There was something…something I wrote in the diary a lot, which allowed Riddle to take complete control of me and you probably have a right to know." Harry's eyes widened slightly, but otherwise his expression remained neutral as he whispered, "You don't have to tell…" Ginny interrupted him quickly before saying quickly, "No, if I don't get this out now, I never will."  
>Ginny tried to look at his face as she bit her lip and tried to control her heavy breathing. She inhaled sharply before replying, "I think it's pretty obvious that…uh…last year I was a bit besotted with you." Harry's eyes widened greatly, but he didn't interrupt her as she continued, almost spitting out the words together, "I wrote about it obsessively in my diary. How Ron, Fred and George teased me about it and how it was a 'silly little crush.' The truth is they were right, because it wasn't <em>you<em> I had a crush on. I had a crush on the idea of you."

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Ginny pushed on, "Let me finish, please?" He nodded silently and she tried to look at him, but she was mortified. She couldn't believe she was telling him this, and yet if they were to be friends, she couldn't keep this from him for much longer. So Ginny continued as she stared at the bed spread, "I poured all of that frustration out into the diary as I felt like I could confide in it. It gave me advice when nobody else could, but of course Riddle only wanted to know more about you. The more I fed into the diary, the more time passed by where I couldn't remember anything that had happened. Then when I was in the chamber and the life was being drained out of me…" Ginny swallowed and Harry interrupted her, "You don't have to…" She shook her head as a tear fell down her cheek and she hiccoughed, "I felt like I was drowning and that you were going to die and it would have be _my entire fault_. Riddle had convinced me that you had no chance of surviving and that I might as well give in to him and let him win. He also convinced me that it would be my fault, to use his words, 'If the great Harry Potter died.' I had basically let him win and if you had stabbed the diary a second later he would have."

Harry was silent as the tears dripped down her face and Harry whispered quietly, "What else did Riddle say to cause you to keep your distance from me so much?" Ginny swallowed hard and shook her head harshly. She wasn't about to tell Harry that. He took her hand and grasped it tightly, "Ginny please tell me. Whatever it is, I won't believe it, and you shouldn't either!" Ginny looked up at him with tear-stained cheeks and whispered, "I'm not good enough for you. I'm not worthy of your time. That's what he told me when I was at my weakest, and weak enough to believe it." Her voice cracked and she felt dry sobs wrack her body. She had never cried this much in front of anyone except her mother, let alone a boy.

Harry was stunned into silence and she couldn't blame him. What else was there to say, really? Nothing. She had just opened up to him _completely_ and now she felt so exposed, like she had nowhere to hide. His excruciating silence said that he was shocked and she wouldn't have expected him to react any other way. Ginny nodded miserably and got up to leave, but Harry got out of the bed and grabbed her hand.  
>Ginny turned to face him an as she didn't he shook his head thoroughly from side to side in dismay before saying, "How could you think that, Ginny? You're one of the strongest people I know! You fought Riddle on your own for <em>nine months<em>! That's…that's indescribable! I probably couldn't have done that! And you can't let him make you think those things, Ginny. I can only imagine that you _honestly_ believe those things he told you, about not being good enough as a result of you being weak. I know the real you would believe that. You're too strong to believe that!"

It sounded like he was protesting her but she shrugged as he took hold of his hand and pulled her chin up so that she was forced to look at him. Harry smiled shyly before saying, "I know you're probably not ready to hear this, and you probably won't believe me, but I _do_ like you in that way, Ginny. I guess I'm too afraid to say something because of how Ron would react. But I think that's a pretty pathetic reason now after hearing everything you've just said. And I'm not saying it to make you feel any better. I don't go around holding girls hands just because I want to. I did that because I wanted to protect you from Malfoy, even if it meant a small gesture of comfort. I really hope you believe me." Ginny bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders dismally, "I don't believe you and I'm sorry it's not your fault at all. I just don't believe it. And it's not because I don't' want to." Harry's green eyes, which were usually sparkling with life, seemed sad dimmer than usual. She said quickly, "Maybe sometime in the future when I can trust more we can be more than friends. But right now, friends is enough for me. I'm sorry." Harry smiled glumly and replied, "It's okay. I didn't expect more."

Ginny felt terrible hearing that, but as she walked away from him, she also realized that it was going to take all of her willpower to override Riddle's knifing voice saying to her in the back of her mind, "You're worthless, Ginny Weasley. You don't deserve Potter. He doesn't deserve you, and you know it." The problem was, Riddle was right.

Author's note: In my mind, what's going on here is that Riddle had managed to brainwash Ginny when she was at her weakest. She's very uncertain of her own decisions and she truly believes that she isn't good enough for Harry. She always felt insecure around him anyway _because_ of the power of her emotions for him. I think that is proven when she rescues him from falling in the previous chapter, regardless of her own life although she can't think like that anymore because of the brainwashing.

And now that insecurity of Ginny's feelings for Harry is amplified by the fact that she believes this untruth about her. The reason she decided to confide in Harry was because of the nightmare, which had bought back the memories and she decided that there and then if she was going to become good friends with Harry (the inevitable) she might as well tell him everything. She can bring herself to be friends with him but nothing more than that because of her trust issues. Anyway if you were a bit confused, I hope this cleared things up!


	8. Second Year, Chapter 7

Shortly after Ginny's harrowing conversation with Harry, she avoided him as much as possible. She was too embarrassed to say anything to him, and he respected her space now that he understood. It wasn't that he hadn't respected her before, but now he respected her even more so. She assumed this was because he was hurt by what she had told him, but at least what she had told him was the truth.

Ginny was looking forward to the Christmas holidays because she could have time and space to think everything through. She needed it desperately as she didn't get time to herself at Hogwarts. The one thing she was craving most was down time. After her conversation with Harry, Ginny could only think of one person to confide in, and that was Hermione.

Ginny found her the Sunday morning after their conversation in the library-surprise! She approached her hesitantly and asked nervously, "Hermione…can I chat to you for a bit please?" Hermione looked up a second later from her book and smiled, "Sure Ginny. Let's go to the back." They meandered through shelf after shelf of books until they found a fairly private spot in a dimly lit corner. There, Ginny spilt the beans of the conversation she'd had with Harry. She didn't tell Hermione how she had almost given her life willingly to Riddle, because she didn't want to seem weaker than she already did. But Hermione listened in awe as she heard about Harry's revelation and she seemed as surprised as anyone. A grin cracked over her face as she pushed Ginny's arm playfully and laughed lightly, "Well I'm sure you're happy about this development, Gin! I can't believe he never told me!"

Ginny shook her head and grimaced, "I'm not happy, because I don't…_can't_ feel that way about him, Hermione. That diary has done _too_ much damage involving my relationship with him. I had to tell him no." Hermione grimaced and frowned, "Then why did you tell him everything in the first place?" Ginny sighed and shook her head, "This is the part I don't quite get myself. I feel like, if I ever can have any kind of a relationship with Harry, be it friendship or a relationship, I need to get over my own trust issues first. Riddle instilled those within me and I had no control over it. I still don't have control over how I feel because that feeling remains even though it's gone." Hermione was still frowning as she asked, "Then how-come you could tell me _and _Harry all of this?" Ginny frowned now too because she didn't have an answer and whispered, "I don't know. It's easier telling you now that I've told Harry first. I think I told him because he has a right to know why I avoid him sometimes. Or why I may seem off. He needed to know that I can't…help it I suppose."

Hermione sighed and shook her head hopelessly, "I'm sorry Gin. That sounds really terrible. But do you know what I think you should do?" Ginny shook her head as Hermione grinned, "Date other people." Ginny's eyes widened and she shook her head in dismay, "No! I mean, it was hard enough opening up to Harry, let alone some stranger I don't know." Hermione was shaking her head before she was even done and she replied slyly, "That's not what I mean. You don't have to open up to anyone. You can learn to trust other people _besides_ Harry. That way, if it ends, it won't be the end of the world." Ginny thought about the idea. Hermione was a smart girl, and if Hermione suggested it, it was probably a good idea that she follow up on the suggestion.  
>Ginny nodded thoughtfully, "Alright, I'll give it a go, but I can't guarantee anything." Hermione nodded and grinned happily, "That's all anyone could ask for!"<p>

It was the last day before the December holidays and Ginny couldn't be more pleased! She walked into the Great Hall merely for breakfast because she knew that she would soon be home in the warmth of the Burrow. As much as she loved Hogwarts, she still missed her parents and her mother's famous cooking. She also missed the comfort of her own room.

When she sat down at the Gryffindor table for her final meal, she put a bit of everything on her plate. Toast, scrambled eggs, bacon and chipolata sausages. The hall was still quiet and she ate alone quite happily. A few Hufflepuff's were scattered across the opposite table and several Slytherin's were on the far end. She hadn't felt so at peace for such a long time, as she quietly contemplated life while eating her sausages.

Wood walked in and came and sat down opposite her, getting some of the sausages too. He grinned at her and said happily, "Yum! My favorite!" Ginny nodded and grinned at him, "Agreed! I'm sure Professor Dumbledore asked the house elves to make them especially since it's the last day." Wood chuckled in agreement, "You think he puts in special orders?" Ginny shrugged her shoulders as she swallowed the last of her sausage, "Could be. You never know." Wood winked at her and replied, "I'm sorry that you didn't really get a chance to play in the match and show everyone your skill." Ginny smiled slightly and laughed, "Don't worry. It was nobody's fault and the experience in itself was once in a lifetime." Wood swallowed a bit and grinned, "Well about that, the team and I were thinking that we actually need another reserve." Ginny laughed as she put down her knife and fork, "No way! Please don't make allowances just for me!" Wood grinned wider and chuckled, "Well actually, it was Harry who suggested it. I think he's doing everything he can to win you over."

Ginny shook her head in disbelief as Wood changed the conversation, "So are you looking forward to vacation?" Ginny nodded excitedly, "Oh yes! I can't wait for a change of scenery and my mom's cooking! And you?" Oliver laughed. Ginny had never seen him so carefree but he replied, "Yeah I think I need to come around for a Weasley family meal sometime! According to your brothers and Harry, your mom's cooking is legendary! I'm excited to see my family. I think it's easier to feel safer when you're with them, especially when Sirius Black is on the loose."  
>Ginny nodded in agreement and said, "Well enjoy it Wood. I can't wait to watch the next game!" He grinned and said, "Keep practicing with your brother's in the holidays Gin! I've given your brother's strict instruction to make sure you do!" Ginny laughed and thanked him, before waving goodbye and heading towards the doors. Freedom at last!<p> 


	9. Second Year, Chapter 8

When Ginny returned after the Christmas break, she felt far more relaxed than she had the previous year. She was sitting on the train to Hogwarts and reminiscing about the holidays. She had played loads of Quidditch with Fred and George, but Ron hadn't joined them. He sulked about her being suggested for the team over him.

She'd also spent a lot of time thinking over her predicament about Harry. Ginny felt as if he had only told her what she _wanted_ to hear, and it was more for comfort than anything else. She just couldn't bring herself to feel anything for him, because when she tried, her stomach twisted in an angry knot and it made her lose her appetite completely. It stressed her out, even when he wasn't around and she didn't think she could bear seeing him again. After their last conversation in the hospital wing, she had done everything she could to actively avoid him, and this time he was letting her.

Ginny dreaded going back to Hogwarts because she dreaded having to be around Harry, even if it means for-fitting being on the team, she was willing to do that. She felt like she couldn't speak to him, and it would be like first year all over again-when she couldn't mutter three syllables to him without putting her elbow in the butter dish-literally. However this silence was a mixture of ignorance and complete embarrassment on such a display of her emotions.

When Hermione had arrived, it made life a little bit easier. Ginny found that Hermione could distract her thoughts from endless self doubt and over-thinking. Ginny had discovered she could over-think to the point where her brain wanted to explode from a gigantic headache. One evening, when they had been getting ready for bed, Hermione had asked Ginny, "So, have you thought a little more about dating other people?" Ginny sat up properly against the wall beside her bed and replied, "Uh…yeah I suppose I wouldn't mind it. I'm not in a rush though. I just need time to myself." Hermione nodded and sighed, "Alright. But I really think it would be the best way to end this…this moping over Harry." Ginny sat up straighter and protested, "I do _not_ mope over Harry!" Hermione raised an eyebrow at her and laughed, "You definitely are! And you're the one who turned him down! How messed up is that?" Ginny groaned and threw a pillow at her best friend forcefully, "I know! But I feel so guilty every time he looks at me. I can't stand it." Hermione shook her head disagreeably, "I don't understand, Gin." Ginny sighed and grimaced, "I don't understand either, Hermione. When understanding dawns on me, trust me you will be the first to know."

Ginny kept preoccupying her thoughts with other things than Harry now on the way back, but it wasn't working too well. Her mind kept going back to that conversation with him in the hospital wing. Every time she tried to distract herself, she was fighting a losing battle. Harry had, as usual, decided to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas, and Ginny often wondered if it was to give Ginny the space she so desperately craved. Ron had invited him, but Harry had turned the offer down politely and had said he'd prefer to be at home. His home was always Hogwarts.

After feeling restless for far too long, Ginny jumped off her seat and went to find the trolley lady. Before she left she asked, "Anyone want anything?" They all shook their heads but Colin jumped up and grinned, "I'll come with you!" Ginny sighed internally because she couldn't catch a break from him. When she arrived at the cart, she saw two guys there. One was a Ravenclaw, about a head taller than herself with dark hair and piercing blue eyes, and the other was Wood. Wood grinned at her and asked, "Hey Gin! You're looking fit! I hope Fred and George listened to my instructions about training you!" Ginny nodded and squeezed passed the blue eyed boy, who was on the other side of the trolley to reach Wood.  
>She reached him and murmured, "Yeah, I'd like to speak to you about that, if that's alright?" Wood nodded seriously and bought some pumpkin pasties. They moved further back into the hallway and into an empty compartment as Ginny said, "I'm not sure I'm going to be reserve but I'm grateful for the offer."<p>

Wood frowned and asked seriously, "Ginny, this is about Harry, isn't it?" Ginny refrained from commenting because she didn't want to say too much before Wood said irritably, "Listen, I know you think that you were given this position just because of Harry, but I can tell you that you're assumptions are incorrect. We were looking for a second reserve anyway in case two people ever needed to fill in. The Slytherin's have three, so you see, we were really one reserve short!"

Ginny didn't feel convince, but she continued, "It's not just that, Wood. A lot's gone down between myself and Harry and I just don't feel like being around him. The weird thing is, it's got nothing to do with him at all. But it's not something I can explain to you, or even myself. I hope you understand." Wood frowned and shrugged his shoulders, "Okay, here's my deal-if you still feel the same way about Harry in the lead up to the next match which is against Ravenclaw, then you're off the hook." Ginny frowned now and asked, "Why the ultimatum?" Wood grinned and replied, "Because in the lead up to the match there is always a hype, and I am convinced that if anything will get you to fly it will be the hype. Deal?" Ginny held out her hand and shook his as she grinned, "Deal. Thanks for being objective." He nodded, "I have faith in your skills. You should too."

Ginny left the apartment feeling like a weight was off her shoulders. Colin was still waiting in the hallway, a safe distance away. Ginny couldn't deny one thing about Colin- he had the unconditional loyalty of a puppy. The other thing she couldn't deny was that he had somehow gotten better looking over the holidays. He had lost some of his baby fat and had grown at least a head taller than her, whereas before they had been the same height. Colin asked softly, "What did you talk about?" Ginny shrugged her shoulders as they headed back to Ron and Hermione, "Just Quidditch." Considering Colin was her best friend in her year, Ginny felt guilty for keeping things from him, when he told her so much. But she _knew_ if she had to tell him about Harry that he'd get jealous and it wasn't worth all of that drama. The only person she could tell was Hermione. But she just couldn't figure out how to get Harry out of her mind after she'd been struggling to all this time.

Ginny shook herself out of her thoughts. If she intended the remainder of her year to be a _Harry-free_ year, she was going to have to start acting like it.

Author's Note: Yay! Finally another chapter up! Sorry for the wait, classes are really tiring me and I want to make sure I have enough energy to write. It's really difficult to concentrate when you don't. Thank you to all of the amazing visitors and reviews once again! You guys make my day! And you make writing worth while! Also, second year is nearly, nearly done! Please continue reviewing and suggesting! Thank you in particular to CastielLunaWinchester and GinnyPotter6891 for your constant support! It means the world!


	10. Second Year, Chapter 9

Two months into the term was the match against Ravenclaw. Wood approached her a month in advance when she was eating breakfast opposite Collin. They were talking about the dementor's and Sirius Black's escape. This was old news, but the previous evening he had tried to break into the castle and murder Harry. The thought sent chills down Ginny's spine and she did worry about Harry.

_Flashback_

They had all been forced to sleep in the Great Hall, each house side by side in rows of mattresses on the floor. Ginny couldn't have slept even if she tried. Somehow, she had found herself placing her mattress and sleeping bag next to Harry, because everyone seemed to be avoiding him. Ron and Hermione were on the other side, and talking worriedly between themselves in hushed voices. Harry's eyes followed her to where she landed in the empty spot next to him.

Once she lay down on the mattress, she lay on her side facing him and whispered, "Are you scared?" Harry shrugged and replied, "I'm trying not to be." Ginny had been a bit taken aback by this confession. He always put on a brave face, no matter the circumstances. She sighed and shook his head, "Don't worry, Harry. With Dumbledore here, you're perfectly safe." He had grinned slightly and whispered, "I feel better with you here."

The statements like these which he said so sincerely threw her off guard. She never knew how to respond to them, or how to be there for him. Instead she whispered, "I won't let anything happen to you Harry." He seemed comforted by this and his eyes closed as Dumbledore announced:

Goodnight dear students,

May you all sleep well

I am placing this room,

Under a semi-silencing spell

You may talk amongst yourselves

Without being heard

But please whisper in small voices

So that others aren't disturbed.

It amazed Ginny how Dumbledore's words always held such a depth in meaning. It was like he could produce poetry off the tip of his tongue. With that Dumbledore flicked his want and the lights of the Great Hall went out. Only the lights from the stars in the enchanted ceiling remained.

When Ginny went to sleep, she had a restless one. She woke up inhaling sharp, painful breaths, as if the life was being sucked out of her. The familiar feeling of despair coursed through her, and she felt shivers in her spine. She was shaking from the Riddle nightmare, not from the cold.

When she opened her eyes, she found Harry to be staring at her, concern etched all over his face. He moved closer to her, slowly, and found her hand underneath the sleeping bag. He squeezed it and whispered, "Your hand is so cold." Ginny shrugged and replied, "It's what happens after the nightmares." She felt her breathing calm down when Harry squeezed her hand. The pressure and the reassurance were so soothing. She sighed and whispered meekly, "Thanks, Harry." He nodded as she asked, "Did you sleep at all?" He grimaced, "In and out of sleep…"

_End of Flashback_

A voice interrupted her thoughts irritably, "Ginny…" Ginny snapped herself back to the present. She so often found herself lost in her own world, that she didn't pay much attention to those around her. Wood was standing beside her now, and she was finishing off her yoghurt and Granola with blueberries. Ginny shook her head, "Sorry, I was lost in my own world. You're asking me about Quidditch?" He had asked her already before and she had been undecided. This was going to be her final answer as she replied, "I'm sorry, Wood. I don't think I have it in me. There's a lot I need to figure out and I don't have enough time to do it as it is." Wood looked disappointedly at her and sighed, "I'm sorry to hear that, Ginny." She nodded and whispered as he walked away, "So am I, Wood. So am I." She didn't want to be in the team because Harry had suggested her. She wanted to be there because she had earned a right to and on her own terms.

It was definitely not as fun to be a spectator as it was actually playing the game, but watching her brothers and Harry speed around the pitch. But it was nice to have Ron on speaking terms with her again. He had been ignoring her ever since the previous match where Harry had fallen from the skies. This was the other part of the reason Ginny had turned Wood's offer down- she wanted Ron to have his time to shine. It had always been _Ron's_ dream to follow after Charlie, Fred and George and be a part of the G dream to follow after Charlie, Fred and George and be a part of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Ginny felt like she was trying to claim a fame to his one, true passion and she felt guilt course through her. Turning down the offer had been hard, but she knew it was the right thing to do, to see Ron this happy again.  
>Hermione had said it was very brave of her to do that. And that she probably shouldn't have. In Hermione's words, "Ron needs to get over himself." She had said that to Ginny the previous evening in the common room when Ginny had informed her friend of her decision. When she had told Colin, he had literally rolled up his sleeves and said firmly, "I will go over there and punch your jerk of a brother in the face!" Ginny had teasingly egged him on, but she knew Colin wouldn't actually do that. He had too much too much respect for Ginny to do that.<p>

It was also strange how, in the last two months, Ginny was finding that Colin was actually becoming a good friend, instead of the annoying shadow he had been. She was beginning to find that she actually enjoyed his company and he was becoming more natural around her- more himself and not as overly excited as he used to be.

He laughed with her now as Cho Chang, Seeker of the Ravenclaw team, narrowly missed a Bludger aimed at her by Fred. He hit his bat against George's as Cho lost sight of the snitch and Colin commented, "I really don't know what this school would do without your brothers! Hogwarts without the Weasley's wouldn't be Hogwarts at all!" Ginny giggled and nodded in agreement, "You can say that again!"  
>In the end, Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw 270-180 and the house cheered in unison. Ginny punched her fist in the air and Ron wrapped an arm around her shoulder and joined her in song. Her cheeks were flushed and she felt like she was all hyped up from winning. Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Colin waited outside the changing rooms for the team to emerge.<p>

When they did, Ginny wrapped her hands around Harry and embraced him tightly, "I always have faith in you!" He grinned sheepishly at her and laughed, "Thanks Gin! It's so exhilarating! Let's go and celebrate with everyone!" Ginny could swear she saw a hint of blush on his cheeks, but then she assumed that was from the adrenalin. When they all arrived in the common room, the party was in full swing and congratulated every single team mate. She was as thrilled as they were, because they still stood a chance of winning the house cup!

The rest of the year went smoothly, except for Sirius Black's escape from his cell in Hogwarts. It was the second time he had escaped dementor's, and nobody could figure out how he had done it! The only people who knew were herself, Ron, Hermione and Harry. Harry had pulled her aside the day following Black's escape and informed her that they had been the one's behind it. She had been flabbergasted, but then he explained the story of Pettigrew- how he had been the _real_ person to betray Harry's parents and also the reason why Ron didn't have Scabber's anymore. He explained to her how he had seen Pettigrew's name on the Marauder's Map, and how he had thought the map had been lying. Harry described to her how Sirius had been innocent all along, and how Harry had fought off thousands of death eater's with a single, powerful patronus and how they had used the time-turner to do all of that.

Ginny had been enthralled and she shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe you managed to keep all of that from me for so long!" It was twelve o clock, the evening before school ended and everybody was either packing bags or already asleep. Hermione had bid them goodnight an hour ago because she was exhausted from taking extra lessons.

They sat opposite the fireplace on the couch, completely alone in the room. Ginny sighed in amazement and she whispered, "I suppose it's my fault, too. I was the one who was avoiding you." Harry shook his head thoroughly, "Don't blame yourself, Ginny. You had every right to avoid me. I'm just glad you told me why." Ginny smiled and looked into his green eyes. It was much easier to look into them now and not go week at the knees because she knew more about Harry. He was not a perfect knight in shining armor, like she had always believed. He was just as imperfect as she was. Then Harry said suddenly, "Why didn't you tell me?" She frowned in confusion, "Tell you what? I told you everything!" He smiled to let her know he was teasing her and then he whispered seriously, "Why didn't you tell me that you were the one who saved me in the first match?" Ginny stiffened. This was something she hadn't told him, because she didn't even know the answer. She swallowed and sighed, "I saved you because it was instinct. Just because I don't fancy you Harry, doesn't mean I don't care about you." He grinned and laughed lightly, "Well, that's a relief! Friends then?" She smiled happily and nodded his hand, "Friends!"

The following day was departure day. Everyone had their packed bags lining the Great Hall and were eating their last breakfast in the Great Hall before hopping on the train to go back home. A mysterious parcel was dropped in the middle of the Gryffindor table by Hedwig. As Ginny and Harry approached the table, chatting happily, Ron ran towards them and stammered excitedly, "Harrytheresabroom!" Harry laughed a carefree sort of laugh and Ginny grinned at him as he asked, "Sorry Ron? What was that?"

Ron led Harry to the table where a parcel in brown packaging was wrapped around the shape of a broom. Hermione was sitting at the table as Harry disentangled the wrapping and his eyes widened in surprise, "It's for me?" Ginny nodded enthusiastically, "Come on, Harry! Let's go fly!" The Gryffindor's surrounding them cheered but Hermione pulled Harry back, handing him a feather and whispered, "This came with it." Harry grinned in understanding and whispered to Ginny, "Buckbeak…" She put two and two together and mouthed, 'Sirius!' He nodded in elation. She couldn't believe Sirius had given Harry a Firebolt! As the house stampeded outside, Ginny watched in fascination as Harry kicked off the ground on the newest broom in the world. It was really something to watch Harry fly, and she decided that it was quite easily something she could do for the rest of her life.

Author's Note: Aaaand second year is finished! Wow! It took me about an hour to write this chapter, if not more. Thank you for all of the amazing support everyone! Get ready for third year! More to come soon!


	11. Third Year, Chapter 1

**Chapter Three-Third year:**

It was the year of the Quidditch World Cup and Ginny was ecstatic! She didn't think she'd ever be lucky enough to go, as tickets were expensive. But her dad managed to score some free ones from a colleague high up from work and she had been looking forward to it the entire holiday. Her father had gone to pick Harry up on the sunny, Wednesday afternoon from his aunt and uncle's house because it was two days before the cup and they needed time to prepare.

When Harry had arrived, of course her mother fussed over him as usual and said, "You're far too skinny, Harry! It frightens me how those awful people never seem to feed you!" and Harry became embarrassed as usual. And Hermione kissed his cheek and Ginny couldn't help but feel a little jealous that they could have such an uncomplicated friendship, as usual. Ron hugged Harry enthusiastically, as usual. Fred and George pranked him, as usual. Fred shook Harry's hand with a buzzer and George pulled Harry's chair out from behind him as he was about to sit down in it. Apart from all of the usual activities, Ginny still wasn't quite sure what her "usual" with Harry was. They had only _just_ become self proclaimed friends, so she was completely uncertain as to how that was supposed to work. Everyone else had their routines when greeting Harry, except for Ginny. She had obsessed over him, avoided him like the plague...and now she didn't know how to even greet him. It was so confusing.

She smiled awkwardly and waved at him, "Hey Harry," she said quietly. He nodded at her, grinned and replied, "Hey Ginny," before the chair-pulling incident happened, which diverted his attention from her, and simultaneously made everyone laugh. She thought it was a good start towards a friendship though-acknowledging her that is. She felt herself blushing when he looked at her again, Harry somehow also reddening slightly in his cheeks as he straightened himself. She supposed they were both equally embarrassed after all of the drama last year over their mixed feelings.

Ron excitedly told Harry how they were going to be attending the World Cup in two days time and Harry's face immediately lit up, the chair-pulling incident already forgotten. She watched him chat animatedly with the boys about Quidditch as they explained the teams to him. She loved it when he smiled a genuine smile. It was so rare. She realised, maybe she had to get him to talk about Quidditch more often, in order to see that smile on a more regular basis.

The day before the World Cup was one of the best Ginny could remember having in a long time. Harry and she played two-a-team Quidditch against Ron and Hermione in the forest. Of course, she and Harry won, as Hermione was no expert at Quidditch. Ron was completely disgruntled for a while and Hermione told him to, "Grow up and get over yourself." This caused much chuckling and laughing from both Harry and Ginny. Ginny couldn't help but notice how Harry kept complimenting her skills and she couldn't help but be pleased. She had been told all about how they had discovered that Sirius Black was not, in fact, after Harry and how Peter Pettigrew had been the traitor in the end. Ginny thought maybe finding out that Harry had someone who was virtually family had changed Harry's outlook on life in the best way. He was happier than usual.  
>That evening, while her mother was making a large family dinner, Ron challenged Harry to a game of chess. Ginny and Hermione spoke about Viktor Krum and their odds of actually meeting him. Ron laughed at them as he tarnished Harry with one last move, his rook moving in to checkmate Harry's King. Harry groaned and then shook his head in defeat, "One thing is for sure, mate-you will always beat me at chess," he sighed. Ginny giggled, "How many times has he beaten you already, Harry?" Harry laughed and replied, "More than I care to count." Ron chuckled and shook his head, "That's right mate. I'd love to see if you could beat Ginny. She's also pretty good." Harry looked at her and asked enthusiastically, "Want a match after dinner Gin?" Ginny nodded and exclaimed, "You're on!" Harry high fived her as they all got up and walked into the dining room.<p>

When the delicious meal was over, Harry and Ginny reset the game and Ginny played with the white pieces. Ron and Hermione lay on either side of them on the floor and Ginny moved first. It was a tense game. Ginny would lose a piece, and Harry would lose a piece. They were fairly evenly matched. Ron was watching with a grin on his face as Harry's Bishop took out her first Castle. She glared at him irritably and he merely laughed at her. She made it her goal to beat him.

Six moves later, her remaining Castle, Knight and Bishop had checkmated his King.  
>Harry shook her hand and laughed, "Well done Gin! The Weasley's win, two-zero." Ginny stuck out her tongue at him playfully, "You can't be good at everything Harry," she accused with a wink. Hermione laughed and Ginny couldn't believe she had just winked at him! Where had all this confidence come from? Maybe just being friends with Harry took the pressure of being anything more with him off. She blushed at her display of confidence, and Harry chuckled, but Ron eyed her suspiciously. Luckily, he kept his fat mouth shut.<p>

Their mum walked in and checked her watch, "Alright kids, it's time to go to bed. You have to be up early tomorrow." They all groaned and Ron protested, "But they just go here, mum! We haven't even spoken about who we're betting on to win tomorrow yet!" Her mother raised her eyebrow and retorted, "I sincerely hope you're not betting any money, Ron!" Ginny grinned and shrugged, "Fred and George are." The twins were currently upstairs designing new products for kids to buy at school. Mum thought they had gone to sleep early. They were so deceptive! Her mother frowned and her and sighed in disapproval, "Don't you dare get any ideas in your head, Ginny Weasley!" Ginny laughed and replied, "Don't worry, mum! I'm only kidding!"  
>Harry and Ginny packed up the chess game, as Ron and Hermione went to go and get ready for bed. When her mother left, Harry whispered to Ginny, "I'm not good at <em>everything<em> you know." Ginny shrugged her shoulders as she packed away the last of the chess pieces, "You seem to be." Harry raised his eyebrows and shook his head, a great smile on his face, "I'm not good at winning chess against the Weasley's." Ginny giggled and shook her head, "What else?" He raised his eyebrow and replied, "I'm not good at being your friend." Ginny bit her lip, wishing she'd never said anything. Her breathing heightened as she whispered, "Why?" He sighed, "I think you know the reason."

Ginny looked at Harry and sighed. They hadn't spoken about his feelings for her since that night in the hospital wing. Maybe he had thought the summer holidays had been enough time to overcome her confusion involving him. Ginny grimaced as she looked at him. He had definitely grown much thinner over the holidays and it upset her to see how badly he was mistreated by his relatives. So she whispered, "Harry...I do care for you..." he interrupted her, "But only as a friend, right?" He sounded disappointed and it hurt her even more to hear him sound like that, and that it was _her_ who had caused him to be hurt.

Ginny took Harry's hand and held it firmly, which caused him to look up at her with his green eyes as she explained, "I'm scared, Harry. I'm scared of feeling how I used to about you. I cared for you _too_ much. I cared for you more than my own life. That's terrifying. Even at the time it was terrifying. And in some ways...Riddle helped me to stop." Harry's eyes widened and he jumped back from her, "You...you wanted that? To stop caring about _me_?" Ginny nodded and replied, "Why do you think I wanted to give up and let Riddle win?" Harry stared at her in disbelief before saying, "But...but I thought it was him who was making you feel that way?" Ginny shook her head quickly, "Nope. I had already give up by then. If you died and it was my fault, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself."  
>Harry was shocked into silence as her mum barked from upstairs, "GINNY! Get up here, now!" Ginny quickly sat up, put the chess board back in its place on the coffee table and whispered, "See you tomorrow, Harry!" Before she dashed upstairs and willingly slipped away into her bedroom and succumbed to the silence of her own thoughts.<p>

Author's note: Third year, here we come! Thank you for all the continuous support!


	12. Third Year, Chapter 2

It was the day of the Quidditch World Cup, Ireland versus the Bulgarians. Of course they were all routing for Ireland, but Ginny couldn't help but be excited to see Krum play. Ron had mentioned that he was the most acclaimed player in the Cup this year. She dressed in long jeans and a summery top, as the weather was luckily holding up.

When she went downstairs for breakfast, her mother was already fussing around and making breakfast for the early morning departures. Mum said she hadn't wanted to join, as she wasn't "a Quidditch nut," like the rest of us. Hermione had pointed out that, she too, wasn't a Quidditch nut, but her mother laughed, "Well, maybe you can meet a hunk while you're there, Hermione," she added with a wink, causing Hermione to blush from head to toe. Ron had laughed at her and Ginny slapped him on the arm, "Hey! She may come back with Krum on her arm! Then you'll have nothing to laugh about!" This caused Ron to blush furiously, but it seemed to be more of an angry blush than an embarrassed one as he retorted, "Oh _please_ as if Hermione _could_ even meet Krum!"

Ginny changed the topic as her father walked down the stairs as her father announced, "Well, we are walking there with Amos Diggory and Cedric." Ginny's smile lit up and she said, "Well there you go, Hermione! He's a dish if ever there were one!" Hermione giggled, and throughout all this, Ginny noticed Harry had remained silent, quietly buttering his toast. He was unusually quiet this morning.

Her dad reached the landing and came to hug her, "Good morning, family! I hope Ginny's not thinking of having a boyfriend already, although, Cedric isn't a bad candidate. He's a nice boy." Ginny blushed furiously and here Fred piped up, "I think our dear sister already has another candidate in mind, dad." Ginny glared at him in fury, as if he dare mention anything more, he would never recover from the physical pain she would cause him. Harry had glanced up at the mention of Cedric with a frown on his face, but luckily Fred took the hint and kept his mouth shut. Ginny diverted the topic, "So, I wonder who's going to win tonight's match?" Everyone placed a bet it would be Ireland.

When the family left, they had to climb a rather steep hill as they were meeting the Diggory's at the top. The Weasley's had grown up with Cedric and had had regular family get together's with them since they were kids. However as had grown up, they had become more distant from each other and gone their separate ways.  
>Now when Ginny saw Cedric, she couldn't believe how much he had grown. She saw him at Hogwarts, but usually from a distance. They never made an effort to socialise, especially since he was Hufflepuff, and in a different house from hers entirely. They did tend to nod as a sign of greeting though and respect for each other. Cedric beamed at her and shook his head, "Ginny, you've grown so much!" he commented as he shook her hand. She felt herself blushing and grinned, "I could say the same for you, Ced." He laughed and introduced himself to Hermione, who seemed to have suddenly lost her voice. Harry and Ron nodded at Cedric, but otherwise made no show of acknowledgement.<br>On the way there, Ginny chattered excitedly with Cedric about the upcoming game, and how they were all rooting for Ireland. He chuckled and grinned, "You need to have some Irish colours then Gin!" He fished in his backpack and pulled out a white and green scarf before draping it around her neck and he grinned wider, "Much better! Now I can actually tell which team you're supporting!" She shook her head, and tried giving it back, "Thanks Ced, but then you don't have anything!" He shook his head and laughed lightly, "Not true. I have my hideous Irish jumper. I'll stand out like a sore thumb! You keep it." He winked at her and she giggled, "Thanks Ced," she repeated. Ginny felt a blush creeping on her cheeks and then realised that Harry had been dead quiet for a while and was watching them. Had he been listening? He was watching her curiously, clearly not paying attention to a jabbering Ron. Was he..._jealous_? She bit her lip and ignored him.

When they reached the area holding the match via Portkey, Ginny felt the hype setting in. People were walking around the campsite in colourful costumes, supporting their home teams. Their lot were wearing green and white, to resemble the Irish. The Bulgarians were sporting red and black. Ginny was pleased then that Cedric had given her the scarf and she grinned at Cedric, "Thanks so much! I feel like I fit in more now!" He grinned at her and pulled out the jersey, "Here, have this too, I have plenty more where that came from." Ginny laughed and Ced winked at her. Ron, Harry and Hermione were all watching this exchange between them as her father announced, "Parting of the ways I think," to Cedric and his dad. They nodded, and shook hands and Cedric smiled kindly at her before kissing her cheek in farewell. She couldn't help but grin in response as he waved goodbye. She held his jersey and pulled it on. It was definitely windy enough in the forest area. Hermione giggled and shook her head, "He's certainly a good candidate Gin!"


	13. Third Year, Chapter 3

When they reached their tent, Ginny and Hermione found their rooms first. Ginny couldn't believe the sheer size of the tent! It almost felt like they would be living in a mansion! Hermione squealed in the midst of the excitement as they placed their things down on their beds and she nearly yelled, "Cedric is gorgeous! I can't believe he kissed you!" Ginny felt herself blushing heavily and gestured at her dramatically, "Hermione! Keep your voice down! If my brothers heard you say that..." Fred and George appeared at the entrance of their little room, both grinning ear to ear, "Oh, we heard it, Gin! In fact, the whole campsite heard it." "He better keep his hands off our little sister!" George said. Ron appeared and asked irritably, "Who's got their hands on our little sister?" Fred chuckled and replied, "Diggory." This caused Ron to scowl tremendously, and then Harry appeared, "What's going on?" He asked curiously. Fred and George chortled and Ron said frustrated, "Ginny's got a crush on Cedric." The twins howled with laughter before Ginny growled, "If the two of you don't shut up, I will hurt you so badly that it will be like I bat bogey hexed you into oblivion, except worse!" Hermione giggled, because the twins shut up immediately after that as Fred asked, "Er yeah, right. Harry, is there any girl at school whom has taken your fancy?" Ron just shook his head in annoyance, as Harry looked embarrassed and Ron warned them, "Guys, shut up."

Ginny felt her heart thudding in her chest. It was loud and incessant. She looked at Hermione to make certain that Ron didn't know of Harry's supposed affections for her. Hermione eyed her subtly through her peripheral vision and she guessed that her friend hadn't. Ginny assumed that Ron was under the impression that Harry hadn't even had time to think about girls, due to his involvement in the defeat of Riddle and helping Sirius escape. George chuckled, "Oh come on, the Boy-Who-Lived isn't interested in _anyone_, yet he could have his pick from the _entire_ school?" Fred eyed Harry suspiciously and Ginny laughed to try and break the tension, "Yeah except Pansy Parkinson, and every other Slytherin girl that walked this earth." This caused them all to laugh, except George who shrugged his shoulders, "You can't discount all of them. I'm sure at least one or two have a secret crush on him." Ginny chanced a glance at Harry, who was looking more uncomfortable by the second. The twins noticed this, and this is why they were taunting him.

Their father called them all out of the girl's room at the perfect time and said, "Right, the match starts in an hour. I suggest you all pack what you want to bring _now_." They did as they were told and in half an hour they were walking up the stairs to the stadium. Ron looked more and more hyped the further they climbed and he asked excitedly, "Blimey dad! How far up are we?" That's when they bumped into the Malfoy's. Mr Malfoy commented sneeringly, "Well put it this way, if it rains, _you_ will be the first to know!" Ginny grimaced and with his usual, bragging sneer which mimicked his fathers, Draco told them how he was in the minister's box. 'Like that's anything to brag about,' Ginny thought to herself sarcastically. Fudge was useless as far as she was concerned. Ginny was just grateful to get free tickets.

When they reached the top, the view was astounding. She could see the entire pitch and the thousands below watching. She couldn't even count them if she tried. The entire stadium was either sporting green or red colours, and she was grateful for Cedric's scarf and jumper.

Harry even stood next to her happily, wearing an Irish scarf. He grinned at her as she shook her head in awe, "This is brilliant! Better than I imagined!" Harry chuckled and nodded in agreement, "Far better than the Hogwarts pitch, that's for certain!" She laughed and stared down at all the crowds, leaning slightly over the banister to look further down. Harry pulled her back somewhat, "Careful, Gin. I don't want you to fall," he shouted over the loud music playing throughout the stadium. Ginny felt herself laughing, "Thanks Harry, but you don't need to get so big brotherly. I have enough of them." He shook his head and smiled kindly at her. She knew that wasn't the reason why he'd done it, but if they were going to be friends, this was how she _should_ be interrupting the gesture.  
>Minutes later, the Bulgarian team were soaring around the pitch, with Krum in the lead. Hermione squealed excitedly in a very non-Hermione-ish way. Ginny pointed to the red clad figure and yelled, "Harry, that's Krum!" Harry followed her finger and they watched as Krum did flips mid air and the crowd went wild. Ginny cheered and so did Harry. The Irish team came on then, getting a flock of leprechauns to form one big, Irish leprechaun dress in Irish colours. It danced and then it disappeared as Fudge announced through his wand, "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, to the four hundred and forty second Quidditch World Cup. Let the match begin!"<p>

Ginny watched in amazement as the teams circled around the box of game balls, and the coach, Captain Friar opened the lid, releasing the Quaffle's first, then the Bludger's, and then the elusive golden snitch.

When the game ended, they were walking back to their tent on a high, even though the Bulgarians had won. Ginny felt like she was on a more thrilled than she'd ever been in her life, as she and Hermione spoke animatedly about Krum. Krum had been named the most admirable player in the game. He definitely seemed to be the one with the biggest fan base! Even Ron seemed to be obsessing over him. Ginny laughed at him and teased, "I think you're in love, Ron!" To which the twins began singing off key, as well as Harry, one of mum's favourite songs. Ginny was in peals of laughter as Ron looked beyond humiliated.

At that moment, they heard a loud crack in the campsite. Her father went to investigate as Fred made some joke. Then he returned quickly with a panicked look on his face, "Death Eaters! Everybody split up and keep safe! Fred and George, Ginny is your responsibility! Now part!" He hurried out of the tent and they all froze for a split second, before Fred grabbed her arm, and began pulling her out of the tent. George followed behind them. They were heading towards the forest, where everyone else was running. She tried yelling over the noise, "What about the others?" George yelled from behind her, "They can take care of themselves!" Worry ebbed through her for her brother, for Hermione, and most of all, for Harry. The death eater's would most likely attack _him_.


	14. Third Year, Chapter 4

On the way back to school, Ginny sat in a compartment with Ron, Hermione, Neville and Colin. Colin sat next to her and for once he was quiet. She found this slightly strange, and halfway through the journey, she announced she was going to find the trolley. Colin said he'd join her, but he still didn't make conversation. Halfway down the passage, Ginny stopped and turned to him. He nearly walked into her because she stopped mid-step and asked, "Colin, what's wrong?" Colin shook his head and preceded down the hall way, "Nothing's wrong." Ginny took hold of his hand and forced him to face her. He seemed tense as she pulled him into an empty apartment, "No seriously, _what is wrong_? I know you and I know that if you're not talking inanely about something or other, then there is something bothering you." Colin grimaced as he whispered, "It's just that...well I heard from a friend that you're interested in...in Diggory." Ginny's eyes widened as she laughed to try and ease the awkwardness of the situation, "Uh...we just walked to the World Cup together and I haven't seen him since." Colin was looking anywhere but at her as he mumbled, "Jack told me that he saw Diggory give you a kiss on the cheek at the camp site." Ginny felt so many things at once. She felt irritated, astounded that he even knew that, but most of all betrayed. She frowned up at him as she snapped, "Did you actually _ask_ your friend, Jack, to spy on me when he was there?"

Colin looked up from his sad, doe-eyed state and he shook his head furiously, "No! No he just saw it happening! He was in the tent opposite you and he thought he'd tell me!" Ginny raised her eyebrows sky high as her patience was reaching its limit and she said bitingly, "Look, let's get one thing here straight, Colin. It is really _none_ of your business who kisses me on the cheek, or who I decide to kiss! You are my _friend_ so I expect you to fulfil that role, and not become another big, older brother. I have far too many of those as it is. I most certainly don't need another!" Colin's eyes flashed angrily at her as he protested, "You KNOW that's not why it upsets me!" Ginny folded her arms crossly. She was just fine in not acknowledging Colin's feelings for her, but now he had to bring them up and ruin everything! Ginny asked sarcastically, "Oh yeah? Then _what_ is the reason, Colin?" She was being ignorant on purpose. She just wanted him to say it out loud. He swallowed and spat, "You know I like you as more than a friend!" Ginny nodded as she replied, "Yes, and I'm pretty sure you know that those feelings aren't mutual!" She stalked out of the compartment and slammed the door behind her. She returned to her compartment and hoped to the heaven's that he had the sense not to follow her. Luckily, he did!

The Feast was amazing as usual. Rebecca and Julia sat beside her, as Harry, Ron and Hermione sat opposite. Rebecca asked her during the feast, "So where's Colin? You two are usually joined at the hip." Ginny shrugged and replied, "Eating elsewhere. We had a fight on the way over." This caused Julia to laugh as she was swallowing as mouthful of pork. Luckily it went down as she commented, "Wow! That must be a first! What about?" Ginny grimaced as she whispered, "Well...at the world cup, Cedric Diggory kissed me on the cheek. And you know Jack? Apparently he saw it happen and thought Colin had a right to know. Basically Colin told me how he felt about me and I snapped at him." Rebecca didn't look impressed and said, "That's pretty bitchy, Gin. I mean, yeah he probably can be a giant pain in the rear but it took a lot of guts for him to admit it." Ginny was shaking her head before she'd even finished talking, "Nu-uh, that's where you're wrong. I forced it out of him because he had no reason to be acting off."

That's when Hermione perked up. Obviously she'd been eaves dropping on their conversation-so had Ron and Harry. Hermione commented, "Oh, so that's why he was so quiet on the way over! I did think it was odd!" Ginny nodded and sighed, "I just feel like he ruined a perfectly goord friendship. Now I'm not sure what to say to him. Besides it's not his business that Cedric did that." Julia grinned, "Oh Cedric, who's about three years older in Hufflepuff? He's a catch if ever I saw one!" Ginny nodded as she looked over at Cedric now. He was laughing amongst his friends and suddenly his eyes landed on her. She found herself blushing like she hadn't in a long time, and the gaze was so intense. He looked so cute when he was laughing. Dumbledore made an speech, which broke off the gaze. She felt all warm inside.

When the Triwizard tournament was announced, her initial reaction was fear. She looked over at the twins, who were grinning from ear to ear, and then to Ron, who looked like he had never been more excited in his life (except for maybe at the World Cup) and then to Harry, who was watching Dumbledore intently. She felt the fear for him spread over her, causing her to feel nauseated. Hermione whispered, "You okay?" She shook her head but then Dumbledore continued, "Introducing the Beauxbaton's school and headmistress Madame Maxine," which cause the main doors to open and a flurry of blue robed girls to flutter down the hall. The boys yelled and whooped, Harry and several other's even stood up and were clapping. Ron just stared dumbly after them, and Hermione looked miffed too. Ginny felt an intense sort of jealousy forming in her chest from Harry's reaction as she glared at him and clapped half heartedly herself. She caught Cedric's eye at the Hufflepuff table, and he rolled his own brown eyes dramatically, causing her to giggle. Then he winked at her. Hermione whispered, "What's so funny about that display?" Ginny turned her gaze back to Cedric and laughed, "Ced seems to be about the only boy here agreeing with our opinion of the Beauxbaton's Academy." This sent Hermione into fits of laughter, as the applause died down.

Next to enter were Durmstrang. Immediately Ron identified Viktor Krum from the bunch immediately. As he passed their table, Krum gave Hermione an intense look, which caused her to blush and made Ginny giggle. Ron looked less than impressed. Eventually Dumbledore got Mr Barty, a ministry official, to announce that the Triwizard Tournament would be only open to students over the age of seventeen, due to dangerous tasks.

Ginny felt herself exhale at the announcement in relief. The announcement caused much booing and displeasure among the rest of the audience, particularly Fred and George. But she found herself feeling only relief for Harry and her brothers. She watched Harry as his expression turned into one of relief as well. He turned and saw her watching him intently, and he smiled at her knowingly. She whispered to him so only he could hear, "Thank goodness!" Her brother's may have wanted "eternal glory" but she knew that as long as they were safe and sound, eternal glory didn't matter. The rest of the feast with as much groaning and complaining from Ron and the twins as possible, but Ginny only felt relief flooding through her. For once this year, everyone she loved would be safe.

Author's Note: Hey everyone, thank you for all of the viewing and the amazing reviews!


	15. Third Year, Chapter 5

When the announcement for the Triwizard Champions Selection took place, Ginny wasn't _too_ worried. Of course, Fred and George had _tried_ and failed to put their name in the Goblet and they had the after effects of massively long beards which hung to their waistlines. They had been immediately rushed to hospital Hermione gloated at them for days after their hair removal. It was funny to see the twins scowling so much.

However, as long as her brothers and Harry weren't a part of the tournament, she had no reason to worry.

One morning at breakfast, Ron was telling them, "I can't believe that Cedric is entering for the Hogwarts Champion! It's so unfair that he's of age!" Ginny nearly spat out her breakfast and shook her head in disbelief, "You're joking right?!" Ron shook his head and replied, "Nope. We saw him put his name in. I suppose you were probably having class or something, but it was the day before entries were closing and we all had final period off. So we went to go and see who would put their names in." Ginny groaned and shook her head, "I can't believe it! I didn't think he was the eternal glory type!" Harry muttered under is breath, "And who did you think that _type_ would be? Draco Malfoy?" Ginny rolled her eyes as Ron sniggered and high fived him, "Oh, good one mate." Ginny sighed, "Nope. I just hoped no-one we know would be entering." The truth was that she had developed a slight affection for Cedric, and she didn't want anything horrible to happen to him. However, she would _never_ admit this to the two of them. She also knew that people had died in these tournaments before and it set her on edge. Hermione smiled at her knowingly as they finished breakfast.

Ginny had approached Cedric about his entry into the tournament with her worry after Potions that day which was just before dinner. Dumbledore was going to announce the Triwizard Champions during dinner. She spotted him walking towards the Great Hall for the announcement and told him, "Hey Ced. Do you have a minute to talk?" Cedric turned and grinned, the most charming, boyish smile she had ever seen and replied, "Of course, Gin! What's up?" Ginny continued nervously as she stared at her feet, "Uh...well Ron told me that you had entered the tournament. I'm just worried for your safety; you know how dangerous they can be." Cedric laughed warmly and hugged her, "I appreciate your concern Gin, really I do. But I'm just glad that I may get to represent Hogwarts, you know?" She had nodded that she did understand, but she had still hoped he wouldn't. She sighed, "Oh well, just thought that I might convince you to change your mind." He chuckled, "Sorry it's already set. By the way, how did you guys like the game?" Ginny nodded enthusiastically, "It was the _best _day of my life! Krum was in a league all on his own!" Cedric nodded in agreement and smiled happily, "Yeah and you know he's also entered the tournament?" Ginny giggled as they walked down to the Great Hall together and she replied, "Yeah! I'm not surprised though! He's such a strong looking guy. By the way, thank you so much for the jersey and the scarf. I needed them both since were so high up." Cedric grinned happily and replied, "It wasn't a problem at all. Please keep them! It's not like I'm going to wear them again." She said her thanks and when they arrived at the Great Hall, Cedric gave her a quick hug and commented, "Thanks for your concern, Gin. We should meet up some time. I feel like we need a three year long catch up!" Ginny nodded and agreed. As she walked towards the Gryffindor found that she liked the way that Cedric smiled at her, and how it made her light up inside.

Now she was busy watching him from a group of Gryffindor's as Dumbledore announced the Triwizard Champion's. After dinner, Dumbledore and the staff had made the tables disappear in order to replace them with benches. Everyone moved aside and took their places on a bench which were usually situated at either end of the hall.

Then the Goblet flared as Dumbledore caught the pieces of parchment and read out each champion's names. First was Fleur Delacour, from Beauxbaton's. She heard the boys cheering and she rolled her eyes. Next was Viktor Krum, from Durmstrang. No surprises there. And the Hogwarts champion...she held her breath as Dumbledore caught the paper, "Cedric Diggory!" Ginny inhaled and felt the panic growing in her chest. She watched anxiously as Cedric shook hands with Dumbledore and as he walked passed her spot, he leant down and kissed her cheek.

She felt herself blushing heavily as he locked eyes with her before walking away. There were some wolf whistles surrounding her. Hermione sitting next to her was giggling madly, "Not the first time he's done that!" she commented. Ginny swallowed heavily as Hermione winked at her and she replied, "Yeah but it's the first time in public!"

Suddenly the goblet glowed again and a fourth piece of parchment flew out. Dumbledore caught it, a stern look on his face and announced the name angrily, "Harry Potter!" Ginny felt her heart stop. No, no, no, she had _not_ just heard Dumbledore say Harry's name! Dumbledore yelled angrily and louder, "HARRY POTTER!" She turned to look at Harry who was sitting right below Hermione. Harry's expression was frozen and he tried to hide himself from view. His face was stricken with shock and he tried to cover himself more as Hermione whispered to him, "Harry for goodness sake go!" She pushed him forward and Harry half stumbled across the floor towards Dumbledore.

A hushed silence filled the Great Hall as Harry took his piece of burnt parchment from the head master. He walked to where the other champions had been heading towards, a hidden door close to the staff table. Ginny heard someone from the Slytherin table yell, "He's a cheat!" and another Hufflepuff announce indignantly, "He's not even seventeen yet!" Ginny looked at Hermione who was clearly awed at this turn of events, and then to Ron, who's facial expression was murderous.


	16. Third Year, Chapter 6

Later that evening in the common room, everyone was avoiding Harry. That was everyone except Hermione and herself. When Fred and George entered, they gave Harry a dirty look. They were obviously jealous. Eventually Harry got up from the table they were at and murmured, "I'm going to the library." Hermione whispered to Ginny, "You should follow him. Try and speak to him." Ginny nodded and caught up with him quickly, "Harry! Harry wait!" He turned around as if he was surprised to see her there.

She sighed and asked, "I don't believe you did it, Harry. I saw the look of surprise on your face when your name came out, and that was enough for me to know." Harry nodded and mumbled softly, "Thanks, Gin." He grimaced and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug. He took a second longer to wrap his arms around her waist. She could feel his shoulders were tense as she rubbed them soothingly.  
>At that precise moment, none other than Ron and Dean came out of the portrait hole. Ron hadn't spoken a word to Harry since his name was selected and she knew he was jealous. Ginny removed herself from the embrace as soon as she saw her brother. Dean sneered, "Oh yeah, support the champion!" Ginny froze as tension rippled through her. She barely spoke much to Dean on a daily basis, but she didn't deserve this so she retorted, "I don't think comforting someone who <em>didn't<em> expect to be in the tournament is a crime. I would do the same for either of you twits!" Ron looked affronted and shook his head, "Well don't let us stop you lovebirds," he hissed and he nudged Harry's shoulder rudely. Ginny yelled after him, "You're just a jealous idiot you know that?" She got no response and felt extremely satisfied.

Ginny watched them leave and Harry watched too. He turned to her and whispered, "You didn't need to stand up for me." She frowned and replied, "Of course I did! We're friends. Just because my jerk of a brother doesn't know the meaning of the word, doesn't mean I don't." This caused Harry to smile on one corner of his mouth but then he sighed, "You should probably keep your distance though. I don't want people giving you a hard time because you believe I'm innocent." Ginny groaned and replied, "Harry, I don't care what most of them think. They're going to talk but they can't change my mind." Harry smiled slightly, "Thanks Gin. You're the best. Just please don't get into any fights because of it, please. It's not worth it." Ginny bit her lip as they walked to the library, "I'm sorry Harry, I can't promise you that."

The following morning when she walked into the Gryffindor common room, Ginny felt everyone's eyes turn to her. People were still milling around, waiting for their friends so that they could go down to breakfast. It was almost as if _she_ had been chosen to be in the tournament, just because she supported Harry. She felt tense as she walked out of the common room and downstairs on her own.  
>About halfway down the stairs, she heard Hermione yelling, "Ginny!" Ginny turned and saw her best friend huffing as she climbed onto the staircase with her. Hermione mumbled irritably, "I can't <em>believe<em> Ron is idiotic enough to believe that Harry would willingly put his own name into the Goblet! How thick can you get?" Ginny nodded in agreement as they made their way down the stairs, "Yeah and everyone else seems to think that because Ron is stupid enough to! Dean insulted me last night." Hermione's eyes widened in surprise, "Oh my word I'm sorry Ginny! What did he say?" Ginny shrugged and replied, "Well when Harry left, and I followed, I gave him a hug just to comfort him, and then Ron and Dean walked out and Dean accused me of supporting Harry because he was picked as a champion. I argued with Ron and then they left. Hermione shook her head in annoyance, "Ronald really needs to grow up soon!" She muttered. Ginny sighed in agreement, "Tell me about it!"

When Ginny entered the dining hall, her path was blocked by none other than Draco Malfoy. He was smirking at her as usual and he grinned, "Weaslette. I hear you're siding on team Potter!" Ginny ignored him but he caught her arm and pulled her backwards before saying snidely, "I'm sure Diggory won't be impressed, especially after his display of affections towards you last night." Ginny retorted irritably, "Watch it Malfoy. It's none of your business." Draco raised his eyebrow at her and put something in her hand. She held it up to look at it. It was a badge with Cedric's face on it reading, "The real Hogwarts Champion!" and then dissolved into Harry's face and read, "_Potter Stinks_." Ginny looked up to see him wearing one, as well as Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy grinned and laughed, "When you've decided who you support, you can either wear it or not. The choice is up to you." With that he walked away laughing. When Ginny reached the table, she cast Incendio on the badge and it disintegrated into bits and pieces. When Ginny glanced up at Hermione, she noticed a few people in the house watching her intensely.

That's when Colin walked up to her and for a moment she thought he was going to ignore her too. However, when he sat down beside her and whispered, "I've got your back, Gin," she knew they were still going to be friends. Ginny nodded and smiled in relief, "Thank you, Colin. You're a good friend." He nodded and whispered, "I don't think Harry did it. I saw his expression and he was genuinely surprised. Someone must have put it in for him." Ginny nodded as did Hermione who whispered, "But who?" Ginny grimaced and whispered, "Possibly a Slytherin who wants to see Harry injured?" Hermione shook her head, "I don't think even Draco Malfoy could convince an older student to put Harry's name in when they could get found out." As they ate breakfast, Ginny waited for Harry to come down, but he didn't pitch. She supposed he was avoiding the unwanted attention and she didn't blame him.

As she left the Great Hall, Ginny ran into Cedric. He was surrounded by fellow Hufflepuff's, who were wearing the "Potter stinks," badges. Cedric looked suitably embarrassed by them as he said grimly, "Hey Gin. Can I have a word with you?" Ginny nodded as he pulled her aside into the foyer. Once his friends had walked off, Cedric whispered, "Ginny…did Harry tell you that he was putting his name in the Goblet?" Ginny laughed harshly and whispered, "No Cedric. He most definitely didn't put his name in. I know you had left by then, and your friends with their "Potter Stinks," badges probably wouldn't tell you this, but Harry is devastated. He really doesn't want to be in this tournament and I could tell from his facial expression that he was just as surprised as everyone else."  
>Cedric seemed surprised that Ginny was defending Harry so rigorously. He murmured, "I didn't realize you and Harry were such good friends." Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "We've been through a lot together in the past two years and I know him well enough to say that he definitely doesn't want this attention. He has enough of it as it is." Ginny noticed however, that Cedric <em>wasn't<em> wearing the Potter stinks badges. She was looking at his robes and it was as if he read her mind when he said, "I trust your judgment about Harry. He seems like a good guy. I'll ask them not to wear the badges. I didn't want them to anyway. It's so silly."  
>Ginny nodded and sighed, "Thanks. Sorry I'm just having a hard time about all this myself. Because I believe Harry, the rest of the house is determined to make sure I suffer for it too." Cedric shook his head in disagreement, "That's wrong. It's not <em>you<em> who got chosen." Ginny nodded and sighed, "Yeah well what can I do? Good luck with the first task, Ced." He hugged her and as she pulled away he kissed her cheek again. She laughed and asked as the blush spread across her cheeks, "Is this going to become a regular habit of yours?" He chuckled and winked at her as he walked away, "I hope so. See ya around Gin!" Ginny felt butterflies in her stomach.


	17. Third Year, Chapter 7

The first task was looming and the school was anxious with excitement. You could feel it in the air as people wondered and debated over what the task would be. Ginny found herself hanging around Harry and Hermione a lot, as she was being cold shouldered by Ron. At least Fred and George still communicated with her, but not as frequently. In some ways it was a relief to Ginny because it meant she didn't have three over protective big brother's watching her every step and she could be friends with Harry and Hermione on her own terms.

People had stopped tormenting her also for siding with Harry for the most part. Only Draco Malfoy still gave her hell over it, but he was easy to ignore and she really didn't care what he thought. Harry had discovered through Hagrid that the first task was going to be something to do with a Dragon. Hagrid had also told Harry that Charlie was here because he was keeping the Dragons healthy and well.  
>Classes had ended for the day and so Ginny was walking down to visit him with Harry at her side. He was saying irritably, "Charlie thinks Ron's stupid for believing that I put my name in the Goblet." Harry had met Charlie the night Hagrid had bought him to see the dragons.<p>

Ginny laughed as she replied, "Well yeah. I think that's pretty obvious. Then again, when has Ron ever been smart?" Harry shook his head and smiled, "He has his moments." She rolled her eyes dramatically, "I can't believe you still defend him even though he's acting like a turd!" Harry laughed at that and she loved the sound of his laugh. For some reason it made her feel really happy.

She was so busy listening to his laugh that she slipped down two flights of stairs and scraped her knee. Harry asked worriedly, "You okay, Ginny?" She nodded and rolled her jeans up. There was a bit of blood but nothing a quick and easy spell couldn't fix. She waved her wand over it and shook her head, "Yeah, my foot tripped. I wasn't watching where I was walking." Harry smiled as he helped her up and they continued down, "You know I've never actually seen a dragon until two nights ago? I was terrified." Ginny grinned and nodded, "I can imagine. We've only seen the pictures that Charlie brings home to show us."

Finally they arrived at Hagrid's, and from there it was just a few detours through the forest. You could find the dragon's quite easily due to the horrific noises they made. As they approached, Harry whispered, "Get down!" She did as she was told and narrowly missed being hit by a flaming fireball. The bushes in front of them sizzled strongly. Ginny shivered at the thought that that could have been them.  
>She turned her attentions to the dragons and shook her head in amazement as she whispered, "They're beautiful." Harry smiled at the look of awe on her face. Suddenly worry ebbed through her as she asked, "Have you found a way to fight them?" Harry grimaced and whispered, "I'm still working on that with Hermione." Ginny sighed and replied, "You better find a solution, Harry. If you need any help please just ask." He nodded gratefully and said softly, "Thanks, Gin."<p>

Ginny whispered again, "Can we find Charlie?" Harry nodded, taking her hand and pulled her towards the campsite, a clearing away. There were ten small tents dotted everywhere, but now that Ginny knew how wizarding tents expanded, she wasn't surprised that they were so small. Harry led her to one on the end and called, "Charlie? It's Harry." Her brother opened the tent and grinned at her, "Hey Harry. Thanks for bringing my little sister!" Ginny ran at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Out of all of her brothers, Charlie was the least protective, and the one who treated with the most respect. She had always believed it was because he was so uniquely him and he didn't care what the others thought about him.

Ginny pulled back and grinned, "Your hair is so long! When you visit mum is going to want to chop it the second you step inside!" Charlie chuckled and smiled kindly at her, "Yeah I think Bill and I need to

easure our hair and see whose is the longest before she cuts it!"

They both laughed and Harry smiled, "Well I'll leave you guys to it. You probably need a good catch up." Charlie asked politely, "Don't you want to stay for some tea Harry?" Harry shook his head, "No thanks, I need to go and do some prep work with Hermione. Would you mind walking Ginny back though? Technically we're not allowed to be out this late but I asked Dumbledore and he made an exception." Charlie nodded, "Of course, Harry! It was good of you to walk her down. Thank you." Harry nodded, "It's a pleasure," before taking off.

Ginny entered the tent and it was almost the exact same as they had borrowed for the World Cup, just slightly smaller. Charlie led her to the table and made tea before asking with a grin on his face, "So is Harry your boyfriend?" Ginny groaned and shook her head, "No! He's not." Charlie laughed at her irritable facial expression and continued to pester her, "But he likes you in that way! You can't deny that." Ginny sighed, "Yeah he does." Charlie raised an eyebrow, "And that's a bad thing? Two years ago you were obsessed with the guy." Ginny grimaced and replied miserably, "A lot has happened since then. I realized that I idolized Harry more than anything else. When I grew out of that those feelings disappeared." Of course this wasn't entirely true, but Ginny wasn't about to divulge everything that happened in the chamber to Charlie. She hadn't seen him since Christmas last year, and there were so many more things they needed to talk about, apart from Harry.  
>Charlie grinned as he set down her tea and said quickly, "I hear from Ron that you have quite the variety of boyfriends at school." Ginny's eyes widened and she nearly spat out her sip of tea, "Never listen to a word of what Ron says about my relationships! He doesn't even know what a relationship is." Charlie laughed and grinned, "Yeah! Remember Auntie Muriel's kiss? We will never let that down!" Ginny laughed too and replied, "Yeah right? Well obviously Harry's interested in me, but I can only be his friend right now for certain reasons. Colin Creevey is one of my good friends, but he also likes me in a non-platonic way. And Cedric, well he just kisses me on the cheek occasionally, but I think he's got his eyes on Cho Chang. So I really don't know what relationship Ron's referring to because I'm not in a relationship!" Charlie was silent before he asked, "Cedric Diggory kisses you on the cheek? Sounds like he likes you." Ginny shrugged, "I don't know. It doesn't look like it's going anywhere. What about you? Still single status?"<br>They laughed and bantered and gossiped about their family until late. Eventually Charlie said, "I better be getting you back. You may have to direct me to the common room. I've forgotten the way." Ginny shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe you." He grinned and he hugged her goodnight when they reached the common room.

When she walked back in, Harry was sitting in front of the fire in his usual spot. He looked up as she entered and she grinned at him, "Thank you so much Harry. I really needed that." She leant down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, before running up the stairs and saying goodnight. When she reached the safety of her bedroom, she realized what she had done, and she sincerely hoped that he wouldn't over-think that gesture. She would have to wait and see in the morning.


	18. Third Year, Chapter 8

It was the evening of the first task and Harry was practicing Accio with Ginny in Moody's classroom. He had given Harry permission to use it in order to prepare. They were taking a break and Ginny asked him quietly as they sat side by side the desk and shared a chocolate frog, "How are you feeling? Nervous?" Harry nodded and sighed, "I don't know what's worse, defeating a dragon or battling Voldemort!" Ginny raised her eyebrow at him and he back tracked pretty quickly, "Uh…sorry I suppose Voldemort's worse." Ginny smiled and replied, "I guess you've fought him so many times it's just become the norm." Harry shook his head defiantly, "Nope. Not _that _many. The first time was when I was a baby and no-one really has an explanation as to why I survived. The second time was when he was living off Quirrel in first year, and the third time was the chamber. So only three really." Ginny sighed and shook her head, "It's three too many." Harry shrugged his shoulders and Ginny found herself staring into his green eyes. She blushed and looked away after saying, "If you've done that three times, then a dragon should be a piece of cake!" Harry chuckled and she realized that he was getting closer and closer to her. Harry was leaning in! Ginny quickly jumped up off the desk and suggested, "Right, let's continue practicing!" Harry looked disappointed but she couldn't do that yet. She was still uncertain of her feelings for him, even though she considered him a good friend.

Half an hour later, Ginny checked the clock and said, "Alright I think that's enough practice Harry. You'll get through this. I have every faith in you." Harry smiled at her thankfully and replied, "Thanks for all of your help, Gin! I really appreciate it!" Ginny grinned as Harry picked up his broom and they walked up to the dormitory, lost in their own thoughts. When they arrived, Ginny saw Ron shoot her an angry glare. She just rolled her eyes and hugged Harry goodnight. She was exhausted and so she fell asleep quickly.

Ginny woke up in the middle of the night sweating and breathing frantically. She desperately wanted comfort and for some reason, Harry was the first person who popped into her mind. Maybe it was because she had just had a Riddle induced nightmare. He seemed to be the only person who could comfort her in times like these-probably because he was the only other person who knew what being in Riddle's presence was like. Well at least the only other person she knew. She didn't sleep well for the rest of the night.

It was the morning of the first task, and Harry wasn't anywhere to be seen. She assumed he was busy trying to keep the nerves at bay. As she walked down into the common room the atmosphere was full of energy and anticipation. The same atmosphere echoed throughout the entire school. It was a Saturday morning so no classes were being held and after breakfast, everyone was to walk down to the arena together. Ginny saw no sign of Harry at breakfast either. She saw Cedric looking pale and surrounded by friends who were cheering him on and yelling, "Diggory! Diggory! Diggory!" Cho was holding onto Cedric's arm and Ginny couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Ginny walked down to the arena with Hermione, Colin and Ron. Ron was blatantly ignoring her, but Ginny didn't care. On the way down, Fred and George were holding a luggage case and shouting, "Place your bets, any bets welcome! How long will they last? Place your bets!" Ginny shoved them roughly and said sternly, "Don't be so mean!" They grinned and replied, "It's just business little sis," before the shouting continued.

When they reached the arena, Hermione muttered to Ginny, "I'm going go to the champion's tent to check on Harry. I haven't seen him all morning." Ginny whispered quietly, "Wish him good luck from me please." Hermione said that she would and so Ginny, Colin and Ron headed towards the arena by themselves. It was terribly awkward because she and Ron had hardly spoken since Harry had been selected as a champion. Luckily they had Colin to make awkward conversation.

Once they found their seats, Hermione joined them fifteen minutes later. She looked pale and Ginny asked, "Is he okay?" She shook her head and whispered, "I'm worried." Ron was listening but Ginny glared at him for eavesdropping. The arena was crowded and much cheering and chanting was occurring across the stands.

Eventually Dumbledore stepped out and announced, "The champions have each chosen a dragon to battle. Their task is to collect the golden egg, without which they cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Mr Diggory will be battling the Swedish Short Snout. Right then, on the count of three! One, two, three!" A canon was fired and Cedric stepped nervously out of the tent.  
>Suddenly Ginny regretted not wishing him for the task. She supposed it was because she had been more worried about Harry. She was also irritated about Cho. Ginny watched in fascination as Cedric used Protego to protect himself from the dragon when he maneuvered from rock to rock. The only problem with this spell is that it only lasted about three seconds against the dragon's fire, but that seemed to be all he needed. He hastily ran to the next rock and hid behind it. Ginny winced as the dragon sent flames surrounding the rock. The dragon was not gigantic in size, but it's flame had power. At least it was chained to the ground so it couldn't have the advantage of flight. She saw it pumping it's blue wings angrily.<br>Cedric was now about five rocks away from the egg. It sat behind the dragon, placed in a crevice between the rocks. In four bounds, he sprang across to the final rocks, climbed through a narrow gap in the stadium a seized the rock, lifting it into the air. Nearly the whole of Hogwarts was cheering for him. Even Ginny was cheering for him, and she was supporting Harry. The dragon turned to Cedric and let out an angry roar of annoyance. It was advancing towards him when Dumbledore cast a sleeping spell on it, causing the dragon to pass out. The stands were still screaming and Cedric was beaming his cute, boyish grin. Dumbledore announced, "Congratualions Mr Diggory! Your timing was five minutes! Absolutely excellent!" As Cedric turned and showed off the egg, his eyes locked on Ginny's for a brief second. He grinned at her and winked before turning back towards the tent in order to celebrate his victory.


	19. Third Year, Chapter 9

Two tasks later, Fleur and Krum had both successfully collected their eggs from their dragons. It made Ginny increasingly nervous for Harry, because it meant that he was facing the Hungarian Horntail. This was the one that Charlie had warned her of and he had admitted it was particularly veracious and tough. When Harry walked out, he looked as pale as a sheet. The dragon was crouching behind a rock where Harry couldn't see him and Ginny clenched her fists over the railing in stress.

Harry walked boldly towards the egg before the dragon's tail swiped down on him and caused him to slip and fall. Harry jumped from rock to rock in order to escape the dragon's wrath. He slid a couple of time and even fell into a rock as he slipped. Ginny heard Hermione whispering frantically, "Your wand! Your wand!" So Ginny yelled to Harry as loud as she could over the booming crowds, "YOUR WAND, HARRY! Use your wand!" Harry picked it up from the ground where it had slipped and pointed it at the sky shouting, "Accio Firebolt!" Nothing happened except that the dragon sprayed its flames in every direction. Harry jumped to the next rock, which was bigger and hid behind it, as the dragon attacked the rock with its flames fiercely. He continued to do so. Ginny spotted Malfoy laughing at Harry in distress. It made her feel sick. What if his broom didn't arrive? Ginny gritted her teeth tightly and everyone seemed to be waiting for something.

Ginny head a zooming noise and she fist punched the air in relief as Harry's broom flew down towards him. He hopped on it as it flashed passed and the crowd was going wild. Even Ron was cheering for his friend and Ginny was screaming the loudest of them all. Harry made a dive for the egg and he nearly got it, but he just missed and so he had to go around the arena again in order to get it the second time. However the dragon sent flames up at him and managed to break free from its chains! Ginny grabbed onto Ron tightly and he patted her back, trying to sooth who. Harry looked behind him and lost control of the broom, sending him up into the teacher's stands, and the dragon followed, destroying the stands in process. Ginny heard Fred and George yell, "Well done dragon!" from behind her.

Ginny turned to them and George noticed how pale she must have been. He leant forward in his seat as they heard the dragon scream from wherever Harry was in the grounds right now and whispered, "Harry's got this Gin! The professor's will take care of him!" Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey seemed to be leaving the arena but it didn't make Ginny feel any better.

Minutes ticked by and people whispered amongst themselves, uncertain of Harry's fate. Hermione had tears in her eyes that hadn't fallen and Ginny rubbed her shoulders comfortingly. Another roar of the dragon echoed through the stadium and she felt herself tense, waiting for the worst outcome. The stands had fallen dead silent now and it was almost eerie in the silence. People looked everywhere, waiting and wondering. Ginny chanced a glance at Professor Dumbledore, who was staring off into the distance and he seemed to be listening intently.  
>There was the sound of crackling fire and of a broom being swept through air coming from behind them. Ginny turned and Harry shuddered into the stadium, his tail end on fire. The crowd went nuts and Ginny couldn't even react she was so relieved. Hermione's tears fell freely now-tears of relief- as Harry swooped down and picked the egg up with one hand. He held it high for everyone to see, and Ginny cheered his name as loudly as he could. Colin hugged her from the side. Ginny could see Harry was searching the crowds. When he saw her, his face lit up and he mouthed, "Thank you."<p>

Harry's face was injured and scratched, but she was pretty sure he had looked worse. Ginny felt elated, until she remembered Harry still had two other tasks up ahead. Then Professor Dumbledore smiled and announced, "Excellent work Mr Potter! The task took you ten minutes to complete! You now move on to the second task!" The stands cheered and chanted and eventually row by row, they all descended from their seats.

On the way back up to the school, Ginny was walking with the twins, Ron, Colin and Hermione. They were all jabbering animatedly, except for Ron. She reckoned it was because he was lost in thought. Ginny heard her name being called from behind her, so she looked up. Cedric approached her, a group of his friends further behind him and he was grinning from ear to ear. She smiled at him and happily and hugged him quickly before saying enthusiastically, "Congrats Ced! You were amazing out there! I'm sorry I forgot to wish you luck…I was distracted." Cedric beamed at her as they continued walking and the rest of her group congratulated them. He laughed in relief it seemed and replied, "No worries, Gin! I just can't believe I did it!" Ginny laughed with him, "Of course you did! I would never have expected anything less from you." He chuckled and shook his head, "No worries. Hey listen, some mates of mine and I am going to Hogsmeade next weekend for lunch. The Three Broomstick's. You want to join?" Ginny debated before saying, "Yeah sure, sounds good!" He grinned as he leant down and kissed her cheek, "Enjoy the celebrations!" he waved goodbye and continued on his way with his friends. Ginny felt all warm inside and Ron snapped, "It really unnerves me when he does that!" Ginny rolled her eyes. Count on Ron to put her down. 

When they arrived in the common room, it was chaos. Their after party was being held in there and food and drinks had already been set out. A few minutes later, Harry walked in with Neville and the entire house cheered for him. The twins picked Harry up and hoisted him into the air, yelling about how they knew he wouldn't die. Ginny rolled her eyes, they hadn't exactly been supportive. They placed him back down on the ground and Harry lifted the goblet into the air. Ginny couldn't help but laugh as he asked the room at large, "Do you want me to open it?" Everyone cheered and he chuckled. It was the most relaxed he'd been in a long time. Harry twisted the top off and everyone fell down, blocking their ears from the screaming sound that echoed. Even the painting had their fingers in their ears.

Once he closed the egg quickly, Ron appeared beside her and asked stupidly, "What the bloody hell was that?" Like anyone knew what it was! Harry turned to Ron and Fred and George distracted the crowd. Ginny smiled as the two made up and they enjoyed a well deserved, fun evening.


	20. Third Year, Chapter 10

It was the day after the Yule Ball had been announced and the entire school was buzzing about it-at least all of the girls in the school. The guys seemed to be less than eager. However, Ginny had been disappointed to learn that you were only allowed to attend if you were in fourth year or older. The only other option she had was being asked by an elder guy to the dance and she wasn't about to go looking. She was most definitely not a desperate person, but it just so happened that she that she did fancy Cedric and she was rather hoping that he would ask her. However there had been rumours about him liking Cho and she had heard from Hermione that Harry might be interested in Cho too. It simultaneously confirmed her suspicion that Harry wasn't as interested in her as he claimed to be, although that suited her just fine.

As Ginny walked down to the Great Hall lost in her for breakfast that morning, she was lost in her own thoughts. Then she heard an unfamiliar voice calling her name. She turned around in order to discover it was Neville. She smiled sweetly at him as he approached her, out of breath and he smiled shyly as he slowed down.

Ginny waited before he reached her and huffed out, "Uh...Ginny I was hoping you..." he swallowed and "she could tell he was nervous. She frowned and said warmly and waited for him to continue. He inhaled sharply before blurting, "Wannagoballwithme?" Ginny knew what he was saying, even though it came out in a blurred mess. She thought quickly in her head and did a mental pros and cons list.

The advantages of going with Neville:

She could actually go to the ball.

She might be able to make Cedric jealous.

She might be able to meet other people (specifically a nice guy.)

There would be dancing and she loved to dance.

The con's of going with Neville:

She didn't like him in _that_ way.

She wouldn't miss out on all the talk about it afterwards.

She couldn't think of another con.

Ginny nodded and smiled politely, "Thank you Neville. I'd be delighted to go with you." He grinned at her like he had just received and early Christmas present. He clearly hadn't expected her to say yes as he replied ecstatically, "Cool! We'll make arrangements closer to the time!" She nodded and replied, "I'm looking forward to it!"

When Ginny arrived at the Gryffindor table, she sat down next to Colin. She was smiling happily as she helped herself to yoghurt with Granola and blueberries. Ron sat down opposite her with Hermione and asked, "What are you so cheery about, Ginny?" He and Harry were inseparable now that they were on speaking terms. Ginny supposed it didn't discourage Ron's reputation if he was best friends with a champion.

Ginny shrugged and replied casually, "I'm going to the Yule Ball, that's all." Ron nearly spat out his piece of toast, but managed to swallow it fully before demanding, "_Who_?" in a rather forceful tone. Ginny grinned and shook her head as she laughed, "None of your business!" Hermione grinned at her, "It must be an elder guy! Was it Cedric? He asked you to Hogsmeade, didn't he?" Ginny replied quickly as she buttered her toast, "Yeah he asked me to Hogsmeade this weekend, but he didn't ask me to the dance." Harry was watching her from the corner of his eyes, but he wasn't saying a thing, so Ginny just smiled and kept them guessing.

After breakfast, Ginny was the first to leave as she had Care of Magical Creatures and had to walk down to the forest. Harry caught up with her as she headed out and he pulled her to the side before asking, "Hey Gin, who _are_ you going to the ball with?" Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "Does it _really_ matter?" Harry nodded as he glanced down at his shoes and murmured, "Uh yeah, because I was hoping you'd go with me." Ginny grimaced as she tried to look into his eyes. She found she couldn't and replied, "I…I'm sorry Harry. I already said yes to Neville." Harry's eyes widened in surprise and his eyes tightened in annoyance, "Wouldn't you rather go as my friend?" he asked awkwardly. Ginny smiled kindly at him and sighed, "I'm sorry, Harry. Neville literally just asked me before breakfast and I didn't think anyone else would. I can't say no to him and then go with you. It would be so mean. Please understand." Harry nodded, but still looked disappointed as he sighed, "Oh, alright. I'll see you this evening then." Ginny nodded as she watched him return to his friends. Maybe she'd been wrong about him fancying Cho. Maybe she'd been wrong about his feelings for changing because it seemed like they were still there.

That evening, on the way up from dinner, Ginny felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to find Cedric grinning down at her and she couldn't help but smile back at him, "Hey Ced! How are you?" He replied chirpily, "Never better! And you?" She continued walking up the stairs as she replied, "Pretty good, thanks! Everything is slowly going back to normal." Cedric laughed, "You mean in terms of the fight between Ron and Harry?" Ginny nodded and he shrugged, "Boys will be boys." Ginny laughed at that, "Coming from a boy!" Cedric chuckled and pulled her to a stop in the middle of a passage. He smiled charmingly at her and asked smoothly, "Gin, it would really be an honour if you'd go to the Yule Ball with me?"  
>Ginny stood frozen and she couldn't believe it! She hadn't thought <em>anybody<em> would ask her and now three guys in one day? It was a bit ridiculous! What awful timing! She sighed and pouted, "I'm sorry Ced, I already said yes to someone else." Cedric frowned and he looked so cute when he was upset. He asked disappointedly, "You're going with Harry?" She grinned and answered, "Nope. But he asked me this morning too. Why did you think Harry?" Cedric shrugged his shoulders and replied as they continued walking towards the Gryffindor dormitory, "Because you're almost _always_ together. It's pretty obvious that he likes you." Ginny couldn't help but giggle, "Jealous?" she inquired. He nodded, a smile still plastered to his face, "A little."

She laughed as she told him, "Well as far as I've heard, you're going out with Cho." He ran a hand through his thick locks and shrugged, "Well…to be honest I don't know what we are. I was rather hoping you'd say yes." Ginny sighed and whispered, "You're a couple of hours too late. I'm really sorry though. I would have loved to go with you. I hope we can still go to Hogsmeade together?" Cedric laughed his musical laugh and replied, "Yes of course! Should me meet in the entrance hall at ten o clock on Saturday?" Ginny nodded eagerly, "Yes, that would be perfect!"

Once they reached the common room, Cedric enveloped her in a hug and squeezed her tightly, "Goodnight, sleep tight," he whispered. He smelt of chocolate (probably from dinner), custard and vanilla. They had had chocolate mud pie pudding with vanilla ice-cream and custard for dessert. It was a heavenly scent on him. Cedric leant down and gave her the usual kiss on the cheek, lingering a little while longer before whispering, "Goodnight Ginervra, sleep dreams," huskily, before walking away with a bounce in his step.

When Ginny entered the common room, Cedric's scent lingered in her thoughts and she grinned stupidly. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in their usual spot opposite the fireplace, properly strategising for the second task. Harry looked up and Ron did too. Her brother asked insultingly, "What's up with you?" Ginny shrugged her shoulder's as Hermione turned to and laughed, "Nothing. Goodnight everyone," before she headed towards her room. Ginny struggled to go to sleep that night with all of her thoughts filled with Cedric. For once she had nice dreams, filled of Hogsmeade and Cedric. Saturday couldn't come fast enough!


	21. Third Year, Chapter 11

It was Saturday morning and Ginny was getting ready to spend the day with Cedric. They were lucky to have a warm day, and so she decided to wear a bright yellow and white patterned dress. It matched well with her hair and made her brown eyes stand out from her face. She put on some base, brown liquid liner and mascara. Ginny wasn't one to wear lots of make-up, but when she felt it was appropriate, she did. And she also wanted to make a good first impression on Cedric's friends. Rebecca yawned loudly and when she sat up, she turned to Ginny and commented sarcastically, "Oooh, who are you getting all dolled up for?" Ginny rolled her eyes and retorted, "None of your business," before heading downstairs.

Ginny had agreed to meet Cedric downstairs at ten o clock, and it was now seven so she still had plenty of time to kill. As she entered the common room, she noticed a lone figure sitting in his usual spot. Ginny paused on the stairs. She didn't really feel like being near Harry right now. He'd only get jealous if he found out that she was going to Hogsmeade with Cedric. She'd come to learn that Harry was the jealous type. She'd understand if she was going out with someone like…Draco Malfoy, but Cedric was harmless.

Ginny tried to turn and scamper back up the staircase when Harry asked, "Ginny?" She turned and bit her lip, "Yeah, Harry?" she asked.

He looked sad as she turned around to face him and he asked, "Were you trying to avoid me?" She sighed and walked back down the stairs involuntarily taking a seat on the couch, "I'm sorry. I just know you were disappointed about I _can't_ tell Neville no because I'd rather go with you. It would be wrong." Harry nodded and smiled, the first genuine smile she'd seen him give her since she'd rejected his kiss in Moody's classroom as he replied, "I know, Gin. I'm not asking that from you. I'm just letting you know that I just want to be friends and I'm trying to get over you for good now."

Ginny's eyes widened and she grinned widely, "That's great, Harry! What bought all of this on?" She was afraid she already knew the answer as he blushed, "Um…I kind of like…Cho." Ginny laughed and shook her head, "You boys and Cho!" He raised his eyebrow and asked, "What are you talking about?" She realized she'd spoken without thinking and back tracked, "Uh, I just know a lot of guys are interested in Cho at the moment. You should ask her to the ball before they do." Harry nodded in agreement and smiled, "I think I will. I also think it will be easier to be friends now that I'm moving on." They laughed and chatted carelessly until it was eight o clock which was the earliest breakfast was served on a Saturday. This was the most carefree Ginny had seen Harry in a long time and it made it so much easier to be friends with him. She hoped this happiness of his lasted.

During breakfast, they discussed the second task and Ginny asked if he had had any luck in cracking the egg. He said no and Ginny shook her head thoughtfully, "I wonder what that awful screeching sound could be?" Harry shrugged and sighed, "I don't know. I really just don't want to be in this tournament." Suddenly Ginny pitied him for the first time in a while. She sighed and placed an argledm around his shoulders, squeezing him tightly, "I know, Harry. But look how well you did the first task!" He grinned and replied quickly, "Only thanks to you." She laughed and shook her head, "I wouldn't say that! I would say, all thanks to Moody!" Harry chuckled and shook his head, "That man is a right old, genius nutter!" Ginny laughed so hard that she slid off the couch, clutching her stomach as she gasped for air, "Damn! Now every time I see him I'm going to be thinking, 'nutter!'" Harry laughed with her and grinned, "Should we go down for breakfast?" Ginny looked at the clock on the far wall and nodded in agreement. It was eight 'o clock. Harry smiled shyly at her as he commented, "This is meant in a very non-platonic way, but that dress is stunning on you. Whoever you're dressing up for is a lucky guy." Ginny couldn't help but blush and she whispered, "Thanks Harry. If I tell you, will you promise not to get mad?" She looked at him in the eye then and he nodded with a small smile on his face, "I won't." She inhaled deeply before grinning, "It's Cedric." Harry raised an eyebrow but other than that refrained from showing any signs of jealousy before he laughed, "Huh. I'm guessing he also asked you to the dance?" Ginny nodded and whispered, "Don't tell Ron though! He's been telling Charlie about all of my so called boyfriends that don't exist." He chortled and replied, "Don't worry, Gin, your secret is safe with me."

Breakfast was far more joyous than she had expected. Harry was so light hearted that he was like a completely different person. Ginny had also tipped him off about Cedric going to ask Cho to the Ball and she told him to get his act together and just do it. It was such a relief to just be friends with Harry for a change. It felt like there was no pressure to be anything else, and it made their friendship so much easier.

When Ginny saw Cedric getting up from the Hufflepuff table, he walked over to her and offered her his hand, "Ready to go, Gin?" he asked, as polite as ever, his brown eyes shining with excitement. She nodded enthusiastically, accepting his hand as Cedric greeted Harry and Hermione who had joined them. They were going to try and figure out the screeching of the egg noises today, so they wouldn't be coming to Hogsmeade. Harry stood up before the disappeared and pulled them aside, to the end of the hall by the double doors before saying, "Cedric listen, just don't hurt Ginny, whatever you do." Ginny hadn't expected this. Harry's face was so serious so she whispered tensely, "Harry…" Cedric grimaced and replied, "Harry, I have no intentions in hurting Gin. Besides, I like getting to know a girl first by becoming friends before I even consider dating them. We're also going to be in a group, so it isn't really a date." Ginny had known this, but she wasn't so sure she liked how he phrased it. Harry nodded seriously then smiled, "Alright, just had to get that out there! Have a nice time guys!"  
>As he turned away, Cedric released Ginny's arm to pull Harry back around. He pulled him into the empty hallway, where there were more students and whispered, "Harry, put the egg under the water. Use the prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor. The password is Pygmy Puff." Harry smiled genuinely for the first time the entire conversation and thanked him.<p>

Ginny and Cedric walked in silence to the quad where they were meeting Professor McGonagall and the other students. Ginny pushed a strand of hair behind her ears and said embarrassedly, "I'm sorry about Harry. He's…got jealousy issues." Cedric laugh half heartedly as he replied, "I noticed. Before this conversation we just had. He knows how to make things awkward." Ginny replied explained simply, "There's a lot of things that have happened between which allow him to be paranoid. He understands me better than most people." As she said it, she realized how true it was. Harry was her best friend in every way.

Cedric held up his hands and smiled, "I'm not trying to argue, Gin, just trying to understand. I completely respect your friendship with him. I would never want to get in the way of that." They had arrived at the meeting place where plenty of Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, and Hogwarts students were gathered. Ginny smiled at him and replied in a whisper, "Thank you, Ced." She noticed that he was wearing nicely fitting jeans, and a cream colored jersey. It made him look like a model with his thick locks. She'd never seen him not wearing uniform.

Ginny shook her head out of her distracting thoughts and forced a smile on face. It faltered when she saw Cho amongst the crowd. She threw her arms around Cedric's neck. Ginny saw him roll his eyes behind her back and he greeted the rest of his friends with a hand slap. Ginny found it funny how boys have a very enthusiastic way of doing a normal high five.

She was introduced to Stephen, Justin and Sophie. Sophie was a bubbly type of girl. She had long, blonde hair, and the face of a supermodel. If anyone had put Cedric and Sophie together as a couple, you would think that they would have the prettiest children in the world. She had bright, blue sparkly eyes and she could speak to Ginny about absolutely anything. Ginny was surprised when she was being grilled intense questions about Harry. She realized Sophie must be interested in him. She noticed Cho listening intently but not saying anything as they walked to the shopping village of Hogsmeade.

Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm sorry for taking a while to put this up! Things are just very busy with varsity started and getting back into the swing of things. But a big thank you for all of the positive reviews, feedback and followers and viewing! You guys make this worth writing for! Please keep the reviews coming! 


	22. Third Year, Chapter 12

As Ginny, Cedric, Sophie, Cho, Steven and Justin walked down to Hogsmeade, Ginny noticed Rebecca and Julia walking down on their own. Those two were joined at the hip, almost literally. She never saw one without the other, and she was grateful that she had the ability to make new friends. It didn't seem like they did. She felt a little sorry for them as Julia glanced at her. Rebecca appeared to be gossiping about Ginny, as she kept shooting her pointed glares. Colin was walking along side them, saying nothing at all but obviously staring at her. She could feel his eyes staring at her back. It made Ginny feel uncomfortable.  
>Sophie chatted incessantly to her. She was currently talking about the new dress robes shop she wanted visit today, and was busy asking Ginny if she wanted she wanted to join her and Cho. Ginny smiled at her kindly and replied, "Actually, that's a good idea! I need to go and get some new ones." Her mother had specifically given her money to spend on robes. She hadn't had time to get them before school started.<p>

Cho was quiet the entire walk to The Three Broomsticks. When they arrived, it was packed with students and they had to wait in the queue. Cedric draped an arm around her and whispered, "Having fun?" Ginny nodded happily and replied, "It's nice to hang out with different people for a change. It's refreshing to not be around Harry, Ron, Hermione and Colin all the time." Just as she said it, Colin, Rebecca and Julia slipped in behind them. Luckily there were three groups of people in the line behind them and Cedric chuckled, "Yeah, it must be difficult being friends with the Chosen One and all that." He winked at her to let her know he was joking. She giggled and replied, "Shame, you know Harry hates being called that."  
>Sophie jumped at the mention of Harry's name as she giggled, "Has Harry got a date for the Yule Ball yet?" Ginny shook her head and replied swiftly, "Nope. But I know who he wants to ask." Ginny regretted saying that because immediately the girl was begging for details. Ginny refrained from rolling her eyes as they took a seat in a far corner booth. Cedric noticed and quickly changed the topic to the second task.<br>Ginny learnt that the sound coming from the egg was a mermaid's song. He told her discreetly once everyone else was distracted. Ginny whispered as the waitress bought all of their Butterbeer's to the table, "Does anyone else know?" Cedric shook his head and replied, "Nope, no-one except Cho knows and now you." Ginny gritted her teeth. This girl has so much influence over him. Cedric noticed how tense her face had become at the mention of the girl's name who was sitting two seats away from her. He leant down and whispered in her ear, "I had to tell her. She was pestering me and wouldn't leave me alone until I did." Ginny sighed as she took a sip of her drink and whispered, "I know the feeling."

The rest of the conversation was pleasant enough. Sophie took up most of it and Ginny didn't mind that. She was easy to talk to. Cho, however, remained as quiet as a mouse. Ginny was seriously not enjoying being around this girl. Ginny was constantly on the receiving end of many death stares from her and it made her feel not wanted. The rest of Cedric's friends were as sweet as she could have imagined them to be. Stephen was funny and he often joked with Sophie. She later found out that the two of them were going out. It made the world of sense and she remarked, "You guys make the _perfect_ couple!" as she finished her Butterbeer. Sophie blushed for the first time and Stephen raised his drink to Ginny, "Cheers to that!" he grinned at her. Justin was quiet and mainly spoke in whispered conversation with Cho. Ginny found it really rude and distracting.

When they all finished, Sophie announced, "I need to go and get my robes now. You coming, Gin?" Ginny shook her head and replied, "I'd actually like to go to Honey Dukes. I haven't been yet." Their eyes all widened in surprise and Cho laughed, "Oh yeah, you're like three years younger than us! Is this your first trip to Hogsmeade?" Ginny flushed as irritation coursed through her. She had to control herself from shaking as she composed herself, "Nope. I've been here a few times, but I've just never visited." The older girl smirked obviously at her in front of the entire table, and Cedric murmured, "I'll come with you, Gin. Here is our cash. See in you in a bit."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the door. Ginny bit her lip, trying to keep her frustration at bay before Cedric sighed, "I'm sorry about Cho. She had no right to taunt you." Ginny gritted her teeth and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't care." He pulled her to a halt and sighed, "You're allowed to care, Ginny. I'm sorry I didn't stand up to her. I just know that getting in a fight with her isn't worth the trouble. We've had lots of them."  
>Ginny nodded as they entered the sweet shop. The shop was mint green in color with thousands of sweets stacked around in no discernible order. There were rows after rows of colorful combinations and containers filled to the brim of Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavored Beans and the like. There were sweets Ginny had never seen before. The shop was packed and she wasn't surprised to see Fred and George two isles away. Ginny turned to Cedric and whispered, "Let's hide quickly!" He followed her without question until they were far enough away that the twins wouldn't see them. Cedric whispered to her, "Who are we hiding from?" Ginny sighed and looked up at him, "My twin brothers are over there. I don't want them to see you with me." Cedric grinned mischievously, "Why? Are you ashamed?" Ginny laughed and replied, "NO! They're just going to mock me until the ends of the earth and back again." He smiled kindly and whispered, "Ah! The joys of being an elder brother." Ginny rolled her eyes and found that Cedric was particularly close to her. They were standing inside an alcove which was indented between two shop walls. She felt his hand brushing hers and at that moment she heard the twins' voices incredibly close. She froze, and turned her head stiffly to watch them walking out with Lee Jordan.<p>

Ginny exhaled with relief. Cedric chuckled, "Well that was…entertaining." She blushed and shook her head, "That's not even bad. Okay let's get some sweets!" The two of them scoured the shop. Ginny ended up buying a whole _bagful_ and she left happily munching a sweet she'd never had before which was called a Strawberry Cream. Cedric had laughed at the name when she'd scraped at least ten of them into her bag and he had commented, "The name suits you. Your hair smells of strawberry!" Ginny had blushed and asked, "Is that a bad thing?" Cedric had grinned, "Nope. It's a _very_ good thing."  
>Now they were walking down towards the clothing shop called <em>Dress Robes<em>. Cedric commented, "Original name! They couldn't have come up with anything more imaginative?" Ginny laughed as she chewed on a sweet, "Nope. Some people lack the imagination entirely!" He chortled and shook his head in amusement, "You can say that again!"

When they entered, the shop was so old fashioned that Ginny felt like she'd stepped into another century. The walls were covered in oak wood and so were the rest of the furniture and the dressing rooms. There were two long isles of dresses and one long isle of menswear. There was a lady behind the counter who looked like she belonged in the 18th century. She wore a high wasted, black pencil skirt, red puffy blouse and thick rimmed black glasses with her hair done up. Ginny heard Sophie's voice from the changing room.  
>The woman at the desk looked up and smiled at them, "Hello there. Would you like to try on a garment?" Ginny cast a sidelong glance at Cedric. He suppressed a grin and Ginny refrained from rolling her eyes at the word <em>garment<em>. This lady even _spoke_ like she belonged in the 18th century. Ginny replied quickly, "Uh, yes please. I'm looking for a dress for the Yule Ball, at Hogwarts." The lady mumbled under her breath as she got up and asked, "What size are you, dear?" Ginny blushed. She wasn't about to tell her in front of Cedric! Cedric caught on quickly though and smiled kindly at her, "I will wait outside for you, Gin." She smiled gratefully as the lady pulled out several dresses that would fit. One was long, black and strappy. She didn't look good in black. It made her look like a ghost. Another was bright, fluorescent pink and made her want to barf just looking at the color. The third one was pale green, almost a pastel color, with and orange ribbon that tied around the waist, a sweetheart neckline and was knee-length in height.

Sophie came out of the changing room at that moment in a bright blue gown and she flashed her white teeth at Ginny, "What do you think?" It suited her, but Ginny had a feeling that because the girl was so model-like, _anything_ would suit her. Ginny smiled politely and replied, "It's pretty! Good choice." Sophie rolled her eyes. As nice as she was, she was acting like a diva when she replied, "But it can't just be _pretty_. It had to be drop-dead gorgeous!"  
>Ginny felt like she wanted to run out the school and back to Hogwarts. Cho was sitting on a chaise in the dressing room waiting area and she told Sophie to find another dress. Ginny picked up the green one and said, "I'll take this one." The shop assistant smiled and said, "Sure! Go and try it on." Ginny shook her head quickly, "Nah, its okay. I will adjust it with magic if I need to." The shop keeper frowned but she quickly rang up the dress and Ginny paid.<p>

Ginny left the shop as quickly as possible. Cedric was waiting for her outside with Justin and Stephen. Stephen grinned at her, "So I see you guys went to Honey Dukes without us. How thoughtful of you." Cedric rolled his eyes, "You know I had to get Gin out of there before Cho went full on jealous." Ginny frowned and asked him, "How come you consider her a friend if she treats you so badly?" she asked curiously. Cedric shrugged and replied, "We've been friends ever since we were little because our mum's are friends. I kind of have to tolerate her even though I don't like her that way." Ginny nodded and finished the sentence for him in her mind, 'and even though she likes you _that_ way.' The situation reminded her so much of herself and Harry it was uncanny.  
>Eventually the other two girls had bought their robes and they made their way back to school along the stone path. When they reached the entrance, Ced's friends said goodbye and Cedric turned to her. He had his usual smile plastered on his face and he grinned, "I hope you had a good time today." Ginny blushed as she nodded, "Of course I did." He whispered in case she was within ear shot, "Sorry about Cho." Ginny shrugged, "No worries, Ced. I know how it goes. That's what my friendship with Harry is like. All. The. Time." He smiled and replied, "It's nice to have someone who understands," before kissing her quickly on the lips. He pulled away quickly and pushed a strand of hair behind her ears as he whispered, "See you tomorrow?" A massive smile broke across her face as she nodded and watched him walk away. She waited until he had disappeared out of sight and then headed towards the lake. She needed time to herself to think things over and to calm her beating heart down before she faced Harry, Ron and Hermione.<p>

Author's note: Yay so I managed to write another chapter! This was a fun one! Hope you guys like reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	23. Third Year, Chapter 13

It was the day before the Yule Ball and Hogwarts was alive with excitement. The girls were anxious to look perfect, but the boys were anxious to get it over with. Well, that is, the boys she knew. Harry and Ron had both asked girls and been declined. The most embarrassing had been Ron, of course, when he blurted to a stunned Fleur Delacour that he wanted to ask her to the dance in the middle of the courtyard.

Ginny had suppressed the urge to laugh in his face when she'd heard the news. Harry had told her he'd tried asking Cho in the owlery, but she'd already been asked by Cedric.

So Harry had resorted to asked Parvati if she'd be his date. Ginny remembered Harry mentioning that they had been consistently acknowledging him ever since the first task, which they had never done prior to the event. It had made Ginny laugh and tease him, "Oh, looks like they both have a crush on you." She had made sure Ron was around when she pointed that out again the previous morning at breakfast when the Patel twins walked by and greeted Harry. It had made Ron irritable.

Harry was going with someone he didn't really want to go with. Ron was going with someone he didn't really want to go with. Ginny _didn't_ _mind_ going with Neville, but he had not made much effort in talking to her since he'd asked her. Hermione was going with a mystery man, and as much as Ginny had plagued her with questions about whom he was, Hermione would not budge. Cedric was going with Cho, and she secretly wondered if he did fancy her. They'd become almost inseparable and Ginny couldn't pretend that it didn't make her jealous. She saw how Cedric looked at Cho, and she wondered if he told her the truth about his friendship with Cho.

It was the Friday after they had been to Hogsmeade together and Ginny had noticed Cedric staring at Cho in a more-than-best-friends sort of way. She also spotted Harry now staring at Cho during breakfast, and it really irked her. When he had been staring at her, he'd been drinking pumpkin juice and he'd slobbered a bunch over himself when she had turned around and smiled at him.

Ginny rolled her eyes at him and swiped her wand over his clothes to clean up the mess. She also handed Harry a napkin and he smiled gratefully, "Thanks Gin! I don't know what I'd ever do without you! That was completely humiliating!" Ron and Hermione thankfully hadn't been looking as they were still busy arguing about whether or not Hermione had an actual date. Ginny rolled her eyes, both at the two of them and Harry and murmured under her breath, "Date Cho probably." Harry raised his eyebrows at her and Ginny shrugged, "Everybody loves that girl." He chuckled and nudged her side, "Yeah except you." She shrugged again and finished her toast.

Harry was grinning at her and she frowned, "What are you so happy about?" Harry chuckled and shook his head, "You're cute when you're jealous." She grimaced and retorted, "I'm not jealous. I just don't like Cho." He continued grinning like a hyena as Ginny sighed as she got up and announced, "Right, I'm off to class. Have a good day guys." She just wanted to get away from Harry who was smirking like Draco Malfoy.

It was the afternoon of the Yule Ball and Ginny glanced down at her dress robes, which were leaf green in colour and she couldn't help but feel like she looked too plain for the occasion. The pastel orange bow seemed a bit silly now against the green and Ginny honestly didn't feel like going to the event anymore. She had done her make-up like she normally did-the liquid liner, mascara and red lipped combo.

Rebecca had been invited by a Durmstrang guy and she'd been raving about him all week. She'd also been complaining about how Harry had asked Parvati to the dance, "But why her? She's not even pretty," Rebecca had whined. Ginny hadn't responded to these inane remarks and she'd just busied herself with prep.

It was six o clock now and people were beginning to walk down to the Great Hall already. Ginny had waved her hair with a wand and she hoped Cedric would notice her this evening. Eventually she walked down the stairs to the common room where she was meeting Neville. He actually looked pretty good in a tux and she could say she was happily surprised. He was busy talking to Ron and Harry by the fireplace. Neville spotted her first he blurted, "You look amazing, Gin." Harry's back was to her but he turned around and she watched in satisfaction as his green eyes widened. She felt like smirking and she replied, "Thank you, Neville. You look pretty good yourself." She went to go and stand with them and asked, "Are we waiting for the Patil's?" Ron nodded irritably and grumbled, "Hmph." She rolled her eyes and eventually the two girls came down. They were both wearing saris of orange and pink in reverse. They could definitely be considered pretty. Rebecca was just jealous, as usual.

The twins greeted the group and Padma announced, "Hello boys," then she turned to Ron who was wearing the ugliest dress robes anyone had ever seen and said almost sarcastically, "Don't you look...dashing." Ginny held down a giggle. At least Harry looked decent in normal tuxedo looking attire, and Ginny couldn't help but notice the other two girls giving Neville sidelong glances.

Finally they proceeded down to the Entrance Hall where all the students were wondering around. Professor McGonagall approached them straight away and asked anxiously, "You ready, Potter?" Harry frowned and asked, "For what Professor?" She sighed and replied, "To dance. It's tradition that the three champions, or in this case, four are supposed to dance first. Surely I told you that?" Harry shook his head and looked pained as she continued, "Oh well now you know!" before shouting across the hall to someone else. Then Ginny heard Parvati say, "She looks beautiful," and Harry, who was staring at Cho said, "Yeah, she does."  
>Ginny had turned to look at whom Parvati was referring to and she saw Hermione in an elegant, pink dress with several layers walk down the stairs, her hair prettily done up in a bun and looking like Ginny had never seen Hermione look before. Ginny looked around to see several people staring, and Ron looked like he had just seen Aphrodite in the flesh. Ginny smiled at his daft facial expression as his mouth fell open. Harry too, also looked more surprised than she'd ever seen him.<p>

Ginny noticed Viktor Krum standing to the right of their small group and Hermione was staring at him. She suddenly put two and two together when she saw Krum grinning and her and she knew they were together. Ginny nearly wanted to laugh at the irony of the situation. How many time during the World Cup had they obsessed over Krum and spoken about their chances of actually meeting him?! Hermione was in for a full blown questionnaire when the evening was over.  
>As Krum approached her, Ron looked almost scandalised. He quickly pulled Padma into the Great Hall. Neville whispered to her, "We should get in there too." Ginny nodded and allowed Neville to lead the way.<p> 


	24. Third Year, Chapter 14

The hall was everything Ginny could have imagined it to be! It was decorated to look like winter. The tables were covered in silver-white table cloths and snowflakes fell from the enchanted ceiling. The usual Christmas trees were scattered around the hall, but they were changed to white and matched the rest of the hall. White drapes covered the walls and the hall looked like a winter wonderland!

When the champions entered, Ginny suddenly felt nervous. She didn't know if she _wanted_ to see Cedric with Cho. It was her own fault though. He was grinning from ear to ear, in his usual, charming way and it was so strange to see him act like that with another girl. Ginny swallowed nervously as they lined up to dance. Cho was wearing golden, traditional Chinese dress robes.  
>Next was Fleur with Roger Davies, and behind them were Krum and Hermione. Ginny heard Padma ask Ron, "Is that Hermione Granger, with Viktor Krum?" Ron grumbled, "No, absolutely not." Ginny couldn't help but giggle at his complete denial. Then next were Harry and Parvati and she laughed internally as Harry tried to avoid making eye contact with anyone. He hated being in the lime light. It was even funnier when he tried to dance with the elder girl.<p>

The hall applauded and when Professor Dumbledore led Professor McGonagall onto the dance floor. Neville quickly pulled at Ginny's hand and she stumbled after him laughing, "Wait, wait!" He twirled her around with a slight clumsiness and nearly let go of her hand mid-twirl. After the first few dances, Ginny decided she needed a break. She was exhausted. So Ginny headed for the bar to get some much needed Butterbeer.  
>When she got to the bar, Ginny found herself some of the wonderfully refreshing drink. A boy about a head taller than herself, with dark black hair and piercing blue eyes smiled at her, "Ginny?" It was Michael Corner who was a year older than her and in Ravenclaw. She smiled at him in return and glanced into his blue eyes that weren't quite as striking as Harry's green ones, but just as good to look into as he asked, "You here alone?" She shook her head and replied, "How do you know who I am? We've never met." Michael chuckled and replied, "It's pretty obvious. Your hair gives you away." Ginny grimaced and sipped her drink, "I'm not sure that's such a good thing." Michael laughed and disagreed, "Nope, it's a great thing! I've always admired your hair. It makes you stand out from the crowd." He seemed like quite the charmer. Ginny giggled as she sipped her drink, "What the crowd of Weasley's?" Michael grinned at her and shook his head, "Nope-from the crowd in general."<p>

Michael smiled a wide, white toothed smile which Ginny found attractive as he continued, "You avoided my question. Are you alone?" Ginny sighed and replied, "I'm here with Neville, but it's not really a date. It's just as friends." Michael nodded and replied, "Hmm, so you don't like him, do you?" Ginny laughed, "I don't fancy him if that's what you mean. Who are you here with?" He shrugged and replied, "Lucy Laurie in fifth year. She's on my Quidditich team with me but to be honest she was picked up by some Durmstrang guy and I haven't seen her in a while, so I think I've been dumped." Ginny couldn't help but smile. At least she wasn't the only one having a bad time.

Michael turned to her and asked, "Hey, want to dance?" Ginny nodded, swallowed the rest of her Butterbeer and replied, "Why not?" As she danced with Michael she realised it was a lot easier than dancing with Neville, a lot more natural and less clumsy. She decided by the end of the evening that she quite liked Michael and she agreed to go and sit at a table with him and be his date for the remainder of the night.

To her horror though, he chose a table which occupied not only a sour Ron, but Harry and Parvati Patil! The boys looked bored out of their skulls and Ron looked grateful for an excuse to talk to Michael. They spoke about Quidditch and Ginny happily joined in the conversation. Michael was talking animatedly about the world cup.

Ginny noticed that Harry was not joining in the conversation. He seemed unusually quiet and serious. Eventually Padma was asked to dance by a Durmstrang.  
>That's when Hermione arrived with Krum on her arm. He had asked her something in a soft tone, kissed her hand and Hermione looked as if she had just bungee jumped off a bridge-her face was alight with excitement. Then she walked over to them and asked Ron, Harry and herself, "Viktor's gone to go and get drinks. Would you guys care to join us?" Ron remarked snidely, "<em>No<em>, we would not care to join you and Viktor!" Hermione looked perplexed, and said defiantly, "What's got your wand in a knot?" Ron refused to reply, so Hermione pulled him by the arm and out of the hall.

Michael smiled warmly at Ginny and laughed somewhat, "Sounds like your brother fancies her." Harry's eyes widened and he shook his head, "Nope. I'm sure it's not that..." Ginny raised her eyebrows at her friend and retorted, "Oh come on, Harry! With the way Ron has been sulking all night, I bet it's because he never got the courage to ask Hermione first, and now he's jealous of Krum who he idolized for all of these months!" Harry grimaced and shrugged his shoulders, "I hope it's not that." Ginny frowned and Krum appeared then, with two drinks in his hand as he asked, "Vere is 'mione?" Ginny shrugged and replied, "I think she went off in that direction," she pointed to the bar.

Krum sighed and went to sit down and speak to Michael. Ginny turned to Harry inquisitively, "Why do you hope they won't end up together?" Now, for the first time in her entire life, had she even _considered _the fact that Harry might like Hermione as more than a best friend. Harry sighed and shook his head as he whispered, "Uh...I just don't want to be the third wheel for the rest of my life...you know?" Ginny swallowed and nodded her head, "Yeah. It's kind of how I feel with you guys. Like I'm the fourth wheel." Harry's eyes tightened around the edges as he replied defiantly, "That's not true Gin! I consider you an equal friend to Ron and Hermione." Ginny shrugged her shoulders and replied, "It's just how I feel." He took her hand under the table, squeezed it and whispered to her, "Gin, I feel like you _are_ my best friend. You understand me more than Ron and Hermione ever could, because of what you've been through. You fought him just as much in one year, as I have in my entire life. If I ever had to confide in someone about that, it would be _you_." He said it with such a conviction that Ginny almost willed herself to believe it.

However at that moment, Cedric appeared and he smiled down at them, "Hey guys! Sorry to interrupt. Ginny, would you mind if I have this dance?" Ginny blushed as Harry released her hand and she nodded, "Okay, but only one." He took her hand and led her onto the dance floor as he whispered, "Why only one?" Ginny looked over his shoulder at Cho, who seemed to be displeased as she sighed, "I don't want to upset anyone." Cedric sighed as they danced around slowly, "I haven't told you this but...she kissed me the other day."

Ginny froze in surprise as Cedric forced her body along the floor. She wanted to break away from him and he held onto her tightly as he whispered frantically, "I pulled away, Gin. I stopped it. I don't feel that way about her. Please believe me." Ginny shook her head and whispered, "I don't believe you. Cho is your best friend, the same way Harry is mine..." as she was saying it, she was realising it. Ginny swallowed hard and continued, "Even if you don't know it...I'm sure you do. It's always that way with a guy and a girl who are best friends." Cedric grimaced and replied, "The same way it's with you and Harry." She glanced at Harry and noticed him watching her, but he quickly looked away when her eyes met his. She smiled at Cedric, "Possibly...we're slightly different to a normal friendship though. Things happened externally that affected me and...well they then affected Harry too." Cedric sighed and whispered, "I'm sorry. I hope we can be just friends for now."  
>Ginny was surprised that he wanted this. Maybe it was because she was used to Harry always wanting more than friendship from her, up until this point. But this was the one time she wanted more, and it hurt to feel rejected. However, she sighed and nodded sadly, "Alright. If that's how you feel." He sighed in relief, "Thank you for understanding, Gin."<br>The dance came to an end and Ginny was relieved. She nodded to Cedric, said thank you and returned to Harry, Krum and Michael. She sat down at the table and Harry asked, "How..." she shook her head and whispered, "Don't ask. I need to get another Butterbeer." Once she returned with her drink, most people had left the Great Hall as it was getting late. Hermione hadn't returned and Krum announced, "I'm going to go and find 'mione." That left her alone with Michael and Harry, and suddenly Ginny felt incredibly awkward.

Michael stood up and walked over to her, "Thank you for the evening, Ginny. You made it better than I thought it would be." She grinned at him and replied, "Thank you, Michael. It was nice to meet you." He smiled politely before leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek. Ginny's eyes widened in surprise as she felt an all too familiar blush spreading across her cheeks. Michael winked at her before walking out of the Great Hall.  
>Harry turned to her, a wide smile spread across his face and he laughed, "I think someone is interested in you." Ginny giggled and replied, "Well, I hope so, since Cedric isn't." She sipped her drink and Harry sighed, "I'm sorry, Gin." She shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Well, maybe it's for the best. By the way, I think you should know that he's interested in Cho." Harry grimaced and shrugged, "Thank you for telling me." Ginny smiled grimly and responded, "Hey, that's what best friends are for."<p> 


	25. Third Year, Chapter 15

Ginny and Harry ended off the evening with an upbeat dance. Ginny laughed at how Harry was shaking awkwardly about the dance floor like he didn't care. This was probably due to the fact that there were very few people watching. Just when the song finished and everybody was clearing out, the band struck up a new, slow love song. Harry was laughing with Ginny as he grabbed her and pulled her close to him. They were now the last two left in the hall. He swayed her around playfully and for the first time in her life, Ginny truly believed that Harry was her best friend. It was like a meteorite had fallen from the sky and exploded in her brain. She giggled and Harry smiled, "What are you laughing at?" he asked curiously. She shrugged her shoulders as he swirled her around in small circles and she replied, "Just that...I've just realised that you're my best friend." Harry grinned and chuckled, "Took you long enough."

Ginny grinned and laughed with him, "Yeah. That it did." When the song ended, they separated and the Myron Wagtail (the lead singer) approached them, "Excuse me, but Mr Potter, can I get an autograph please? My nephew is a great admirer." The guy had long, greasy looking hair and a thin, elongated face. Harry usually didn't do this kind of thing but he said, "Sure, as long as you can give my friend he an autograph. I know she loves you guys." Harry winked at her and Ginny grinned as the guy pulled out a notebook and handed it to Harry, who looked slightly surprised. He shrugged and replied, "My son makes me organised." They laughed Harry quickly scribbled down a note and his signature. Then the Myron asked, "Who do I make this out to?" Ginny smiled and replied embarrassedly, "Ginny, please. G-i-n-n-y." He scribbled quickly on another page, tore it out and handed it to her. He smiled at Harry and said, "Keep this one around. You two make a good couple."

With that he turned around and Harry lopped Ginny's arm in his and they headed out the Hall. Ginny stopped them outside of the hallway, "Wait, hold on! How did you know I like them?" He smiled softly at her and replied, "It's pretty obvious. Ron's told me you have their posters all over your room and that you have all of their CD's." Ginny shook her head in disbelief, "You're amazing, Harry Potter."

Harry chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, "I do my best. What happened to Neville?" Ginny sighed and replied, "I don't know. He sort of...he's not the most sociable guy. I find him hard to talk to. Besides, I actually noticed him staring at Hannah most of the night. When I went to the bar, he spent the rest of the night with her." Harry laughed. "Hannah Abbott? In Hufflepuff?" She nodded and asked curiously, "What's wrong with Hannah?" Harry shook his head, "Nothing. Just a weird couple, that's all." Ginny shook her head, "I think it's cute. Not weird."

Harry changed the topic of discussion quickly, "And Cedric? He was with Cho all evening." Ginny grimaced at that, "Yeah I'd really rather not talk about it." He raised an eyebrow and sighed, "Fine. But I'm here if you want to." She nodded thankfully and read the note from Myron out loud:

_To Ginny_

_You and Mr Potter make a fine couple. Look after him. Hope you had a wonderful evening and it was great meeting you both. _

_From Myron_

Ginny laughed and so did Harry as he commented, "I can't believe he thought we were a couple." Ginny shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "I can believe it." Harry stopped mid-step and asked, his green eyes questioning her, "Why? I mean, we're just friends." Ginny sighed as she whispered, "What Cedric and I spoke about was how when a guy and a girl are best friends, it often leads to more than friendship. He was telling me that that's what it's like with Cho." Harry was sullen for a second before inquiring, "And...?" Ginny sighed and relented, "He basically said it's the same with us."

Harry was quiet for a while until they reached the Fat Lady. He turned to her and said, "I can't help but wonder...do you still feel like you can't be around me like how you did in your second year?" Ginny came to a halt and she turned to face Harry as she whispered, "No. I thought that was obvious when I told you earlier that you're my best friend." He smiled kindly and nodded, "I understand that. And I'm grateful for that. But do you think you could ever feel about me the way you feel about Cedric? Or is that never an option?" Ginny felt a blush spread across her cheeks for the first time in two years because of him. Maybe it was the way he asked it, so hopefully, but she couldn't help but whisper, "Yes. I think it's a possibility. But I just need more time." Harry beamed a smile that could light up the whole of Hogwarts it was so bright. He nodded and replied in a whisper, "Alright. Thank you for this evening. You made it worthwhile." Ginny couldn't help but grin back at him, "No, thank you. It's good to see you loosen up once in a while." Harry hugged her tightly and once they stepped into the portrait whole, they both went up to their dorms.

Over the next couple of weeks, Ginny became close with Cedric- so close, that even her brothers believed they were dating, no matter how much she denied the rumours. It was quite funny really, since Cedric had asked _Cho Chang_ to the Ball and not her. She didn't mind that though. If he had asked her, she wouldn't have ended up with Michael, who asked her to Hogsmead the day after the Yule Ball.

Ginny had been heading to breakfast and had not been expecting it. Her and Harry had been walking down and laughing about how ridiculous Draco Malfoy had behaved last night, trying to pick up every girl who hadn't had a date-or so rumour had it, when Michael intercepted them. He grinned at her and acknowledged them both before asking, "Hey Gin! I was wondering if we could talk, please?" Ginny nodded in agreement, "Alright. I will meet you there, Harry."

Harry grinned at her before walking off. Michael smiled shyly and said, "I had a really good time with you last night." Ginny grinned and replied, "I had a great time with you too." He shuffled his feet and then looked her in the eye. His bright blue ones sent her heart thumping in her chest as he asked, "I was wondering...would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me when we next go?" Ginny thought quickly and then nodded eagerly in agreement. If Cedric was going to be with Cho, Ginny saw no reason to hang around him all the time. She might as well have her own dates so she replied, "I'd love to go with you! I think they're only going in two weeks though."

Michael nodded, grinning beaming from ear to ear as he replied, "I know, I just wanted to ask before any other guy got to you first." She giggled as they neared the Entrance Hall, "Like?" she asked flirtatiously batting her eyelids. Ginny wasn't usually the flirty type, but for some strange reason, Michael gave her the confidence to do so. He merely shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Cedric Diggory, Dean Thomas- those guys all have a crush on you from what I've been told." Ginny laughed as she explained, "Okay, you need to know that Harry and I are just best friends, Neville is a friend but I don't fancy him that way. Cedric is with Cho, so we're just friends...and I don't know about Dean but I don't fancy him either. In fact, I quite like you." Michael shook his head, as though disbelieving her and he chuckled, "Well...it's a good thing. I suppose I kind of thought because you had so many other guys around you all the time, that you wouldn't be interested."

Ginny smiled kindly as they reached the Great Hall and turned to him, "I'm used to having six elder brothers around so I suppose I just get on better with guys than with girls. I'm a bit of a tomboy at heart." He chuckled and replied, "That's cool! I like a girl with a strong sense of independence. Anyway I'm going to go and have breakfast because we're going to have Quidditch practice in half an hour and I don't want to be late." Ginny nodded as he hugged her goodbye and then whispered in her ear, "I like you a lot too," before running off to the Ravenclaw table.

When she reached the table, she sat down next to Harry and opposite Ron and Hermione. Ron grumbled through his cereal, "What are you so cheery about?" Ginny grinned as she sipped her pumpkin juice and replied, "I have a date." Ron nearly spat it out, but forced it down. Hermione giggled, "Who's the mystery man, Ginny?" Ginny put down her piece of toast she had been about to chew on and reencountered, "And what about _your_ mystery man, Hermione? I feel extremely offended that you wouldn't tell me it was Krum!" She huffed as she took another sip of juice and she watched in satisfaction as the elder girl blushed brightly and defended, "Because you would have told Harry who would have told Ron!" Harry rolled his eyes dramatically and ate his omelette. Ron seemed to be ignoring Hermione with all of his might as Ginny argued, "I would not have told Harry if you had told me to keep it to myself!" Ron scowled irritably, "Yeah, well if I'd have found out sooner, I would have put a stop to it. She's fraternising with the enemy." Ginny's eyes widened in surprise as she laughed loudly, "I thought you love Krum?! You did at the World Cup anyway!" By now a good portion of the table was watching them, Fred and George included. They sniggered and nodded in mock-seriousness, "Oh yeah, Ronniekins had a bit of a crush on Krum himself. Don't worry Hermione, he's just jealous," said George.

This made Ron stand up from the table and stomp away childishly. Ginny rolled her eyes and carried on with her breakfast as Harry whispered to the twins, "That was a bit much, don't you think?" Fred shrugged his shoulders, "He needs to learn to get over himself." Hermione seemed sullen and she stopped eating. She got up and told them, "I'm going to go and speak to him." Harry nodded in agreement and let her go.

They finished breakfast in silence. Ginny whispered, "Do you think they will sort it out?" Harry sighed as he finished his omelette, "I hope so. I'm so tired of them arguing. So how is it with Michael?" Ginny grimaced and replied, "It's so weird because it happened so suddenly. We haven't kissed yet or anything, but he said he likes me and I told him the same. I think this might be going somewhere." Harry sighed and shook his head, "Just...I don't want to see you get hurt." Ginny smiled sadly at him and whispered, "I won't, Harry. I don't want you to get hurt with Cho, either." He nodded and smiled grimly, "At least we understand each other about something." She hugged him tightly before heading off to class.


	26. Third Year, Chapter 16

The day spent at Hogsmeade with Michael was good. Michael took her to Honey Dukes again and when they arrived back at Hogwarts, they walked around the lake, chatting and laughing. He told her that he and his family were going to Greece in the holidays and that he had been looking forward to it all year. She sighed and shook her head as she ate her sweets, "I'd love to travel again! I went to Egypt with my family in my second year. We saw all the temples and the Sphinx, as well as the River Nile." His face lit up as they found a spot on the far side by the tree area further away from the other couples.

Michael lay with his back against a massive tree trunk and pulled her against him, wrapping his arm around her. It felt nice, warm and comforting to have him there. She'd never felt so confident around a guy she liked before. This was very natural and easy, with no complications. It was a warm, sunny day and so Ginny found herself drifting off to sleep easily as Michael stroked her hair soothingly.

Ginny woke up to the sound of her name and by a tap on the shoulder. It was like a whisper asking, "Ginny? Ginny?" She sat up suddenly, and looked around in wonder. She'd fallen asleep in Michael's lap by the black lake. To her horror, it had been Cedric calling her name and trying to make her conscious.

She sat up so suddenly that she made Michael sit up in a panic and he tightened his hold around her. She giggled and patted his arm away, "Hey Ced. Sorry I fell asleep. What's up?" Cedric frowned, "I can see that. It's getting dark and it will be dinner time soon." Ginny nodded and Cedric offered her his hand to lift her up. She took it willingly, but only then did she notice Cho standing beside him and looking unimpressed.

Ginny quickly let go of his hand as Michael stood up and muttered irritably, "I was about to do that." Cedric shrugged and smiled brightly at Ginny, "I'm happy to help." She couldn't help but feel awkward and irritable with him because she felt like he was flirting and he didn't get to flirt with her like this. He had made that perfectly clear. So she smiled politely, greeted Cho, and then marched off with her bag o sweets gripped tightly in her hand. It was only then that she became aware of how much of a child she must look like.  
>She stopped and waited for Michael to catch up. He did and glanced behind them at Cedric, and then she continued walking hastily up the hill. Michael let her speed walk the rest of the way back to the castle. When they were out of ear shot of the Cedric and Cho, Michael asked firmly, "So? What was <em>that<em> all about?" Ginny sighed as she leant against the wall of the entrance hall and inhaled heavily, catching her breath. She sighed and replied, "Uh…well…I suppose you might as well know. I used to like Cedric." Michael rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "I kind of figured that out when I saw you dancing with him at the Yule Ball." Ginny nodded shamefully and replied, "Yeah. He asked me to the Ball, and I said no because I'd already said yes to Neville. Then he asked Cho, who's a good friend to him and she agreed to go with them. Then Cedric told me _during_ the ball that he just wanted to be friends."  
>Michael whistled loudly, "Boy, that's rough!" he exclaimed. Ginny nodded and sighed, "Yeah. I'm sorry." He shook his head and laughed, "I'd probably have done the same thing. Are you using me to make him jealous?" Ginny bit her lip and whispered, "Honestly? I don't know. I know I like you though. That part was true." Michael smiled kindly at her and stroked her hair from her face. She frowned and whispered, "Wha-?" before the doors opened and Cho and Cedric walked in. Then it hit her-Michael was helping her try and make Cedric jealous!<p>

Ginny played along and pulled him into a tight, viper-like hug. She heard the two of them go quiet as she quickly let go of Michael and took his hand, leading him into the dungeons. He chuckled at the look on the other couple's faces as they rounded a corner and he grinned at her, "Did you see Cedric's face?" Ginny giggled and nodded, "I did! Thank you for being such a good sport!" He grinned charmingly at her and shrugged his shoulders, "If I ever need someone to help me make a girl jealous, you'll be the first person I ask." Ginny grinned, "Right! How long should we wait until we make an appearance?"

Michael shrugged as he leant against the wall beside her, "Give it…five minutes." Ginny nodded and sighed, "Thanks for being such a good sport. I would never have expected you to do this for me. I do genuinely like you." He nodded and sighed, "Yeah, but you like Cedric more. "  
>She sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry. I'd like to give this a try though." Michael smiled a white, toothy smile and nodded, "Deal. Give me a week to convince you?" She laughed and nodded, "Sure! Are you sure you only want a week?" He shrugged and replied, "Yup. I think a week is long enough to see." Ginny smiled politely. She felt awful for using Michael this way.<p>

He glanced at his watch and nodded, "Okay, we can go in now. It's been long enough for a snogging session!" She couldn't help but find him funny. He was so carefree, unlike Cedric or Harry and it actually made quite a change to her. She liked the light heartedness which came so naturally to him. Maybe this could work after all.

When they headed into the Great Hall, Ginny avidly avoided looking at Cedric. However, Michael did and he whispered to her, "We've got his attention." She grinned and Michael leaned down and quickly kissed her cheek. She felt herself blushing as she headed for breakfast.

When she sat down, she sat opposite Harry who was talking to Hermione, "I'm really worried about this. If we can't find a charm to help me breathe under water for an hour I'm dead!" Ginny frowned as she ate her breakfast, "You guys _still_ haven't found anything?" Harry shrugged his shoulders and moaned, "No! And it's next week!" Hermione sighed and murmured, "We've searched literally ever single book in the entire library and we have nothing to show for it!" Ginny nodded seriously as she whispered, "I wonder what Ced has come up with." Harry nodded morbidly and Ginny made a mental note to ask Cedric the following day.

A/N: Sorry this took so long guys! I haven't been feeling well so the words aren't coming as easily, especially with this headache I have. Anyway I hope you like this chapter Please keep reading and reviewing! It means so much!


	27. Third Year, Chapter 17

It was the night before the second task, and Ginny was helping Harry, Ron and Hermione frantically search through books in order to find something that would help Harry breathe underwater. They'd even looked in the restricted section using Harry's invisibility cloak, and found nothing. It was now eleven in the evening and they were the only students still in the library. Ginny hadn't had a chance to talk to Cedric about what he was using and Hermione had pointed out that it wouldn't help anyway because it would be too obvious that they had cheated if Harry and Cedric both used the same charm.

At half past eleven, they were all lying on the desks, positively exhausted. Ginny sat next to Harry, whose face was turned sideways, watching her. He looked so hopeless, his green eyes drooping closed. Ginny sighed and grumbled, "I wish we could Accio the right charm to us!" This elicited a bleak smile from Harry and she clutched his hand in support. She hated to see him looking so worn out.

Hermione grumbled irritably, "If that were possible Ginny, trust me I would have done that hours ago!" They'd been there for five hours already and Ginny was exhausted, as were the other three. Suddenly, a loud thudding sound came into the room which made all three of them sit up anxiously. It was mad-eye moody who told them, "Miss Weasley, Miss Granger, Professor Dumbledore would like to see the both of you in his office right now." Hermione protested, "But Sir, the second task is only hours away and…" Moody interrupted him vehemently and sighed, "Exactly, so surely Mr Potter is well prepared by now and could do with a good night's sleep. You two, head to the headmasters office, please."

Ginny sighed and kissed Harry's messy locks before she whispered, "You can do this. I believe in you. Goodnight." He whispered, "Thank you." Then Ginny and Hermione headed out the library and towards the Professor Dumledore's office. Moody didn't follow them, so Hermione whispered to her frantically, "Do you think he knows Harry's not ready?" Ginny nodded solemnly as they walked at a fast pace, "Of course he knows! It's pretty obvious to anyone who saw us in there tonight. At this point I wouldn't have minded asking Cedric what he was doing if it meant keeping Harry alive!" Hermione sighed as they reached the Phoenix statue, "I know what you mean."

The phoenix lifted its wings and revealed a hidden stairway to them. They climbed up the stairs, and when they got there, the professor was smiling at them and two others from behind his desk. He said joyfully as they stepped in, "Ah! Miss Weasley and Miss Granger, would you take a seat please?" They nodded and sat beside…Cho and a blonde haired girl who looked like Fleur in miniature. Ginny frowned and Professor Dumbledore continued, "Well now, you four are here today because you each mean a great deal of importance to each one of the champions:Miss Gabrielle is Fleur's sister, Miss Chang is Mr Diggory's best friend, Miss Granger, you mean a lot Mr Krum, and Miss Weasley is important to Mr Potter. Now, for the second task, each champion must rescue you-their treasure. Unless you strongly object, Professor Snape will place you under a sleeping draught that will keep you in a sleep-like state _and_ will allow you to breath under water for an hour. You will be protected by mer-people and the champions must rescue you from them. Depending on their timing, they will be awarded a first, second, third, or fourth place in the running for the third task. Does anyone object?"

The room had gone silent. Ginny shook her head without even thinking about it. Gabrielle asked quietly, "Vat happens if zey do not rescue us?" Professor Dumbledore smiled kindly at her and shrugged his shoulders, "Then you merely float up to the top of the water and the second your face hits the surface then you wake up." Ginny nodded in understanding and she looked at Hermione who seemed to be uncomfortable. The professor noticed and asked, "What's the matter, Miss Granger?" he asked with a kind smile. Hermione grimaced and replied, "Professor, are there any after effects of the potions? I mean…it's not addictive or anything is it?" The professor shook his head, "Not at all, Miss Granger. In fact, I made this potion myself." This caused Hermione's face to relax.

Professor Dumbledore smiled kindly at the four of them and said, "Professor Snape is here to administer the dosages for each of you." Ginny hadn't even seen Snape until he was mentioned. Maybe because he was stooping in a far corner pouring the black liquid into glasses for each of them.

Suddenly Ginny felt worried. Something about Snape set her on edge. Maybe it's because she knew how much Harry disliked him and distrusted him. Maybe she felt the same way. But the look Snape gave her was one of pure distaste. Ginny was pretty certain that the look she was giving him was a replica.

She clutched the chair as the professor slowly approached her, levitating four vial's in the air towards them. Ginny took hers, then Hermione, then Cho, and finally Gabrielle. Ginny looked around the room nervously as Hermione asked again, "So…we just sleep? How will you put us in the lake?" Professor Dumbledore nodded patiently, "I will levitate each of you to the lake when morning comes. You need to be in a deep sleep in order for this to work, you see. Then we will deposit you into the lake and the mermaids will take good care of you from there on. They will attach your bodies to the floor of the lake with a rope to prevent you from floating upwards. The draught lasts twenty four hours, but I can guarantee you, it is perfectly safe." Suddenly Ginny started to panic! Harry didn't even have a method of getting to her! How was he going to get through this task?" She asked the headmaster worriedly, "Excuse me, Professor Dumbledore, but what happens if the champions don't complete the task?" The headmaster grimaced and replied, "They fall further behind in the tournament. For the third task, they will start in accordance to their rankings of the second task." Ginny nodded, panic flooding through her. She looked at Hermione who looked just as worried. Professor Dumbledore continued, "I would just like you to sign a document each for me, please."

The headmaster turned to his desk and pulled out a form. It read:

_I Ginevera Molly Weasley … (sign) declare that I have agreed to participate in the Triwizard Tournament as Mr Harry James Potter's "treasure" in the second task. I leave my fate in the hands of Headmaster Professor Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore _(signed: Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore)_ as I trust him with my life and I consent to using the Sleeping Draught potion._

_I, Molly Weasley _(signed : Molly Weasley)_ and Arthur Weasley_ (signed: Arthur Weasley)_ give permission for our daughter _(Ginevra Molly Weasley)_ to use the Sleeping Draught potion for the purposes of the _

Below was the Hogwarts Crest and stamp. Ginny grimaced. She was not used to signing papers involving her life. The headmaster smiled again, "We need to get your permission in print as we had to visit each of your parents and asked them to sign a form of consent, just as a precaution.

Ginny was given a quill to sign and as she did so, the letters turned gold and the parchment scrolled itself up. Then the professor collected each of their signed documents and smiled, "Thank you all for your cooperation! It makes things a lot easier. Anyway, bottoms up!

Ginny quickly drank the sleeping draught and she felt like gagging from the taste of it. The stuff was disgusting. Professor Dumbledore levitated them each a glass of water and they eagerly drank it as he smiled, "To get rid of the taste and also to hydrate you. You should be feeling sleepy any second." Before he'd even finished his sentence, Ginny began feeling exhausted, like all of her energy had been sucked out of her. She felt her eyes drooping shut as she quickly fell into a dreamless sleep. The last thing she thought was that she was glad she had wished Harry good luck for the task tomorrow. She smiled and she remembered kissing him on the head.


	28. Third Year, Chapter 18

Ginny awoke as her face hit the surface of the water. She was completely disorientated and not sure where she was for a few seconds. Then she remembered when she saw the stands and thousands of people facing her! She was in the Black Lake and…Harry?! She looked around frantically for Harry, trying to find any sight of him. Fleur's sister was struggling through the water beside her, so Ginny took her arm and pulled her to the stands. _Where was Harry?_

Suddenly, a bolt of light erupted from beneath them and a figure landed smack bang onto the stands. He had messy, wet hair and Ginny sighed in utter relief! Ginny and Gabrielle were about a third of the way to the stands, and Hermione was covering Harry in layers of towels. Finally, they got there and were pulled up by Madame Pomfrey and Ron pulled up Gabrielle. Ginny rushed over to Harry and nearly knocked him to the ground with a hug so forceful that even Buckbeak would have fallen over. She kissed his cheek and whispered, "I'm so proud of you! How…?" She fumbled for words as Hermione attacked her with thick layers of towels.  
>It was only then that Ginny realized Cedric watching her intensely. She felt like rolling her eyes. 'What? Am I not allowed to kiss my best friend?' she thought to herself irritably. Besides, why should <em>he <em>care? Cho was holding on to him so Ginny diverted her attention back to Harry who was saying, "I finished last, Gin." Hermione shook her head and beamed at him, "Next to last. Fleur never got passed zee grindylow's." Ginny couldn't help but giggle at Hermione's pseudo French accent. Fleur walked up to Harry with a shocked expression on her face and got down and whispered, "You, saved her even zo she wasn't yours to save! Thank you!" She kissed him on both cheeks and Ginny couldn't help but feel miffed. Then Fleur praised Ron for helping Gabrielle up and kissed him too.

Ginny took a hold of Harry's wet hand in her own and Professor Dumbledore amplified his voice with his wand and yelled, "ATTENTION! The winner is, Mr Diggory." Ginny turned to see Cho kissing Cedric on his cheek, but he was paying more attention to his friends who were high fiving him. Professor Dumbledore continued, "Our sources tell us that Mr Potter would have finished first, had he not only attempted to rescue Miss Ginny Weasley but Miss Granger and the others too, I award him second place!" Ginny's eyes widened in relief and she felt Harry squeeze her hand tightly. She turned to look at him and she could see her relief echoed in his eyes. It made her heart soar. They were handed robes by Madame Pomfrey and they eagerly wrapped themselves in one each.

Then they all headed back to the castle in the boats the first years used, but they had been elongated to fit six. Ginny sat beside Harry and asked, "So how did you manage it?" The twins, Ron and Hermione shared a boat and they all listened intently, "It was thanks to Neville, actually. He don't me about gillyweed, which is literally like seaweed and if you eat it, it gives you fish-like scales for breathing underwater." Hermione frowned and asked, "And how did you _get_ this…gillyweed?" Harry chuckled and replied, "We Accio'd some from Snape's supplies." Hermione seemed to dislike the idea initially but the twins howled with laughter and this caused her to smile.

When they reached the ground, Ginny hopped off in her warm bath robe and Harry followed her. However, Barty Crouch intercepted them and said, "Mr Potter! Mind if I have a word?" Harry looked at them and Ginny nodded, "We will meet you in the common room, Harry! Fred and George are saying we're celebrating tonight!" Harry nodded before turning back to Crouch.

Hermione whispered in her ear, "I wonder what he wants to talk about?" Ginny bit her lip and replied, "I really hope he's not trying to convert Harry to join the ministry. Dad says they've tried to do that before." Hermione nodded in acknowledgement and whispered, "Harry isn't stupid enough to take him up on that offer, don't worry. He knows he needs to finish his education first." Ginny nodded, "I know. I have a lot of faith in him." Her friend grinned at that, "You seem to have a hell of a lot of faith in Harry. You've kissed him twice in two days now!" Ginny nearly choked as they started up the stairs to the castle, "So? You've been keeping track?" Hermione giggled and she shrugged, "I care deeply for him, as a friend." Hermione rolled her eyes dramatically and retorted, "Oh _please_! That whole 'friend' act is see-through to anyone who knows you at all."

Ginny quickly turned to see Ron in deep conversation with the twins. Thank goodness he hadn't been listening! Ginny sighed and replied, "Hermione, I promise you when I feel something more, you'll be the first to know." The elder girl nodded but otherwise had a know-it-all smirk spread over her face. That's when she heard someone calling her name.

Ginny turned to see Cedric running towards her, also in a grey, fluffy robes. He looked serious and Ginny frowned as Hermione stopped walking. Cedric reached them and huffed, "Hey guys. Gin, can I speak with you please?" Ginny nodded and she said to Hermione, "I'll be right up." Hermione nodded and said, "Well done Cedric! I can't believe I never thought of the Bubblehead charm!" He chuckled and replied, "Thank you. I can't take the full credit though. Cho taught it to me." Hermione nodded as she continued up the stairs.  
>Cedric pulled Ginny aside so that they didn't block the entire path. They were almost in the forest when Cedric sighed, "I saw you kissing Harry, earlier. I thought you guys were just friends?" Ginny rolled her eyes. She should have seen this coming so she grumbled, "Hermione is Harry's friend and she kissed him on the head. Nobody questions her about it." He sighed and replied, "Look Gin, I know I haven't really been a good friend to you. It's just so hard with Cho being there all the time. I told her I want to break up but she went into a blue-eyed fit."<p>

Ginny had to say she hadn't seen that one coming. She sighed and whispered, "So? Ced, I really don't know what you want from me. I think its best you decide what you want and then we can go from there." He grinned at her his smile that sent her heart pounding and he replied, "I know I like you, Ginny. I like you a _lot_. I keep thinking about our kiss and it's all I've been able to think about. When I saw you with Michael the other night, I was jealous. When I saw you with Harry earlier, I felt intensely jealous. I've _never_ felt that jealous before. I would like it very much if we could start over, please?" Ginny frowned and crossed her arms, "What do you mean by _start over_?" He smiled kindly and replied, "Just be friends. For now? I know I haven't been a great friend. I just…can't really end things with Cho at this point because she has a lot of family issues going on right now. It wouldn't really be fair to her." Ginny sighed and thought to herself, '_It's not really fair to me, either_."  
>However, she nodded and held out her hand, "Alright. Friends?" He took her hand in his and grinned, "Friends. Thank you for forgiving me." Ginny smiled as they began walking up to the castle together, "There was nothing to forgive." He grinned and she felt her heart flutter in her chest.<p>

Author's Note: I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Might be able to get another one up today, too and then I have a long weekend ahead so lots to come! Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing! It's motivation and it makes my day


	29. Third Year, Chapter 19

The following morning, as Ginny was walking down to the Great Hall, Cedric caught up with her. He grinned at her cheerily and said, "Morning! How did you sleep?" She yawned and replied, "Not so good, hey. Yourself?" Cedric smiled and nodded his head, "Ah I'm sorry. Why not?" In truth, Ginny had had a Riddle dream, but this was _not_ something she could easily divulge to Cedric. However, it was the strangest thing because Ginny actually felt like she _wanted_ to talk about it with him. She felt like he would understand. Instead she replied, "Bad dream. You ignored my question." Cedric smiled charmingly as they reached the Great Hall, "Really well, thanks! I just want you to know that I'd really like to hang out soon. Now that the second task is over, I finally have some freedom before the third task. Nobody really knows what to expect, so I can't prepare much."

Ginny smiled kindly and replied, "Okay, sure-but as friends or as more than friends?" Cedric grinned at her and was about to reply when she heard a female voice call from behind them, "Ced!" They both turned to see Cho waving dramatically at him. Ginny grimaced and clenched her fists tightly. The girl got on her nerves so easily. Cedric quickly leaned forward and whispered, "As more than friends. I'll explain when I see you on Saturday?" Ginny nodded and she felt her heart soar.

She nearly skipped to the table and as she was about to sit down, she found Julia and Rebecca placed on either side of Harry, fawning over him as usual. Julia swished her blonde curls and laughed, "Oh Harry, you're so funny!" Ginny felt like she wanted to puke as she walked around the table and sat down on the other side, next to Hermione. Ginny asked snidely, "Mind if I join your fan club, Harry?" He rolled his eyes back at her, "No, thanks. I see Cedric has his _own _fan club though?" he added with a wink. Ginny giggled as she poured her pumpkin juice and Ron looked up irritably, "Who are you talking about, Harry?"

Ginny glared at Harry and Hermione, who was giggling behind her toast which she was busy chewing. Hermione swallowed and replied, "Oh…I suppose you're referring to Cho aren't you, Harry? She's always hanging onto him!" Ginny nodded and replied, "Oh yeah, and his other friends Stephen, Justin, and Sophie. They're always around him." Ron shot her a curious look, "You _know_ his friends?" Ginny shrugged and replied, "I've seen them around." Ron looked touchy about being out of the loop and so Ginny changed the topic, "So, how's Fleur, Ron? I saw her giving you a good kiss for saving Gabrielle." This caused much laugher from them, except from Ron, who blushed heavily and murmured, "It was just a kiss on the cheeks! For goodness sake Ginny grow up!"  
>Ginny turned to Ron angrily and pointed her fork at him, "<em>You<em>, dear brother of mine, don't get to tell me to _grow up_! If I had to tell you I'd kissed say…Draco Malfoy, you would be threatening my life and threatening his too! Don't try and deny it!" Ron looked shocked and Ginny was pleased as she continued, "I can take care of my own life, Ronald! Stop pretending like I'm still your _little sister_!" Ginny got up from the table and stormed out.

Ginny hadn't realized that she'd caught the attention of most of the Great Hall! All eyes were on her as she strutted irritably out of the hall. She was surprised when she turned to go to Care of Magical Creatures and found Cedric standing behind her. She blushed and sighed, "You heard that, huh?" He chuckled and pushed a strand of hair from her eyes, "I think the entire _hall_ heard that. It was impossible not to hear. Do you want to talk about it?"  
>Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "I'm actually heading to Care of Magical Creatures, but I'll get there early. Besides, I'm sure you know everything anyway." Cedric smiled kindly as he opened the doors for her and replied, "I'll walk you down," before gesturing for her to lead the way. Ginny smiled gratefully at Cedric as they walked down to the forest and she sighed, "Well…I just thought in my second year I could prove to my brothers I'm not just a little girl anymore. It seemed to work for Fred and George, but not Ron. He's as stubborn as a mule and I feel like he will never let me have a relationship."<p>

Cedric frowned, his cutely thick eyebrows creasing and he replied, "Well…he shouldn't get to decide that for you." Ginny nodded and threw her hands up in the air, "Exactly! Finally someone understands!" Ginny exclaimed. Cedric chuckled, "I don't think it's that hard to understand. I think Ron just doesn't want to accept that you're becoming your own person. Maybe he's also jealous that you're so close with Harry." Ginny halted mid walk and whispered, "I never thought of that. He was Ron's friend first, after all." Cedric nodded and smiled sweetly, "I'm sure if you just talk to Ron about it, you can settle things between you."

Ginny grimaced at that as they continued walking and replied, "I don't know about that. Ron's pretty stubborn." Cedric laughed then and grinned, "Just like you." Ginny giggled, "It's a Weasley trait."

They had arrived at Hagrid's, and they stopped outside the forest. Cedric sighed, "I better get heading back. It's cool that we can pick up so easily from where we left off. It feels so natural." Ginny smiled and nodded in agreement, "It is, isn't it? I like being your friend." Cedric grinned at her, "So are you available on Saturday? I want to explain things with Cho to you." Ginny nodded and replied, "Sounds like a plan. What did you have in mind?" He winked at her, "It's a surprise. Meet me at the entrance hall at 10 a.m alright?" Ginny nodded and rolled her eyes and groaned, "I hate surprises!" she grumbled as he laughed, "Well I will make sure it's extra special then!"  
>At that moment, Julia and Rebecca were walking down the stairs and they visibly glared at Ginny. Cedric frowned because she hadn't responded, and then he turned to see the two girls Ginny used to call her friends walking towards them. Cedric chuckled, "You're cute when you're irritated." Ginny rolled her eyes, "This isn't even irritated. This is just wishing they didn't have to crop up all the time." Cedric laughed lightly and whispered, "You want to make them jealous?" Ginny raised her eyebrow and whispered, "Wha-?" Before he leaned in and kissed her. His lips were soft and tasted like cinnamon-must have been from breakfast. But Ginny sighed happily as she dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him tighter. She felt him smiling against her lips and she heard a gasp issued from one of the other girls. Good.<p>

At that moment, she heard a booming voice chuckle, "Miss Weasley! None of that around here please! Save it for after hours." She jumped away from Cedric to find Hagrid chortling behind her. She blushed in embarrassment and replied, "Sorry Hagrid. Ced started it!" Hagrid shook his furry head, and turned towards the forest, a smile etched on his face. Rebecca looked murderous, and Julia looked uncomfortable. They followed Hagrid into the forest and Ginny grinned at Cedric, whose eyes were warm chocolate and he laughed, "Well…that was something." Ginny giggled and kissed his cheek in goodbye, "Definitely something. See you on Saturday at ten!" He nodded and smiled, "Saturday at ten!"

Author's note: Hey gusy! Sorry for the delay in this chapter! I had a bit of a busy day yesterday and then was too tired to write when I got home. Also still slightly sick and getting headaches a lot so this chapter didn't come as easily as the others! Anyway I apologize profusely and hope you guys enjoy it!


	30. Third Year, Chapter 20

It was 10 a.m on Saturday morning and Ginny was getting dressed for her…'date' with Cedric. She wasn't certain she could call it a date, but he _had_ kissed her so she wasn't sure what that meant. It was a cool-ish day so she was wearing tight fitting jeans, a loose, purple top and a blue sweater to match. She only added a little bit of make-up and went to the Entrance Hall. Hermione was up and writing an essay at one of the common room tables as she giggled, "You're looking very _girly_ this morning." Ginny crossed her arms irritably and asked, "What? Am I never girly-looking?" Hermione rolled her eyes and commented, "Oh just relax, Gin. It's a compliment. You're obviously dressing up for someone is all I'm saying."  
>Ginny sighed and sat down next to her friend before replying casually, "Fine. I'm going out with Cedric. Happy?" Hermione's brown eyes lit up and she giggled a very un-Hermione-ish laugh, "Oh Ginny! That's so exciting! Maybe you and Cedric can come on a double date with me and Viktor!" Ginny raised an eyebrow and giggled herself, "So you're officially with Viktor?" Hermione blushed and shrugged her shoulders, "We don't talk much." This caused Ginny to erupt into fits of laughter and Hermione playfully smacked her arm, "Gin! It's not funny!" She gasped for air as a familiar voice asked, "What's not funny?" This made Ginny jump as she saw Harry walking down the stairs still wearing his pajama's.<p>

Ginny suddenly felt awful. It was the first time she'd been almost alone with Harry ever since Cedric mentioned Ron being jealous. The entire week she had become distant from him, and she knew he had noticed it. He'd been shooting her sidelong glances of confusion when she'd cut him off. It's not that she wanted to, because she loved her friendship with Harry, but it was because she decided that Cedric was right. She needed to put some distance between them for Ron's sake. Ron had also been cold towards her, but by separating herself from Harry, it had given him more time with Ron.

Harry sat down and blinked at them, "You're looking nice, Gin." He commented. She knew this was a friendly compliment, but it made her feel bad about how she'd been towards him all week. Ginny grimaced, "Thanks Harry," she said before glancing at the Grandfather's clock and announcing, "Right, it's time for me to go!" She got up and walked out the room. However, she didn't get very far as Harry shouted after her, "Gin! Wait up!" She sighed and turned around to face him grumpily, "Yes, Harry?" she asked. He grimaced and replied, "I…I've just noticed you've been avoiding me. Is it because of Cedric?" Ginny thought quickly. Maybe the easiest way was to lie and tell him that it was about Cedric. If she told him it was about Ron, he'd probably wave it off. But if she told him it _was_ about Cedric, he might actually take her seriously.  
>Ginny was never the type to lie, but she felt in this case it was necessary. So she grimaced and replied, "Yeah. This is all about Cedric. I feel like…maybe we should keep our distance from one another if Ced and I are going to date. Everyone thinks that we're together enough as it is. I don't want people to think that I'm cheating on him." Harry raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms, "It's not cheating. At all. Would you not be allowed to friends with Hermione?" Harry raised his eyebrow questioningly and Ginny sighed and shook her head in exasperation, "It's not the same Harry and you know it! Everyone thinks we're a couple." It was actually the only thing about being friends with Harry that troubled her. He sighed and questioned, "So Cedric broke up with Cho?" Ginny shrugged and replied, "Um…well he's explaining that to me now." He grimaced and shook his head, "I think you're making a mistake getting involved with him, Gin. He seems like a complicated guy."<p>

Ginny rolled her eyes dramatically and snapped, "And you're not? Harry you're my best friend! You should be supportive of this!" He stared at her with his green eyes with a look she'd never seen before, until he replied, "Yeah, except when it will affect our friendship."

She sighed and shook her head dismally, "I'm sorry, Harry. Let me just hear what he has to say. It's not even definite that we're in a relationship at this point so I'll see you later." Harry turned his back on her without another word. She supposed she couldn't blame him, but if it meant he and Ron could have a better friendship, then she was willing to put some distance between them. If it also meant that she would distract Ron from her interest in Cedric, then good. Harry would more than likely tell Ron about their relationship and it wasn't something she could trust him with-if she was going to be in a relationship with Cedric that is.

Ginny arrived in the entrance hall to find Ced waiting for her, with a picnic basket and holding a blanket as well as some flowers. She blushed considerably as she reached him and she felt like she'd been staring into his warm eyes for too long as she asked, "What's all this?" He grinned at her and replied quickly, "Well it's a picnic basket…so my surprise is that…we're picnicking!" Ginny giggled as he pulled a purple flower out and put it in her hair. He handed the rest of the bouquet to her and she shook her head in disbelief, "This is amazing! Where did you get these?" She smelt them and loved the scent. He chuckled and shook his head, "It's for me to know and for you to never know." She rolled her eyes but smiled all the same and replied, "Come on. You've got to tell me!" He shook his head and grinned. Ginny sighed and enquired, "Where exactly are we headed?" He grinned at her and replied, "To the lake!"

She looked outside to see that it wasn't particularly hot or cold. She was glad she bought her sweater with as it was a bit breezy. As he opened the double doors for her, he commented softly, "You look beautiful, Ginny." She blushed again and replied, "You look good yourself, Ced." She wasn't just saying that. He was wearing a white, tight fitted shirt which emphasized his minimal muscle and over it he wore a pastel green cardigan with denim jeans. He knew how to dress well. The green shade bought out his milk-brown chocolate eyes.

As they walked down to the lake she asked, "How has your week been? I feel like I've hardly seen you." He nodded and replied tiredly, "It's been stressful-mostly because of the tournament but also because of…of other things." Ginny sighed and looked up at him, "_Cho_ things?" She said the girls name somewhat bitterly and he seemed to pick up on that when he grimaced, "It's…it's complicated, Gin. Her parents are in the middle of divorce and it's an ugly one." Ginny raised her eyebrows in surprise and whispered, "Oh…I wasn't expecting that." He nodded and sighed, "When I tried to end it the other day…she basically broke down and told me that if I left her she'd have nothing left."

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Ginny sighed as they reached the lake. Cedric placed the blanket on the ground and put the basket on top. He sat down, leant on his right arm and she sat down beside him. He sighed and shook his head, more serious than she'd ever seen him. He whispered, "It's bad, Gin. Like really bad. I've never seen her so…so self destructive before. I'm not an expert so I have no clue how to handle it."

Ginny nodded and watched his brown eyes tense around the edges. She whispered, "I'm so sorry. I didn't think that whatever she's going through would affect you so much. I wish I could give you advice on what to do. How is the divorce _bad_, apart from the obvious?" Ginny could never imagine her parents getting divorced. They were made for each other.  
>Cedric grimaced and replied, "I'm not supposed to tell anybody but her mom cheated on her dad." Ginny's eyes widened in surprise and she whispered, "Oh. I'm sorry. So who's getting custody?" He shrugged and replied, "That's just it. They're fighting over her. She doesn't have a sibling, and it seems like her dad will win. But Cho is much closer to her mum and she'd rather be with her, even if she cheated." Ginny shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry. That really is awful." She truly meant it. It made her worries seem so trivial. She sighed and whispered, "So basically…you're her shoulder to cry on?" He nodded and sighed, "And it's not helpful when I try and end it <em>now<em>, in the middle of this. It will crush her."

Ginny bit her lip and grimaced, "I get it. So basically we hold off whatever…_this_ is…until when? When she's more stable?" His eyes were sad as he looked at her seriously, "I don't know Gin. I don't know how long it will take for her to become 'stable,' probably not for a long while. And even if she does become stable, who says it will make it any easier to break it off with her?" She grimaced, not liking the sound of where this was heading. She slowly asked, "So…where does this leave us?" Cedric shrugged his shoulders and responded morbidly, "I wish I had an answer. I wish I could tell you I want this enough to break up with her and be firm about it. It's just…not in my nature to let someone struggle. I also know I'm being extremely unfair to you too, by trying to be your friend." Ginny couldn't help but giggle at that as she replied, "Because you're a Hufflepuff. You're too kind to everyone. Not just Cho." He grinned and raised his eyebrows, "Because kindness isn't such a bad thing. We need more of it in the world" She nodded and sighed, "I know. I guess I'm just used to being tough, growing up with six elder brothers and all."

Cedric sat up then and grinned, "Yeah, you're the toughest girl I know." She blushed in embarrassment and replied, "It's not something I usually throw out there." He chuckled and nodded, "I like it though. You're independent and strong willed. It's the total opposite of Cho so it's nice and refreshing to me." She laughed and couldn't resist asking, "Let's arm wrestle? I can bet you ten nuts I'll win!" He grinned and nodded, "You're on!" She placed her fingers in his hands and immediately realized that this was a big mistake. Even though she was strong, Cedric's fingers were bigger and stronger than hers. Much stronger. She couldn't even compare.

The second her hand was in his, and they were lying opposite each other, he crushed her to the ground in a matter of three seconds flat. He chuckled as she looked put out and he grinned, "I won! Best of three?" Ginny laughed, "You're on!" The next wrestle Ginny won, and the following one Cedric won again. She sighed and groaned, "Fine! You win! I surrender!" He chuckled and winked, "Of course I did! I'm the Triwizard Champion!" This caused Ginny to burst into giggles and he laughed with her.  
>She sighed happily and shook her head, "It's so easy to be with you. I'm not used to easy." He suddenly turned serious and sat up before asking, "Why?" Ginny sighed again and whispered, "My friendship with Harry never came easily. It's had problems from the get go." Cedric frowned and replied, "I would never have said that, watching you guys now." Ginny shrugged her shoulders as she chewed on a grape and replied, "He's not the problem. It's me." Cedric grimaced and asked, "Care to explain?" Ginny took a deep breath…<p>

Author's Note: Dum, dum, dum…cliffhanger! I'm so sorry guys for taking so long with this chapter! I had most of it written on Friday but I felt like it needed to be edited and have more meaning. It didn't feel right to post it until I finally sat down and edited it today! Also it's about double the length of a normal chapter so I hope you guys like it! Will try and post another one soon! Hope you all had a great Valentines day!


	31. Third Year, Chapter 21

Cedric was watching Ginny intensely as she explained the chamber to him. She knew this was probably a bad idea. She'd literally never spoken about it with anyone except Harry, Ron and Hermione, and Harry was the _only_ person who knew everything. The only one who knew how she had felt about it all. But in order for Cedric to understand the nature of her relationship with Harry, she needed to tell him exactly why her feelings for Harry were non-platonic.

She told him about the diary, about Riddle's possession of her, and how he had controlled her mind to believe that it was her fault that Harry was about to die, and that she wasn't worthy of him. At this point, Cedric's eyes widened into orbs and he looked at her in sheer disbelief, understanding splashed across his face. The only part she left out is the part about how she had been on the verge of death and how Harry had saved her from it, and the feelings of guilt thereafter. She didn't tell him about the dreams that still happened to this day either. Ginny didn't want him to worry about her, or for her to come across as needy. He had enough of that with Cho. She also didn't want to come across as more weak than she already did.

Once she was done, Cedric's mouth was pierced into a thin line and he seemed to be absorbing everything she had just told him. He was looking over the lake as silence fell between them and she bit her lip in worry. His thick eyebrows were furrowed in concentration as he turned to her and whispered, "Ginny…" She shook her head and choked, "You don't need to say anything. I'm just explaining why I'm only friends with Harry. It's because I _can't_, at this point in time, be more." Cedric grimaced and asked quietly, "Does he know that?" Ginny nodded and sighed, "Yes. It took everything in me to open up to him. He, and now you, are the only two people in the world I have really spoken to about this." Cedric's handsome face cracked into his usual smile then as he stroked a strand of her hair to the side and asked, "Why me?" She blushed heavily and whispered, "I don't trust often, or so quickly. But I feel like with you it's completely natural. I know I can." He beamed the smile that she loved and nodded, "I won't tell as soul. I'll take your secret to the grave. Thank you for trusting me so much." Ginny whispered, "Thank you for trusting me about Cho. I just wanted to explain to you that I somewhat know about your situation because of my relationship with Harry."  
>Cedric nodded gently, "I understand, now. Harry likes you?" She bit her lip and nodded. She wasn't sure if Cedric was supposed to know this, but she felt like she could tell him anything now. She sighed and whispered, "Yes. But he knows I don't…can't feel that way about him…at least not at the moment." He grimaced and shook his head, "I can't believe you were so brave. You fought him for nine months. I see why you say you're tough." Ginny shook her head and whispered, "I could have been tougher. I could have resisted him more." Cedric chuckled and replied, "<em>How<em>? How could you resist him more? You did everything you could. I'm in awe of you." She blushed even brighter now and she could almost feel her cheeks burning.

Suddenly a familiar figure appeared at her side and she looked up to find Colin standing over her and clearing his throat, "Hey Gin, Cedric. Sorry to interrupt but it's getting dark and people are heading into the hall for dinner." Ginny glared at him and if looks could kill, he would have died on the spot. She was surprised to find that he was with _another_ _girl_ though. Come to think of it, he hadn't been around much recently. Ginny felt a _little_ guilty that she hadn't missed his absence at all. The girl was a Ravenclaw whom Ginny had never seen before, and she saw the way she looked at Colin with big, brown puppy dog eyes.  
>Ginny murmured, "Right. Thanks Colin. We'll be up shortly." He nodded and headed towards the castle. Cedric chuckled then and he whispered, "He's always liked you hasn't he?" Ginny rolled her eyes at Cedric's joking tone and she murmured, "Yes. In an annoying, never-give-up type of way." This caused him to laugh even harder and then he looked around the lake and sighed, "We better get back. Everybody's leaving." Ginny nodded in agreement. Colin had been right. Couples sitting along the edges like themselves and groups of friends were making their way back to the castle as the sun was setting. She turned to face Cedric who was getting up and he held out his hand for her. She took his and he smiled down sweetly at her, "So…just friends?" Ginny sighed in agreement, "Just friends." It wasn't what she had wanted, but she wouldn't force the issue. Being friends with Cedric was better than being acquaintances, and at least he knew now that she understood what he was going through. That had been her intention when she had gone out with him that day. She probably should feel relieved, but she felt a little disappointed too.<p>

As they packed up and walked back to the castle, she felt better as he made her laugh about the silliest things. She could be herself around him, and he accepted her for who she was. It wasn't strained, it wasn't difficult or uneasy. It was natural and maybe it wouldn't hurt to just be friends for a little while longer. After all, the longest relationships lasted when the couple has usually been friends for a long time first, right? That's what she would have to keep telling herself.

Cedric interrupted her thoughts by calling her name, "Gin? Ginny?" She looked up in surprise and whispered, "Oh, sorry Ced! I was lost in my own thoughts for a bit there." He smiled kindly at her and replied, "Thank you for understanding. You have no idea how much I appreciate it." Ginny grinned at him, "No, thank _you _for understanding. _That's_ what friends are for, right?" He nodded and said softly, "I better be taking the basket and blanket back to the kitchen, as well as the leftover food. I'll see you in the hall?" Ginny nodded and giggled, "So _that'_swhere you got the surprise from!" Cedric slapped his forehead jokingly and replied, "Man…I forgot about that! The house elves were kind enough to rustle some things up for me." She smiled half heartedly and he asked "Can I see you in the week? You owe me ten knuts." He winked at her and she laughed, "Sure, but Ced, one more thing, if we're going to be friends, you can't wink at me like that." He looked surprised as she explained, "It gives me mixed signals." He nodded and grimaced, "Sorry, it's a natural habit of mine. I will try to keep that in mind." Ginny nodded as he waved and she watched head towards the kitchen. Instead of going to dinner however, she needed to go back to her room and think. She had a lot to process and a lot of decisions to make.

Author's note: And another one because I took so long posting the previous one!


	32. Third Year, Chapter 22

The one good thing that came from Ginny and Cedric being just friends was that she felt like she could be friends with Harry, but now he was ignoring her. She was complaining to Hermione as they walked down to breakfast together the next day, "I know I was horrible to him, but _you_ know I only did it so he and Ron could have some quality time together." Hermione nodded and rolled her eyes, "I know, Ginny. But he has every reason to be off with you. I don't blame him, to be honest. It was never a definite that you and Cedric would end up together after the picnic." Ginny grumbled and sighed, "I know. Doesn't make it less hard. I miss him." Hermione grimaced, "Maybe it's for the best, anyway. Sometimes friends just need time out from one another."

Ginny nodded irritably as so she changed the topic, "So…how's Viktor?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders and replied, "He's fine, thanks. But I don't see this being a long-term thing." Ginny raised her eyebrows and grinned, "Because all you ever do is snog each other?" Hermione grimaced and nodded as Ginny giggled, "Well at least you have a boyfriend." Her friend sighed and replied, "I wish I had someone I could communicate properly with. You and Cedric at least seem able to do that." Ginny had told Hermione that she had told Cedric about the chamber. Hermione had been surprised but she had agreed that he was a good person to speak to about it.

When they reached the Great Hall, Ginny stopped at the entrance. It was a Monday morning so there weren't many people at the table yet. But Harry was there, and Hermione would undoubtedly sit with him. Hermione looked at her nervously and then Ginny saw Colin sitting on the far end. She whispered to Hermione, "Don't worry, I'll go and sit with Colin." Hermione visibly sighed in relief and she smiled gratefully, "Thanks Gin. I would love you to, but Harry…" Ginny waved off Hermione's worries.

As she passed Harry, she saw him purposefully keep his head down, reading the newspaper, or so it appeared.

Ginny greeted him with a low, "Hey Harry." He looked up, nodded at her stiffly, and then turned his attention back to the paper. She sighed and waved goodbye to Hermione as she moved further along to Colin, who was sitting by himself. She reached his place and asked quietly, "May I join you?" He grimaced and replied, "Why the sudden interest?" Ginny bit her lip for a second to refrain from retorting before telling a semi-truth, "I miss you and we haven't spoken in ages." It was true, that she did miss him to some extent. She'd missed his friendship, but she hadn't missed the mindless babble in between.  
>Colin smiled warmly at her, a smile which she hadn't received from him in weeks as he nodded, "Sure. Take a seat." She grinned gratefully at him before she sat down opposite and asked curiously, "Sooo, who was the Ravenclaw girl you were with on Saturday?" His eyebrows shot up and he seemed to blush in embarrassment as he murmured, "Uh…Courtney Williams. She's in our year." Ginny nodded and grinned as she put some Greek Yoghurt into her bowl and filled the surface with sliced strawberries before asking, "And…how do you know her?" He seemed to blush as he whispered, "We take Muggle Studies together." Ginny giggled, "Does she have Muggle parents?"<p>

Colin nodded and ate a piece of his toast, "Her mum I is a muggle and her dad is a witch." Ginny smiled happily and told him kindly, "Well, I'm glad you like someone." He chuckled after he swallowed some pumpkin juice and asked, "Why? Because that someone isn't you?" Ginny shrugged her shoulders as she ate and replied, "Oh come on, that's not fair! You know I wasn't interested in you in that way, _ever_." He laughed lightly again and Ginny noticed how carefree he seemed as he joked with her and responded, "Yeah, I know. But you can't blame a guy for trying." Ginny almost dropped her spoon as she asked, laughing along, "_Who_ are you and what have you done with Colin Creevey?!"A smile spread across his face and he laughed, "I got over my crush on you and moved on." She couldn't help but giggle, "Well done! I'm proud of you. I hope it works out with Courtney." Colin nodded and asked, "What happened to Michael? Last I heard after the Yule Ball the two of you were going out, and now I saw you with Cedric." Ginny nodded and replied, "Michael is really nice. He's a good guy and I do like him, a lot, but not as much as I like Cedric." Colin nodded in understanding, "That makes sense, I guess." She sighed and asked, "You ready for Potions?" Snape had set them a three thousand word essay on 'Why Draught of Living Death is dangerous and seven ways in which to use it with caution,' which had had taken Ginny between Thursday and Sunday to complete, after being given to them on Wednesday. She'd spent Thursday evening in the library as well as Sunday finding books on the potion.

Ginny yawned then, feeling the exhaustion sweep over her. Not only had they had this essay on the weekend, but another one for Professor Flitwick on the Confundus Charm, its properties and how to use it. That was due in three days and had been given to them on Friday. She shook her head and replied, "I haven't even _started_ on Flitwick's, because I spent the whole weekend on Snape's. And you?" He nodded and grinned confidently, "I've finished both!" She rolled her eyes at his confidence and shook her head, "I don't know where you had time to."

Colin murmured under his breath, "Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum alert!" Colin had explained to her the characters of Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum from a book a muggle book called _Alice in Wonderland_. It was an expression muggle's used for people who were very similar, or almost identical. It was their code for Julia and Rebecca are approaching, red alert!

Ginny grimaced as the girls sat on either side of her and Julia said cheerily, "Hi Colin! Hi Ginny, what a surprise to see _you_ here. You're usually sitting further along beside Harry, aren't you? Why are you slumming it with us?" Ginny rolled her eyes and murmured, "I'm not slumming it. Besides, I was just telling Colin I've missed him." Rebecca retorted from the right of her, "What, just because Cedric didn't want you, now you have to take the second best?" Ginny's eyes widened in disbelief! She didn't think she had just heard that correctly!  
>She turned sharply to the girl she actually despised and she froze when she saw Cedric on the other side of her, walking towards them. He had clearly heard what the other girl had said and he walked hastily over and faced her, a stern expression etched across his face as he said severely, "Don't you ever, talk to Ginny like that again, alright? She would <em>never<em> do that and I suggest you treat her with _some_ respect." Rebecca rolled her grey eyes at him and retorted, "Oh come on, Diggory, I was only pulling her leg." He placed a firm hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him nervously as he retorted, "Do not _ever_ say that again, or I won't be so forgiving next time."  
>Then Cedric turned and walked down the hall. Ginny looked quickly got up, shot Rebecca a filthy look and then glanced at Colin, who looked shocked and was blinking rapidly-gone was the carefree attitude from moments ago. Ginny ran after Cedric and she reached him as he started the climb up the stairs. She whispered, "Cedric," in a low, quiet voice and he turned around as her hand reached his shoulder.<p>

He sighed and shook his thick locks, "I'm sorry, Ginny. I shouldn't have gotten angry like that. I shouldn't have gotten involved." Ginny shook her head, a small smile on her face as she whispered, "No I'm glad you did. Thank you for standing up for me. I really appreciate it." He smiled bleakly as he replied, "I was coming to talk to you anyway, to say that you owe me ten knuts." She forced a smile and he whispered, "I see why you hate that girl." His face looked pained as he said it and she sighed, "I don't hate her. I just sincerely dislike her."

He grimaced and shrugged, "It sounds like pretty much the same thing to me. Which class are you going to?" Ginny answered immediately, "Potions," she couldn't help but make a face as she said it and Cedric chuckled, "Uh Snape. Don't worry that feeling of dislike for him never fades." She couldn't help but giggle and retort, "Thanks! That makes me feel _loads_ better." He laughed and said, "I'll walk you to class."  
>Ginny didn't protest. As they walked she asked, "You look really tired. Have you been getting enough sleep?" He turned to her at the bottom of the dungeon stairs and sighed, "Nope. The third task is worrying me-not knowing what it is." She nodded and grimaced, "And Cho? How's that going?" His head fell completely and she had never seen him looking so drained of energy. Cedric was always lively and charismatic, but today he looked like he was on his death bed. He groaned, "We had a fight yesterday. A big one." She watched him tensely and whispered, "What about?"<p>

Cedric slouched against the wall to keep himself from falling before replying, "You. She heard about me taking you to the lake on Saturday for a picnic and she yelled at me in front of the _entire_ common room last night. It was humiliating." Ginny was at a complete loss for words. She floundered around for them but no words surfaced. She swallowed tightly and whispered, "Ced…if it's causing you this much strain then I'd rather just keep my…my distance," she finished. He shook his head adamantly and groaned, "No! I'm sick and tired of her trying to control me and control what I do. I'm like the one thing in her life that she _can_ control and she knows it! But if I had to give up on her now, she would crack Gin!" He sounded so desperate that Ginny didn't know what else to do but pull him into a hug.

She patted his back soothingly and waited for him to calm down. Ginny didn't think telling him it was okay would do any good. Usually it just made things worse. He wasn't crying, but he might have been on the verge of it. When he stood up he smiled at her the smile that she loved and he whispered, "Thank you. I really needed that." She nodded and replied, "You don't need to hold it together on your own all the time, Ced. I'm always here for you." He nodded and thanked her again, before kissing her on the cheek.

Author's note: The second task takes place on 24th February 1995 and the third task takes place on the 24th June and so I'm not going to write about daily events in between the four month gap. Only a few important ones for this story and so the third task will be in the next chapter or two. I've also written quite a bit since the second task so all of those chapters count. Cedric is also leaning on Ginny's shoulder because he has no-one else to turn to and he is stressed about the third task and not knowing what is to come. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and so please R and R!


	33. Third Year, Chapter 23

Two weeks later, Harry still wasn't speaking to her and it made Ginny feel on edge. She intensely disliked this distance between them and she was beginning to crave his company. However, she also found herself in Cedric's company on a regular basis. Ever since he had somewhat broken down in front of her, he had been seeking her out more and more often. He found her in the library and would come and sit beside her and do his homework next to her. He would help her with her own homework and they would spend most afternoons like this. He hadn't mentioned Cho since and she hadn't bought it up. It seemed to be a topic he was eager to avoid, and Ginny often wondered if he was avoiding Cho by spending time with her.

It was a cold, Wednesday afternoon which they were positioned at a desk and concentrating on their own essays when Cho appeared beside them, red eyed and teary. Cedric had his nose in a book and was so busy concentrating he didn't see her standing there until she whispered, "Ced…" he looked up and whispered, "Yes?" in a harsh, non-Cedric like tone. Cho swallowed nervously and Ginny wondered if he hadn't spoken to her since their row. She hadn't seen them communicate at all. Cho's voice cracked as she stuttered, "P…please c…can I have a word with you?" His brown eyes tensed and he grimaced before saying, "Fine…but you better make it quick." He got up, looked at Ginny and whispered, "I'll be right back," before following her into the empty rows of bookshelves possible where nobody could hear what they were saying.

Ginny turned her attention back to her essay for Hagrid about Dragon's and how to tame them. It was actually a really interesting concept and she wished that Charlie were still here so that she could bombard him with questions. She had even sent Errol with a letter to Charlie asking the most important ones. She hoped that he would get to the right address and back in one piece

At that moment, Hermione walked towards her and said grumpily to Ginny, "Please just speak to Harry! I can't _bare_ his grumpiness anymore!" Ginny rolled her eyes and grumbled, "I've tried. You know I have." Hermione shook her head and whispered, "It's been _impossible_ for Ron and I to…I don't know…be around him! He's obviously missing you!" Ginny growled under her breath, "Yeah well then the jerk should come and apologized to me after cold-shouldering me for two weeks!" Her voice raised a notch and Hermione whispered, "Sssh," as a few heads turned to face her.

Ginny shrugged as Hermione continued, "He's nervous, Gin. He needs your support more than anyone else. I'm pretty sure you are the reason he's survived so long in this tournament!" At this moment, Cedric reappared, looking stressed, but he said politely, "Hey Hermione. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting. I can leave if…" Hermione shook her head briskly and replied sweetly, "I'm alright thanks Cedric. I just needed to tell Ginny something. Have a good evening."

She had hardly spoken to Ron and Hermione since Harry had begun ignoring her. She knew he was hurt, but really how long did it take to make a point? Cedric grimaced and asked, "Is everything alright?" Her expression must have said otherwise as she sighed, "It's just…Harry and Ron used to be really close, but Ron was becoming moody around me a while ago, and when you suggested maybe it was because he was jealous, I told Harry I needed my space." Cedric nodded and said, "Yeah…that makes sense." Ginny sighed, "Except the truth is that I told him it was because I thought we might get together and you though I liked him as more than a friend, and I didn't want it to come across that way." Cedric frowned, "So you covered the lie with a semi-truth. It really didn't worry me _that_ much." Ginny shrugged and grimaced, "Yeah well so Harry has ignored me even though it turned out we were just remaining friends."  
>Cedric shook his head and murmured, "But you told me everything about the two of you, so I wouldn't have minded either way." Ginny nodded and replied, "Yeah but Harry doesn't know about that though. I literally haven't spoken to him. Anyway enough about me, what did Cho have to say?" Cedric shrugged and whispered, "She wanted to apologize for humiliating me in front of everyone." Ginny nodded, "And? What did you say?" He smiled tiredly and said, "I said I accept her apology but I still need my space." Ginny sighed, "I'm sorry." He shrugged his shoulders and replied, "It's okay. I better get back to this essay. It's due tomorrow." She nodded and turned her attention back to her own work.<p>

An hour later, they walked down to dinner together and Ginny told him, "Colin came and spoke to me yesterday after last period." Cedric raised his eyebrow and replied, "And? What did he say?" Ginny had been feeling particularly lonely ever since the incident, as well as incredibly guilty. She shrugged and replied, "He said that Rebecca was out of line saying what she said, but I still felt awful." Cedric nodded and sighed, "That's understandable. I think most people would feel that way." She grimaced and shook her head, "I just…I feel like all of my friends are pulling away from me. I miss Harry. I miss Hermione, and strangely enough _sometimes_ I miss Ron. Now I feel like I can't be around Colin anymore because Julia and Rebecca will just snipe at me every time."

Cedric grimaced. He hadn't been himself lately-not the usual, cheery Cedric she was used to. She wondered if maybe her moodiness was rubbing off on him. He hadn't been around Stephen, Justin and Sophie either and she assumed it was because they were all cold shouldering him because of whatever Cho had told them. She hadn't asked him about it, but now Sophie was heading towards them, her long blonde hair tied up in a high pony tail as she bobbed up and down with a spring in her step.

When she reached them she smiled happily and said, "Hey Ced, hey Ginny! Ced can I talk to you please?" Cedric sighed and nodded as she pulled him to the sighed and Ginny waited patiently as they spoke. Ginny saw a shock of jet black hair out of her peripheral vision and she turned to see Harry, Ron and Hermione walking towards them.

Ginny wasn't sure how to react She had hardly been able to speak to Hermione and Ron. Harry glanced at her and the immediately looked away. Suddenly she couldn't stand it anymore as she grabbed his hand and asked loudly, "Harry, can I talk to you, _please_?" He seemed stunned and he looked hesitant before he nodded subtly. He turned to Ron and Hermione and said, "You two carry on, and I'll catch up."

Ginny pulled him past Cedric and Sophie, and further into the first floor corridor and into an empty passage before saying, "I'm really sorry Harry. I treated you horribly and I should never have risked our friendship for something that may not have happened. I shouldn't have even risked it for something that may happen. I don't know what I was thinking and I've felt so guilty about it since and I hope you can forgive me." Harry had folded his arms and he seemed skeptical to say the least. He raised his eyebrow and asked, "How do I know that you're not going to ditch me the next time there's a possibility with Cedric, or another guy? It took a lot for us to become best friends and you seem to be able to throw all that away so easily." Ginny swallowed and whispered tightly, "It wasn't _easy_ Harry. I missed you so much that I craved your company. I still do and I'm sorry. It was a horrible mistake and I will never make it again."  
>Harry sighed and replied, "Okay, I accept your apology." Ginny flung her arms forcefully around his neck and she sighed in relief, "Thank you Harry! You have no idea how much this means to me." She could feel him smile beside her and he whispered in her ear, "I've missed you, too. Two weeks is too long without you."<br>Suddenly there was a blinding flash from the hallway and Ginny heard a cackle she knew all too well. She blinked furiously as she turned to the source and she saw Rita Skeeter walking steadily towards them. Ginny groaned and Harry asked scathingly, "What are _you_ doing here?" She shrugged her blazer clad shoulders and smirked, "Oh…I was just here for a meeting with Professor Dumbledore about the articles I am and am not allowed to publish about the students in the school. Apparently the one about you and Granger wasn't acceptable." Rita winked at Harry and Ginny turned to him and asked, "What is she talking about?" The reporter cackled and gasped, "Oh dear, you haven't told your _girlfriend_ that you're cheating with Granger? Oh dear, I've said too much! I better be on my way! Ah Mr Diggory, good to see you!"

Ginny whirled around to find Cedric looking more than displeased at the sight of Rita and he said, "I swear, Skeeter, if I find you've published that picture of the two of them I swear I will…" Ginny had never heard him sounding so threatening before-except maybe that one time when he had threatened Rebecca two weeks previously. Skeeter chuckled and grinned, "Don't worry your pretty little head, Mr Diggory. I'm sure Mr Potter has loads of girls after him now that he's completed two of the three tasks. Don't worry Mr Diggory, you will get your chance," she winked at him before sauntering off.

Ginny hadn't realized her fists were clenched tightly as she released them and clenched them again. Harry turned to Cedric and sighed, "I'm sorry. Nothing happened. She's just provoking us." Cedric nodded his head and replied, "Don't worry I know that women is an evil witch. She's probably trying to put us against each other." Harry nodded seriously, "She's definitely something." Ginny couldn't help but smile at her two boys getting along. She wasn't stupid enough to point it out because then it would go back to normal.

The three of them walked down to the Great Hall together and Ginny finally felt at peace. They were discussing what they anticipated would be in the task ahead. Cedric counted off, "Well, we've had Dragon's so it can't be that. And mer-people." Harry nodded and replied, "I reckon some other sort of magical creature? They've done fire and water animals, so maybe now something that can fly?" Cedric nodded, "Possibly. How are you feeling about it?" It was actually a question Ginny had been dying to know herself. How _both_ of them felt about it. Harry sighed, "I don't know. I guess I'm just nervous of the unknown." Cedric nodded in agreement, "Same," he said as they reached the Great Hall.

Harry turned to Ginny and asked her, "Do you want to come and join us?" She nodded and replied, "I do. I'll join you in a sec." It seemed like everybody was watching them. It was unusual to see Harry and Cedric together for longer the about ten seconds. He smiled kindly at her before walking towards Ron and Hermione.

Ginny turned to Cedric and asked, "What did Sophie have to say?" Cedric grimaced and pulled her aside before whispering, "She told me that Cho's worried you're just friends with me because I'm the other Hogwarts champion." Ginny's eyes widened in disbelief and she laughed, "_What_? Ced, you know that's rubbish! I liked you even since the World Cup!" He grinned the smile she loved which she hadn't seen in two weeks and asked happily, "Really?" Ginny nodded and whispered, "Really," before he hugged her and they went their separate ways to dinner.


	34. Third Year, Chapter 24

The months moved by quickly and Ginny found the anticipation of the third task mounting in the school. It was now May and the students all tried to guess as to what it was. Some students were even placing bets in a voting point started by Fred and George. Ginny didn't want to take part in it though. She was friends with both Harry and Cedric, and she wasn't betting on either one of them. It wouldn't be fair.

Cedric had patched things up with Cho, but the status of their relationship was unstable at this point. He wasn't sure if they were actually in a relationship or not. Ginny was struggling to spread her attention between the him and Harry. It was getting harder and harder as exams were approaching and she needed to study every afternoon. Cedric had offered to tutor her and for free. She had felt bad but he said he didn't mind. They also had exams at the beginning of June and the third task was due to take place the Saturday after everyone had finished.

There had also been rumours running wild about her and Harry being an item because of an article Rita had published they day after her and Harry had reconciled. Fred and George had approached them with the article the following morning at breakfast and Fred had laughed, "New couple in town! Congrats guys! It finally happened!" By now, Ron and Hermione were walking down the opposite isle and took a seat beside them.

Ginny had taken the Witch Weekly into her hands and said crossly, "They actually interviewed her about it!" She read out loud:

_MA (Marie Amber): Miss Skeeter, how do you think Mr Potter's love life is going?_

_RS (Rita Skeeter):"So it seems to me that Mr Potter has not one but TWO ladies on his arm. The first we reported a few months ago as being Miss Hermione Granger. The two have been best friends since they began at Hogwarts. Word has it the girl is only after the fame and fortune that goes along with his name. The second is Miss Ginny Weasley, who happens to be Mr Potter's best friend's sister. They were caught hugging intimately in a deserted hallway on a visit to the school (see picture below) and Potter accusingly asked me what I was doing there. Maybe he felt threatened by me because I knew his secret. I'm surprised the girl wasn't put off…but then I discovered it was because she wasn't aware that he was with Granger. I did accidentally let the cat out of the bag and told Miss Weasley about Granger, initially assuming that she knew. More news on the love triangle everyone has been talking about to follow soon!"_

Here, Ginny glanced sideways at Harry and he looked considerably pale. She grimaced and asked him, "Must I continue?" He nodded stiffly and she carried on.

_MA: I'm sure we can count on you Miss Skeeter to deliver us more information soon. So it seems Potter is quite the player?"  
><em> 

_RS: Well, he is but I also suspect Miss Weasley isn't as innocent as she seems. Rumour has it that she had become extremely friendly with the other Triwizard Champion Mr Cedric Diggory. It seems as if birds of a feather flap together in this case. Maybe Weasley and Potter do deserve each other after all. _

_MA: Oh, so things are heating up at Hogwarts? What's news on the Granger front?_

_RS: I've been told by a source that Granger is interested in the world-famous Quidditch champion, Viktor Krum, who is also competing the tournament. It seems as if the Hogwarts girls all have one thing they look for in a man-the wealth and fame!_

At this point, Hermione spat her pumpkin juice out of her mouth and looked at Ginny in horror. Her voice rose as she exclaimed, "I cannot _believe_ that ignorant witch had the NERVE to insult Hogwarts like that and based on rumours about _us_ that aren't even true!" Ginny shook her head in disgust but she finished reading the column:

_MA: Indeed it does seem that way, Rita. Anyway we hope to here more of the scoop at Hogwarts from you soon!_

Below the column depicted the very picture Rita had snapped of herself hugging Harry and beside it was one of Hermione hugging Harry from the first task. To their sides were individual pictures of both Viktor and Cedric. Ginny's mouth fell open and she shook her head in disbelief and commented, "I cannot believe she can take an innocent hug and throw it out of proportion!" Harry looked equally shocked as he gritted his teeth and whispered angrily, "I can believe it!"

The twins snickered and George commented, "Sounds like a love _square_ to me. I don't know what _triangle_ she's talking about!" This caused much laughter between the two of them Ginny glared at them. They backed off quickly and Ginny groaned, "It's such rubbish!" Ron was quiet and she asked him, "You don't believe this garbage do you?" He got up from the table and walked away. Ginny groaned in exasperation and she slammed the paper down in frustration, pushing her cereal bowl away and folding her arms indignantly as she grumbled, "This woman made me lose my appetite!"

Harry chuckled and shook his head. She snapped irritably, "What? What is funny about this Harry? Skeeter's basically accusing us of all being cheaters!" He grinned and replied, "You're cute when you're cross!" Ginny rolled her eyes and mumbled under her breath before running after Ron. She had just reconciled with him and she wasn't planning on having _another_ argument with her brother.

She reached him as he was at the top of the stairs and she yelled, "Ron!" before everyone turned to stare at her. She hurtled up the stairs and pulled him aside into an empty corridor. Ginny sighed and shook her head, "Do you _truly_ believe that I'm seeing both Harry and Cedric?" Ron shook his head and whispered, "Do you think I _like_ reading those things about my little sister in the Witch Weekly magazine, Ginny?! They make you seem so...so..." Ginny sighed and patted his arm comfortingly before saying, "Ron, I don't like it either. How do you think it makes _me_ feel? But you know that it's impossible to stop Rita Skeeter." He grimaced and nodded slightly before replying, "There must be some way we can stop her!" Ginny shook her head, "She has a lot of power in any printing company. Besides even Fred and George know it's all a joke. She's trying to make something so innocent seem more than it is." Ron nodded grimly and replied, "Okay, fine I believe you. But maybe you should just keep a low profile. I don't think it's good for you to have this much publicity." Ginny nodded in agreement, "Thanks for understanding. It's a nice change." Her brother smiled at her kindly before they headed to the common room together.

Later that evening, Ginny was playing a game of chess against Harry and she was winning. He only had a Castle, King, Queen and Bishop left. However, Ginny had two Castle's, two Knights', a Bishop and her King. Ron and Hermione were watching as they had all finished their homework for the day and had decided they needed time out to just relax and hang together. It reminded her largely of the holidays when Harry and her had sat and played chess most evenings. The memory bought a smile to her face. It was the first time she had felt really happy in a long time. She was at peace with Ron, Hermione and Harry, as well as Cedric. She couldn't remember feeling happier.

Ginny also noticed while they were playing the looks her brother was giving Hermione. He was smiling and laughing at her jokes which was so unusual. It felt like this was how things were meant to be. She just hoped this joyful feeling lasted.

_Important Author's Note:_ To the reviewers who are saying there is too much drama going on (I would PM but you are guests so I can't), there is drama for a reason. This story is categorised as _drama/ romance_. I appreciate the reviews and the comments but this is how the story is going to be. It's Ginny's point of view, not Harry's, therefore it will not be as dark and gloomy. Yes she has her issues, but she's dealing with them in her own way and she is slowly overcoming them by learning to open up to Cedric.

This story is also about how she helps others overcome their fears and helps them through the difficult times. It shows how Ginny helps Cedric and vice versa because I believe that a couple should lean on _each other_ for support. They are not officially a couple but it's quite obvious that the attraction is mutual.

Also if your best friend is a guy (here I'm referring to Harry) it will _most likely_ create more drama no matter what the circumstance, especially when one party is interested in another. People generally mistake a girl and guy best friend as being a couple, and this is where Cedric's confusion came in. I think that's understandable. He's not the only one confused by it.

As for Ron being jealous of Ginny's friendship with Harry- I think he has a right to be. Harry was his friend first and we all know that in the fourth book there is lots of tension between them because of the Triwizard Tournament. Besides, now there is some sort of sibling understanding between Ron and Ginny.

The point is, there is a _point_ to all of this and I'm not just writing it because I feel like making drama. I'm not ranting, just _explaining_ that there is a reason for all of this which will be shown in future chapters. To all of those liking the story and sticking with me, thank you so much! The positive feedbacks and comments are really what keep me writing this, because when you are so enthusiastic and interested, I feel the same way! If you think I should add in more explanations like this at the end of the chapters, I am more than willing to do so! Thanks so much guys-end essay of an author's note haha!


	35. Third Year, Chapter 25

It was the day before the final task and Ginny was becoming increasingly nervous. It was the fear of the unknown that had herself, Harry and Cedric worried. Cedric had organised another picnic with for that evening because he wanted to take his mind off the tournament and celebrate the end of exams with her, Sophie, Justin and Stephen. He had invited Cho but she had said she didn't want to come. Now that exams were finally over, Ginny felt like she could breathe again. Potions had been her last exam and she thought that she may have scraped a pass-you never knew with Snape.

Now she was waiting for Cedric outside Hermione who was busy saying, "Viktor's been acting strange recently. I think it's because he's leaving soon and he's not sure what to do about it." Ginny turned to face her as they reached the entrance hall and said, "Do you think you'd be able to do long distance or not?" Hermione sighed and shook her head, "No. Not when he's Bulgaria. We might owl though. He's given me his home address." Ginny couldn't help but giggle, "Ah, remember the days when we used to fawn over him and question whether or not we'd ever meet him? And now you have his freaking _home address_?!" Hermione blushed and whispered, "Ssssshh! Don't say that so loudly! I don't want everyone to know-especially not Ron!" Ginny nodded in understanding. Her brother had never liked the idea of Hermione with Viktor and she could not for the life of her figure out why.

Suddenly they heard laughter from behind them and Ginny turned to see Ced walking towards her with Sophie, Justin and Stephen at his side, a picnic basket in his hands. He was grinning from ear to ear as he reached her and he said happily, "Hey Gin! Hey Hermione! Would you like to join us?" Hermione smiled and replied, "Thanks Cedric, but I'm quite exhausted from all the studying so after dinner I'm going to turn in. Enjoy it though and good luck for tomorrow!" He thanked her as Hermione turned to the dining hall.

The others greeted Ginny and they proceeded down to the lake with their goods. Ginny was quiet most of the way and when they reached their spot and settled down Cedric whispered in her ear and asked, "What's wrong? You seem down." She shook her head and said softly, "I...I'm just worried about tomorrow that's all. I don't think I can eat." Cedric smiled slightly before Ginny asked suddenly, "Why are you so happy? I thought you were nervous?" He chuckled and told her quietly, "Cho finally decided that we should break up." Ginny felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders that she'd been carrying around for so long before she asked, "Why?" almost breathlessly.

Cedric shrugged his shoulders and whispered, "She decided it was for the best because she finally saw that my heart wasn't in it." Ginny raised her eyebrows in disbelief and shook her head in wonder, "How long did it take for her to figure that out?" she grumbled a little irritably. He laughed at her expression and said lightly, "You're cute when you're cross." Ginny couldn't help but giggle and replied, "So I've been told."

Stephen interrupted them from Cedric's right, "Hey! You two love birds! Stop being anti-social!" He pulled out a bottle of firewhisky and poured a glass for each of them. Ginny declined because she didn't feel like eating, let alone alcohol and instead she poured a glass of water. They sat in a circle and Stephen said proudly, "To our good friend Cedric, who will undoubtedly dominate in tomorrow's task! We guarantee that you will win and make the school proud!" At this point Ginny felt a little guilty because she was supporting _both_ Harry and Cedric. To her, it didn't really matter who won because she would be proud of both of them no matter what the outcome. However, they all clinked their glasses together and Stephen added, "Cheers!"

Sophie giggled and told them, "Ced you better win! I bet fifty bucks on you at Fred and George's betting pole, so if I lose my money I expect a refund," she winked at him teasingly and Cedric chuckled, "Gee, thanks guys! No pressure!" He took a sip of his wine before placing it beside him and grabbing an apple. Cedric laughed, "If I won, I promise to take all you guys out for lunch in Hogsmeade with the winnings! Is that alright with you, Stephen?" Stephen chuckled and raised his glass, "Cheers to that!"

They laughed and joked until the sun went down and then they began heading back upstairs. Ginny was feeling rather tired herself after exams and the castle was deserted. Once they reached the fourth floor, the other's all said goodbye to her but Cedric turned and said, "I'll walk you up." Ginny shook her head and replied, "There's no need. Good luck for tomorrow. You'll do amazingly. I have so much faith in that!" He smiled happily- the same old Cedric smile that she hadn't seen in a long time. It made her feel warm inside and Ginny realised there and then that she felt safe when she was with him.

Cedric must have sensed it because suddenly he was pulling her hips towards him and her breathing quickened rapidly. She stared into his golden eyes and then he surprised her by tugging at her arm and kissing her passionately in the middle of the corridor where anyone could have seen them! Ginny didn't protest though. She was gasping as he pushed his lips against hers.

Ginny pulled him towards the hallway and she swished her wand at a portrait behind which she knew was a secret room. She pulled him inside and the portrait closed after her. She didn't pay attention to her surroundings as Ginny felt Cedric's lips slam against hers again and he emitted a soft groan. Her heartbeat sped up and she pushed herself closer to him. His tongue was warm in her mouth and she whimpered as she felt his hands roaming up and down her curves. She inhaled sharply, only for him to move his lips to her neck.

Ginny whispered contentedly, "Ced..." before he pulled away and she leant her ear against his chest, listening to his accelerated heart beat. She felt him kiss the top of her head and he murmured, "You're so beautiful. I've been wanting to do that since our last one." Ginny looked up at him and she could see the warmth reflecting from his eyes. She couldn't help but giggle, "You're so moral and so right. I guess that's the Hufflepuff in you." He shrugged his shoulders, his arms still wrapped around her waist as he whispered, "It wouldn't have been fair to lead you on when I was with her. But keeping my distance was harder than you can imagine." Ginny giggled as she reached up and kissed his neck before whispering, "Really? You made it look so easy." He shook his head and sighed, "No...no it wasn't easy at all. It was one of the hardest things I've ever done."

Ginny took a step away from him, keeping his strong hand in hers before asking, "So...now what?" He brushed a hand through her hair and replied, "I want to be with you. That's what," he replied with a wink that sent her heart racing. She whispered back, "I want to be with you too. But when do we make it official?" He grimaced and thought before replying, "How about tomorrow after the tournament?" Ginny hadn't expected such a sudden answer and she asked, "So soon? What about Cho? Shouldn't we put some time in between? I don't want her to think you were cheating or anything." Cedric nodded in agreement, "That's actually a good idea. A month after the tournament we can make it official then?" Ginny smiled, "That sounds perfect! I'm so glad we can be together finally!" Cedric beamed and leaned down to kiss her neck again, "So am I, Ginny. So am I."

Cedric walked her up to Gryffindor tower after a little bit more making out and he kissed her again outside before saying, "I'll look for you tomorrow in the stands." She grinned and whispered, "I'll be wearing Hufflepuff colours," she teased as he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close. He rested his head on hers before she heard the Fat Lady saying, "Excuse me...but would you two love birds take this elsewhere? I've seen it more than enough in my time!" Cedric laughed and turned, "Sorry ma'am." She looked astounded and then back tracked, "Ah! You must be the famous Cedric Diggory! Best of luck tomorrow young man! You're going to need it!" Cedric laughed and Ginny shook his her head, "You're not going to need it, Ced. You've got this." She stretched on her tip toe's to give him a kiss and then she turned to the portrait hole, said, "Gilly weed," and turned back to see him wink at her before she headed for bed.


	36. Third Year, Chapter 26

When Ginny woke up, she had a horrible feeling in her stomach. It was nerves combined with the dream she had had that night. In the dream, Cedric had been brutally injured in the task and it had been her fault. He'd gotten distracted by her somehow-she couldn't remember the details-but he had been on the verge of death. It made her feel nauseous.

She got out of bed, and went to go and have a warm shower to calm her nerves. She checked her watch when she came back and saw that it was only five thirty in the morning. Ginny went down to the common room and found Harry sitting in his usual spot opposite the fire. She walked over to him and whispered, "Hey," he turned immediately and forced a smile, "Hey Gin. Why are you up so early?" Ginny sighed as she sat down beside him, "Bad dream. Not Riddle related though." Harry frowned as he wrapped an arm comfortingly around her shoulders and pulled her close to him before asking, "What about?" She shivered and shook her head, glad for the comfort of his arms before she whispered, "Cedric…he…he died in the task."

Harry sat up, eyes wide and he asked quietly, "How?" Ginny shook her head, feeling tears falling down her cheek and she replied, "I don't know. I really don't know. All I know is that I distracted him and…" Harry sighed and finished the sentence for her, "It was your fault?" Ginny nodded as she wrapped her arms around Harry's waist tightly and she said, "Yes."

Harry lifted her face up so she could look at him and he murmured, "Don't you see, Gin? This is inadvertently a Riddle dream. You're remembering the chamber, and how you _thought_ you were going to be the cause of my death. You're projecting what happened in the chamber into this situation. I think that could only mean one thing." Ginny raised her eyebrow and asked, "Which is?" Harry shrugged and smiled, "You must really like Cedric. It's how you felt about me back then." Ginny blushed and he chuckled at that before she whispered, "I do like him. A lot."  
>Here she sat up and turned to him, "Why are you comforting me when <em>you're <em>the one whose life is on the line?" Harry shook his head and smiled grimly, "I think you're being a bit dramatic, Gin. I don't think I'm going to die today." She shrugged her shoulders and whispered, "You never know. I don't know what I'd do without you." He smiled happily and pulled her back into a hug before saying, "I don't know what I'd do without you either. Those two weeks we were fighting were some of the longest I've had at Hogwarts."

Ginny sat up again and asked curiously, "What do you mean only at Hogwarts?" He shrugged and replied, "I've had far worse at the Dursley's. She narrowed her eyes and commented, "You never speak about them." He nodded gravely before saying, "There's a reason for that. They are horrible people." Ginny asked quickly, "How?" Harry shrugged and sighed, "They're filthy rich and they treated me like dirt. They make me cook and clean and do the laundry without so much as a thank you. My room used to be the cupboard under the stairs, even though they used to have a spare room that no-one used." Ginny's eyes widened in horror and he grimaced, "I really don't like talking about it." Ginny shook her head in disgust, "I'm so sorry Harry, that's awful! If I ever meet them…I will Bat Bogey Hex them into oblivion!"

This caused Harry to chuckle and he shook his head, "Don't worry about it. When I'm seventeen I can move out and hopefully move in with Sirius." Ginny loved seeing the smile light up on his face when he spoke about Sirius. It made him seem so carefree and young- something she didn't see often in him. 'This was how Harry and Cedric are so different,' Ginny thought to herself, 'Cedric is careless and worry-free, whereas Harry has faced too much in such a short amount of time.'

Ginny heard someone calling her name and she blinked her eyes rapidly before asking, "Hmmm?" Harry laughed at her, "What were you thinking? You were lost in thought for a second there." Ginny laughed and replied, "I'm glad to see you so happy." He shrugged and said with a smile, "I just want to get this tournament over with." Ginny nodded in agreement, "I think they whole thing is dangerous and not worthwhile. It's too risky."

Then she suddenly asked, "Do you still like Cho?" Harry raised his eyebrows, "Yeah…why?" They had never actually spoken about it with each other before which was probably why he was sounding skeptical. Ginny replied, "Because she finally broke up with Cedric." A mixture of emotions flittered across his face and he settled on serious, "I do, but not so much that I feel like I need a relationship right now, do you know what I mean? I'm guessing Hermione told you?" Ginny nodded sheepishly, "Yeah, she did. Okay, I thought I'd just let you know."

They heard footsteps on the stairs and they turned as Hermione herself walked down. Ginny giggled, "Speak of the devil!" Harry turned and smiled at her. Hermione was rubbing her eyes and still wearing a night gown as she sat down beside Harry. She smiled tiredly at him and asked, "Hey, how are you feeling?" Harry shrugged and replied, "Quite relieved that it's going to be over with soon!" Hermione nodded and leant her head on Harry's shoulder before yawning, "I will be glad when it's over, too. We're all worried about you." He shook his head and replied, "You don't need to be."  
>Ron walked down at that moment and he laughed, "Is this a pre-task meeting or something?" Ginny shook her head and grinned, "Nope. It's just an incidental one." Ron laughed lightly as he joined them and asked, "How you feeling mate?" Harry smiled and replied, "Excited for it to be over with!" Ron nodded and suggested, "Well since you're going to be winning the tournament this afternoon, I'm going to challenge you to a round of chess, just so I can say I at least won something today!" Harry laughed, "You're on!"<p>

The boys played a game of chess and Ron won in about five moves. Hermione giggled, "Ron, I swear you're _getting better_ if that's even possible!" He grinned and nodded, shaking Harry's hand, "Well done, mate! Now you can go and win the tournament!" Harry shook his head with a grin on his face, "Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves. I better go and get ready."  
>They all went to go and get ready for breakfast and walked down together. Ginny had her arm looped in Harry's and Hermione's. When they reached the Great Hall, the Gryffindor table stood up and applauded for Harry. He was blushing in embarrassment and Ginny searched the Hufflepuff table for Cedric. She found him beside Sophie, Stephen and Justin, wearing the Hufflepuff colors. Cedric he winked at her discreetly. She beamed at him and felt Hermione pulling her towards the table.<p>

When she sat down beside Harry, she saw Romilda Vane sitting with Rebecca and Julia a few people along, all three of them throwing filthy looks at her. Colin was sitting with them, but he was somewhat ignoring her. Fred and George sat opposite and Fred was saying to Harry, "You better win, mate! I could lose a _lot_ of money if you don't." Ron elbowed him from the other side and protested, "Hey! That's your own problem! Also I have no doubt Harry's going to win.  
>Ginny looked at Harry. He was wearing the Gryffindor colors in his chosen outfit for the third task. He seemed a little nervous now so she whispered in his ear, "Don't let the twins intimidate you. Just do your best." He smiled and relaxed before saying, "Thanks, Gin. They're making me feel nervous." She shook her head and rolled her eyes, "They're Fred and George. What else do you expect?" Harry shrugged and slowly ate his breakfast. Ginny waited for him to finish before she got up.<p>

She was about to walk out of the hall with him, when Cedric intercepted them at the door, his eyes shining at her and he said, "Good luck for today, Harry. I hope it goes well." Harry held out his hand, "Good luck, Cedric. Thanks for the help." Cedric smiled and replied, "Same to you, mate. Gin,mind if I have a word?" Ginny shook her head and she told Harry, "I'll be back in a sec." He nodded and she followed Cedric into a deserted passageway.

Ginny asked worriedly, "You're not going to say that last night was a mistake…?" Before she had even finished her sentence, Cedric's lips were softly kissing her own. She didn't know how he had moved so fast, but she didn't care-it was all the confirmation she had needed. She felt him kissing along her jaw line and onto her cheek, her forehead, her nose and her lips again. When he pulled away, she sighed in contentment and wrapped her arms around his waist. He chuckled and pulled her closer before saying, "I dreamt about that a lot last night." She felt herself blushing and was grateful that he couldn't see it against his jacket.

Ginny giggled, "It's your good luck kiss, not that you will need it. I have faith in you." She looked up and realized that was probably the wrong thing to do-her cheeks were pink. He ran a finger over her cheek and sighed happily, "I like it when you blush." This made her cheeks redden more and it almost felt as if they were burning. Ginny beamed and said, "How are you feeling?" He shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'm okay, thanks. I just want it to be over with." Ginny couldn't help but giggle, "Same as Harry." He grinned and said, "But I can promise that I won't go out without a fight." Ginny nodded as leant up and kissed his cheek, "I'm counting on that, Ced."Suddenly he said, "I don't want to wait for a month. I want to do what we want to do. Ginny, will you be my girlfriend?" Ginny's eyes widened in surprise and she rocked back and forth on her heels before beaming, "YES! Yes I will Ced!" He kissed her softly again and he tasted of coffee.

At that moment, they heard voices and so they ran out of the corridor and laughed in adrenalin. They walked down to the entrance hall with him, her hand in his and Ginny felt so elated-happier than she'd been in a long, long time. It was as if all of this time waiting for Cedric to make the move was finally worth it, and all the painful agonizing over him had been worthwhile too. She was grinning at him and she felt his warm hand squeeze her own. It was all so new and exciting and Ginny felt light headed. She couldn't wait for the tournament to end, just so he could make her blush and she could spend one-on-one time with him.

Harry still waiting there for her in the entrance hall, Hermione and Ron beside him now. Ron rolled his eyes, "_Finally_!" then he seemed to realize she was with Cedric and his expression turned frosty.

Cedric turned to Ginny and whispered, "See you later," before releasing her handing, turning behind to look at her with his Cedric-smile on his face, his eyes full of excitement and life, and he turned to leave. Sophie and Stephen ran after him out of the entrance hall and she guessed they were going to walk down together.

She turned to Harry and whispered, "Sorry about that. He just wanted to ask me something before the task." Harry raised an eyebrow skeptically before shrugging his shoulders. Ginny turned to Ron and asked, "What's the matter?" Ron clenched his fist and murmured, "Nothing," under his breath. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at him.

Eventually, they reached the arena, which and Harry frowned in confusion as he asked, "It's…it's a maze?" He looked at Ginny and she frowned as she looked out at the massive growth of hedges which lay ahead of them. Professor Dumbledore, Mad-Eye and Professor McGonagall were already there and waiting for the students. Ginny turned to Harry and whispered, "Good luck. Just be safe." He nodded and she threw her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek, "See you later," she whispered. She saw Cedric standing beside Krum and Fleur. Ced was looking cute in his black pants and yellow checkered shirt. Ginny winked discreetly at him, causing him to grin at her and her heart skipped a beat. Then she filed into the stands, Ron and Hermione following her. There were four screens situated around the stands so that everyone could see. Each screen depicted a champion. Harry looked nervous, Cedric looked excited, Krum looked…vague and Fleur looked worried. Dumbledore gathered the champions around in a circle and spoke to the about the task. When he finished, he turned to face the audience, raised his wand to his voice box and his amplified voice said, "Champions, good luck! Let the third task begin! Mr Diggory first, please!" Cedric turned to look at Ginny one last time, winked back at her, and entered the maze.


	37. Third Year, Chapter 27

Ginny watched the screens anxiously as Cedric entered into the maze. It seemed dark and gloomy inside. He lit up his wand using Lumos and began running ahead. She held her breath and for a while nothing happened. Harry entered at the same time from another path and he looked nervous. She watched him turn back towards the crowd and his eyes landed on her. Ginny gave him a thumbs up and he smiled grimly before heading in. Krum was second, and he went in five minutes after Harry. So far, nothing had happened to any of the champions. Finally, Fleur was the last to go in.

Once she had entered, Dumbledore turned to the audience who were standing in the Quidditch stands and explained, "The champions need to locate the cup which is hidden within the maze by Professor Moody. Whoever reaches the cup first, wins the tournament, and eternal glory that comes with it!" The stands cheered vehemently and the Durmstrang's were chanting Krum's name. The Beuxbaton's were shouting "Fleur!" and chanting a French mantra and Hogwarts students were supporting a mix of Harry and Cedric. Ginny felt like she must have been the only student supporting _both_ of them.

Hermione whispered in her ear, "Look at Viktor! There's something not right about his eyes!" Ginny did as she was told and realized Hermione was right. He seemed to be out of it completely…not sure where he was. Ginny grimaced and replied, "Maybe…maybe he's just tired and hasn't slept. I'm pretty certain Harry hardly slept a wink." Hermione shook her head and whispered, "No…it's more than that. S It looks like he's been cursed. His eyes are glazed over. That's not normal!"

Ginny gritted her teeth. She didn't like the sound of that-like someone was tampering with the task. They were sitting quite high up, so they also had a fairly good view of the events below. Ginny watched them all running until Harry came to a sudden stop. Then Hermione distracted her and pointed to Cedric, who had just come face to face with a Blast-Ended Skrewt. He aimed a spell at it, which only caused the gigantic, grey animal to spit fire at him and singed his sleeve quite badly. Cedric cast a series of the same spell at him before it finally shriveled for three seconds, long enough for Ced to run away from it and into an adjoining passage. Once he was far enough away, he managed to extinguish the burning hole.

The path he was on now led him smack bang into Harry. They seemed to communicate for a second before Cedric darted into an alternative path and Harry carried along his route. Then Harry encountered a dementor and she looked at Hermione worriedly. Hermione smiled and whispered, "Don't worry Ginny, Harry's got this." Ginny nodded as she watched him cast Expecto Patronum, which seemed to have no effect whatsoever. Harry backed away before he realized it was a Boggart and the creature disappeared.

Ginny sighed in relief, and turned her attention back to Cedric. He was still running ahead with nothing much in his path. Krum was fighting a Skrewt and Fleur was being attacked by some weeds from the hedge which she seemed to be fighting off. Fleur screamed because of the hedge and Harry seemed to pause, listening to her. Knowing Harry, it would be his natural instinct to forgo the cup and go and help her out. Then she saw him get turned upside down by a golden mist and she clutched her chair in worry. She whispered anxiously to Hermione, "How's he going to get out of this?' He pulled his foot hard and then fell back to the floor.  
>Ginny cheered for him and clapped in excitement. Ron was looking pretty impressed himself and Ginny couldn't help but feel proud of Harry. He was getting there. Now Harry was looking around for Fleur as he ran a bit of the way. Suddenly he came up against a Blast-Ended Skrewt and he yelled, "STUPEFY! IMPEDIMENTA!" The creature shriveled for a second, which was enough time for Harry to make a run for it.<p>

Ginny noticed that he was getting closer and closer to Cedric, who seemed to be having a confrontation with Viktor. Hermione looked frantic as Harry ran up to them and saw Krum aiming his wand at Cedric. Ginny's heart stopped for a second in sheer panic as Krum yelled, "Crucio!" Harry pushed Cedric aside and stupefied Krum within the second. Ginny was now clutching Hermione's arm and squeezing it so tightly she was surprised her blood was still circulating. Her heart was racing as Hermione looked at her in shock, her eyes wide in fear. She whispered to Ginny, "What just happened?" Ginny shook her head and replied softly, "I think he's been cursed!" Hermione seemed worried and Ginny turned her attention back to Cedric and Harry. They were communicating-probably deciding what to do.

Then seconds later, Cedric sent red sparks into the air. Obviously they had come to the conclusion that Viktor no longer could compete in the tournament. Ginny looked at Hermione, who was as pale as a ghost. She wrapped an arm around her friends shoulder and whispered, "He will be okay Hermione." She nodded worriedly, her eyes fixed on Viktor.

Then they continued on their own way. Now it was just between Harry and Cedric. Ginny couldn't really believe it! Her best friend and her boyfriend competing against each other for the cup! Her heart fluttered at the thought of Cedric being her boyfriend. Harry went right, and Cedric went left. They both carried on for a while with nothing happening. Then Harry ran into a Sphinx. Ginny watched intently, all eyes in the stadium seemed to be on him. The Sphinx was talking to him and everyone could hear what was being said because of the sound being enhanced by Dumbledore and he was telling Harry that he could either answer a riddle, or turn away. Even the mention of the word 'riddle' bought terrible images back into her mind of _Tom_ and sent shivers up her spine.

The Sphinx told the riddle and the audience seemed stunned. A creature you wouldn't want to kiss? There were _plenty_ of those! Harry seemed to deliberating before he said, "A spider!" The Sphinx nodded and let him pass. Ginny felt her heart race as he came closer and closer to the cup. Harry _could_ actually be the champion. He _could_ actually prove everyone wrong-that he couldn't do it. He was the youngest in the tournament by far and if he won…Ginny shook her head and whispered to Hermione, "He could win! He could win!" Hermione was beaming, watching Harry's every move.

Harry redirected himself with his wand and then Cedric ran into his path in front of him. Harry broke into a sprint and Ginny found herself shouting Harry's name, along with many others in the crowd. Some instinct took over her, telling her that she _wanted_ Harry to win. Maybe deep down, she always had. She had just never admitted it to herself.

Then a massive spider (bigger than one Ginny had ever seen in her life) attacked Cedric from the left. It pushed him to the floor and Harry had yelled in warning. The pincers clenched around Ced's foot and Ginny felt panic ebb through her. Cedric was stupefying the thing but it didn't seem to be working. She hid her face in Hermione's shoulder and she felt her friend rubbing her back gently.  
>Ginny heard Harry shout "Expelliarmus!" and Hermione whispered, "Cedric's free!" She turned to watch Cedric being dropped to the ground. Harry had fallen backwards on his injured leg and they heard a deafening crack echo from beneath it. Ginny winced and the boys simultaneously shouted, "Stupefy!" at it, before it fell to the side.<p>

Cedric was checking on Harry and Ginny grimaced as Harry tried to stand. They were arguing about who should take the cup. You could see Ced wanted it, but he was debating. In the end, he refused to. Harry was insisting that he did as he said, "Stop being so noble. Just take it." Ginny glanced at Hermione and felt her eyes swell with tears. Why were they fighting over it? They both deserved it.

They were still arguing. Harry was being stubborn-_insisting _that Cedric take it. Ginny could guess why-Hufflepuff wasn't a winning house. They hadn't won many Quidditch matches, _ever_, and this was one time Ced could bring real pride and glory to the house. But no, he was defying his right and saying Harry deserved it more. Ginny looked at Hermione in awe, and she could see that her friends' face had a similar expression. Finally, Harry decided that they would take the cup together. Cedric's face lit up like a Christmas tree, and he seemed to be in disbelief of Harry. He walked over, helped Harry hobble to the cup, and they both clutched either handle of it tightly. The stadium went up in cheers and screams, Ginny clapped so hard that her hands hurt and she saw Cedric search the crowd for her.

When his eyes landed on her, they were shining and he waved. The stands celebratory noise from the Hogwarts students was deafening and a second the champions disappeared. Vanished. Ginny frowned in confusion and she asked Hermione, "Do you think this is part of the tournament still?" Hermione nodded and whispered, "Maybe they've been taken to Dumbledore's office or something. Ginny turned to look at Professor Dumbledore, who seemed just as shocked at the rest of the audience, who had fallen silent for just a second. Then the headmaster was giving orders to other professors, sending out some kind of a search party. Ginny felt her heart sinking and the nervous feeling she had woken up to that morning resurface in the pit of her stomach. Obviously, this had not been part of the plan…

Author's note: So finally the third task is happening. Your questions you have wanted to know the answer to will be revealed soon! Thank you to my two amazing guest reviewers, Alzera and Nicole Gandy! Those kind of comments truly make this story worthwhile writing!


	38. Third Year Chapter 28

Ginny turned to Hermione, who's face had turned whiter than she had ever seen her. Hermione whispered gravelly, "Something is wrong…something is _very_ wrong." Ginny nodded and felt herself shaking before she whispered, "And we can't find out where they are!" Ron grimaced and whispered over the people talking around them, "I'm sure they'll be fine…wherever they are. They are champions after all." Ginny moved behind Hermione and hugged her brother tightly as she whispered, "I hope they're okay. If something happened to them…" she cut herself off as Professor Dumbledore turned to the stadium and amplified his voice, "Students, Professors and guests, please understand that the disappearance of the champions is indeed a mystery, and we are currently investigating their whereabouts. I suggest that eeveryone remain seated and calm until their return."

Ginny grimaced and Ron stroked her back calmingly as Fred and George appeared beside them, looking pretty white themselves, "I don't know what we're going to do. Nobody betted that it would be a tie…and now we don't even _know_ where the champions have disappeared to. Ginny, did Harry or Cedric tell you this was planned to happen?" Ginny shook her head and stood up, trying to be strong, but meanwhile she felt like breaking down. She'd had a sick feeling in her stomach for the last week, and this must have been why. She _knew_ something bad was going to happen. She just knew it! She had told Cedric at the very beginning that she felt like the tournament would be a nightmare, and now it was all coming true!

The teachers were all out searching for the two of them, but there was no way on earth they could possibly find them. The chances were so slim. Professor Dumbledore and amplified his voice and said, "Would Miss Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Cho Chang please come forward?" Ginny's eyes widened but she quickly made her way down to the ground. Professor Dumbledore looked at them each sternly; his voice now it's normal volume and asked, "Did any of you know that the champions were going to disappear from the arena? The reason I ask is because each of ou knows one of the champions very well and they may have been aware of this happening. Therefore they may have mentioned it to either one of you." Ginny, as well as each individual there, shook their heads and replied, "No, Professor." Dumbledore sighed and grimaced, "Alright. Thank you. You can all head back to your seats now."

As Ginny turned, Cho caught her arm and released it quickly before saying, "Ginny…I'm really sorry for the way I behaved towards you. I was jealous." Ginny nodded and whispered, "It's alright, Cho. That's not important now. I just want them back safe, the same as you." Cho nodded and smiled bleakly at her, before they both headed up the stands.

They waited for an hour and nothing happened. Ginny's nauseating feeling was ever increasing and she truly felt like she was going to be sick. Ron said to her calmly, "Gin…wait don't you sit down? You don't look too well." Ginny did as she was told, but just as she was about to sit, a "pop" echoed around the stadium, causing everyone to stand up and look below. Harry had landed, seemingly on top of Cedric and Ginny breathed an internal sigh of relief. Then he was lifted off Ced and her heart beat stopped. She felt herself screaming wildly and Harry looked up at her, grief ridden in his eyes. Cedric was dead, his body cold and lifeless on the ground. Harry was clinging to him as Dumbledore tried to speak to Harry. Harry cried through garbled words and tears, "He's back…Voldemort's back!" Ginny gasped, fear taking over her body and she ran down the stadium to get to both Harry and Cedric. She heard Harry's distraught voice saying, "Cedric told me to bring his body back. I couldn't leave him-not there!"

Ginny finally reached the ground and she hurtled towards the two of them, the sick feeling in her stomach had disappeared and now she felt empty. Lost. She got to Harry and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He didn't even more his spot as she stroked his messy hair and felt herself collapse into pieces. He held onto her as she sobbed and she looked at Cedric's lifeless face. Pain rippled through her and she shook violently and he squeezed her to him.

Dumbledore was conversing with Professor McGonagall, and suddenly Ginny felt Harry being tugged away from her. Moody told him softly, "This is not where you need to be right now." Harry struggled as he was pulled away and Ginny finally forced herself to look at Cedric as her body shook. Ced's father was there and crying screams of disbelief and anger.

Ginny couldn't believe it herself. Her mind kept screaming, 'NO! NO! NO!' as Cedric's father was yelling it out loud. Ginny couldn't take her eyes of Cedric's own dead ones. Cold filled her and then suddenly she felt empty, like she couldn't feel anything at all. She was waiting for Cedric to wake up, and hug her and kiss her and tell everyone that she was his girlfriend. She wanted to celebrate his winning with him and she wanted to be involved in every aspect of his life, but now that opportunity was gone forever.  
>Eventually, Hagrid was the one her pulled her up carefully and he said loudly to the crowd, "Right! Beauxbaton's and Durmstrang, would you kindly go back to your residing places. Professor Flitwick, please take the Ravenclaws back to their common rooms, Madame Pomfrey please take the Ravenclaws, Professor Sprout please take the Slytherin's and I'll take the Gryffindor's. Everybody please file down without pushing and shoving." Then he turned to Mr Diggory and said softly, "Sir, would ya mind coming along with me to Professor Dumbledore's office?" Mr Diggory seemed fixed on Cedric, tears falling down his face and Ginny couldn't blame him. He didn't respond and so Hagrid repeated himself. Ginny turned her attention back to the students filing down the stands. She caught sight of Cho, who had tears streaming down her face. Eventually Ron and Hermione reached her, and Hermione flew her hands around Ginny's waist, pulling her to her and stroking her hair, just as she had down with Harry.<p>

Ginny walked mindlessly towards the common room, wondering where Harry was and why Mad-Eye had pulled him away. He'd needed her so much there and then, she could feel it. That's why she had run to him. She shook her head in confusion and Hermione asked, "What's wrong, Gin?" Ginny grimaced and replied, "I don't understand why Mad-Eye removed Harry from Dumbledore's side, if what Harry said about…about Riddle coming back is true. Being beside Dumbledore would be the safest place for him." A shiver ran through her and she looked at her friend with big, wide eyes. Hermione gasped and whispered softly, "I hope he's alright."

When they reached the common room, the three of them sat in silence around the fire and waited for Harry. Ginny cried silent tears and Ron and Hermione sat on either side and comforted her. She desperately needed to the comfort. She didn't tell them that they had agreed to be a couple. Ron didn't know how serious she was about Cedric. She was pretty sure he would flip his lid, even though Cedric was no longer with them.

They waited for hours in absolute silence for Harry to arrive. By eleven o clock, they were she only three students still awake. Ron and Hermione were playing chess when Harry walked through the portrait hole, limping on his leg. The second Ginny heard it open she ran the distance and embraced him tightly in her grasp. He seemed exhausted- ready to collapse on her shoulder. She pulled him to the couch and forced him to sit beside her.

Harry looked at her, eyes dull and exhausted and said, "Riddle's back," before he passed out on the couch.

Author's note: This is an unfortunate chapter to end the weekend off with and really hard to write. I didn't want to kill Cedric because I loved developing his relationship with Ginny. But J. did and for my story it is an essential part of the plot later on. I'm sorry to everyone who wanted it to work out between them, but there are reasons for it, I promise!

This chapter is for my dog, Chloe, who we had to put down two Fridays ago at the horribly young age of six. I am still missing her terribly and the emotions I described how Ginny is feeling is how I have been feeling these last two weeks. There's a hole in my life that can never be filled again, no matter what. That's very raw emotion I was describing. I hope I did a good job of it. Chloe, you are sorely missed my darling. This one's for you. You are irreplaceable.


	39. Third Year, Chapter 29

When Ginny had finished her shower, she got dressed in a daze and decided to go to bed. She had hardly slept at all that night and she thought, 'Thank goodness it's Sunday,' because that meant they had didn't have classes to attend. She could do what she wanted for the day and all she wanted was to be alone. She had homework to complete but she was sure the Professor's weren't going to be strict about essays and such for the following week because how could they? A fellow student had just…

Ginny wouldn't even let herself finish her own thoughts. Rebecca and Julia seemed to be fast asleep with no worries in the world as Ginny draped the curtain around her bed and waited until she fell into a fitful sleep. Ginny woke up to Hermione calling her name frantically a few hours later and she woke from the middle of a Riddle dream. She had been in the chamber again and this time instead of Harry, Cedric had come and rescued her. The Basilisk had been defeating Cedric. Hermione had woke her up just in time.

Ginny looked around fearsomely.

Hermione whispered worriedly, "Gin...I'm sorry I wouldn't have woken you up...but Harry sent me to check on you and you seemed to be having some kind of fit! You freaked me out so much!" She sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry to worry you. This is fairly normal." Hermione's eyes turned into the size of saucers and she whispered, "Ginny...this shouldn't be _normal_! Under any circumstances! Who else knows about this?" She shrugged her shoulders and rubbed her eyes tiredly, "Um...only Harry." Hermione raised her eyebrow and she grumbled, "No _wonder_ Harry wanted me to check on you! Are you alright?" Ginny shook her head and sighed, "No, but I'd like to get some more sleep if that's okay? Thanks for coming to check on me."  
>Hermione nodded and she frowned at her friend anxiously before she headed out the room. She heard a knock on the door minutes later and she sighed as she got up out of bed to find Harry at the door. She raised her eyebrows and asked, "What's the matter?" Harry grimaced and replied, "I could be asking you the same thing. You look like you've hardly had any sleep." Ginny closed the door behind her and whispered, "Harry...you didn't <em>tell <em>Hermione why I was dreaming like that did you?" He shook his head slowly and she sighed in relief, "Thank goodness. Hermione would never stop worrying!"

However, Harry grimaced and replied, "Gin, maybe Hermione should know." Ginny raised her eyebrows and Harry continued, "Because then at least someone in your dormitory can comfort you. Unfortunately I can't do anything about it since I'm not allowed in, but _Hermione_ could." She sighed and whispered, "I don't know Harry. I can't really think about this right now, but thank you, I appreciate your concern. Please don't say anything to Hermione until I'm ready."

Harry nodded and she gave him a quick hug and a thank you, before darting back inside. She didn't want to tell Hermione-she had enough on her plate without Hermione being worried about her. Ginny hopped back into bed and she spent the rest of the day there. However, every now and again she woke up as she had just dreamt about the last time she saw Ced-when he had winked at her- and the memory which was turned into a dream was as clear as day. This made her think Cedric was alive. It took several seconds to readjust and realise that he wasn't.

Later that evening when she woke up, she felt like she'd hardly slept. Hermione was calling her name and her eyes drifted open. She sighed and grumbled, "What is it, Hermione?" Her friend shook her head and whispered, "Gin, its dinner time and you _need_ to eat." Ginny grumbled and groaned dismally, "No, Hermione I don't want to see anyone." Hermione disappeared for a second before Ginny heard a knock on the door again.

Ginny lifted herself out of bed and half stumbled to the door. She opened it to find Harry standing there, looking concerned. He grimaced and asked hopefully, "Gin..._please_ won't you come downstairs? If you're not going to eat, you can at least come and get some fresh air." She groaned and murmured, "I don't want to go, Harry. It's going to be hard to go on with life as normal. I've never…lost someone this close to me before-and so suddenly!" She could feel the tears coming again and she wiped them on her long sleeved shirt. Harry whispered, "I know what it's like, Gin. I thought I nearly lost you in the chamber. That was a living nightmare." She blinked rapidly and he hurried on, "Please come down? Even if it's just for a walk around the grounds?" She finally murmured, "Fine! Just let me shower quickly." before heading to the shower and changing into jeans and shirt. When she returned, the common room was thankfully empty and Harry was waiting for her at the foot of the dormitory stairs. He forced a smile and said, "I'm glad you came." Ginny nodded and whispered, "Not to eat dinner. I can't stomach food." Harry was obviously upset by this, but he nodded as she reached him and then they walked to the entrance of the grounds together in silence.

Without communicating, they headed down to the lake as Ginny knew they would. It was routine for them. She was grateful for the silence, and for his company. She felt like she didn't want to talk-about anything but she needed him. When they reached the lake, they sat down against the biggest tree trunk they could find and Ginny suddenly whispered, "I can't believe the two of you were in this lake only a few months ago." Harry nodded and replied, "Neither can I." She looked at him and said softly, "You know towards the end of the third task, I was actually routing for you." Harry's green eyes visibly tensed and he asked, "Why?" She shrugged, "You're my best friend. Even though I liked Cedric as more, nobody could take your place Harry-ever." She smiled bleakly at him and he smiled back at her, "Thanks Gin. That's good to hear."  
>She nodded and leant against his shoulder. Everybody was at dinner so she wasn't surprised that the lake was empty. Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulder and whispered, "Remember how you used to be so nervous around me that you used to put your elbow in the butter?" Ginny found herself laughing-to her surprise-at the memory, "Oh yes, and how Fred and George teased me mercilessly about it for months after!" Harry chuckled slightly, "Did they?" She nodded and grinned, "Yup! Sometimes, they still do. I don't feel embarrassed anymore though." Harry murmured, "That's definitely a good thing. And I'm glad you're laughing. Cedric would have liked that."<br>Ginny thought that it would feel strange talking to Harry about Cedric, but it wasn't. She knew that Harry had some sort of inclination about her feelings for Ced, but she hadn't wanted to discuss it with him. However, he was making it seem effortless and totally normal, although she was sure it wasn't so easy for him. Ginny whispered throatily, "How are you taking it?" He shrugged and replied, "I've been better. But then again haven't we all?"

She nodded and sighed before she looked into his deep, green, troubled eyes. Ginny felt her stomach do a little flip. Those emerald eyes had always been mesmerising to her- even though she didn't like him in _that_ way. But…Ginny felt her stomach do a dance as she stared into those eyes. Butterflies surfaced and she felt a blush spread into her cheeks that hadn't been a result of those eyes in a long, long time.

Harry whispered, "You're blushing." She broke eye contact and whispered, "Sorry, I'm just thinking about Cedric." He raised his eyebrow and asked, "What about him?" She sighed and said, "The truth? Well I liked Cedric a lot. I think you all knew that." Harry nodded and she continued, "And on the morning of the task he…he asked me out." She didn't want to even think about the fact that he had specifically asked her to be his girlfriend. She stumbled, "Cho had finally agreed to split the previous night with him and so he asked me." Harry raised his eyebrows so high that it looked like they would hit the sky as he said, "And you said yes?" She nodded and grimaced, "Yeah. I said yes. And you know what the really horrible part is? I've known that something really tragic was going to happen from the minute this tournament was announce. I warned him and I…I asked him not to compete. He said he was doing to make his house proud and that I had nothing to worry about! I should have stopped him…I should have…" as tears began to trickle down her face.

Ginny swallowed hard and Harry whispered, "Gin, you did everything you could. You warned him and he ignored you. That's not your fault. If anybody's to blame, it's me." Ginny shook her head and whispered, "No, no Harry stop it! Stop with this guilt-trip right now!" Harry shrugged and replied, "Everyone already thinks I'm a liar as it is. Hardly anyone believes me about Riddle being back." Ginny gasped and whispered throatily, "Are you serious?" Harry nodded and whispered worriedly, "Especially the Hufflepuff's. They're the most disbelieving." Ginny shook her head in incredulity and stammered, "They…they don't think you…you did it do they?"

Harry looked away from her, breaking eye contact for the first time in a while as Professor McGonagall appeared on the far end of the lake. From his lack of an answer, she could deduce that they had in fact people really did believe that Harry could be responsible. Her mind was swarming with anger as Harry stood up, and offered Ginny a hand. She took it and they both walked towards the professor. When they reached her, Professor McGonagall said, "I'm sorry to interrupt Mr Potter and Miss Weasley, but Miss Granger alerted us to your absence and Professor Dumbledore did not think it wise that you linger around the grounds on your own at night, given what's just happened." They nodded, apologised and followed Professor McGonagall back to the entrance hall in silence.

When they entered the Great Hall, all eyes turned on them. As they walked in between the tables, Ginny noticed some frosty looks coming from the Hufflepuff table. She turned around to look at Ravenclaw, and caught sight of Cho. Her facial expression was the frostiest of them all. She knew dinner was going to be a long and laborious affair.

Author's Note: Sorry his took so long to put up! It was a tough chapter to write with Cedric gone. I've got to get used to not writing about Cedric now.


	40. Third Year, Chapter 30

Cedric's funeral was held on Wednesday afternoon. During the funeral, Ginny felt tears spring into her eyes as she remembered the image of Harry landing on the ground with Cedric's dead body beneath him. Initially she thought that they were okay. She had thought Harry was just squishing Ced or something. But when she moved closer, she saw what it was and she heard Cho Chang screaming. She would have screamed herself but she felt bile rise up is in her throat. Something terrible had happened. It was Cedric's body- his dead body. Harry was also injured but for that moment, Ginny's mind had remained solely focused on Cedric.

Now at his funeral, days later, Ginny still couldn't quite process it. Her brain had gone into shock and she had replayed the images of him kissing her on her cheek over and over and over again. There was the kiss on the cheek he had given her at the beginning of the tournament, when he had first been selected; there was the one they had shared in the secret room where he had promised to be with her once the tournament had ended; and the one that had haunted her the most- when he had kissed her right before the third task in the empty hallway and she had told him she didn't want to wait until the tournament was over. Ginny replayed the scenes countless times in her head every day. It hurt so much to even think of Cedric. She hadn't yet cried since she had spoken to Harry- it was like she couldn't remember how. She hadn't been eating, and she'd barely been sleeping. The only other person she knew who was acting like her was Harry. However, she suspected it had a lot to do with the reawakening of Riddle.  
>Ginny looked over at him now, and saw that he was watching Dumbledore's memorial speech intently. She wasn't listening to Dumbledore at all. She had heard the story from Harry himself about what had happened in the graveyard. There was an aching in her chest that would not subside. It was only slightly alleviated when Harry was around her. He made things bearable because he knew what losing someone felt like and he had been there when it happened. They had spent most of their afternoons doing homework together in the common room. Harry had suggested going to the library, but Ginny had blatantly refused. It reminded her too much of the afternoons she had spent with Cedric in there.<p>

So she knew Riddle was back. Harry hadn't cried and he had avoided most people. One evening in the dormitory, Ginny had walked in on Rebecca and Julia calling Harry a liar and she had her wand out, ready to Bat Bogey Hexed them into space, if Hermione had not walked in and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" at her wand, causing it to fly out of Ginny's wand to fly out of her grasp.

Now the results of people's gossip was causing Harry to push food around his plate at meal times in order to make it seem as if it had been eaten. If this was how she was feeling, how could Harry be feeling? He had suffered through too much and her parents had come to the funeral seeing they had both known

Cedric from long ago. He had _been there_ when Riddle...Ginny clenched her fists and swallowed hard. Riddle. She hated him. He'd used to her to get to Harry He'd taken control of her, possessed her completely and taken away her will, and now he'd taken Cedric away from her, too. Riddle. The very thought of his name made her blood boil.

What pained her most of all is that she regularly wondered if something would have happened between herself and Ced. If they had gotten together, would they have stayed together? Would they have ended up married with a happy family? She remembered his smile and his charm. She remembered how kind he had been to her, even around her brothers, which showed that he treated her with respect. That was the kind of guy she should have been with, and now she would never get the chance.

When the funeral came to an end, there was a memorial tea afterwards. The rows of chairs disappeared to be replaced with the usual tables laden with tea and cakes. But the black draping remained where the house flags used to fly. Ginny made it a point to give her condolences to Mr and Mrs Diggory. She waited until most people had told them they were sorry for Cedric's loss. When there were no longer crowds, She hesitantly made her way towards Cedric's parents feeling nervous. She didn't even know what she would say to them.

Ginny was completely surprised when she murmured softly, "Mr and Mrs Diggory?" Mrs Diggory turned around and wrapped her in her arms tightly, "Oh Ginny! I'm so glad you're here! I was looking for you but I couldn't spot you in the crowd." She released Ginny but kept a firm hand on her shoulder. Mrs Diggory had completely transformed since Ginny had last seen her. She looked worn and thin-her eyes red from crying probably non-stop. Her hair was greying, but she could still see some resemblance of the Mrs Diggory she remembered from her childhood, the happy, carefree woman whom Cedric got is lust for life from.

Ginny swallowed hard and whispered, "I'm so, so sorry about Cedric. You really have no idea how much he meant to me." Mrs Diggory nodded and replied, "I know, dear. In the December holidays he couldn't stop talking about you. I knew that it was more than in just a platonic way. I'm sorry things never worked out between you." At this Mrs Diggory shot a distasteful look beyond Ginny's shoulder. Ginny turned to see the glare pointed at Cho, who was obviously watching their conversation. Cho turned around quickly to talk to Michael Corner and Mrs Diggory sighed, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't resent her, but I know how unhappy she made him when they were together. I think the worst part was that she was keeping him from you."  
>Ginny felt stunned. She hadn't known that Cedric had told his mother everything about her. She glanced to the side and noticed his father in deep conversation with Dumbledore. She smiled blandly and whispered, "Mrs Diggory, you should know that Cedric and I did end up being together." Her wrinkled face lit up infinitesimally and she gasped, "Really? For how long?" Ginny sighed, "Not long enough. He asked me out the night before the third task because Cho had finally agreed to split."<p>

Mrs Diggory nodded, as if soaking it all in before replying, "I'm sorry, my dear. You must really miss him." Ginny nodded sadly and swallowed, "All the time." Cedric's mother sighed and whispered with tears in her eyes, "I understand. He should have lived a lot longer." Ginny nodded sombrely and Mrs Diggory pulled her into an empty area of the hall before whispering, "Do you believe what Mr Potter claims about...You-Know-Who being back?" Ginny nodded and reassured her, "One hundred percent Mrs Diggory. Harry would _never_ lie about something like this and I can promise you that because he's my best friend."  
>Mrs Diggory nodded grimly, "I'm sorry, I had to ask. The idea of it being true is hard to come to terms with." Ginny nodded in sympathy and whispered, "I promise you, he didn't go down without a fight. In fact he actually stood up to..." Ginny had been about to say, 'Riddle,' but she realised that Mrs Diggory wouldn't know who that was so she finished, "You-Know-Who's henchmen." His mother nodded and whispered, "Thank you, Ginny. Is that what Mr Potter said?" Ginny nodded seriously.<p>

Suddenly she heard someone calling her name from behind and she turned to see her mother rushing up to them. Since they had been family friends for many year, her mother and father had insisted that they attend Cedric's funeral. However, Ginny also had a sneaky suspicion that it was also to check up on herself and Harry. Ron must have reported that they weren't coping so well.

Her mother apologised sincerely to Mrs Diggory and they ended up talking about memories from the past. Ginny spotted Harry several feet away, talking to her father. She excused herself, walked to Harry and asked quietly when their conversation had paused, "How are you doing?" Harry shrugged and whispered, "I'd like to leave soon if that's okay with you?" Ginny nodded and her father sighed, "It's so tragic. I really can't believe this happened to poor Cedric. I can't believe that You-Know-Who is back. I don't want to believe it." Ginny raised her eyebrow sceptically and replied, "That's probably why everyone else is saying that Harry's a liar." Her father nodded sadly and shook his head, "They don't want to accept it either. It's a horrifying truth. I hear at the ministry that Cornelius is in disbelief, too." Ginny glanced at Harry worriedly, but he didn't seem surprised by this piece of news. Maybe he knew already.

At that point, her mother came rushing up to them and she whispered, "Ginny, Mrs Diggory wants to chat to you again quickly please and Harry, too." Ginny's eyes widened in surprise, but she pulled Harry's elbow and they headed their way towards Mrs Diggory.

Once they reached her, Cedric's mum looked at Harry and murmured, "Thank you for coming, Mr Potter. I would like to tell you that I believe your story about…You-Know-Who being back. I don't believe you had any part in Cedric's death." Harry seemed astounded as he blinked furiously and replied, "Uh…thank you Mrs Diggory. I really appreciate it." She nodded and replied, "Cedric said you helped him out in the first task, so I see no reason as to why you would want to do something like this. Also, you have this fine young lady next to you to thank. Keep her close, Mr Potter. She's a fierce friend." Harry nodded dumbfounded and whispered, "I will, and thank you. And I'm so sorry for your loss."

Mrs Diggory smiled grimly and then turned to Ginny before saying, "Ginny, I'd really rather appreciate it if you could come and visit me in the holidays? There are some things I want to show you." Ginny felt a mixture of feelings swell up inside. She wasn't sure how she felt about being in Cedric's family home without him being there. The holidays were fast approaching and she wasn't sure if she could handle it. She knew Cedric would want her to though, so she nodded and swallowed, "Of course, Mrs Diggory. Just let me know when suits you."  
>Mrs Diggory said, "Thank you, my dear. I appreciate it. I'm really rather exhausted. I haven't been sleeping much lately. I think I'll ask Amos if we can leave shortly. Have a good holiday, the both you." She nodded at them before turning to her husband and saying, "Amos, I think we better get going." He nodded as they both thanked Dumbledore.<p>

Ginny started towards her parents before Harry caught her arm and said, "I think I'm going to hit the sack. Say goodbye to them for me will you?" Ginny nodded and smiled bleakly, "I hope you get some sleep. You look as tired as I feel." Harry nodded and whispered, "I probably am." Ginny watched him walk away from her and she watched some faces turn in his direction, many with scowls plastered across them. She felt so bad for Harry in that one moment that she said goodbye to her parents too, and hurried on after him.


	41. Third Year, Chapter 31

Ginny reached the portrait hole and gasped, "Blast Ended Skrewt," to the Fat Lady, who nodded and replied, "Dear me, Miss Weasley, it seems as if you have run a marathon." Ginny inhaled sharply and responded blandly, "I feel like I have. Did Harry just walk in?" The Fat Lady nodded and obviously sensing her urgency, she allowed Ginny in through the door.

She rushed inside the common room and saw Harry sitting in his usual spot, thinking. He looked up when she came in and she saw a tear trickle down his eye. Ginny ran to his side, sat beside him on the couch and she placed her arms around him in a tight embrace. Harry murmured, "I'm sorry…it was too much for me." Ginny nodded in understanding and whispered, "I know, Harry. I felt the same and I decided being there for you was far more important right now." He smiled at her gratefully before leaning his head on her shoulder and whispering, "It's not only that. At the beginning of the year I had a dream about Riddle. He was planning something in a house and he had killed someone called Bertha. Wormtail was there too and an old man I didn't know. In the dream, Riddle was talking about his plot to…to kill me." Ginny's breathing hitched up a notch and she swallowed hard, "Harry…Harry why didn't you say anything?" Harry shrugged and replied, "I thought it was just a dream. I didn't think it was really happening." She sighed and shook her head, "So Riddle's back and he's probably already plotting to try that again. How are we going to keep you away from him?" She bit her lip as she thought and watched as he sat up and replied, "I have no idea. I'm safe in the Dursley's house at least and while I'm here at Hogwarts. Next time at least I will know it's real."

Ginny nodded and asked quietly, "Who else knows about this?" Harry sighed, "Just Dumbledore, you, Ron and Hermione." She nodded and said sternly, "Well next time you dream something like this, you tell us immediately, alright?" Harry smiled a little and replied, "Yes ma'am," rather cheekily for someone who had been upset moments ago. Ginny put her hands on her hips and looked him seriously in the eye before saying, "Seriously, Harry, I'm not joking around, here." Harry nodded gravely and murmured, "I know, Gin. I just…I just don't like talking about it." Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "It's more a case of you've got to than whether or not you want to."

Harry nodded grimly just as Ron and Hermione walked in through the doors. Ron asked casually, "Where did you two disappear to?" Ginny shrugged and replied before Harry opened his mouth, "It got too much for me. I asked Harry to come back so I didn't have to be alone." He smiled at her gratefully. Obviously he didn't want to discuss it with the two of them. It was almost like Ginny could hear his thoughts, and it sometimes scared her a bit- how strong their connection was.

Ron nodded in acceptance but Hermione looked a tad suspicious as she narrowed her eyebrows into a frown. Ginny asked quickly, "What are you two guys doing back so soon?" Hermione shrugged and replied, "It was ending soon anyway. I just feel so tired and drained, especially since I had classes up until four and the funeral was only an hour later."

Silence fell upon them. It still freaked Ginny out to think that Ced was dead and not coming back. She couldn't process it so she tried not to think about it. But then her tears got the better of her and they fell thick and fast down her cheeks. Harry was immediately at her side and holding her tightly to him as she sobbed for Cedric. He was gone. He was gone. He was gone. And he'd been her boyfriend for all of a few hours. And he was gone. She missed her friend so much, but she didn't feel like he was truly gone. He was just nowhere to be seen.

Ginny heard rather than saw Ron get up and put a comforting arm around her other shoulder as he body wracked with sobs. She face buried in Harry's chest, and she clasped onto him as if her life depended on it. Eventually, when the sobs faded, she could hear the beating of his heart through his jersey and it calmed her down somewhat. She listened to it and Harry ran a hand down her lose hair and whispered, "I'm sorry Ginny." She nodded and clutched him tighter until she was pretty certain she was squeezing the air out of his chest.

Eventually Hermione whispered, "So…so what did Mrs Diggory have to say to you, Harry?" At that moment, Dean Thomas appeared through the portrait, and was followed by Seamus and Neville. Ginny jumped up from Harry's grasp and Dean stared at them for a second before carrying on his way towards an empty table. Harry leant down and whispered to Ginny, "He doesn't believe me." Ginny shook her head and asked, "And Neville and Seamus?" Neville had given her a sideways glance when he'd seen her with Harry, but otherwise ignored her. Harry murmured softly as the other three started talking, "I think Neville believes me. Seamus definitely doesn't." Ginny grimaced irritably and shot a glare at the two of them. They had their backs to her so they didn't notice, but Hermione whispered warningly from further away, "Ginny," she nodded and held back the anger that was threatening to bubble up inside of her.  
>The four of them didn't talk much that evening. Ron and Harry played a game of chess and Ginny and Hermione watched. Nobody even did homework because all assignments had been postponed to later due dates. As the common room filled up, Ginny watched people shoot Harry dirty looks and she didn't know how he ignored them with such ease-especially when it made her so angry. She also noticed that she received a few glares herself from some of the girls. She could only assume that they had had a crush on Cedric too. Romilda Vane was one of them. The atmosphere on the whole though was generally somber and Ginny felt exhausted by nine o clock. She told them quietly halfway through round two of chess, "I'm going to sleep, now. Goodnight guys. Ron and Hermione said goodnight but Harry paused and whispered, "Thank you…for earlier. Are you going to be alright?" She nodded and smiled bleakly, "Maybe eventually. Thank you too. Try and get some sleep, Harry."<p>

Harry nodded and she quickly headed towards her dormitory. She didn't want to cause a big scene by hugging Harry even though she felt like she could really use one. It would only make people suspicious because it seemed like a guy and a girl could never just be friends with no romantic feelings attached to most people. She didn't want to start any rumors either and he seemed to sense that. Maybe he felt just as strong as a connection as she did.

As Ginny had a shower and got ready for bed, she heard Julia and Rebecca gossiping about her. She leaned against the bathroom door and heard Rebecca saying, "...Dean told me that when he walked in, they jumped apart. Obviously they were doing something they shouldn't." Julia's softer voice replied, "Or, they could just be best friends. I've never seen them kiss or anything." Ginny could almost hear Rebecca rolling her eyes and replying sharply, "Oh Julia! Don't be so naïve! She kissed him on the cheek in front of _everyone_ after the second task! And the way she ran to him and comforted him after he bought back Cedric's body! It's so obvious they're together and keeping it a secret!" Julia asked quietly, "But why do you think he would keep it secret?" Rebecca laughed scornfully and replied, "Because he doesn't want her to be involved in all the lies that people are saying he's created."  
>There was a silence and so Ginny decided to break it by walking in after having changed into her pajama's and she announced, "Well, actually we are just friends, Rebecca. Not that it's any of your business. It's been obvious for a while that you're interested in Harry, but I can tell that it's only his fame and for no other reason. I have some advice for you: stop wasting your time because he's not interested. He likes someone else and before you jump to conclusions, it's not me."<p>

Rebecca looked thoroughly disgruntled as Ginny hopped into her bed and drew the curtains around her. The silence in the bedroom was deafening and she was pretty certain the other two girls had called it a night. Rebecca was too embarrassed to say anything. Ginny wasn't about to let that girl start rumors about her or Harry- he had enough rumors of his own to cope with.

Before Ginny drifted off, she thought of what Mrs Diggory had told her. How she hadn't liked Ced with Cho and she was glad that Ginny had had some time with him. How she believed _Ginny_ when she had insisted that Harry was innocent and telling the truth. However mostly she couldn't believe how Mrs Diggory wanted Ginny to come to their house during the holidays. She found that the strangest part of all. Ginny drifted into an uneasy sleep and was grateful when morning came.

Author's Note: Today I managed to start and finish an assignment as well as finish the previous chapter, and start and finish this chapter. I also managed to add in some fitness in between and go out for dinner with the family. It's been a productive day but the part I looked forward to the most is always writing for you guys! I really don't understand how some people live without writing-then again not everyone's dream is to be a writer so that's somewhat understandable. I just find it the most freeing form of creative energy and it is so easy to let your imagination to run wild! Thank you guys for sticking with me! Please keep the reviews I generally love receiving coming!


	42. Fourth Year, Chapter 1

Ginny was home for the July holidays and it was a complete nightmare to be home. She had absolutely no distractions to get her mind off Cedric. She read lots of books and played chess with her brothers a lot until she became increasingly good at it. Her family kept moving back and forth between home and Grimmauld Place as the Order of the Phoenix believed Harry's story about Riddle and that's where Sirius was hiding. He'd offered to lend it out as a meeting place but it also meant he could be a part of what was going on.

When Ginny had first met Sirius two weeks ago, he hadn't been at all what she had expected. Beyond the surface of a rugged looking man, he was kind and gentle hearted, and particularly loyal to James and Lily, even after their passing. He had asked Ginny how Harry was one evening at dinner and she had told him what she knew, "He's not so great, unfortunately. The whole graveyard incident really shook him up and he has every right to be worried."

Sirius had sighed and shook his head, "And now he has to be back with his horrible relatives. I really wish Dumbledore would allow him to stay with me, but seeing as Voldemort is back then its best that he be kept as safe as possible." Ginny nodded in agreement. The only person who could have made her holidays worthwhile was Harry, and she was counting down the days until she saw him again.

During the fourth week into the holiday, Ginny received an owl from Mrs Diggory with a letter for her. The letter read:

_Dear Ginny_

_I would really appreciate it if you could please come over so that I can chat to you about Cedric. I would have asked you sooner, had it not been for the many guests who have been visiting us for the past few weeks. If you could please come over on Saturday afternoon for tea it would be much appreciated. Let me know what time suits you._

_Kind Regards and best wishes_

_Mrs Diggory_

Ginny had been sincerely hoping that Mrs Diggory had changed her mind about their meeting. She sighed and bit a piece of her toast which she had been buttering before the letter arrived. She took the parchment from the owl and turned it over before replying:

_Dear Mrs Diggory_

_Thank you for inviting me over. Would it be alright if we meet in the morning rather as I am busy in the afternoon and evening on Saturday? I'm sorry if this inconveniences you. _

_Kind Regards_

_Ginny_

They had an order meeting planned in the evening and Ginny had promised her mother she would help cook for the dinner in the afternoon-as far as she knew, Lupin, Tonks, Snape, Sirius, the real Mad-Eye Moody and Professor Dumbledore. Ginny knew for a fact that when Harry found out about the order, and the fact that Snape was a part of it, he wouldn't react well at all. She also knew her mother and father were a part of the Order, but they refused to let their children join. They were strategizing about how to fight Riddle. Ginny desperately wanted to be a part of it. If anyone despised Tom Riddle as much as Harry, it was her. She'd never disliked someone so much in her life.

Ginny was interrupted from her pondering thoughts when Ron walked down in his nightgown and he yawned, "Morning Ginny. Hermione isn't here yet, is she?" Ginny shook her head. Hermione was meant to arrive some time that day. They were moving to Grimmuald Place for the remainder of the holiday tomorrow and it only made sense for Hermione to be with them for the move. The more helping hands the better. It was deemed safer than anywhere else for the current order members to reside and the Burrow didn't have enough protection yet.

Her mother came bustling in behind Ron and Ginny said, "Morning mum. Can I go to Mrs Diggory's in the morning on Saturday for tea?" Her mother stopped mid-step, still also in her night gown and asked curiously, "Why would Mrs Diggory want you to go there?" Ginny shrugged and replied, "She just wants to talk to me about…about Cedric I guess." Ginny shrugged her shoulders and turned to face the owl that was still waiting for her reply. She fed it a piece of toast and her mother sighed, "Alright fine. But as long as you're back by lunch time." She smiled, rolled up her parchment and sent it off.

Ginny turned back and watched her mother frantically find things to pack for the move. Suddenly she asked quickly, "Mum, can I join the Order, please?" Her mother paused in the midst of pulling a bunch of socks out of the laundry. She turned stiffly and snapped, "No! Not over my dead body!" Ginny rolled her eyes and grumbled, "And why ever not?" Ron turned to their mother and asked, "Yeah mum, why not?" Her mum turned a furiously towards them and yelled, "Because you are both NOT OF AGE! Ginny glanced at Ron irritably and she asked, "Oh come on! How old were you and dad when you joined?" Her mother snapped back at her, "That is none of your concern!" Ginny rolled her eyes and her other growled, "Don't you rolled your eyes at me, Ginevra!" She knew when her mother called her by her full name not to test her patience anymore.

Ginny nearly rolled her eyes again, had Fred and George not made an appearance. They had mostly kept to themselves in their room and occasionally one could hear loud bursts of noise echoing from upstairs. Her mother turned to them and asked sternly, "Are you two boys packed?" Fred glanced at George who replied, "Uh...nearly." Her mum growled back at them, "I can tell that you aren't! Go and get cracking! We are leaving at five this evening whether you're ready or not."  
>They sat down and as they all began eating, they heard a car drive along the dusty path. Hermione was finally here. Ron looked happier than he'd been all holiday at the sight of the white car that pulled up outside the front yard. Hermione climbed out gracefully and Ron got up from the table quickly before hurrying towards her.<br>Fred and George snickered and Ginny asked curiously, "What's so funny?" Fred laughed and replied, "Isn't it obvious? Ron fancies Hermione." She couldn't help but pull a disgusted face, "Eww. I don't think you guys are right about that." George stood up to get a proper view and he grinned, "Nope? Look at the ways he's hugging her. It's all about the body language Gin Gin." Ginny scowled at the use of her nickname and she watched her brother hugging Hermione as if he could squeeze her to a pulp. She pulled a disgusted face again and shook her head, "Well…I suppose he might after he got so jealous over Viktor."  
>George nearly choked on a slice of bread, "He was jealous of Krum? Why?" Ginny rolled her eyes for the third time that morning and grabbed another slice of toast before saying, "How did you not know they were going out? <em>It's all about the body language, <em>George." She smirked at them and he rolled his eyes, "Well then if he was jealous he definitely likes her as more than a friend. Now poor Harry is going to be a third wheel around the two of them. How terrible for him!." It was almost like an icy knife slice through Ginny. It was known to the entire school that Harry, Ron and Hermione had always been the best of friends, and even though she still considered Harry her best friend, she would never belong in that group. Not properly anyway.  
>The nasty thought was interrupted when Hermione walked through the front door, Ron holding her suitcase behind her with a massive grin on his face. Hermione greeted everyone cheerily, "Morning Ginny, Fred, George," she nodded at each of them before her mother appeared behind them and she smiled politely, "Right Hermione, we're leaving for Grimmauld Place at five o clock. I hope you're all packed." Hermione nodded, "Of course I am, Mrs Weasley," she said and her mum turned to the rest of them and demanded, "What are the rest of you waiting for? Get packing! We don't have all day!"<p>

Ginny turned and headed up to her room. She had decided she wanted to fight Riddle. She wanted to help bring him down in any way possible. But how-she had no clue. Ginny was pretty certain that the idea of herself and Riddle being in the same room together would freak Harry out to no end, let alone the idea of her battling him. She would have to find a way around it when the time came.

Author's Note: And so fourth year begins! To those asking why I decided Cedric should die is because Ginny needed brand new vengeance against Riddle. She's determined to be a part of the impending war and she will find a way how no matter what. Riddle took a piece of herself away three times-in the chamber (once) and for killing Cedric (twice) and for nearly killing Harry in the graveyard (three times). If that's not enough reason to want to go after him when the time is right then I don't know what is.


	43. Fourth Year, Chapter 2

It was Saturday morning and Ginny was getting ready for tea with Mrs. Diggory in her gloomy room at Grimmauld Place. She was wearing her favorite dress-which was peach in color and had flowers dotted around it in varying colors with a piece of ruffle lining the v-neck centre. It was a warm summer's day and so she wasn't planning to spend it in her usual attire of jeans and a plain shirt. She actually felt like looking girly for the first time in ages.

Unfortunately, Grimmauld Place was so dark and it barely let in much light, so she was happy to be going out today. Her father was accompanying her to the Diggory's who lived just over the hill from the Burrow, and then he would be returning to pick her up by lunch time. Ginny still felt nervous about speaking to Cedric's mum. She wasn't sure why either. She generally wasn't a nervous person.

When Ginny walked down the stairs, her mother was running around, already cleaning for dinner. She looked up and smiled briefly, "You look pretty dear. Don't forget to be back by twelve." Ginny nodded as her dad appeared and she smiled, "Ready to go dad." He nodded and looked at his watch, "Yup, it's time. See you in a bit Molly." Her mother nodded and as her dad took Ginny's hand and apparated them to the hill sitting above the Burrow. Ginny saw her home and missed the lightness that filled it. It had a protective charm surrounding it to prevent people from breaking in.

They walked a fair way in silence and when Ginny reached Cedric's house, she turned to her father and whispered, "Thanks dad. I'll see you at twelve." He nodded, hugged her and disapparated. Ginny glanced over Cedric's house. For some reason, the house looked far older than when Ginny had last been there about eight years ago. Maybe it was the vines growing around the wooden paneling which intercepted the perfectly white paint, but it looked like more of a cottage now than the mansion Ginny somewhat remembered it being.

Ginny rang the bell and Mrs. Diggory must have been waiting for her a she was already at the door. She was wearing a grey skirt, matched with a grey blazer and white blouse. Her grey hair was pulled back and she smiled kindly at Ginny, "Thank you so much for coming, my dear. Please come inside." Ginny swallowed hard as she took a step over the welcome mat. The entrance hall was made from entirely wood from head to ceiling- a dark oak. Portraits of the family hung all around the walls, all of them moving.  
>Ginny was mesmerized by the one on her immediate left. It was a lone portrait of Cedric, standing with his arms folded and his smile beaming widely- the smile that she sorely missed. His eyes shone in this picture and she inhaled sharply.<p>

Mrs. Diggory commented, "We had that taken at the beginning of last year, for a family photo shoot. He was so happy because it was before…well you know, Cho." Ginny nodded, refraining from commenting about Cho. She looked to a small on the right of it and it depicted Cedric sitting on the front porch and laughing with Cho right beside him grinning at him happily.  
>Ginny felt a sudden urge to memorize every single picture on the wall. Mrs. Diggory seemed to have read her thoughts as she murmured, "Ginny dear, why don't you follow me to the kitchen? We can come back and look at these later." She followed Cedric's mother into the beautiful, spacious kitchen she had always loved-nothing like the one at home. The tiles were white and the counters matched the floors, except they had a blue surface which added color into the room. The long, wooden table seated ate people and the garden light looked directly onto the kitchen.<p>

Mrs. Diggory sat down at the head and Ginny sat beside her, the nerves suddenly bubbling at her core. She wasn't sure what Mrs. Diggory wanted from her. She fiddled with her fingers and Mrs. Diggory began, "Ginny, there's something I haven't told you. During Christmas time, I went shopping with Ced for presents and I knew we had to get one for Cho, but then he told me about you. He was adamant that he wanted to get you something." Ginny froze in shock at where this was going-it was not _at all_ what she had expected. She felt her eyes becoming the size of sauces and she blinked rapidly. Mrs. Diggory continued, "We bought something for you, and I thought it was a little strange that he insisted on buying you something and not his other friends. But he told me it was more for when he could finally be with you. You must understand that Cedric is a very loyal person." Ginny noticed the use of the present tense, but she wasn't about to correct Mrs. Diggory. She still felt his presence everywhere. But only a small part of her brain picked up on this. The rest was ringing in frantically in sheer panic. She wasn't sure what to think. Cedric had _bought her a gift_? So he had truly meant it when he had said all those months ago that he wanted to be with her?! She thought he had just said that because he'd known it was what she wanted to hear.

Mrs. Diggory smiled kindly, as she pulled out a square box from her pocket. She walked over to the counter top and picked up a white envelope. She handed it to Ginny and whispered, "I found the gift and the card that came with it. You can open it in your own time if you'd like." She stared awestruck at the gift in front of her. Ginny stuttered and stared at the table, "I…I don't think I did anything to deserve this." Mrs. Diggory took one of her hands in her own and replied, "You don't need to deserve it, Ginny. It was meant for you and Ced would want you to have it. I am certain of that. Whether or not you wish to open it or keep it is your choice. At least I've given you the option and I've done my part."  
>Ginny looked into her bright blue eyes, which were a total different color to Cedric's. She was stunned into silence before she sighed, "Thank you, Mrs. Diggory. I really appreciate it. I will open it when I get home if that's alright?" Mrs. Diggory nodded and replied, "Of course, dear. There's one more thing I want to show you."<p>

Mrs. Diggory sat up and walked opposite the kitchen, through the hallway and into the opposite door. She walked into her lounge. The carpet was golden in color-Ginny guessed in true Hufflepuff colours- and the walls were wooden like the hallway. She picked up a heavy looking photo album from the coffee table and sat down on the red sofa. Ginny followed her lead and she scanned through several pages until she came across one with a group of red heads.

She pulled it out and smiled sadly, "This was at Cedric's ninth birthday party. You guys were all invited. There's you over there." Mrs. Diggory pointed to a four year old Ginny who was putting a piece of cake in her mouth and wearing a party hat. Ginny had to laugh at her cringe-worthy dress sense. Ron was sitting beside her with cake already smeared all over his mouth in typical Ron-style. Fred and George were busy pulling wizard streamers into the air and Cedric was standing still, face clean and smiling for the photo. His mother stood behind him and her mum was trying to separate Fred and George.  
>Ginny sighed and said, "I can't remember this unfortunately." Mrs. Diggory nodded, "It's not surprising. You were only four years old at the time. But here, you should keep it." Ginny shook her head, "No. Thank you Mrs. Diggory, you have been more than generous towards me but I think it's too much." Mrs Diggory shook her head passionately and replied, "No my dear, Cedric would want you to have it." Ginny nodded and smiled gratefully, "Thank you for your kindness. I really appreciate it." Cedric's mum smiled properly for the first time, "Not at all my dear. It's me who should be thanking you. Now let's go and have some tea."<p>

During tea, Mrs. Diggory told Ginny about her favorite memories of Cedric growing up. They laughed at most of them. Ginny especially laughed at the one where Cedric had stolen her wand and turned their cat into a walking, talking parrot. They'd received an angry letter from the ministry of magic in a warning not to let it happen again.

Eventually Mrs. Diggory fell silent and Ginny sighed, "Can I tell you something? I don't want to freak you out though." Mrs. Diggory nodded and she smiled kindly for Ginny to continue. Ginny inhaled and sighed, "I had a strange feeling about Ced entering the tournament from the get go. I thought it was a bad idea and I told him so. He didn't want to believe me." To Ginny's surprise, Mrs. Diggory nodded in understanding, "I know. I felt the same thing. He was adamant though and so was Amos." Ginny raised her eyebrows and asked disbelievingly, "Really?" Mrs. Diggory nodded and sighed, "Amos feels in?" Mrs. Diggory nodded and sighed, "Amos feels incredibly guilty for encouraging him so much, I think. He shoulders a lot of the blame on himself."

Ginny nodded in understanding, "I think Harry does the same thing. They battled out fair and square and helped each other along the way so that by the time they reached the cup, Ced told Harry to take it because Harry had just rescued him. But Harry was just as stubborn as Ced and he insisted that Ced should take it. I think he wanted Hufflepuff to win…for a change." She bit her lip there, worried she'd offended Mrs. Diggory. Mrs. Diggory seemed to be listening in awe as she responded, "Amos never mentioned this. Carry on." Ginny frowned. Why would Cedric's dad not say anything to his wife? Ginny continued, "So eventually they reached an impasse and then Harry suggested they take the cup together. I know that's what he feels guilty about- because if he had just taken the cup himself then nothing would have happened to…to…" she couldn't finish her sentence but it was pretty obvious she was referring to Ced.

Mrs. Diggory shook her head and sighed as she sipped her tea, "I was there. I remember it all happening. I went to go and visit Mr. Potter in the hospital wing afterwards. He offered me the money he had won." Ginny hadn't known this, "Oh! Harry never told me that he gave it to you first. I'm not surprised though." Mrs. Diggory nodded, "He's a very kind, young man. You two seem to be very close." Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "Yes. Harry's my best friend. He has been for about two years now. Everyone thinks we're dating though. It's so annoying."

Mrs. Diggory smiled kindly and asked over her tea, "Wouldn't it be beautiful to fall for your best friend? Those are the relationships that last the longest." Ginny did a double take. She was a little shocked that Mrs. Diggory was even suggesting this! Especially after she knew about how Ginny felt about Cedric. Ginny stammered, "Uh…um…it's a bit more complicated between me and Harry than just that." Cedric's mum laughed and replied, "If there's a will my dear, there is always a way. I can see the way Mr. Potter looks at you. Just consider it." Ginny nodded dumbfounded and whispered, "Yes, ." She put down her empty cup of tea and nodded, "Thank you for chatting with me, Ginny. It really means a lot."

Ginny smiled bleakly, "It's not a problem. And thank you, for everything-the gifts and the tea." Mrs. Diggory smiled warmly before the doorbell rang and Ginny sighed internally in relief. Mrs. Diggory commented, "That must be your father!" They both got up from the table and Ginny picked up the picture, the present and the card and followed Mrs. Diggory to the hallway.

She opened the door and her father and Cedric's mum spoke briefly, before Ginny thanked her again and her father apparated them back to Grimmauld Place. Ginny wanted to open the present and card straight away, but as soon as she got inside, her mother was ready and waiting for her to come and help start cooking for the Order's meal. Hermione was already in the kitchen with Ron. Ginny said, "I'll be there in a sec, mum!" before running up the stairs and hiding the gifts in the draw of desk in the room she was sharing with Hermione. They would have to wait until later.


	44. Fourth Year, Chapter 3

It had been a week since Ginny had had tea with Mrs. Diggory and the Order had set out a rescue plan for Harry. Moody, Tonks and Kingsley and some others were currently picking Harry up because Kingsley had received word from the ministry that Harry had performed the Patronus charm in front of a Muggle and they planned on expelling him from Hogwarts! Hermione had been appalled at this piece of information and had vehemently protested its accuracy. Ginny was in agreement and she _knew_ for a fact that Harry would not use magic without it being necessary and so she was pacing in front of the doorway, anxiously awaiting his arrival. Hermione and Ron had decided to wait for Harry in her bedroom, as they had homework they needed to finish up.

As Ginny paced, she thought about the one thing that still bothered her about her meeting with Mrs. Diggory-her comment she had made about Ginny belonging with Harry. She kept replaying the words in her head, "How beautiful would it be to fall for your best friend?" Ginny thought it was very odd how would suggest that. She still hadn't opened Cedric's present because she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what the card said. It remained in the draw where she had hidden it.

When Harry finally arrived at Grimmauld Place half an hour later, Ginny launched herself at him and engulfed him into a viper-like hug. He held her loosely, and quickly moved out of her grasp before her mother enveloped him in a motherly embrace. Ginny watched her mother smile bleakly, "How are you doing, dear? You're looking as thin as ever!" Harry smiled briefly before saying, "I'm alright thank you, Mrs. Weasley. How are you?" She nodded and shrugged, "I guess the same as everyone else." Her mother smiled kindly and she told him, "There's a meeting going on. Ginny will show you to your room." Ginny watched as Harry caught sight of Sirius looking at him through the crack in the door and a genuine smile lit up his face for the first time since his arrival.

However, her mother turned back into the kitchen and closed the door behind her. Ginny smiled at him and said, "Hey Harry." He smiled back somewhat sadly at her, "Hey Gin." It wasn't his genuine smile that he had just given Sirius. It was like an, "I have to force a smile," smile. He'd been happy to see Sirius though, that she could see.

Ginny walked up the stairs in silence with Harry and they passed Kreacher on the way, who patted Mrs. Black's portrait and muttered to her comfortingly. Ginny whispered to Harry, "He's the Black family house elf. Nobody likes him much and he can't stand serving us." Harry nodded without a word and she suddenly felt like he was cold shouldering her. As they reached the closed bedroom, Ginny turned to him and asked irritably as she looked him in the eyes, "What's up with you, Harry? We heard you were getting expelled and now you're acting so…so off." He was about to reply when Hermione opened the bedroom door and flew her arms around him, "Harry! Oh thank goodness you're alright!" here she let go of him and said breathlessly, "Just so you know, I've done researched and I've found that you can't be expelled."

Harry nodded wordlessly and responded, "That's great and all…but I haven't received mail from any of you this entire holiday. That's the answer to your question, Ginny." The way in which he said it so icily made the hairs on Ginny's neck stand up. Ron interrupted, "Hey mate, no need to talk to my sister like that!" Hermione rolled her eyes and said remorsefully, "I'm sorry Harry. Dumbledore made us swear not to tell you anything. The Order of the Phoenix is a secret organization which Dumbledore formed when You-Know-Who first rose to power. He didn't want the ministry getting word of it." Ron nodded in agreement and so did Ginny before her brother continued, "We honestly wanted to write but because some mail is being checked by the ministry it would have been safer for you to not know anything." Harry glanced sideways had Ginny, who had her arms folded and a frosty expression on her face. She did not like this angry Harry, but at least now she understood _why_ he was acting this way. Before she had thought that it had just been her alone.

Suddenly, Fred and George apparated into the room and Fred announced, "We thought we heard you Harry! Let's go and hear something a little more interesting!" He pulled a pair of extendable ears out of his pocket and Harry asked, "Wha-?" but Fred shook his head and beckoned for them to follow him outside onto the landing. They all crowded in around the stairs and Fred gently lowered the one down.

They were using the extendable ears to listen in on the conversation the Order meeting was holding. Ginny heard Snape's voice and Harry looked up instantly, a surprised expression on his face and asked, "Snape is part of the Order?" Ginny nodded and Ron muttered, "git!"

Suddenly Crookshanks managed to chew the ears off. The conversation had something to do with Harry joining the Order. Harry grinned at Ginny as Ron said, "Hermione, I hate your cat!" and Harry somewhat laughed, but then his smile disappeared, as if it had never been there before. She so badly wanted to lean forwards and hug him, but she stopped herself. Harry had just been rude to her and she wasn't about to forgive him so easily. Then Ginny felt light headed and suddenly and Cedric's face swam across her vision. It was so clear that she felt like she could reach out and touch him. Seconds later, Ginny felt herself falling forward to the ground and passing out. She heard voices around her calling worriedly, "Ginny! Ginny!" before she blacked out.

When she woke up again seconds later, she found her head in Harry's lap. He was grimacing down at her as her vision blurred back into focus. She remembered seeing Cedric's face and she whispered throatily, "Cedric?" Harry tensed and shook his head, "It's Harry." Ginny groaned, "I know. But I saw Cedric." Harry's eyes widened in shock and Ginny tried to sit up. Hermione pushed her down and whispered firmly, "No! Ginny stay where you are!" Her mother was suddenly at her side and Ginny murmured, "I'm fine, mum!" Her mother shook her head and asked panic-stricken, "What happened?" Harry replied, "We dunno. She just…fainted." He hadn't said anything about Cedric and Ginny was grateful. She didn't want to sound more crazy than she already felt.

Her mother whispered worriedly, "Perhaps we should carry her to her bed. She needs to lie down." Ginny protested, "Mum, I'm fine!" Her mother ignored her and replied, "Ron, Harry, just help me lift her up, please?" They did as she asked and lifted Ginny up and carried her to her bed. When she was placed gently on the bed, her mother lifted the duvet from under her and tucked her in. Now that she was in the comfortable bed, she drifted quickly into sleep.

Ginny awoke from a dream. Cedric had been talking to her and telling her how much he missed her. He was a ghost in the dream and he had tried to reach her and touch her face, but his fingers had slipped through her and he seemed confused, like he didn't know he was a ghost. He tried again and his face grew panicked as he couldn't reach her. Every time he reached out his hand, she moved backwards involuntarily. She woke up because she had been fighting against the invisible force pulling her back and screaming Cedric's name.

She also heard Harry knock and his voice call, "Can I come in?" Ginny replied, "Yeah I guess," as her heart pounded in her chest. Harry looked at her blankly and said, "Dinner's ready." Ginny nodded and said softly, "Thanks, but I'm not hungry." Harry's eyebrows rose up as he sat down on the bed beside her, "Gin! You've got to eat! I saw the way you couldn't eat last year, and I understand that was because his death was recent then. But I'm worried that you're getting too thin and his…absence is eating you up. I can see your mum is worried, too. You _know_ Cedric wouldn't have wanted that!"

Ginny sniffled and she whispered, "Can I tell you why it's so hard Harry?" He nodded, aimed his wand at the door to close it and cast a silencing charm. Ginny inhaled deeply before whispering, "This is a secret I thought I was going to take to the grave and you've got to promise you can't tell anyone. Not Ron or Hermione even." Harry nodded and simply watched her, "I promise." She gasped as her body shook, trying to get the words out. He watched her worriedly as she stammered, "R...Remember the night b...before the third task?" Harry nodded cautiously and said seriously, "Yeah, I remember." She gulped for air as she exposed a secret she never thought she'd share, "Well, Ced and I were walking up to our common room after he surprised me and some of his friends with a picnic when...he kissed me." She looked at Harry for a reaction, but she didn't find one so she carried on, "I pulled him into a secret passage he and I continued to kiss him. A few weeks before he had admitted his feelings for me were stronger than friendship. I hadn't believed him at the time. I thought he had just said that because it was what I wanted to hear. Anyway when he kissed me that night, he told me he'd liked me ever since the World Cup." She couldn't think what else to say as she burst into a fit of tears she had been holding back ever since the first week of his death. Once she had gotten the first few words out the rest flowed easily and her body racked with sobs.  
>Harry pulled her close and laid them against the frame of her bed, not saying anything. He didn't tell her it was alright because it wasn't, and she appreciated that. That's why she knew he would understand, more than Ron and Hermione. He had lost people close to him, and so he knew it wasn't okay. Ginny swallowed hard and continued, "Ced told me that we would be together once the tournament was over." She finished with a sob. Harry stroked her hair as he let her wet his shirt with her tears.<p>

Harry seemed to be speechless as he floundered around for words and his voice cracked, "Ginny..." The door creaked open and Hermione was busy saying, "Harry, Ginny dinner's ready," until she saw the way tears were flooding down Ginny's cheeks. Hermione's eyes widened in surprise but she didn't comment as she said, "Okay I'll tell them to keep it warm for you." Harry nodded gratefully as Ginny sat up, "No it's okay. We should go and eat now."

Hermione nodded, closing the door behind her. Ginny dried her eyes, feeling a little like a weight had lifted, hiccoughed and glanced at Harry gratefully, "I'm sorry for being so silly about this. I can't even imagine how you felt being there." Harry shook his head, "Don't apologize. I'm glad I could help. I don't really like talking about it either so I understand."

Ginny sighed and whispered, "There's one more thing. Cedric bought me a Christmas gift, with a card and his mum gave it to me when I went to visit. I haven't opened it yet though." Harry frowned and asked gently, "Why?" She shrugged and whispered, "Because I'm nervous. It's like his one last gift to me and if I open it I'm afraid I'll get over him and move on." Harry shook his head sternly and whispered, "You can never get over death, Ginny. You _can _and _are _allowed to move on." Ginny nodded and sighed, "I suppose you're right. Would you mind being here while I open it, please?" Harry nodded and smiled, "Of course." Ginny smiled gratefully at him, got up and scratched in the door for the present. She pulled it out and handed Harry the picture. He laughed a little and pointed, "You were so cute as a baby!" Ginny smiled and replied, "I was _so_ chubby!" She opened the white envelope and on the front of the card was a gigantic Christmas present all wrapped in red and reading 'Merry Christmas.'

Ginny opened the card hesitantly and began reading:

_Dear Ginny_

_I'm not sure when I'm going to give this to you. It may be this year, or it may be next year, depending on a few varying factors, but I hope that it will be some point in the future. You see, I've liked you for a while now (as more than a friend) and I figure that it's important to show people we like how much we care about them. _

_Anyway, in the event that I do give this to you, I would like to tell you that you are such a free spirit and I hope you always stay that way. Don't let the world, or circumstances change you. I've always admired how you are your own person and you don't let others dictate to you. I wish more people could be like that. I suppose it probably comes from having six older brothers and learning how to stand your own ground from a young age, so in some ways you can thank your brothers for giving you a hard time._

_If for some reason, I do give this to you in the long run, I'm sorry I couldn't be with you sooner. At the moment I'm struggling to fulfill my obligation to be at Cho's side because my mind is always straying back to you, and what you are busy doing in the day. I feel terrible because I'm not being a very good friend to her right now and she needs me so much, but I promise one day I will be with you, no matter how long I have to wait. _

_Anyway Merry Christmas and I can only hope that it's full of love and joy, and that one day I'll be a part of yours._

_With Love_

_Cedric_

Ginny felt a small tear drop down her cheek, but it was nothing like her crying earlier. She had a smile back on her face, a genuine smile and she pulled the lilac colored box with the feathery texture from its draw. Inside was a long, golden chain which had the shape of the goblet from the tournament at the bottom.

Ginny frowned and looked at it more closely. On the cup was inscribed, "_You are my Triwizard Champion_." She found herself beaming from ear to ear, and Harry watched as she slid the necklace over her clothes and tucked it in her shirt before she asked happily, "Let's get some food shall we?" Harry smiled and nodded, "That's the Ginny Weasley I know."

Authors Note: Sorry this chapter took so long! It ended up being about five hundred or more words than I originally planned but it's done. I know the ending is a bit corny, but Ginny needs some way to move on from Cedric and having a memory of sorts to keep forever is the best way I could think of. By the way this is the longest chapter I've written since the first two (four pages!) so I hope you guys enjoy it. It took me most of the weekend to write.


	45. Fourth Year, Chapter 4

It was the day before Harry's trial and Ginny could tell he was nervous. He didn't have to say so. He was tense and no matter how much they convinced him that it would be alright, he wouldn't believe them. Ginny assumed that it was because Fudge had it out for Harry and because it was true she could not blame him for worrying. He had been on edge all day and he wouldn't settle for long.

Ginny was quite relieved when the time finally came for Harry and her dad to leave for the ministry. She was tired of Harry's jittery behavior and she was fairly certain she wasn't the only one. Ginny was helping her mum get ready for dinner that evening. It was the second last weekend of the holiday and so the entire Order was coming for dinner and to hear about Harry's trial, except for Dumbledore. He had apparently other engagements on.

Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were all helping to prepare a massive pork roast about an hour after Harry had left when her father's Patronus which appeared as a weasel told them firmly, "Family, Harry has already been taken in for questioning. They purposefully moved the hearing an hour earlier, in the hopes that Harry would not pitch. Luckily Albus was there early-I think he expected this to happen. We will commune again shortly." It said before disappearing.

Hermione threw down her spoon which she was using to stir some sauce with and nearly yelled, "They are trying to sabotage Harry on purpose because Fudge is in denial and thinks Harry is a liar! It's so unfair!" Mrs Weasley replied, "Yes, you're right Hermione. Please don't throw down my wooden spoon though." Hermione apologized profusely and quickly began stirring her anger into the sauce.  
>Ginny had been chopping up carrots and she found herself to be slicing them to bits. Her mother who was standing beside her noticed and said, "Ginny dear, not so fast!" Sirius appeared at the door and asked, "Did I hear someone's Patronus deliver a message?" Her mother nodded as she replied, "Yes. Arthur told us they moved the meeting earlier by an hour." Sirius clenched his fingers in irritation and sighed, "Fudge is a right moron! I swear he will get what's coming for him one day." Her mum nodded as she checked on the pork and Sirius asked, "Would you like me to help?" Her mum shook her head and replied, "No, thank you. We have enough helping hands. Too many chefs spoil the broth. You can set the table though, please."<br>Sirius nodded and did as he was asked. Ginny never knew how her mum felt about Sirius. Sometimes she felt like they got on well because they were both interested in Harry's well-being, and other times she thought that maybe they got competitive in terms of parenting techniques. She couldn't quite understand it. She knew her mother felt a motherly affection for Harry, and maybe that's what spurred on her competitive side when it came to Sirius.  
>Half an hour later, they heard the front door opening and footsteps echoing in the hallway. They all stopped what they were doing and turned to see Harry standing grimly in the hallway. Hermione whispered, "What happened, Harry?" Ginny turned to see him looking at Sirius and telling him, "Dumbledore convinced the majority of the council to clear my charges." Ginny was relieved, but she saw something in Harry's eyes which she couldn't quite place. Her mother replied, "Oh, Harry dear, that's wonderful news! I knew they couldn't <em>actually<em> charge you!"  
>Ginny found herself rolling her eyes as her mother harped on. In truth, her mother had been more worried than the rest of them, but she would never admit that. She turned back to her chopping and she heard him asking Sirius, "Mind if I have a word?" She finished the cucumber just as they walked out and she asked Hermione, "Does he seem to be acting a bit…odd, don't you think? Ever since he arrived here yesterday he's been so…distant."<p>

Hermione sighed and responded seriously, "I think there's a _lot_ bothering him. He's still upset over Cedric and he needs Sirius right now. Don't take it personally, Gin." Ginny frowned and asked offended, "How on _earth_ am I taking this personally?" Hermione glanced sideways at her from the counter and replied, "You're usually the first one he confides in, and now that you're not you feel insecure."

Ginny puffed her cheeks out in frustration and retorted, "Oh, I am not!" Ron chuckled and pointed at her, "Puffed out cheeks means an irritated Ginny!" Hermione giggled and Ginny frowned at them both, "I'm irritated at the two YOU for thinking that!"  
>Ginny froze when she heard Harry's sullen voice ask, "Thinking what?" She turned in astonishment and fumbled, "That I cut my cucumber too small." Harry raised an eyebrow but didn't question her pathetic excuse. He turned to her mum and asked, "May I help, Mrs. Weasley?" Her mum shook her head and replied, "No thanks, dear! Did Arthur leave straight away?" Harry said that he had and her mum sighed. Ginny knew she missed having him around. He was working long hours.<p>

Later that evening, they were joined by most Order members, including Kingsley, Lupin, Tonks, Moody and Snape. Ginny was sitting right next to Harry, and she felt like she had nothing to say to him. He had been so off the whole day that it was really making her not want to be around him. Hermione passed his behavior off as a side effect of having to be cooped up, but Ginny didn't believe that. She knew there was more going on than he was telling them.

Instead, she conversed with Ron and Hermione who were talking about how the ministry thought that Dumbledore was lying and trying to gather followers so he could take over the ministry. They all agreed that the idea was mad and that Fudge had completely lost it.

Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione were on the way to Hogwarts and Ginny felt mixed feelings, as she usually did. However, with Harry being so sullen all the time, she found herself missing Cedric's lively self. She was tired of Harry's moping so she got up and said shortly, "I'm going to get food from the cart. Anyone else want?" Her brother nodded, "Chocolate frog and Bertie Botts please, Gin." Ginny nodded and asked, "Hermione?" She shook her head and then replied, "Nope thanks, Gin. I'm all set." Ginny purposefully didn't ask Harry as she walked down the passage irritably.

As she walked down, her shoulder collided with someone and she turned to apologize, only to see that it was Michael Corner. Ginny blushed a little and smiled, "Oh, sorry Michael! Didn't see you there!" He smiled at her kindly with his piercing blue eyes and replied, "No worries, Gin! It's so good to see you. How were your holidays?" Ginny shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Um…dull for the most part. And yours?" He beamed happily, "Fantastic! Let's catch up soon?" She nodded eagerly, "Yes please! That would be great!" He grinned and waved goodbye as he hurried off down the passage in the opposite direction.

Ginny found herself smiling happily as she somewhat skipped to the trolley, her grim mood from earlier had suddenly disappeared. As Ginny reached the trolley, however she saw an all too familiar face that she hoped to avoid as much as possible-Cho. Ginny wasn't usually one to avoid confrontation, but in the case of Cho, she could make an exception.

She rushed back to their apartment and Hermione was quick to ask, "What's up with you?" Ginny swallowed breathily, "I…uh…just nearly ran into Cho. She's at the trolley." This caused Harry to leap up and he replied, "Oh cool. I've decided I'm quite hungry after all. I'll get your guys' food, Ginny." She handed him the money before she sat down beside Ron before asking, "Am I the only one, or has Harry been acting particularly strangely since he arrived?"  
>Ron shook his head and replied, "He's got a lot on his mind, Gin." Ginny sighed in exasperation, "Yeah, but haven't I also got a lot on my mind?" Hermione gave her a reproving look that said, 'Don't argue with Ron on this.' So Ginny pulled out her book she was reading called, "<em>Rose Burkly and her Rally of Wolves.<em>" She didn't really feel like chatting with this somber lot and so she immersed herself in the story instead.

Eventually, they arrived at Hogwarts and Ginny couldn't help but feel relieved. She hopped off the train and as they queued in groups for the carriages, Neville approached her and she smiled kindly at him, "Hey. How was your holiday?" Neville shrugged and replied, "It was alright thanks, and yours?" That's when Ginny noticed the strange, prickly plant he was holding. She frowned and asked, "What's the plant for?" Neville smiled happily and said, "Herbology of course!"  
>Ginny nodded and laughed internally, "Yes, of course. Silly question. How's thing's with Hannah?" Neville's eyes widened in surprise as he stammered, "H…hannah? Why are you asking about Hannah?" She shrugged and grinned, "Just because at the dance it seemed as if you couldn't keep your eyes off her." Neville blushed and Ginny giggled, "Don't worry, Neville, your secret is safe with me."<br>He nodded gratefully and as he did, an invisible horse drawn carriage pulled up. Harry seemed surprised as he walked around the front and asked, "Wh-what is _that_?" Ginny frowned and replied, "There's nothing there, Harry." That's when a voice piped up from the carriage, "You're not going mad-I see them too. You're just as sane as I am." Ginny looked up to see a frizzy, blonde haired girl sitting in the carriage wearing strange glasses and holding _The Quibbler_ upside down.  
>Ginny watched her reproachfully as they all filed into the carriage and Hermione introduced them, "Everybody this is Luny…" She paused, realizing her mistake and then swallowed as Ron secretly snickered beside Harry and Hermione swallowed, "Luna Lovegood." She then made some neutral comment about Luna's necklace and something called Nargles- a creature that Hermione even had no knowledge about.<br>When they arrived at Great Hall, they all filed in an Professor Dumbledore announced the new teachers as everyone settled down. A lady in pink get up from head to toe coughed pointedly and introduced herself as Professor Umbridge. Ginny glanced at Fred and George, and they both seemed to want to cast a silencing charm on her rather than listen to her unnecessary, laborious speech.

When it was over, a mild clapping echoed around the hall and Harry whispered to them, "She was at my hearing! She works for the ministry." Ron whispered quietly, "What does that mean? What she just said?" Hermione sighed and shook her head in dismay, "It means that the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts." They all shared looks of equal astonishment. Dumbledore would never allow ministry interference. So they were left to wonder, what was the world coming to? As the Order suspected, they really must be worried that Dumbledore was trying to overthrow the ministry. The idea was ludicrous to most people in the room, except maybe the Slytherin's and Umbridge.

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long to write. There are a few reasons for it. 1) My fingers were getting sore from all the typing (don't know if I'm the only one this happens to) and 2) The fifth book is my least favorite of all of the books and I think the only one I've read once. Therefore I'm sorry if there are some inaccuracies but I'm going to try my best. And to those who asked about Luna being in the story: she most definitely is! She's one of my favorites! Hope you enjoy it.


	46. Fourth Year, Chapter 5

Three days after the feast, Ginny had walked up to the common room with Harry and Ron from dinner in utter silence. Ginny wondered idly if Harry's grouchy behavior had anything to do with Ron and Hermione being made prefects. It had been horribly awkward when the two of them had had to patrol the train half way through the journey and Ginny had been left in the carriage alone with Harry. She'd read her book and hadn't spoken a word until the prefects returned.

Ginny also knew that Harry was upset about the Seamus incident which had taken place the previous evening. When Seamus had questioned Harry about his reliability in the events of Cedric's death, Ginny had stood up and defended him, as had Ron. She'd snapped at Seamus, "I was Cedric's friend, too, Seamus! Remember that? And if I believe Harry, then the rest of you should too!" Seamus had sniped back, "Well…you were Harry's friend before you were Diggory's. You could be lying for him." Ginny had stood her ground and retorted, "I would never lie about Cedric's death! It would be an insult to his memory." At this point, the entire common room had fallen silent, watching the stance intensely. Ginny continued coolly, "Seamus, I suggest you _never_ mention Cedric in front of me again, since you obviously don't believe the truth!" after which she had turned her back on him and headed up the stairs to her dorm. She heard Harry and Ron arguing with him, but she couldn't make out what they were saying.

Harry had never even thanked her for defending him. He'd also snapped at Ron when they'd stormed off to the dormitory later. Now, when she had to walk up the stairs with him in absolute silence, she couldn't wait to retreat to the confines of her dormitory. She needed to get away from Harry so she could clear her head and think.

Ginny needed her space. She couldn't put up with his general moodiness for much longer. The only time she ever saw him smiling these days was when Cho was around, and in some bizarre way Ginny was grateful for some sort of distraction from whatever was eating him. Everyone had noticed it. Fred and George had even commented on Harry's moodiness after the Seamus incident. The twins had approached Ginny the following day and George had asked, "What's with Mr Grump recently? You guys have hardly spoken since we got here." Ginny rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Don't even get me started on it! After I defended him against Seamus the other evening he didn't even thank me!" Fred raised his eyebrows and murmured, "He better put a smile on that dial soon or I will say something!" Ginny shook her head and relied, "Just leave him to get the sulk out of his system."

This had cause the twins to laugh and Fred shook his head, "My my, it seems Gin-Gin has gotten over her crush on The-Boy-Who-Lived." Ginny rolled her eyes dramatically and retorted, "I got over the crush after my first year." George snickered, "Because you found out he was such a jerk?" Ginny couldn't help but giggle, "Something like that." The twins laughed as Hermione approached them with a stern look and told them firmly, "You two cannot test your products to be tested on students!" She brandished the advertisement at two and George shrugged his shoulders, "It's all in the name of business, Hermione. You'd understand that if you weren't a prefect."

Even Ginny raised her eyebrows at this commented and asked, "George, did you seriously just say that Hermione _wouldn't _be banning illegal testing on students if she _wasn't_ a prefect?" The twins looked at each and shrugged their shoulders, "She'd probably just ignore us," Fred commented stoically. Ginny laughed and whispered as she continued writing her essay, "In your dreams." Hermione turned to Ginny and retorted, "Hey! I'm supposed to be your friend! Besides, I don't see _you_ trying to console Harry every time he gets in a rage! What happened to you being there for him?"  
>This caused Ginny to drop her quill and fold her arms irritably before she said, "Well, he hasn't exactly been trying to <em>listen<em> has he?" At that moment, the portrait hole opened and Hermione sighed, "No, I guess not." Ginny turned to see Harry and Ron walking through the portrait. She watched as they received a nod from Dean, and a smile from Neville.

As they reached the couch desk where Ginny had been writing her essay and where the twins had joined her, Harry avoided eye contact with her at all costs. Hermione smirked and told Ginny pointedly, "Cho spoke to Harry today." That caused Ginny to look up briefly, shrug her shoulders and mutter, "Oh. Well good for him." She could feel Harry's glare on her so she turned back to her essay purposefully and refused to otherwise acknowledge his presence. From the minute he'd arrived at Grimmauld Place, Harry had jumped down her throat for not writing to him and she just wasn't going to withstand it, even if Ron and Hermione were. He was jealous. He was mad. He was moody. He wasn't the Harry who was her best friend and she missed the _real_ him.

The first week of classes dragged, and Ginny's first day with Umbridge was a nightmare. Not being able to learn how to defend herself was undoubtedly going to make Ginny and their entire class fall behind, no matter what Umbridge said. The witch accused Harry of being a liar to the class and Ginny had fiercely defended him saying, "Harry would never lie! He is too good to lie. He's telling the truth!" which had resulted in a detention from Umbridge. Ginny was surprised that she had defended Harry _again_, even though he was being such a jerk towards her and everyone else. It seemed like the defense was almost ingrained in her and she had no control over it.

On the Thursday evening when she had received the detention, Ginny had found Harry telling Ron and Hermione about it. They were sitting in the common room by the fire. Hermione was vehemently saying, "Harry, you've _got_ to tell Dumbledore!" Ginny sat down on the table opposite them and looked Harry in the eye for the first time that week. They had barely spoken due to his moodiness and Ginny asked him seriously, "Tell Dumbledore what, Harry?" He glanced up at her and then turned his gaze back to the floor before replying, "Nothing. You guys don't understand," he grumbled as he began packing up his things.

Hermione whispered concernedly, "Then help us to!" but he was already off to the dormitory.

Ginny's mouth fell open and she asked, "So he hasn't just been avoiding me?" Hermione shook her head sadly and whispered, "Umbridge has cruel, evil methods which she is using on Harry and which should be illegal." Ginny clenched her fingers as she watched him disappear up the stairs and asked, "What kind of methods?" Ron looked up at Ginny and replied, "She's making him write _I must not tell lies_," over and over again using a quill that uses his blood to write it. The words are scarred into his hands."  
>Ginny's eyes widened in shock and she gasped with her hand over her mouth. She bit her lip and whispered, "That's barbaric! And I've got a detention with Umbridge tomorrow!" Hermione's eyebrows shot up and she asked, "What did you do Ginny?" She sighed and replied, "I defended Harry when Umbridge told us that he's a liar." Ron grumbled, "Gin…I know you want to be a good friend to Harry, but defending him and getting yourself into trouble won't help."<p>

Hermione's nodded in agreement and Ginny sighed, "I'm going to go and talk to him." Hermione and Ron glanced at each other before Hermione whispered, "Good luck with that." Ginny gave Hermione a reassuring look before she headed for the boys dormitory. She knocked on the door and Harry's voice replied, "Who is it?" Ginny sighed at grumpiness in his tone and replied, "It's Ginny." He opened the door and snapped irritably, "What?"  
>Ginny took a step back and she said sternly, "Harry! That is no way to talk to me! I haven't done anything to you and you've been acting strange for ages now! Don't forget, I'm still mourning Cedric too." He analyzed her for a second before murmuring, "This isn't just about Cedric, Ginevra!" It was the first time he had called her that and it felt like a slap in the face! He <em>knew<em> that her mother was the only one who ever called her that and it was only when she was cross.

Insistently, Ginny slammed passed him and pushed into his room. She turned coldly to face him, arms crossed and she yelled, "Don't you EVER call me that again Harry Potter! Ever! You're not the only one going through stuff! I still miss Ced each and every day! I promised myself I'd be there for you, but you're making this incredibly difficult!" Harry watched her, folding his arms before retorting, "What if I don't want your help, Ginny?"

She raised her eyebrows sky high before whispering icily, "Then you're not the Harry Potter I know." Harry stiffened and nodded, "Maybe I'm not. That's my problem, not yours." She shook her head as she walked out and turned back to him, "You know you're giving in and giving Riddle what he wants? He wants you to feel like _this_." Harry turned back to her and snapped, "Like what?" Ginny murmured, "All alone. You're letting him win."

Harry grabbed her arm and whispered, "That's what Luna said." Ginny nodded briskly and pulled her hand away from him as she retorted, "Don't treat me and everyone else so badly, Harry. It's not fair to us.." He sighed and whispered, "I know. I'm sorry." Something in the change in his voice made Ginny glance up. He looked _genuinely sorry_ so she took pity on him and sighed, "Really, what is causing you to act like this?"

He sat down on the nearest bed and shook his head, "You wouldn't understand." Ginny sat down pointedly beside him and whispered, "Try me!" He glanced at her and she smiled at him somewhat encouragingly as he sighed again, "No. I can't." Ginny shook her head and whispered, "Harry, your grumpiness is getting you into trouble. The more you suppress it, the worse it will get." He seemed to be debating with himself and Ginny asked, "Why can't you tell Ron and Hermione what's going on?"  
>Harry sat up, looked her in the eye and whispered, "I can't understand why Ron was made prefect over me." Ginny nearly burst out laughing but she noticed the seriousness in his tone and she bit her lip, "Harry…I can't answer that question. You should ask Professor Dumbledore." Harry shook his head, "Nope. He's been avoiding me since I went to court."<br>Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Is that why you've been so…" she looked for a word and Harry supplied her with one, "Lost?" She smiled grimly, "Not the word I was looking for but we can use it I suppose." Harry shook his head and replied, "I've…I've just lost so much. People around me seem to be in danger _because _they're around me. I don't want that to happen to any of you."

Then she finally understood what was gnawing at him. She felt the exact same way after the Chamber of Secrets incident-like she hadn't wanted Harry to be a part of her life for fear of it happening again. Harry's fear was the same one she'd had-just on a much larger scale. Ginny whispered, "I know how you feel, Harry. I used to feel that way after the Chamber incident. It seems Tom has this ability to create fear in people that isolate them from everyone else. We can't fall prey to it, Harry."

Harry had raised his eyebrows and asked "Why did you call him Tom?" Ginny smiled sheepishly and replied, "He seems more human with a first name. That's why I've always used his surname as opposed to his self-given name. He seems less powerful if he is more humanized, even though he is evil. It makes conquering my fear of him easier."

Harry smiled properly and replied, "You're a really smart girl. I wish I'd spoken to you sooner." Ginny grinned a little and sighed, "Just don't lash out at us, okay? You're not the only one being affected by things going on. If you're not going to speak to me, then speak to Luna. I'm sure she'd be more than happy to chat to you." Harry nodded and whispered, "Thank you."  
>Ginny got up to leave but as she did he whispered, "And thank you for defending me to Seamus." Ginny smiled and whispered back, "I'm defending you probably more often than I care to admit, Harry. That's what friends do." He smiled gratefully at her as she left the room.<br>Hermione was waiting on the other side with Ron, as if they had been listening in. Hermione blushed and asked, "Well…?" Ginny shrugged and replied, "I talked _some_ sense into him. All that matters now is whether it sticks or not." Hermione blinked in surprise, as did Ron who tentatively went inside the dorm. Ginny returned to her homework as she was falling behind. She had too much to do and not enough time to do it.


	47. Fourth Year, Chapter 6

The following evening, Ginny served her detention with Umbridge. She went to her office, which was a puke-pink color and filled with plates depicting varying types of moving cats (much like the portraits throughout the rest of the castle.) Ginny's first thought was that she had never seen _such_ a pink room before in her life. Her own childhood bedroom had been pink, but she had soon gotten sick of the color and it hadn't been _nearly_ this girly. Even the desk had a pink cloth covering the surface and it made Ginny feel slightly nauseated to be surrounded by so much pink.

Umbridge hadn't answered when she'd knocked on the door, so Ginny had let herself in. She saw a smallish desk sitting opposite the one with the pink cloth and she took a seat. She got a fright when she heard a high-pitched female voice squeak, "Ughm. Showing yourself in Miss. Weasley?" Ginny retorted, "Well, I was told to go to your office, wasn't I Professor? I wouldn't want to get in trouble for not following the instructions I was given." She batted her eyelids in innocent exaggeration at the professor, who seemed like she wanted to hex Ginny into oblivion. Ginny couldn't help but notice that she was wearing an identical pink to the one surrounding the room. Umbridge said in a sickly-sweet girly voice, "Now now Ginervra, there's no need for your cheek, or else you will be having another detention with me tomorrow evening. I'm sure you want to keep your Saturday night free, don't you?" Ginny wanted to slap the cow for using her full name. She was surprised Umbridge even _knew_ her full name.  
>Ginny had come to detest the name after Riddle had used it for her. He'd said he preferred it to Ginny (which apparently to him sounded like a childish nickname.) At the time, she had been naïve enough to believe that it was because Riddle had shown some interest in her and she found <em>him<em> using her full name enduring. Maybe it was the silkiness of his voice that had made it sound so appealing. But once Ginny had overcome the chamber incident, she found herself despising her full name.

Umbridge pointed at the chair and said stiffly, "Right then. Ginevra, please sit down over there, and using the quill write, "I must not tell lies." I will tell you when to stop." Ginny had anticipated this punishment after hearing about it from Ron. She sat down in her designated spot and took the quill in her hands. Hesitantly, she began writing the sentence and as she did, she felt a prickling sensation in her hand.

She watched in distaste as the words etched themselves into her skin. Ginny didn't want to even look at Umbridge. She was going to get through this torture without giving her the satisfaction of watching Ginny in pain.  
>About an hour later, Ginny was done with detention and her hand was dripping blood from it. Umbridge offered her a disgustingly pink tissue and she took it, but as soon as she reached a bathroom she took a wad full of toilet paper and wrapped it around her hand. She watched the paper become drenched and she groaned as she felt the pain in her hand.<p>

At that moment, the door opened and none other than Cho Chang walked in, tears falling down her cheeks. Ginny was leaning against a cubicle door to keep it from swinging and she tried to hide herself as the elder girl spoke to her friend whom Ginny didn't know and said, "I…I like him though." Ginny was all ears now and she listened intently as her friend replied, "But…but do you really believe his nonsense about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Ginny inhaled sharply- they were talking about Harry! So Cho _did _like Harry she mused.

Cho said defensively, "I believe Harry wouldn't lie about how Cedric died." Her friend retorted, "Yes, but that's not the same thing, Cho. You didn't answer my question." Cho sighed and replied, "I do believe it, Marrietta. Harry wouldn't lie about something like this." Marietta sighed and said comfortingly, "I think it's best to ignore your feelings for him. He's too much trouble as it is and Cedric…" Ginny's heart contracted when she mentioned Cedric's name. Being back in the castle had bought back all of her memories of him and it hurt when those flooded back to her, as they were doing now.

For some reason, Cho's friend stopped speaking as Cho interrupted, "I _know_. Please stop reminding me! It doesn't make it any easier. You think I don't feel guilty as it is?" Her friend back tracked and Ginny heard sobs from Cho.

She felt so awkward listening to this conversation that she shouldn't have heard, but she couldn't help overhearing as she'd been there first. It would have been even _more_ awkward if she had left the room while Cho had entered it crying. When Cho was done, her friend sighed and shook her head, "I really think it's best to wait a while when…Harry is concerned. At least until people don't think he's a liar anymore."  
>Cho sighed deeply and replied, "You're probably right. Let's get to the common room before Umbridge finds us here." Ginny heard the two of them leaving and she sighed in relief. She looked down at her hand and unraveled the paper. Thankfully, it had stopped bleeding, and now the words were left to scar her hand.<p>

Ginny walked back slowly to the common room, her head lost in thought. Cho liked Harry. Was she going to tell him? He probably deserved to know. Cho's friend didn't want her to be with Harry. Come to think of it, Ginny had never liked Cho from the beginning-but that was because of Cedric and how unhappy she had made him mostly-and the fact that she had admittedly been jealous of Cho.

When she reached the common room, she found Harry conversing with Ron and Hermione. She smiled at the change in his behavior. Obviously some of what she had said had sunk in. She walked over to them and Harry smiled at her kindly, "Hey. Where have you been?" Ginny sighed and replied, "Detention with Umbridge." This caused Harry to sit up and glance at her hand. He grimaced and whispered, "Why did you get detention, Ginny?" She sighed and replied, "Remember I told you I've been defending you?" He gasped and whispered, "To Umbridge? Ginny it's not worth it!" Hermione interrupted, "I _told_ you Ginny!"

Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione's know-it-all attitude and she replied, "It is most definitely worth it Harry. I'll stand up to anyone calling you a liar. That includes Umbridge." Harry shook his head and replied, "Thank you, I appreciate it-but please try to stay on her 'good side.'" Ron snorted, "Have you ever seen her 'good side' Harry?" Harry raised his eyebrows and laughed, "No…but I don't want Gin defending me for no reason either." Ginny grinned from ear to ear. He had just laughed.

Harry turned to find her smiling at him like a hyena and he asked, "Is something…wrong?" She shook her head and replied, "You just laughed for the first time since you came to Grimmauld Place," she whispered. He nodded and whispered, "I'm trying. It's hard thought." Ginny nodded and took his hand in hers and squeezed it comfortingly, "I know. I think of Cedric so much more now that I'm back here. It's really hard when the memories are so strong. But I'm glad you're trying at least. That's an improvement."

He smiled gratefully at her and she quickly removed her hand and said, "I heard something interesting in the girl's bathroom." Harry raised his eyebrows and Ginny checked to make sure that Ron and Hermione were having their own conversation. They were busy arguing about S.P.E.W. She turned back to Harry and whispered, "Cho likes you." Harry blinked in surprise, "How…" he seemed flummoxed for words.

Ginny giggled at his expression and said, "I was in their earlier, cleaning up my hand and in walks Cho and her friend Marietta. Cho was crying so I felt awkward getting up and letting her know I'd witnessed it. She doesn't like me very much and never did. Anyway, her and her friend were talking about you."  
>This caused Harry's face to light up immensely and he asked, "Are…are you joking? She's only spoken to me about twice since we got back and very briefly both times. I thought she probably didn't believe me."<p>

Ginny shook her head and replied, "Nope. She defended you to her friend so I guess she must like you quite a bit." Harry was grinning and Ginny was happy to see a smile on his face.


	48. Fourth Year, Chapter 7

The following morning, Ginny was walking down to breakfast by herself. On her way there, she bumped into Michael. He smiled at her and asked, "Hey Gin, How are you doing?" Ginny shrugged her shoulders and replied, "I'm okay, thanks! Can't complain and you?" He nodded, "I'm good thank you. Are you going to Hogwarts this weekend?" She grinned and nodded, "Yeah I am! I'm so sick of being cooped up indoors. Are you going?" He nodded happily and asked, "I was rather hoping you'd come with me."  
>This took her by surprise. She hadn't thought of going out with anyone since Cedric and the thought scared her a little. So instead Ginny said, "I'd really like to go with you, Michael, but could we go a just friends first please? I'd really like to get to know you more and I haven't really moved on from…" she didn't need to finished her sentence as Michael caught on, "Oh…yes I see. Sure no worries. Friends then?" She grinned in relief, "Thanks, Michael! So what time do we meet?"<br>As they reached the entrance hall, he told her, "How about ten? Since they leave at quarter past? Should we meet here?" Ginny nodded happily, "That's great! See you then, Michael." His blue eyes shone at her and she walked towards Hermione who was already up and having breakfast. She was sitting beside her brother and Ginny sat opposite them.

Hermione looked up and asked curiously, "So…how did you change Harry's attitude?" Ginny frowned as an empty plate with a bowl in the centre appeared in front of her, along with her knives and cutlery and she began dishing strawberry yoghurt into her bowl as she said, "Um…I spoke to him?" Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh come on! There must have been something else?" Ginny shrugged and she pretended to be thinking hard as she said, "I might have told him that I overheard a conversation in the girls bathroom which made him pretty happy." Hermione glanced at Ron and grinned, "Which is…?" Ginny shrugged her shoulders again and replied carelessly, "Cho likes him."

Ron almost spat out the pumpkin juice he'd just taken a sip of. She laughed how it took a lot of effort for him to swallow it. Hermione was beaming from ear to ear, "Oh that's fantastic! So she believes him after all, obviously. Well, I hope they do something about it." Ron chuckled, "Knowing Harry, he will let it stew until it gets too much for him to handle. Remember how long it took to even ask her to the ball?" Hermione coughed and retorted, "I don't recall you asking anyone _except_ me when you finally realized I was a girl and _still_ wouldn't believe I had a date! Well, that's not including the time you basically yelled at Fleur in front of the entire school." Ron looked like he was turning red from anger until he looked to Ginny's left.

It was Harry. He smiled at them grimly and asked, "May I join you?" Hermione issued him a shy look and smiled and nodded, as did Ron who's face lit up and replied, "Sure mate!" She knew things had been strained between the two of them and she was proud of her brother for being mature about the situation.

Suddenly a whole bunch of students began filing out of the Great Hall. They seemed to be heading towards the main courtyard.

The four of them got up and followed the crowd. Luna joined them and Ginny asked her, "Do you know what's going on?" Luna nodded and whispered, "McGonagall is confronting Umbridge." Ginny glanced at Harry. Ginny thanked her and they ran towards the entrance hall where the voices were coming from. She could hear Umbridge's voice echoing, "I'm sorry professor, but what _exactly_ are you insinuating?" They had reached the entrance hall, where quite a crowd had gathered to watch the show down. McGonagall stood tall and explained, "I'm merely requesting that when it comes to my students, you merely prescribe to the proper disciplinary practices." Umbridge stopped walking and turned to face McGonagall before saying, "It's so silly of me, but it _sounds_ as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom." McGonagall fired back, "Not at all, Dolores, merely your medieval methods." Umbridge fired back with a comment about McGonagall questioning the ministry through questioning her own practices.

Then she turned to face the crowd and announced, "Things at Hogwarts are far words than I feared. Cornelius will want to take serious action!" This caused Ginny to glance at Harry with a distasteful expression and then Umbridge continued, "Back to breakfast with you lot!"

This caused them all to turn back to the dining room. Ginny whispered to Harry, "I wonder who complained." Harry shook his head, "It wasn't me." She nodded and sighed, "Nor me. I didn't want to give her the satisfaction! It must have been a younger student." Harry nodded and Ginny glanced at his hand-the cut in it infinitely worse than her own, "Blimey, Harry! What has she done to your hand?" Harry turned to face her and whispered, "Okay please don't tell Ron and Hermione, but she actually gave me detention for the whole of this week." Ginny frowned and asked, "But last night you were in the dormitory?" He nodded and sighed, "Yeah, I was in before you were, during dinner."

Ginny groaned and shook her head, "Why didn't you tell us?" Harry sighed and whispered, "Because McGonagall called me in for a meeting-about not back chatting Umbridge. You see, Hermione is right. It's not worth our time." As they approached the table and sat beside each other, Ginny whispered, "I wonder what Umbridge meant by 'serious action.'" Harry nodded and he refused to eat any breakfast.  
>She looked opposite them at Ron, who was shoving his face with Hot Cross Buns. She laughed at asked, "What's the rush?" Once he swallowed he replied, "I'm trying out for Keeper tomorrow." Ginny raised her eyebrows in surprise, "Oh! I'm surprised! Good luck. Not that that has anything to do with what I asked…" Ron rolled his eyes and continued scavenging away.<br>Hermione whispered, "I _cannot_ believe Umbridge! She's taking over the school." Ginny shook her head in disgust, "I wonder what she will do now that someone has complained. Hopefully it can only get better from here." They all nodded in agreement and Ginny smiled as she saw Michael watching her from the Ravenclaw table. He grinned at her when they held eye contact and Harry grinned at her, "Corner is eyeing you," he commented teasingly.  
>Ginny shrugged her shoulders and whispered, "Yeah well…we kissed once." Ron literally spat out his pumpkin juice at this statement and he gasped, "<em>You<em> kissed _Corner_." Ginny rolled her eyes and she shrugged, "Actually, _he_ kissed _me_. It's none of your business though." Hermione raised her eyebrow but otherwise didn't comment. Ron shook his head in dismay and Ginny sighed, "If it makes it easier for you Ronald, forget I ever said anything."

At this point, Fred and George appeared out of nowhere and sat down beside them, "Did I hear correctly that our little Gin-Gin has been kissing Corner?" Ginny rolled her eyes and retorted, "Yes, not that it's any of your business. And like I said it was _last year_." Hermione, in a very astute manner pointed out, "Actually, you never mentioned _when_."  
>Ginny grimaced and shrugged, "Didn't think it really mattered. Or that it was anyone else's business." George shook his head, "That's where you're wrong little sis! What's your business is our business. We need to know who you have your sights on. We need to stay informed." Fred and Ron nodded in agreement and Ginny countered, "I never check up on you and who you're with. Besides it was <em>one kiss<em>." Now she felt positively embarrassed about discussing this with her brothers and in front of Harry and Hermione.

George shrugged, "It's your choice not to check up on us. But we learnt after your first year it's good to get involved in each others' lives." In that moment Ginny felt entirely claustrophobic and so she got up hastily and murmured, "I'm late for Potions. See you later," she said to the table at large. She hurried out of the hall before anyone could say anything more.

Author's Note: Hey guys, I have a very busy week ahead and therefore I'm sorry that I won't be able to post every day. I will try and post every other day but unfortunately, no guarantees can be made! I also just want to say a big thank you to everyone who's following and enjoying this story. It's turning out to be a lot longer than I expected but that's cause I'm having fun writing it so much. So thank you again!


	49. Fourth Year, Chapter 8

It was Saturday morning and Ginny was going to Hogsmeade with Michael. She wasn't dressing up like how she had for Cedric. She didn't fancy Michael, even though he was sweet and had amazing blue eyes. She had also told him as a friend and so she didn't want to give him the wrong impression if she came all dolled up.

When she met him in the quad, he was busy talking to Cho. Ginny froze mid-step and hid behind a pillar so that the Cho and Michael couldn't see her. She could hear their conversation though, and Cho was saying adamantly, "Don't get your hopes up. If I'm still mourning Cedric then she definitely is!" Ginny's heart rate sped up. They were definitely talking about _her_. She heard Michael reply, "I'm not. But the fact that she accepted my invitation in the first place is a good sign."

Cho was silent before she retorted, "She's not interested in _that_ way!" Michael sighed, "I know, Cho. But there's no harm in trying." Cho murmured something that she couldn't hear and then Ginny heard footsteps walking off. She peeked to see that Cho had walked off. Michael liked her. She didn't like him. She was feeling like saying yes was a bad idea.  
>However, she plastered a smile onto her face and tried to act like she hadn't heard that entire conversation as she walked towards him. He smiled happily as he saw her and grinned, "Ginny! Glad you came." She shrugged her shoulders, "Why wouldn't I?" she asked, almost too curiously. Michael shook his head and replied, "Dunno. Just glad you did." She forced a smile and nodded, "Let's get going."<br>When they arrived in Hogsmeade, Ginny asked Michael, "So, where are we going?" He seemed to blush a little before replying, "Um…Madame Puddifoots." Ginny froze and shook her head, and replied, "Uh…Michael I said this _wasn't_ a date." He asked ignorantly, "So?" He knew full well. It seemed she would have to spell it out as she sighed, "Madame Puddifoots is kind of like a couples coffee shop and I'm not too keen to go there." Michael chuckled, "Fine…I was pushing it. Sorry, Ginny. You want to go to the Three Broomsticks instead?" She smiled and nodded, "Please. I prefer it there anyway."

Michael nodded in agreement, "Alright. Sorry about that." She smiled kindly, "No worries. It's okay." He nodded and asked, "Did you go in there with Cedric?" She raised her eyebrows sky-high and shook her head slightly, "No-not at all. Why would you think that?" Michael shrugged and whispered, "Cho kind of mentioned that you fancied Cedric."  
>Ginny nodded and replied, "Did she mention that she dated Cedric while he didn't want to date her?"She realized she'd said too much and that Michael just go and repeat that to Cho. She clasped her hand over her mouth and whispered, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to say that." Michael shrugged and whispered, "It's alright. I'm sure Cho knows." Ginny frowned as they arrived at the Three Broomsticks and Michael stood aside for her. He nodded and replied, "Yup. I think it was pretty obvious to most people. If Cho wasn't happy then how could Cedric be happy?"<p>

Ginny nodded in understanding, "Ah, you mean it was a knock-off effect? Yes I agree." She looked around the place and found a booth at the far end. She noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione a few tables away as she headed towards the spot and she waved at them, "Hey guys." Hermione and Harry waved back at her, but Ron gave her a suspicious look. Michael murmured, "I don't think your brother likes me much." Ginny giggled and replied, "Don't take it personally. Ron doesn't' like any guy I'm with, whether a friend or something more."

They reached the booth and Michael asked her, "Butterbeer?" She nodded and grinned, "That would be great, thanks!" At that moment as Michael was walking away from her and she had nothing better to do than twiddle her thumbs, Julia and Rebecca walked in with Colin dragging behind them. Ginny had felt awful every time she looked at Colin because of the humiliating remarks the two girls he was with had made about her in front of him last year. She'd tried to smooth the edges but that had proven difficult. The girls shot her a dirty look while Colin completely ignored her and Ginny rolled her eyes so that they couldn't see.

Finally Michael reappeared with the drinks and she smiled gratefully, "Thanks Michael. How much were they?" She began to fish out her purse from her bag but he stopped her, "Free of charge." Ginny smiled gratefully again, "Thank you!"  
>At this moment, Luna waltzed in wearing a light blue cocktail dress and her radish earrings. Ginny watched her look around in wonderment and Ginny suddenly felt sorry for her. Luna was a bit of a loner because she was so different. She whispered to Michael, "I think we should invite her over. I feel bad watching her look for company." Michael sighed and nodded, "Oh, alright." Ginny grinned at him and got up from the booth.<p>

She walked over to the girl with silvery-blonde hair and smiled kindly, "Hi Luna. I'm Ginny. We shared a carriage to the school if you remember?" She nodded thoughtfully and grinned, "I do! You're Ronald's sister!" Ginny nearly laughed at the use of her brother's full name from someone other than her mother and nodded, "Yeah! Would you like to join me and Michael?" Ginny indicated their table and Michael smiled nervously at her.  
>Luna beamed brightly, "Thank you! That would be lovely!" She almost floated over to the table and Ginny asked, "You didn't come here with friends?" as they sat down. Luna shook her head and glided into her seat as she replied, "Nope! I sometimes like to be alone with my own thoughts for company." Michael sideways glanced at Ginny. So she pretended to nod in agreement with Luna, although personally she hated the company of her own thoughts. It had led her to writing in the diary and that had ended terribly.<p>

An uncomfortable silence fell between them before Luna piped up, "I hear Ronald got into the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Congratulations!" Ginny smiled blandly and she nodded, "Yeah, thanks Luna." The girl nodded and replied, "No problem. It's a pity you didn't get a spot before he did though. I saw you fly in your second year and you were really good!" Ginny felt herself blushing and Michael turned to face her after awkwardly sipping his Butterbeer, "You were in the team?" he asked in surprise. Ginny nodded and whispered embarrassedly, "Yeah, just as a substitute though because Angelina couldn't play for one game. I must say I miss it." Luna frowned and asked, "What made you decide to pull out? I heard you almost got offered a position? I'm sure you could have gotten one if you stayed a reserve long enough." At this Ginny nearly choked on a sip of her Butterbeer. Luna seemed to have a knack for bringing up unnerving topics that most people would rather sweep under the rug.

Ginny floundered for words but she didn't have a way to get this passed this one and she couldn't think up a good enough reason. She wasn't about to divulge the chamber incident to this girl she barely knew, and she wasn't going to go into her relationship with Harry now either. Thankfully, Michael saved her from answering and asked, "Do you play Quidditch, Luna?"  
>Luna went on about how she preferred listening to commentators than playing the actual game-something about their voices being soothing. Ginny looked at Michael gratefully and he grinned at her as he easily diverted the topic. By the time they paid for their drinks, Ginny decided that she actually rather liked Luna's quirkiness. It was so different and unexpected.<p>

By the time they made their way back to Hogwarts, Ginny felt like Luna might someday be a good friend. She was more honest than any other person she knew and it was so refreshing. Michael seemed to be intrigued by her too, and they laughed all of the way back. When they reached the entrance, Luna nodded, "Thank you both, for your kindness and generosity. I will see you in the common room, Michael." He nodded and smiled, "Thanks for joining us, Luna."  
>When she left, Ginny grinned at him, "She's quite the character isn't she?" He nodded and laughed, "Yeah, you could say that! She's different from anyone else I know, that's for sure." Ginny nodded and smiled, "Thanks for a great day. I'm sorry if it didn't go as planned." He shrugged his shoulders, "I was trying my luck. It's good that you put me in my place. Have a good week Ginny." She smiled at him and hugged him quickly as they walked up the stairs and departed to their own common rooms.<p>

Author's note: So this has been a long time coming but I did say I may not get to post in the week. Anyway it's sometimes nice to take a break, especially when you're feeling writers block coming on and it certainly helped to clear my mind and want to write again! Anyway, here it is and thank you to everyone's who been reading it while I've had a break! You guys rock.


	50. Fourth Year, Chapter 9

The following evening, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were crammed into the couch, all furiously struggling through mounds of homework. Hermione had even agreed to help Harry and Ron because they had so much cramming for their O.W.L.s to do. Ron had received a letter from Percy (it was highly unusual that any of them ever received anything from Percy) and Ron read it out loud to all of them:

_Dear Ronald_

_Congratulations on your position as prefect! It seems as if you are taking after me after all…_

At this point Ginny nearly choked on a Bertie Bott's she'd been eating to keep her sugar levels up. She commented fiercely, "That arrogant, self-centered prick!" This caused Harry and Ron to smirk at each other before Ron continued:

_However, I do encourage you not to be such great friends with Mr. Potter. I'm not entirely sure how you can believe those stories he tells about You-Know-Who being back, but I can thoroughly assure you that being so closely associated with him will not be in your favor if you ever want a job here at the ministry. Please advise Ginny in this matter, too. There will be an important article about him in _The Daily Prophet _tomorrow and so I strongly urge the two of you to keep your distance._

_Kind Regards_

_Percy_

The four of them shared a look of complete disbelief, before Ron ripped up the parchment and threw it into the fire. He nearly spat, "I _can't_ believe him! What a jerk! After you even saved Ginny's life, Harry, he _still_ encourages us both not to associate with you!" Ginny shook her head in awe of her pompous brother, "And here I thought the first half of a letter was bad," she whispered in a minute voice. Harry turned to her and gently placed an arm around her shoulders, "It's alright Gin. Don't let him get to you." Ginny swallowed and sighed, "It's fine. I'm glad to see my old Harry is back though." Harry shrugged and replied, "I can't guarantee how long it will last though, especially because of this article tomorrow." Ginny nodded in understanding and turned back to her essay.

At one point, Ginny moved herself off the couch and to a desk further away so she didn't have to be distracted. About an hour later, Hermione let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head wildly, causing Ginny to look up, "This woman is mad! How on earth am I supposed to write a three thousand word essay on _How to curse a Acromantula and how to extract its poison_! There's not even enough information in the book for three thousand words!" Ginny had never heard Hermione complain so much about an assignment before. It sounded like music to her ears.

Ron retorted, "Oh yeah? You at least seem to be about two thousand in! I've only got about five." Hermione grumbled, "Learning this stuff isn't going to help us defend ourselves. We need someone who's actually had experience!" Ginny stood up, stretched and whispered, "What about Harry?" The three turned to face her and they all looked equally shocked as she explained, "Harry could help us. He's done it all before."

Hermione raised an eyebrow in surprise and replied, "That's not a half-bad idea, actually." Harry raised his eyebrow to the roof and replied quickly, "Are you guys mad? I've never taught a day in my life!" Hermione shook her head, "But it's not about that Harry! It's the fact that you have _experience_ in this field. Proper experience! We could get a group together and you could teach us!"  
>Harry held up his hand firmly, "Woah! Okay firstly, who would <em>want<em> to be taught by me? I'm a nutter, remember? Secondly where would we do this? Umbridge isn't about to allow us to go and use her classroom!" Hermione shrugged her shoulders carelessly, "We'll find a place." The four of them looked at each other in wonder. Could they actually pull this off?

Seconds later, the fire began crackling, loud noises erupting from the flames. Harry glanced around the room quickly to check that there was no-one else in the room. It turned out they were the only four there! Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny hurried to the fire and landed on the floor beside it as Sirius' face appeared in the flames. He greeted them all with a quick "Hello," and said roughly, "Harry, I wanted to reply to you face to face in case a letter reply got intercepted by the ministry." Harry nodded and whispered, "It probably would have. Percy, Ron's brother, just sent Ron a rather scathing one about me." Sirius sighed and whispered, "I'm not surprised. Now Harry, you said your scar was hurting?" At this, Hermione interrupted and asked quickly and in a surprised tone, "Your scar?! Harry, you never mentioned…" Harry interrupted her and continued talking to Sirius.  
>Ginny and Hermione shared a concerned glance and Ron had gone a little pale. Harry nodded and an continued, "Yeah, but I mean that's because Voldemort's back. He mentioned something about disappearance in the dream." Sirius nodded thoughtfully and replied, "Fudge is in complete denial. He refuses to believe Voldemort is back because he thinks Dumbledore is trying to take over the ministry, even though he's been offered the job numerous times and still chooses to turn it down."<br>Harry glanced at the three of them and then turned back to Sirius, "We were never told that before!" Sirius nodded and sighed, "It's because Molly didn't want you to know. I suppose I see her point. It's safer for you to know less. Anyway, I can come and visit you in Hogsmeade, Harry, if you wish? I could come in my animagus form?" Ginny watched Harry's face light up for a second before it dulled again and he whispered, "No, probably not a good idea in case someone recognizes you." Sirius nodded and sighed, "Maybe speak to Professor Dumbledore about these dreams, Harry? He might be of more help than me." Harry was shaking his head before Sirius even finished, "Nope. Professor Dumbledore has been distant and Umbridge might find out. She's watching my every step and she'd know if I went to go and speak to Dumbledore. Besides, Dumbledore isn't always here and he's been avoiding me for some reason." Sirius frowned, "Hmph. Not to do with Hagrid visiting the giants is it?" Ginny frowned-she hadn't know that's where he'd been. He'd been absent from the beginning of term. Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I couldn't tell." Sirius sighed, "Then I can't say why he's behaving this way. If Umbridge is there at Hogwarts then keep your head down Harry and stay out if trouble."  
>At that moment there was a scuffling on the stairs and as Sirius disappeared he whispered, "Stay safe, Harry." Harry glanced at the three of them and sighed, "Well, that wasn't particularly helpful was it?" Ron shrugged and whispered, "Well…it was worth a try." Harry nodded as Seamus walked down the stairs with Dean.<p>

The silence that followed was deafening and Ginny watched the other two boys hasten back up the staircase. Hermione sighed and shook her head, "Seamus needs to get over himself." Ron murmured with his arms folded, "Yeah! At least Dean and Neville believe Harry though." Ginny nodded in agreement, "Yeah, well they're not letting their parents make decisions for them," she said snidely.  
>Hermione paced back and forth and said, "I don't care what Sirius says, I think we need to find a way to learn how to defend ourselves, especially if the Umbridge situation is going to get worse." Ron asked curiously, "And what makes you think it will get worse?" Hermione shrugged and replied, "It can't get better. Knowing Umbridge, it probably won't. We need you, Harry."<br>Harry groaned and whispered, "Fine. But only if you find people who actually want to do this and a place that is can be done in secret." Hermione nodded enthusiastically and Ginny smiled nervously at Harry.

When Ginny arrived at breakfast that morning, she found Harry, Ron and Hermione gathered around _The Daily Prophet_. She sat down and saw that many others were pawing over it as well. She frowned and asked, "So how bad is the article?"

Ron looked up and replied, "They're making Umbridge a High Inquisitor!" Ginny frowned and asked, "Sorry a what?" Harry turned to face her and grimaced, "High Inquisitor. Fudge has given her powers that succeed Dumbledore's. If she has a problem, she can take it up with Fudge." Hermione was done reading the paper by this time and she grumbled furiously, "She's becoming a dictator!" Ginny shook her at just as Umbridge walked in. She was proudly trotting down the hallway in a pale pink outfit and she was smiling in a sickly-sweet way at every person who was reading the newspaper and who had a disgusted look on their faces.  
>Umbridge paused beside Harry and asked pointedly, "Got a problem Mr. Potter?" Harry smiled falsely back ather and replied, "No, professor. Not at all." Umbridge nodded swiftly and continued along her merry way. Ginny took the paper in her hands and read the article to herself:<p>

_Professor Dolores Umbridge has been instated as High Inquisitor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ever since the mysterious death of one of its top students last year, the Headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore has tried to convince the wizarding world that a certain dark wizard known as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is once again at large. Dumbledore has also claimed that this wizard caused the death of Cedric Diggory at the end of the Triwizard Tournament last year. The boy in question suddenly disappeared from the stadium along with Mr Harry Potter as they both reached the Cup at the same time. Before this happened, Potter and Diggory had been conversing and it seemed as if Potter was trying to convince Diggory to take the Cup instead of himself. How _noble_. Potter, then sometime later returned with Mr Diggory's dead body in his arms._

_The ministry believes that Professor Dumbledore is conspiring against Cornelius Fudge as he had always had a secret desire to take over the ministry by force, and thereby gaining control of the wizarding world at large. These lies which are being spread are merely a cover up for what _really_ happened in concern with Cedric Diggory's death. _

_Therefore, it is within reason for the Ministry to delegate the position of High Inquisitor to Professor Dolores Umbridge, who started teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts at the school at the beginning of the year. This position gives Professor Umbridge the right to rectify problems she may find in the school and to report them to the minister if these issues need to be followed up on. Hogwarts has always been a reputable school, but the standard is seriously falling and therefore will be undergoing inspection by the professor. Further updates will be given in the near future…_

_-Rita Skeeter_, _editor of the Daily Prophet_. _Continued on page 14._

Below depicted a picture of Professor Dumbledore with the words, "plotter," written in big bold letters above it, and to the left was a picture of Harry lying over Cedric's dead body before Ginny had managed to run and comfort Harry.

Ginny's mouth fell to the floor and she shook her head in disgust, "Well, I don't' know how they do it but they not only make Harry look like a liar, but also a part of Dumbledore's plan as if this was all planned and on _top_ of that they make Cedric's murder look as if it were planned by Harry! I've never read such rubbish in my life!"  
>Ginny forcefully slammed the paper down the paper onto the table and Hermione murmured warningly, "You may not want to do that. Umbridge is watching us like a hawk." Ginny shrugged her shoulders and folded her arms, "I seriously don't care! This toad is making Harry look like a murderer and a liar, as well as making Dumbledore look like some crazy dictator! Hermione, I'm more than in on trying to get students to be taught by Harry! In fact, I'll help you!" Hermione grinned and nodded in appreciation, "Thanks Ginny! Maybe you could convince Michael and Luna?" Ginny raised her eyebrows, "Why Luna?"<br>Hermione shrugged and replied, "You were really kind to her at the Three Broomsticks. I'm sure she'd return the favor." Ginny bit her lip in contemplation, "Alright. And I will ask Neville and Dean. I doubt Seamus would join." Ron grinned, "We could totally make this work!" Harry seemed unconvinced. However, at that moment Cho walked passed him and quickly saying, "Hi Harry," as Harry fumbled over his words and her friend giggled beside her. Instead, Harry lifted a hand in embarrassment and Ginny giggled, "Oh Harry, you really need to learn how to speak to her." Ron nodded as he shoveled some toast into his mouth and swallowed a bite, "Yeah mate! Waving ain't gonna get you anywhere!" Ginny scoffed, "Oh _please_! Like _you_ would know!" Harry chuckled, "Yeah, I believe Ginny, Ron!" Hermione nodded in agreement, "You have had less experience than your younger sister. You shouldn't be giving Harry any advice." This caused Ron to start arguing with Hermione which was futile.  
>Harry smirked and Ginny laughed, "I will help you practice at some point, Harry. I've got to get going. Got potions! Hope Umbridge doesn't ruin your day, guys." She threw a scowl at the pink toad sitting at the head table and headed to the dungeons.<p>

Author's Note: Hey guys! So I managed another chapter tonight! Hope you enjoy it.


	51. Fourth Year, Chapter 10

Photocopy DSAR form

It was Monday evening and Ginny was busy doing homework at a table in the corner when Harry walked through the portrait whole with Ron and Hermione. It had been a horribly, tiresome first day with Umbridge as High Inquisitor. She had been sitting in on other Professor's lessons and had been examining their expertise. However, one enjoyable part for Ginny had been Umbridge's questioning of Snape's experience in teaching Potions. It was the highlight of the day-watching Snape detest Umbridge probably as much as they all did.

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked over to her table and sat down in the chair next to her. She grinned happily and Ginny frowned, "What are you so chirpy about?" Hermione laughed and whispered, "Neville has agreed to be a part of our little…club," she whispered excitedly, "And so has Dean, Fred and George!" Ginny laughed, "I'm not surprised about those two! They want to cause as much trouble as possible. So that makes eight of us so far! Who else could we ask?" At that moment, Ginny spotted Seamus approaching their table and he cleared his throat, "Ughm, Harry?" Behind him were Neville and Dean, and Harry turned to face Seamus.

Seamus looked sheepishly at Harry with a small, apologetic smile on his face and he said, "Harry, I read the prophet and my mum thinks that it's rubbish what they're sayin'." Harry nodded and asked, "So…?" Seamus sighed and replied, "So wha' I'm tryna say is that I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me?" Ginny glanced at Harry tensely. She knew that this fight with Seamus had been bothering him since the beginning of the term. She herself had hardly looked in Seamus' direction since the confrontation she'd had with him. Harry smiled and folded his arms and replied, "Yeah, alright. As long as you apologize to Ginny and Ron too."  
>Seamus nodded and looked at her, "Ginny, I'm really sorry I didn't believe ya. And you too, Ron." Ginny felt like she <em>had<em> to forgive him, although she didn't really want to. She glanced nervously at Harry, who nodded and she sighed, "Alright, Seamus. Next time just don't believe everything you read!" Seamus nodded thankfully and the turned her brother, "Ron?" he asked. Ron grinned, "It's alright with me, but like Ginny said, don't believe anything you read." Seamus nodded gratefully and headed up the stairs to the dormitory.

Neville and Dean began chatting with the boys and asking Harry enthusiastically about the club they were forming. Ginny turned back to her work before Hermione whispered, "So, have you asked Michael or Luna to join yet?" Ginny shook her head and sighed, "Nope. Haven't seen Michael today." Hermione frowned and replied, "Oh, I thought you would have since you went to Hogsmeade with him on Saturday?" Ginny shook her head and replied, "Nope. And we only went as friends, nothing more." Hermione shrugged her shoulders and whispered, "It sure looked like one until Luna came along." Ginny looked at her friend then and whispered forcefully, "It _wasn't_ a date. I'm still not over Cedric. What kind of person would I be if I just immediately started dating Michael?" Her friend sighed and whispered, "It's not against the rules, Gin. If you like Michael you should go for it. And besides, you were only dating Cedric for about a day."

Suddenly Hermione clasped her hand over her mouth, as if she hadn't meant to say that. Ginny's eyes narrowed and she asked slowly, "Excuse me? How did you know about that? I only told Mrs Diggory and Harry." Hermione's face paled as Ginny turned to look at Harry who was still talking to Neville and Dean. Ginny stood up from her chair and asked abruptly, "Harry, can I have a word?" He nodded and frowned as she stormed angrily out of the common room.

When she reached the entrance of the portrait hole, Ginny turned sharply to faced him and she nearly yelled, "You told HERMIONE about Cedric?!" Harry looked at her perplexedly before stuttering, "Uh…uh…I…it slipped out." Ginny's arms were folded in front of her and she felt her Weasley temper rising. She continued ruthlessly, "I told you NOT to tell them! I said it was private and I didn't want anyone knowing! I thought I could _trust_ you Harry, but clearly I can't!" Harry's facial expression hardened and he replied angrily, "I only told Hermione. I didn't tell Ron. I knew how he'd react if I told him."

Ginny shook her head in irritation and she inquired scathingly, "And WHAT made you think you had the right to tell Hermione?" Harry rolled his eyes and retorted harshly, "She _asked_ me Ginny! What did you expect me to do? Lie to her? She'd suspected this whole time that you were with Cedric, even before he broke up with Cho she suspected something!"

This flummoxed Ginny a little. Had she really been that obvious? No. Her brother hadn't caught on but Hermione was too smart for her own damn good. She knew that Harry genuinely hadn't told Ron because if he had by now her brother would have been bombarding her with questions about Cedric that were none of his business. Ginny gritted her teeth and sighed, "Fine. I believe you. But next time I confide in you that means you can't tell anyone, even if they bribe you for information understand?" Harry nodded his head and Ginny whispered, "Good," before she stormed back inside.

When she reached her table she packed up her stuff and Hermione nervously asked, "Where are you going?" Ginny shrugged her shoulders and retorted, "The library," before picking up her things and huffing off. She couldn't quite believe that Harry had betrayed her. Ginny wasn't one who handed out her trust easily and so when it was broken, she found it difficult to trust someone again.

Ginny struggled with her thoughts all the way to the library, and on the way she had a terribly awkward run-in with Cho. She looked at the elder girl who seemed exhausted and Ginny sighed in relief as Cho carried on walking. Then as she reached the library, she walked straight into Michael and he laughed, "Hey, keep your eyes ahead of you, not down!" Ginny smiled bleakly and replied, "Sorry Michael. I'm just not having a good day." Michael frowned and asked, "Why? What's wrong?" Ginny shrugged her shoulders and whispered, "Can we go and sit down and talk? It would actually be nice to talk to someone about this." Michael nodded his long, dark locks, "Sure! No problem. There's a bench down the hallway."  
>As they reached the passage, Ginny sat down and found the corridor to be empty. Michael sat next to her and smiled politely, "So, what's up?" She sighed and whispered, "Harry…I trusted something to him and told Hermione about it, even though I specifically told him not to. Then I yelled at him a few minutes ago and he said Hermione had been badgering him about it which is why he caved. What should I do?" Michael grimaced and frowned, "Um…that's a hard one. Does he usually divulge information you tell him to keep private?" Ginny shook her head and sighed, "Nope. This is the first time I've told him he can't tell Ron and Hermione. I wonder if he's incapable of keeping a secret from them." Michael nodded in understanding, "Sometimes it's really hard to keep secrets from your best friends. Imagine if you tried to hide something from Hermione! I don't think that's possible!" Ginny laughed and nodded, "That's true. I'm surprised she never asked me about it though." Michael nodded, "Can I ask what it was about?"<br>Ginny shook her head and smiled blandly, "Sorry Michael. I literally only told Harry. But can I ask you something?" He nodded and grinned, "Go ahead." She bit her lip and asked, "What do you think of Umbridge?" Michael laughed and his blue eyes shone with mischief, "I think I detest the color pink so much that every time I see her I want to puke!" This made Ginny grin evilly, "I know the feeling! I walked into her office for detention and I had the very same thought!"  
>He laughed and shook his head, "She's a real nut-job she is." At that moment, a pink figure appeared at the end of the hallway and Ginny felt her stomach sinking into the floor. Michael couldn't see her as his back was turned, but when he heard the footsteps he turned. Umbridge was strutting along the hallway and when she reached them she smiled sweetly, "Good evening, Miss Weasley. Good evening…what is your name dear?" She asked Michael with a false smile and Michael's face had turned pale as he replied, "Michael Corner."<p>

Umbridge wrote down his name on a piece of parchment she conjured from thin air and she asked scathingly, "A real nut-job was what you called me, isn't it Mr Corner?" Michael stared her in the eye but refused to answer. Umbridge took his silence as answer enough and she tittered, "Right then! Detention for you, Miss Weasley tomorrow evening at six o clock in my office and Mr Corner will be on the five o clock shift. I'll see the both of you then."  
>Umbridge smiled sweetly and nodded, before turning on her pink heel and walking swiftly away. Ginny mouthed to Michael, 'I'm so sorry!' He nodded and mouthed back, 'It's my fault.' Ginny sighed as he got up and walked away from her. This really was turning into one of the worst days she'd had in a long, long time.<p>

Author's Note: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating! Life has been busy but here's the next chapter!


	52. Fourth Year, Chapter 11

The next morning Ginny wanted to avoid Harry at all costs. She made sure she got up early so that she could go and have breakfast without seeing him and Hermione. However, Fred and George had gotten up early and walked down to breakfast with her. Fred asked inquisitively, "I hear you and a certain somebody argued last night. A good ol' couples spat?" Ginny rolled her eyes and murmured, "Yes Fred! It's _always_ been about us being a couple." The twins laughed and George added, "Do I detect a hint of annoyance in your tone Gin-Gin?"

Ginny rolled her eyes again and replied sarcastically, "Yeah George! I wonder why that would be." He laughed and shrugged, "So how are you going to start up this…club, if you and Harry aren't on speaks?" She halted mid-step and whispered, "I dunno. Good question." Fred shrugged his shoulders and turned to Ginny, "Unless you guys make up?" he hinted. Ginny shook her head and laughed, "No way. I'm still mad with him!"  
>The twins smirked at each other and as George was about to open his mouth, Ginny pointed a finger at him and whispered scathingly, "Don't you <em>dare<em> it!" He chuckled and said mischievously, "Such an old married couple they are already, Freddie!" Fred laughed loudly and replied, "I think they should just get married already George!"

They teased her the whole way down to the dining hall. When they arrived, they sat down and joked about the upcoming Quidditch match, "Hope Ronniekins manages to stay on his broom!" George was busy saying. Ginny looked up then and frowned, "Why would you say that?" Fred chuckled as he ate his yoghurt, "Well Gin, if you ever spoke to The-Boy-Who-Lived, you would know that Ronnie's been a bit…shall we say…_nervous_ during practices." The twins shared a smirk and Ginny nearly hurled her croissant at them. Sometimes they took their teasing a little too far.

That's when Ginny saw Michael walk in looking glum and she got up hastily and hurried over to him. Half way there, Ginny realized he was with Cho and she paused in her steps. She looked at Michael, and Cho had noticed Ginny staring at them. She whispered to Michael, and this caused Michael to glance up. He froze when he saw Ginny and she forced her feet forward.  
>When she reached them, she swallowed hard and asked, "Michael, can we talk please? Hi Cho," she nodded in the elder girls direction. Cho also acknowledged her with a nod and replied curtly, "Hello Ginny," before flouncing off to the Ravenclaw table. Ginny walked to a corner of the hall and she could hear Michael following her.<p>

When they got there, she turned to face him and she said sincerely, "Michael, I'm so truly sorry! I hope believe me when I say that I really didn't know that she was there." He watched her with folded arms and a skeptical expression before nodding, "I believe you." She breathed a sigh of relief and replied, "Thank you. I'm truly sorry." He grinned and hugged her quickly, "No worries, Gin. I don't hold grudges. It wasn't your fault at all." Ginny sighed in relief and she continued, "I also wanted to ask you yesterday but we got interrupted…" at that moment, as she was pulling away from the hug, Harry walked in through the door with Ron and Hermione beside him. He gave her a surprised look which quickly turned into a scowl.

Ginny turned her focus back to Michael and asked in a whispered, "Do you believe Harry's story…about…Cedric?" She paused. It was strange saying his name when she hadn't said it in what felt like such a long time. Michael grimaced and replied, "I think I do, but there's no way of proving anything." Ginny sighed and Michael frowned, "Why do you ask?" She shrugged her shoulders and whispered, "Just wondering." He grimaced and asked, "Does it have anything to do with your fight last night?" Ginny tensed but shook her head. How was she going to do this? How was she going to be friends with Michael when she couldn't open up to him? It hadn't been easy with Harry either. Michael sighed and voiced her thoughts, "Look, Ginny, if you're going to withhold information then there's nothing I can do to help you. I'm sorry." She nodded and unclenched her fists, "I know. I'm sorry Michael. I just have major trust issues." He smiled bleakly and laughed without humor, "I noticed."

He nodded and sighed, "I best be getting back to my breakfast. Have a good day." She watched him walk away from her and she felt a small, sinking feeling in her stomach. She'd royally screwed up! As Ginny walked out the Great Hall with her bag on her shoulder, she heard Umbridge's voice echoeing throughout the school, "Good morning boys and girls! I have announcement to make! I new rule has been instated whereby girls and boys may not be within eight inches of each other. Thank you very much and have a good day children!" Ginny felt her eyes widening in disbelief! Had this really been because of what Michael had said to her?!  
>She turned to see the toad gloating happily at the table and she was busy lowering her wand from her throat where she had magnified her voice. Ginny looked around and found Harry watching her tensely. She then glanced at the Ravenclaw table and found Michael watching her with her exact expression written on his face. He was clearly thinking the same thing!<p>

Ginny hurried out of the Great Hall before she could think too hard. What kind of a rule was that?! Hogwarts was a _co-ed_ school! It wasn't physically possible to keep eight inches between people all the time. She'd also noticed Dumbledore missing from the head table and she couldn't help but wonder where he was right now, or what he would think of Umbridge's new "rules." This year was going to be an absolute nightmare.

During lunch hour, Ginny was determined to find Luna and ask her if she would help fight Umbridge. She had seemed to believe Harry's story so Ginny was certain she would. She also wanted to avoid an uncomfortable looming conversation with Harry, and so locating Luna was the perfect plan. However, finding Luna proved to be rather difficult as she wasn't in the Great Hall either.

Ginny found her walking out of Professor McGonagall's office. She smiled brightly, "Hey Luna! How are you?" Luna smiled politely and replied, "I'm good thanks, Ginny, and yourself?" Ginny replied, "I'm okay thanks. Listen Luna, I know you believe Harry's story about Cedric's death…" Luna nodded avidly and replied eerily, "That I do. Why do you ask?" Ginny swallowed while keeping up with Luna and replied, "Well you see, since Umbridge is refusing to teach us to defend ourselves, Ron, Hermione and I think that we need someone who knows how."

Luna turned to face her mid-step and grinned, "So you want Harry to?" Ginny did a double take. She was surprised Luna had jumped to that confusion so quickly so Ginny nodded and whispered, "Yeah! It's kind of a secret though! It's going to be a small group and we want only people we can trust involved. Will you do it?" Luna was nodding before Ginny was even finished, "Of course I will! Thank you for offering me Ginny. I really must get going though. I'm late for a meeting. I'll speak to you soon." Ginny nodded, and replied, "Thank you Luna! Have a good day."

Ginny couldn't help but feel a little bit proud of herself for recruiting at least one member to whatever it was they were forming. She felt a rebellious streak developing in her, but she needed to rebel against Umbridge. She was changing the system and purposefully making them fall behind in their studies! That's when Ginny realized…she had detention with Umbridge _again_ tonight. Ginny begrudgingly went to the Great Hall to try and eat some food as she had just lost her appetite.


	53. Fourth Year, Chapter 12

Ginny returned to the common room in a foul mood. Her hand itched more than ever and the old hag had made her write the words for about an hour. She put a healing charm over it which had stopped it from bleeding, but she could see how deep the cuts were now. She better watch herself and what she said because if Umbridge gave her another detention she may just have to chop her hand off.

When she reached the common room, it was pretty packed. She spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione in their usual spot by the fire and she tried to make it passed them without being unnoticed. However, Harry looked at her the minute she got closer to them and he stood up. Ginny sighed and she continued walking until Harry grabbed her hand, "We need to talk. I can't stand this silence." She shrugged her shoulders and replied harshly, "Well, you should have thought about that before you told Hermione." He let go of her hand quickly and asked, "Is that…blood?" Ginny tried to hide her hand behind her back but Harry grabbed it again before she could.  
>He gasped when he saw the words etched into her hand, 'I must not tell lies.' He asked carefully, "Why did you get another detention Ginny?" She sighed and took her hand back, "Because I was asking Michael on his opinion about Umbridge and he called her a nut-job. I wanted to see if he believed you or not so that I could invite him to join our…club." Harry frowned and asked, "So?" Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "So Umbridge heard. She'd been eavesdropping and she gave the both of us detention.<p>

Harry sighed and shook his head, "Fine. I'll tell Hermione that I'll teach. It has to be a small group though, so that we don't get caught." Ginny nodded and smiled blandly, "Thanks Harry."

She was about to go up to her room when Harry caught her hand again, "Gin, please know that I'm so sorry. I hope you can forgive me. I've hated this tension behind us. It doesn't feel right." Ginny nodded and replied, "I forgive you Harry. Just don't cave next time. Otherwise…I can't promise that I will forgive you so easily again." He nodded vehemently and sighed in relief, "Thanks Gin! I truly appreciate it." She nodded and sighed, "If I had to admit I don't really like life without you either." He grinned at her, one of the first genuine smiles she'd seen on his face all year. Ginny asked suddenly, "When is Hermione holding a meeting?" Harry answered immediately, "They want to go to the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade this weekend. Did Michael sound interested?" Ginny shook her head, "I didn't get to asking him. But Luna's coming." He nodded and smiled, "That makes nine of us."  
>Ginny smiled and replied, "Great! Let me know when?" Harry said he would and Ginny walked up to her room. Once there, she collapsed on her bed and drew the draping closed around her. She heard the bathroom door opening and two voices she knew all too well echoing from behind the door, "So…is the love potion ready?" Rebecca. Julia whispered in reply, "Yes it is! I managed to get some from Fred and George! I don't know how they smuggle it in." Rebecca laughed, "They're intelligent boys I must admit. So the plan is, you sit down beside Harry, distract him and Ron and Hermione, and then I'll quickly slip it into his morning tea." Julia asked quickly, "How will we make sure that Ron and Hermione won't be watching? Or Ginny? She's always hanging out with them these days." Ginny couldn't help but notice the sound of resentment in Julia's tone and she couldn't help but scowl in response.<p>

Rebecca replied, "Hmm. Ginny is a bit of a problem. She'll be watching for sure! But did you see that her and Harry aren't talking? Maybe she won't be there-one less problem to worry about." Ginny couldn't believe that this girl was so obsessed with Harry. For goodness sake he clearly wasn't interested! She nearly stepped out of her bed to give them an earful when she stopped herself. This could work to her advantage. She would just tell Harry about it and watch them not be able to give him love potion. She giggled to herself and waited for them to leave the room.

Once the girls had left, she hurried down the stairs, but first made sure that no-one was in sight. Then she reached Harry and he stood up, which caused Ron and Hermione to watch intently, "Gin…I thought you had gone to bed?" She nodded and replied, "I had, but then Julia and Rebecca are planning to sneak you a love potion tomorrow at breakfast…" this caused Hermione to giggle hilariously at Harry's shocked expression and Ron also snorted with laughter. This caused Ginny to grin and Harry shook his head in amazement, "Surely they wouldn't be able to sneak some into the school?" Ginny shook her head, "Nope, but they bought some from Fred and George…"

Ginny realized a second too late that she shouldn't have said this in front of Hermione who screeched in indignation, "How many times have I told those two that they CAN'T test their products on the students?" She got up abruptly from her spot and marched purposefully to the twins who were discussing Quidditch with Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet. She began lecturing them and their expressions quickly turned to scowls when they realized why Hermione was in a mood. Their scowls travelled across the room until Ginny felt them land on her.

She rushed to finish, "So Harry, basically _don't_ drink your pumpkin juice tomorrow, particularly if the two of them sit down next to you at any point of the day. He nodded thankfully and Ron chortled behind him before Ginny zooted upstairs to her room and pulled the draping around her again.

It was Saturday morning and Ginny was getting ready for Hogsmeade. Umbridge had implanted new "_rules_" during the week which were as equally ridiculous as the first one she had initiated. On that note though, Hagrid had returned and that had caused much excitement between Harry, Ron and Hermione which Ginny did not understand, apart from the fact that Hagrid was back.

As she pinned her hair into a bun to keep it out of her eyes, she felt grateful to Luna for mentioning the meeting to Michael. He had approached her and asked her if he could join them. Ginny was meeting him in the quad and they were walking down together with Harry, Ron and Hermione. It was a cold, wintery day and so Ginny was wearing tight fitting jeans and a warm, blue v-necked jersey with a purple scarf.

When she reached the quad, she found the others waiting for her. Michael seemed nervous as she approached him and when he hugged her, he commented, "You smell nice." Ginny couldn't help but blush and giggle, "Thanks, Michael." She saw Ron giving her a sideways glance and Hermione seemed to be holding in her laughter. Ginny couldn't read Harry's expression, although it seemed like he was holding in laughter.

When they arrived at the Hogs Head, they were all so cold and freezing as there had been layers of snow covering the grounds. There were students sitting in seats already and people were talking in small groups. Ginny froze when she saw Cho sitting and talking to Luna. Michael headed towards them and so Ginny was forced to sit down next to him. When people noticed Harry, Ron and Hermione standing by the door they all turned to stare. There were at least about twenty five people there including Hannah Abbott, Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnett, the Creevey brothers (Colin glanced at Ginny but pretended not to), the Patel twins, Katie Bell, Susan Bones and several others Ginny didn't know. She glanced at Harry and he seemed as surprised as she felt by the numbers. One of the boys she didn't know seemed to be smiling at her like a maniac and it made her feel uncomfortable. He must have either been a Hufflepuff or a Ravenclaw. Ginny whispered to Michael, "Who's the boy sitting over there?" She nodded her head subtly in his direction, which caused him to stop smiling and Michael whispered, "Zacharias Smith. He's in my year-a nasty piece of work for a Hufflepuff." Ginny nodded and turned her attention back to Harry.

The three of them took a seat on a bench which faced their onlookers and Hermione began, "Right, well the reason why we're here is because we need someone who can teach us defensive magic, since Umbridge is no good." Ginny thought Hermione seemed nervous as she was twisting her fingers together and she continued, "And we need someone who's _really_ been through that stuff and done it in real life! The only person who could think of with so much experience is…Harry."  
>Someone interrupted then, it was Zacharias Smith and he asked, "Why? Why do we need to defend ourselves?" That's when Ron retorted, "You- know- who is back you toss pot!" Ginny wasn't surprised that this boy didn't seem to believe Harry's story. The next response fired quickly out of his mouth, "So he says." Hermione responded fiercely, "So Dumbledore says." Smith rolled his eyes, "So Dumbledore says because he says. What I want to know is: where<em> is the proof<em>?" Michael asked in a somewhat accusatory tone, "Harry could tell us more about how Cedric got killed." At the mention of Cedric's name, Ginny felt her heart constrict and she glanced at Michael irritably. He raised his eyebrows at her and shrugged his shoulders. Maybe this was the real reason he'd come along. He knew Ginny wouldn't divulge anything about Cedric or what really happened to him, so he was going to try and get it out of Harry.

She glanced at Harry nervously and found him looking at Cho, two seats away from her. She could feel the tension between the two of them and Harry blurted, "I'm not going to talk about Cedric! That's not why we're here." He whispered fervently to Hermione and she replied in a whisper but Luna interrupted promptly, "Is it true that you can do a Patronus charm?"

Harry froze, uncertain of what to say but Hermione answered for him. Dean replied in a surprised tone, "Wow! I didn't know you could do that, Harry!" Ginny nodded and whispered, "In his first year, he killed the Basilisk with the sword in Dumbledore's office." Harry stared at her, knowing how hard that was for her to tell people. She didn't like talking about it period, whether or not people knew the full story. She felt his green eyes bore into her own. A feeling of nerves filled her stomach and Ginny felt the old butterflies that she used to feel around Harry give a brief flutter. She could also feel her cheeks heating up as he stared at her gratefully.

The connection was only broken when Ron added, "He fought loads of dementors at once in last year." Hermione nodded and continued, "Last year he really did fight You-Know-Who." Harry interrupted and explained that he couldn't have done it on his own and he had loads of help. When he was finished, Hermione sighed, "You're right Harry. And that's why we need your help, because we need to know how to defend ourselves against…Voldemort." Harry glanced up then and Ginny knew it had been the first time Hermione had said his proper name out loud. She grinned at her friend who seemed to be blushing from embarrassment as Harry and Ron stared at her with pride.  
>Some younger student whom Ginny didn't know seemed to believe Harry as he whispered, "He's really back?" Harry nodded and then they all queued in line to sign a parchment. When Ginny reached the table they'd pulled up, Harry whispered to her, "Thank you. You didn't need to defend me." Ginny smiled as she signed her name and whispered back, "Oh no, I think I did." She grinned at him before leaving with Michael.<p> 


	54. Fourth Year, Chapter 13

The following week they searched for a place to hold their meetings. It wasn't easy because the obvious places wouldn't do any good, especially with such a large number of people. During breakfast on Monday morning, an announcement was made in a sugary-sweet voice, "_All students who take part in an organization more than once a week and with three or more members will be expelled from Hogwarts if the group activity is not reported to the High Inquisitor! Thank you everyone and enjoy the rest of your day_."

Ginny froze in the middle of a waffle and stared at Harry, who was being flanked on either side by Julia and Rebecca. Ron and Hermione sat on either side of Ginny and they all glanced between each other nervously. They couldn't say anything with the other two girls being there. Rebecca had so obviously tried to coax Harry into drinking his pumpkin juice, but Harry had blatantly refused, which had caused Ginny, Ron and Hermione to smirk at each other.

Now Rebecca sighed and shook her head, "These rules are becoming an absolute nightmare! Enjoy the rest of you breakfast Harry," she said winking at him and she even blew him a kiss. Ginny felt like she was about to burst with laughter at the irritable look on Harry's face as he murmured, "Bye Rebecca." Julia followed her raven-haired friend and the second they were out of ear-shot Ginny let her giggles explode and she clutched her stomach as she laughed so hard. The look on Harry's face was priceless!  
>He rolled his eyes as Ron and Hermione joined her and commented, "Yeah, yeah it's all <em>hilarious<em>!" She grinned at him and replied, "Oh come on, Harry, you've got to see the funny side…" he shook his head and groaned, "Nope! It was funny last year. It's getting old quickly."

She was still smiling as he whispered in a low voice, "Do you think someone betrayed us?" Hermione shook her head as she ate yoghurt with fresh strawberries and shook her head, "No they couldn't have. I enchanted the parchment so that it would tell me if anyone did." Harry nodded and sighed, "Well…we still need to find a place. Keep a look out for one today guys. Tell Neville to do the same if you see him. I know we can trust him at least."

They all nodded just Angelina approached them and sat down beside Harry, "Can I have a word?" He nodded and Angelina took a seat beside him, "You heard the decree that was just passed, right?" They all nodded and Angelina sighed, "Listen, Harry, I just want to say I'm all up for defending ourselves, but I cannot let you risk the Gryffindor Quidditch team if it means standing up to Umbridge and getting yourself detention on a regular basis. She also had a right to disband the team." Harry rolled his eyes, "I know, Angelina. But imagine if someone consistently called you a liar in front of everyone? You would want to defend yourself, wouldn't you?" Angelina shrugged her shoulders, "That may be the case, but Harry it's not worth arguing with her. It's honestly not. That goes for all of you." She looked at the three of them pointedly.

Harry nodded, "Fine. I will try. Happy?" She shrugged her shoulders, "Only if you follow through with this. Ginny, why didn't you try-out for the team? I was expecting you to." Ginny paused and swallowed her pumpkin juice before replying, "I uh…well there's a lot on my plate." Angelina frowned and shrugged again, "Fine. But I expect you to try out next year."

Ginny was quiet and only Hermione knew the reason why she had given up Quidditch- because she wanted Ron to be known for it on his own terms. It had caused far too much tension between them when she had tried out in her second year and been Angelina's replacement for one game. It wasn't worth the sibling rivalry she had thought it was.

Later that evening, she was in the library doing work when Hermione approached her eagerly and whispered, "Neville's found us a meeting spot! We're going to find it now!" Ginny picked up her bags and quickly stashed her things away. The she hurried after Hermione and whispered, "Where?" Hermione was practically beaming, "Well…you know Dobby? The house elf?" Ginny nodded, she had heard Harry mention him on several occasions as Hermione continued, "Harry met with Dobby earlier today. He's working in the kitchen at Hogwarts! He mentioned the room of requirement to Harry and today when Neville was trying to get out of Umbridge's way, he stumbled across it!"

Ginny nodded, trying to keep up with the story. They hurried down and corridor where they met Ron, Harry, the twins and Neville. They smiled at the two girls and suddenly a massive doorway appeared in front of where the boys were standing. Ginny jumped back in surprise and she felt her mouth flounder as she gasped, "H…how?" Harry grinned at her and Hermione supplied, "It's the room of requirement. Neville thought that he needed a place to hide three times when he trying to avoid Umbridge and it appeared in front of him!" Ginny beamed in excitement, "Great job Neville!" She high fived him and he blushed, "It was nothing really."  
>They all entered the room which was about the size of three classrooms put together and Neville laughed, "There wasn't a table in the middle of the room last time!" They all looked at the table and Ron frowned, "So, say if you really needed the toilet?" Hermione rolled her eyes and replied, "Charming Ron. But yes, that is the idea." Ginny giggled and Harry laughed with her.<p>

They walked around the space and Fred asked curiously, "Do you think this will do, Harry?" Harry nodded and replied, "Yeah! This is perfectly big enough. Hermione, could you conjure some mats please? I want to demonstrate with Ginny." Ginny raised her eyebrows in surprise and Hermione did as she was asked, levitating two long black mats into the air and placing them on either side of the square room.

Harry smiled in thanks and Ginny went to go and stand on her mat. Ron said firmly, "Better not be a serious spell, mate. You've got three elder brothers watching!" Ginny rolled her eyes as did Harry and they grinned at each other. Harry said to her, "I'm going to cast a spell at you, but you must use Expillarmus to defend yourself okay?" Ginny nodded and got her wand into a defensive position.

Seconds later Harry yelled, "Rectumsempra!" Ginny waited several seconds as the spell got closer to her before she yelled, "Expelliarmus!" and the spell went ricocheting off a wall."

Harry smiled at her and Ginny turned to Ron, "Can't defend myself, Ronald?" she asked sarcastically. He shrugged his shoulders and replied, "You're putting words in my mouth, Gin. I only told Harry to go easy on you!" She folded her arms and shook her long, red hair angrily and grinned, "Right then. Ron you're next against Harry!"

She giggled at Ron's surprised expression. Honestly after all these years he should know her by now. Harry and Hermione seemed less surprised by this announcement than Ron did. The twins chuckled in unison at his expression and Ron gulped, "Uh…alright then." He took her place on his mat and you could tell he was nervous. He held up his wand and Harry sent another curse his way. Ron shouted, "Expelliarmus!" a little too soon before the curse reached him and sent him flying back onto his mat.

Ginny couldn't help but laugh. Hermione grimaced and said, "Okay, guys enough! I think we've proved that there's more than enough space! I think we need to come up with a name for these meetings. Like a code name so no-one else knows what we're talking about."  
>Ginny nodded and Neville suggested, "How about D.A?" Hermione frowned and Neville explained, "Like Dumbledore's Army. It's ironic because it's their greatest fear that we would fight back, isn't it?" Ginny couldn't help but nod in agreement and she saw the others nodding too. Hermione smiled, "Sounds good to me! We can propose it to the others. I think our first meeting in here should be tomorrow night at five, since we're all already behind. Does that suit everyone?" They all nodded and Hermione grinned, "Perfect! Spread the word around guys but don't make it obvious!"<p>

Ron shook his head in wonderment as they all filed out of the room, "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?" Ginny giggled and Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "If others refuse to teach me then I'll learn in another way."  
>They broke up into groups as they entered the Great Hall and Neville went to sit with Dean and Seamus a few seats along. Even though Seamus had apologized to Harry, they weren't sure they could trust him yet. Hermione mentioned as she began to dish food onto her plate, "Oh Harry, I keep forgetting to tell you! There's some other interesting news I discovered on Saturday morning in the meeting." Harry frowned and put a wing of chicken on his plate, "Oh yeah? What's that?" She grinned happily and replied, "Cho couldn't keep her eyes off you."<p>

For some reason, this caused Ginny to sit up straight and pay close attention. The butterflies that had fluttered in her stomach on Saturday had been bothering her immensely. She hadn't felt them since at least third year and now they seemed to be appearing more and more frequently in Harry's presence. She tried to stop thinking about it, but every time she did, her thoughts would cloud with that moment in full force. She had been struggling against the feelings, but they seem to be taking over. Now at the mention of Cho's name, she felt a little bit jealous.

However, Harry's face seemed to brighten at the mention of her name and Ron chuckled, "You've got it bad, mate." Ginny let her eyes roam briefly over his face and realized that he had bags under her eyes as well dark rings. She frowned and asked quickly to change the topic, "Harry, have you had enough sleep recently? You look exhausted." He shrugged his shoulders carelessly, "Just had some bad dreams that's all."  
>Ginny looked worriedly at Hermione and suddenly Umrbidge's voice echoed over the hall, "All students who wish to join the inquisitorial squad for extra credit must please meet in my room after dinner. Thank you." The four of them turned towards the teachers table and Ginny couldn't help but make a face in disgust, "Next thing she will prevent us from breathing." This caused the Ron and Hermione to laugh but Harry remained solemn.<p>

On the way back to the dormitory, Ron said, "Harry and I are going to the library to study. See you guys later." Their O.W.L exams were approaching and Ginny had never seen the boys so set on studying. It was refreshing. Ginny grinned as she asked Hermione, "Aren't you going to join them?" Hermione shook her head, "Nope. I'm ahead of them already." Ginny rolled her eyes, "Of course you are."

Hermione was silent for a bit before she asked, "Gin…can I ask you something?" Ginny nodded reluctantly, "Depends…" Hermione smiled, "I saw you watching Harry at the meeting on Saturday." Ginny paused mid-step and clenched her fingers tensely. Her friend watched her intently and Ginny sighed, "So?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders and whispered, "So…do you like him again?" Ginny groaned as they walked up their fourth flight of stairs, "I don't know Hermione." Hermione nodded in understanding, "Sometimes we want what we can't have. I think you're attracted to him now because he fancies Cho." Ginny shook her head adamantly, "No! No that is not it. And I don't even know if I do like him that way, Hermione! You're jumping to conclusions here." Hermione smirked and replied, "Alright, if that's how you feel." Ginny wanted more than anything else to rub that smirk off Hermione's face which was plastered there until they reached the common room.


	55. Fourth Year, Chapter 14

Ginny was busy heading towards her first D.A meeting with a mixed feeling of excitement and nerves fluttering around in her stomach. The nerves probably stemmed from her mixed feelings about Harry. She had not been able to stop thinking about that moment they had shared in the Hogs Head and the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to stop thinking about it.

As she approached the room of requirement, she checked to make sure that the coast was clear. Nobody seemed to be watching her. Ginny thought to herself, 'I need to find the place where the D.A is meeting,' three times. This is what Hermione had told everyone to think once they approached the hidden room. The door appeared magically in front of her and Ginny waltzed in.

She found that apart from Harry, Ron and Hermione, she was the only person there. She was early. They stopped and Hermione beamed at her, "Isn't it amazing?" She looked around. There were couches, pillows lined up on the floor, a desk against a wall with chairs which the three stood by, suits of armor like in the rest of the castle and a warmly lit fire as well as a small cubicle of a room to the side. Ginny nodded in amazement, "It's pretty amazing! But what's in the room over there?" Ron chuckled, "Toilet. I told Hermione we'd need one and the room seemed to agree."

Ginny couldn't help but giggle and they all jumped as Luna and Neville walked in through the door. Luna glanced around and nodded admirably, "It's quite comfy in here isn't it?" Hermione nodded in agreement, "Indeed it is. We're just waiting for everyone to get here so if you guys would like to take a seat?" Luna and Neville went to sit on the brightly colored cushions on the floor. Next to arrive were Cho and her friend Ginny didn't know with red, curly locks. Cho smiled brightly at Harry and waved at him, earning a wave from Harry in return and Ginny felt her stomach drop. These feelings were confusing her greatly as she went to go and sit on a cushion beside Luna.

The next people to arrive were the twins and Lee Jordan. Michael came in after them and sat down beside her. Ginny was surprised to see him there but she chatted happily with him none the less. Within fifteen minutes, everybody had assembled and they were all sitting comfortably on a cushion. Hermione stood in front of everyone, a grin plastered to her face as she began, "Welcome! It's good to see so many of you here and wanting to defend yourselves! I have to point out that it's thanks to Neville that we found this most secret venue. Can everyone give Neville a round of applause please?"

The room echoed with clapping and Dean clapped him on the back in pride. Hermione swallowed and continued nervously, "Right. So Harry is going to start us off by casting some simple defensive spells. That's all we're planning on teaching. We're not teaches curses such as Crucio because hopefully you'll never have to know that." Harry nodded in agreement, "Right, and I've never used one of the Unforgivables so I wouldn't know how to teach you that anyway. I don't want to put myself on the same level as Voldemort's followers." The use of Riddle's chosen name caused several to jump and Ron laughed, "You guys are gonna have to get used to hearing that name. Harry refuses to call him anything else."

Ginny watched Cho pale slightly and she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the girl. She had lost Cedric just like Ginny had and for the same reason. She must then, to some extent, believe Harry's story if the name frightened her so much. Ginny turned her attention back to Harry and he began, "Right. First we're going to learn how to stun! Everybody up and find a partner. I'll demonstrate with Ron. Some of you may know this one. It's Stupefy. This can be used to make your victim unconscious or to immobilize moving objects."

They all did as they were told and Ginny found herself pairing with Michael. He grinned at her and then she turned to watch Harry. He held his wand out and with a quick flick he said loudly, "Stupefy!" As small beam of light issued from Harry's wand and sped towards her brother. Ron fell backwards and his eyes closed to a shut. Hermione quickly swiped her wand over his still form and murmured a counter curse. He quickly came to, blinking his eyes furiously. He shook his head and grimaced, "Blimey Harry! You didn't have to hit me so hard!"  
>This caused some giggling from the girls and Ginny smiled. Harry shrugged his shoulders and replied, "It's how you defend yourself Ron. You can practice with Hermione and I'll walk around and watch everyone. The counter curse is Rennervate, which some of you probably know already. Just say it and swipe your wand over your partner's body. Let's all give it a go then?"<p>

Ginny said to Michael, "Right, you go first." He nodded his pale face and pointed his wand at her before saying, "Stupefy!" Ginny was ready when she when she rebounded the curse with Expelliarmus. The curse went off in a different direction and landed against a wall. She sighed in relief. Michael grinned, "Impressive Gin! Now your turn!" Ginny pointed her wand at Michael and murmured, "Stupefy!" This caused a small ball of light to head towards Michael and he landed flat on his back with his eyes closed. He seemed to be unconscious. She giggled to herself and walked over to un-stupefy him. Michael rubbed his backside, "Ouch! Good job Gin!"

Ginny heard Harry saying from behind her with a smile on his face, "I agree! Good job Ginny. You don't even need to be here." Ginny felt herself blushing and she shrugged, "It's good to get some practice though." He nodded and grinned, "Practice makes perfect after all." Ginny watched as he turned his gaze to Cho, who was two groups away from her. She was failing horribly at Stupefying her friend and Harry nodded at Ginny, "I better go and help Cho. She's sending curses in every direction. Keep practicing though." He patted her shoulder and Ginny had never felt so belittled in her life. It made her feel angry even though she knew she didn't have a reason to be.  
>Michael stood up and smiled kindly at her, "Another round?" Ginny grinned, "Sure. But it's your turn now." He groaned and murmured, "I suck at stunning but I'll try." She smiled and replied, "It's the only way you'll get better." He nodded and focused all his attention on her before yelling, "Stupefy!" The light went in a wayward direction and Michael had to apologize profusely to Luna once they had revived her. However, being Luna she had commented, "Oh don't worry, Michael. I quite like the feeling of being stung. It's like going to sleep without any worries." This made Ginny giggle but she tried to nod seriously, "I…uh never thought about it like that. I suppose you're right." Luna nodded happily and Ginny continued to be Michael's target while Michael continued to shoot stupefy at her.<br>In an hour he had only managed to hit her twice, whilst she'd managed to hit him six times. At the end of the hour, Hermione sent red sparks into the air with her wand and this caused them all to stop and look at the three in front. Harry seemed genuinely pleased as he said, "Well done guys! You're fantastic. A lot of improvement has happened over the past hour and I hope to see more soon! Let's see, can everyone make Thursday evening same time?" They all nodded and Hermione added, "Great! Also we need to find a way to be able to communicate with everyone without it being obvious so if anyone has a suggestion please come and talk to us. Right then, we'll be leaving in our houses and according to gender due to Umbridge's new rule. Hufflepuff girls first and then the boys please." The few Hufflepuff's that were there included Hannah Abbott and a friend of hers (and two other girls Ginny didn't know) who thanked Harry and Zacharius Smith who was the only boy. Hermione continued, "Next will be Ravenclaws girls and then boys." Luna, Cho and her friend got up and bustled out of the room together. Cho thanked Harry profusely and batted her eyelids heavily at him which made Ginny feel like she wanted to gag. Luna thanked Harry politely but Cho's friend said nothing at all. Finally the Gryffindor girls were about to go but Ginny stayed. She wanted to talk to Harry alone. Eventually the rest of the Gryffindor boys were there and they all left together.  
>Ron, Harry and Hermione stayed and Hermione was positively beaming, "I think that was a great success! Well done Harry! If all else fails, you could easily teach <em>Defense Against the Dark Arts<em>. He chuckled, "Thanks Hermione. I'm not sure that was a compliment, but thanks." She nodded and replied quickly, "It was."  
>Harry turned then and saw Ginny watching him. He jumped, "Jeez, Gin! You gave me a fright." Ron frowned suspiciously, "We thought you had left with the other girls. What's up?" Ginny murmured, "Can I have a word please Harry?" She felt so small as Hermione stared at her smugly and Ron frowned, "Wha-? Okay…" Hermione pulled Ron's hand and told them, "We'll meet you guys back up in the dormitory."<p>

Harry nodded and was busy frowning at Ginny in confusion. Once the other two had left, Harry asked, "What's wrong?" Ginny laughed and replied, "Nothing's wrong. Just remember when I said I'd teach you ow to flirt with Cho?" He seemed to blush a little as he smiled, "Oh yeah...thought you were joking." Ginny shook her head and replied seemingly confidently, "Nope. I was being serious. You clearly like her and she likes you. You guys need to stop tip-toeing around each other." Even though she tried to be brave her insides were twisting. She hoped she wasn't sounding desperate.

Harry frowned, thinking about it and then nodded, "Alright…how do we do this?" Ginny shrugged her shoulders and smiled politely, "Just be natural." He nodded and Ginny moved a bit closer to him. He was leaning against a desk and she couldn't help but think how cute he seemed. He was avidly avoiding her gaze as she came and leant with her back against the desk edge and she whispered, "Try asking me on a date." He swallowed and he floundered around for words but none came out.

Ginny pushed herself up off the desk and asked, "Harry…have you never asked someone on date before?" He shrugged and murmured, "I invited Cho to the Yule Ball." Ginny knew that Cho had rejected him for Cedric and she couldn't help but feel jealous of the girl for a split second. She nodded and replied, "Well it's easy. Here let's pretend I'm asking you. Harry, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me on a date?" Finally he lifted his head up and looked her in the eyes, "Um…yeah I guess."

She groaned and shook her head, "No Harry! You can't _guess_! You have to know what you want. When Michael asked me last time he tried to turn it into a date even though I had already told him no!" Harry raised his eyebrows and smirked, "So Corner likes you?" Ginny clapped a hand over her mouth and sighed, "I didn't mean to say that! Point is, he wanted to take me to Madame Puddifoot's and I told him flat out no. He knew what my terms for going with him were and he blatantly disregarded that. You've got to set the record straight from the get go."  
>Harry nodded in understanding, "Fine. Ginny, do you want to go to Hogsmead with me?" She smiled encouragingly at him and replied, "On a date?" He nodded and she replied, "Sure…where to?" He thought for a second before replying, "The Three Broomsticks!" Ginny nodded and pretended to ponder it before replying, "Sounds good. I'll see you then." He sighed and she asked, "What's wrong?" Harry shrugged and replied, "It just feels…weird and unnatural for us to flirt doesn't it?"<p>

Ginny felt like she'd been slapped in the face but she swallowed hard. She had wanted this-just to be friends with him. She shouldn't have expected him to feel something more for her still. He probably needed to move on from her, just as much as she had needed to move on from him. But it hurt and she couldn't deny it. Her thoughts were spinning and churning and he was staring at her, waiting for her to reply.  
>Ginny nodded and said plainly, "Yeah…it does feel weird. Maybe we should just stop trying." Harry shook his head, "No. No we can I just need to get used to it." She sighed and whispered, "Fine. How do you want to do this?" Harry walked up to her and took her hand in his before asking, "Ginny, do you want to come to Hogsmeade with me on Saturday?" Ginny nodded and smiled kindly, "Of course, Harry." He swallowed awkwardly and emphasized, "On a date?" She tried to look surprise before saying, "Yeah sure. Why not? I hope we can find somewhere fairly private?" He looked at her in surprise and she knew she was being vindictive. He'd been surprised by such a flirty come back and he grinned as he caught on, "Oh…but we're as private as we can be Ginny…" She nodded and raised her eyebrows, "And what do people who like each other do in private places?"<br>He got the hint quicker than she had expected him to and he took two steps toward her confidently and he seemed as if he was going to lean in. She felt her heart hammering in her chest and she felt her blood rushing through her body because of his closeness. She couldn't deny her feelings for him anymore. His eyes were closed and she wasn't sure if he was expecting him to kiss her, but as he was about to touch her lips with his he pulled away.  
>Ginny sighed internally in frustration. She was frustrated with herself, as well as with him for leading her on. He smiled at her, gauging her reaction and she tried to laugh, "Well I'm quite glad you didn't actually kiss me. That would have been weird." She didn't really mean it of course, but she needed to put on a brave front. He nodded, a bit of a smirk appearing on his face, "Yeah! Would have been catastrophic for our friendship. Anyway thanks for the help, Gin. I'm retiring to the library. See ya later!"<p>

As he left the room, Ginny let out a frustrated moan. How was she going to juggle their friendship and her feelings for him? She almost felt like fate was playing a funny trick on her and putting her in Harry's shoes. She didn't like it at all. However, Ginny had also felt like Harry had been teasing her as he leant in. Helping him at flirting been a colossal mistake and one that she would not make again anytime soon. As Ginny made her way up to the dormitories on her own through a fairly empty castle, she swore to herself that she would never make the same mistake again.

Author's note: Thank you for all of the incredible reviews! I'm sorry I haven't updated so much recently. I've had loads of assignments to do! However I should post more this weekend! Thank you to everyone reading this again! I hope to update A.S.A.P Also my internet has been really slow which is why I haven't updated much recentl.


End file.
